


Be The One

by hailthorki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 包养, 电竞AU, 病娇Thor, 虐身虐心, 陪玩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki





	Be The One

序

头痛…喉咙也有点痛。  
下了出租车，Loki摸摸额头，果然是感冒导致发烧了。  
回家去还是继续往前走？  
但好像自己昨天打完比赛是和Thor说好今天来的，如果临时变卦，恐怕又要听到刺耳的冷嘲热讽了。  
迎着淅淅沥沥的雨，Loki向着眼前的黑色建筑靠近。  
也许自己装装可怜能留下过夜也未必？  
啧…  
嘴角的笑意是针对自己的，Loki在想，这种自欺欺人的想法还不肯停止吗？  
那件事后的第一次见面是何等不堪，甚至屈辱，他是忘了…还是选择埋葬当做不存在了？

那天两个人无言地吃过晚餐，空气安静地凝结出尴尬，Thor率先打破了沉默让他离开，随后起身收拾餐桌上的剩余食物和餐具。  
自己却并未选择走，而是翻了Thor的衣柜，沐浴之后套上了他的浴袍，松松垮垮地能露出几乎全部胸膛和肩膀。  
Loki还以为这会吸引Thor，会让这个男人对他…旧情复燃。  
不曾想Thor竟是刻意的回避，没去理会他甚至说点什么，径自去了书房的电脑前面处理堆积成山的事情，每隔一会儿都要停下来活动手腕。  
他知道这个动作是因为Thor胳膊上有过重伤。  
人在万念俱灰的时候特别容易接受别人的关怀，Thor也不能免俗吧？  
Loki看着心思完全不在自己身上的男人偶尔低头回复两条手机上的消息时脸色还算温柔，笃定了是来自其他人的问候。  
“在忙什么…要不要我帮你？”Loki轻声走到Thor身边，弯腰盯着屏幕看了一会儿，他以前也经常插手一些Thor的工作，都会被欣然接受。  
余光有意无意瞄到手机上，还真的就是一些没有价值的闲聊。  
姿势的关系让Loki距离这个男人很近，还潮湿的黑发打着细碎的卷，发丝上的香味沿着水滴滴落在Thor的腿上…  
有种打破了平静水面的错觉。  
没有思考和犹豫，Loki转脸就吻上了近在咫尺的淡色嘴唇，右手也覆盖了Thor停留在桌面上的手背，配合正在进行的吻，抚慰着凹凸不平的疤痕。  
Thor是没有回应和拒绝的，只是面无表情地任由Loki作弄——在他眼里这就是种作弄。  
可Loki亲吻的技巧太过娴熟和挑逗，每一次舔舐和交缠都恰到好处，顺从和进攻性都掌握得恰如其分，不会轰然点起他人的欲火，是循序渐进地将人带向他，一口一口蚕食掉对方的理智跌落至他的陷进。  
短暂的温存却在Loki想脱掉Thor衣服的时候破灭得彻底。  
遍布了几乎全身各处的伤疤但凡被Loki所触碰，燃进心底的疼痛堪比当日深可见骨的鲜血淋漓，这让Thor潜意识和尊严都竖起抵触与防备来自我保护。  
站起身来按住这只手蛮力地拉扯，将其反剪在身后，压着 Loki的后颈制服在桌上，刚刚熄灭了亮光的手机也被冲开到了桌角。  
原本就是想诱惑Thor的浴袍被剥离，而双手交叠在腰脊之上，被Thor一只手轻易钳制，力道大得像是准备捏断他的腕骨。  
“你不用抓着我的…”试着挣扎了两下，Loki不介意这些情趣的，所以他想告诉Thor没必要认真。  
事实却是他把一切都理想化了。  
他看不到Thor眼里的鄙夷和不屑，或许说，更多的是失望。

Thor想要远离这个带给他太多痛苦和欺骗的人，Loki的倒贴只能平添他的愤怒，无论这个纠缠着自己的人出于什么目的，都令他身心俱疲。  
Loki拒绝分手，名义上他们还是恋人。  
但Thor连炮友都不想做，然而一味的苦苦相逼，只会将他的心态驱赶到绝境，迸发出复杂、煎熬、玉石俱焚的想法。  
既不愿远离，就干脆更加不堪一点吧。  
他不差在自己失败的人生中多添上笔人渣的形象。

顺着Loki的大腿根部往上推开遮挡了下体的浴袍，小巧浑圆的部位光裸着什么也没穿，Thor嗤笑声里尽是玩味。  
“你真没用一些特殊手段去守着你的榜单第一吗？”细长的手指在Loki的腰椎上轻画，眼睛里看得很清楚因为刺痒而僵硬的臀部。  
“当然…没有…”  
你可能想象不到我遇到多少入门级的新手和菜鸟玩家，闪现撞墙和越塔强杀都是基本操作，带着这些人上分自己水平都要降低了…  
Loki灵光的脑子从那件事之后在面对Thor的问题上都变得不再好用，少了骄傲的气焰和谎言的伪装，他真的像变了一个人，除了和这个男人在一起就没了别的目标，换做以前他会觉得只有脑袋有问题的人才会沦落为爱情的傀儡。  
所以他此时也会错了意，听不出Thor话里戳心的嘲讽，习惯性地把它当成了调情的语调。  
令Loki反应过来Thor并非出于善意的是让他失了声的剧痛。  
没有爱抚和前戏的进入痛到这个片刻他几乎想要放弃自己的执念，凶残的Thor给他带来了恐惧。

“我能给你的只有这个，现在想跑还来得及。”  
向两边没有温柔地掰开因为疼痛而绷紧的臀瓣，Thor往里又顶入一寸，这才听到身下人恢复了语言功能的低哑呜咽声。  
同时还有手机传来消息的震动。  
屏幕亮起，锁定的界面接连着来了三条简短的内容。

「怎么说？」  
「去看电影的话我就去订票了…」  
「我正好知道一家超棒的餐厅就在电影院边上！」

花哨符号组成的网名没有真实度可言，Loki将这些都看了去，心里的悸动来源于慌张，仿佛他捧着水，无论双手并合得有多紧，都是保留不住的。  
这比起现在的痛，更让他不能接受。  
他若是逃开，若是放手，就真的没有回头的机会了。  
Loki脑海中有这样一个画面——他站在暗无天日却充满宝藏的地下古墓，沉重的石门从上而下在闭合，他剩下几秒的时间冲出去，外面会有阳光会有自由，可他不再有第二次的选择回去…  
“跑？”Loki吞下痛苦的呻吟，换上他惯有的语气，“我就是为这个来的，除了你…谁也满足不了我…”  
“这样啊…”松开被自己钳制着的手腕，Thor抓握上线条明朗的腰胯，手指用力到事后会产生淤痕，“那可能我们还剩下一点默契。”  
不会仅仅只是这样的…  
Loki无力去用言语反驳，身体里肉刃撞击的疼似乎要撕开他，不想揭穿拙劣的谎言只有将一切死死咬在自己唇上，期间出手三次按掉了由于得不到Thor回复而追过来的电话…

对待性工作者都不会这样粗暴的情事结束后，Thor看着Loki腿间带着血丝的白色液体和腰后各种印记皱了眉头，他有些唾弃这幅画面。  
说不上来是于心不忍还是厌恶。  
但Thor终究还是没有去拥抱这个直起身子都很费劲的人，拿过搁置了许久的手机继续坐回位子上缄口不言。  
未接来电与未读的消息他也没有去做迟到的回复，只是在看到电话是拒接状态的时候若有所思地望了眼Loki披着自己衣服走向浴室的背影。  
其实他并不会去回应别人的追求，Loki已然让他对自己识人的眼光失望透顶。

当晚Thor没有再下逐客令。

Loki在浴室煎熬了很久，出来的时候见书房灯已经熄灭，他去转动卧室的扶手，轻轻掰了一下，阻力很明显…  
下意识就要去敲门，最后在磕上门之前还是停滞了…  
慢慢来吧，修复两人的关系可不指望是个短期能完成的工程…

雨势变得有些疾，Loki也走到了屋檐下面，算起来，那天到现在已经有两年了多了吧…  
他们的关系没有任何的进展和好转，Loki有时候是一周，有时候是半个月来，遇上大型或是难缠的比赛，可能会有二十多天。但每次相见都是气压低得压抑，如果不做爱，相视无言就更为尴尬，强行聊天，Thor都是回应得敷衍草率。  
抬手敲了敲门，Loki决定先进去再说，他讨厌雨天。  
这种天气Thor会很难熬，他想给予的关心和照顾除了被拒绝之外，有时候还会换来更糟糕的结果。

所以当已经晚上十一点多，Loki被赶出来的时候，他更加讨厌绵延不断的雨。  
可除了站在路边等车，暗暗骂自己一句预感有毒，还能做什么呢？  
头痛、关节发酸，加上一个小时前刚刚结束的发泄般的性爱，Loki只希望自己能撑到回家，躺在床上好好睡一觉…  
而赶他走的男人在地毯上看到了一串钥匙，也许是从Loki口袋掉落的，也可能是从包里掉落的。  
Thor随手将它丢在了书桌上，坐进客厅的沙发翻看着电视节目，他猜想找不到钥匙的人还得回来，如果Loki折返也是深夜了，再请他离开至少出于自己的理智是做不到的。  
骨骼和肌肉里肆意翻搅的疼痛也无法让Thor入睡，数次抬腕核对着时间，依旧没有听到敲门声或是电话铃响。

将近凌晨一点，在厨房准备了宵夜的食材，Thor又一次看了看表，心里诡异的怒火和不安节节攀升，犹豫了几个来回，最后还是放下手里的工具，去打了电话…

 

 

Bronze V、明码标价

春末夏至的天气都是晴雨不定的，这会儿又是个大雨骤来的傍晚，让人措手不及。  
打着伞的情侣前一秒还挽着腻歪，后一秒被出租车溅了水无奈地骂骂咧咧。

Peter出了地铁站朝家一路小跑，远离市中心的地段除了租金可爱、房子比较新真的编都编不出优点了。高层公寓坐个电梯也是赶上了下班高峰几乎每层停一遍，到了27层，Peter已在脑内打了一局有声有色的排位。

「主播今天迟到了哦！」  
推送按钮按下没到一分钟，直播间进来了粉丝，佯装责怪。  
“抱歉，今天突然大雨。”  
解释的话音刚落，直播的界面上多了个小框，画质清晰，蓝白色调的房间简单干净，头发上挂着水珠的主播正往耳朵里塞耳机。

「哇！」  
「噢噢噢，主播今天怎么这么诱受哦～」  
「主播嫁我！」  
「IDxxxx（lv5）向主播送出了66个（BONES）」①  
「你们够了哦～天天花痴主播～」  
………………  
Peter直播间粉丝1200个，全是活的，真人操作点击订阅，肉身敲打键盘互动。几个老粉和管理简直操碎了心——大哥你买点儿粉呗，买点儿人气呗！看看隔壁那些动辄十来万粉丝在线，哪怕是数据顺眼也是好的呀！  
可他们的主播就是倔，说什么也不肯买，说是自己一个人本来就住得偏僻，打个游戏直播被那么些个活死人盯着瘆得慌，走过路过都是缘分，合眼的自然会留下。

如今《League Of Legends》人气不敌往年。  
七年了，他们国家的战队再未摘得桂冠，磨灭了太多人的青春，破碎了一个个坚守着信念的玩家。那些从大学宿舍鏖战的撸友有的已经成家，他们燃尽了自己所有的热血与情怀，也许某一年LCS捧杯之时他们依然会热泪盈眶，只是那份驻扎每一场小比赛的执着已不复存在。  
Peter却没有放弃过，他觉得自己还能够亲眼去见证那份荣耀。

「主播又赢了哎！讲真，这种操作和意识我可能一辈子都学不来！」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出666个（PYTHON）」  
「IDxxxx（Lv2）向主播送出666个（SNEAKY）」  
「666666666666，主播下一盘玩个EZ吧！想看！拜托拜托！」②  
趁着队列等待的空隙，Peter礼貌地向粉丝致谢，他尽量不错过每一条留言，毕竟粉丝还不算多，他希望可以照顾到每一个喜欢着自己的人。  
“如果能抢到的话是可以用啊，这个版本EZ很强嘛！”  
直播间里几乎没有人骂过Peter，精湛的打法细致的微操，甚至天生的一张漂亮脸蛋都没有任何招黑的点，无奈他自己不愿意签经纪公司，不过即便如此，他还是靠着这份所谓的不正当工作衣食无忧，因为——  
【IDxxxx（LV10）进入直播间】封顶等级的账号带着壕气冲天的金红色字标出现在聊天框内。  
「哇！土豪爸爸来了耶！」  
他的直播间里驻扎着一位除了刷礼物却从不说话的大老板，开播的四个月来，在他这里消费了少说也有十来万，从来都是在精彩操作之后送上一波礼物，只字不留。  
“我说大老板，你好歹说点话吧，不然总觉得自己在白拿你的一样！”  
进入Ban选，Peter忍不住又一次开口尝试和神秘的土豪沟通。  
「对呀对呀，既然这么喜欢我家主播，就不要羞涩嘛！」  
「主播很好说话的，一点都不高冷，刷了这么多礼物，也可以提点要求嘛！顺带让我们也吃到福利啊！小哥哥声音这么好听不如让他唱歌嘛！」  
「不过除了和主播一起打游戏哦~就这点他太执拗啦！」  
【所以辅助你一局是什么价格？】  
「OH！MY！GOD！土豪爹开口了！主播你看到了吗？」

金闪闪的字体他当然看得到。

Peter皱皱眉头，他从直播的第一天就定了规矩，只要不和他一起排位，其他都好说，纵使这位老板待他不薄，可不代表原则就要这样打破。  
鼠标秒锁了探险家，Peter思忖着要如何开口婉拒。

【别皱眉，只要你开的出价格。】

“那既然土豪不嫌破费，就让我也当一次日榜冠军吧。”  
钱多是吗，Peter被激将得不太爽，努力保持着微笑丢下一句想要劝退的话。  
日榜冠军？开玩笑！他在的这个平台也算得上数一数二的，日榜刷到几万的都有，而且很多情况下是为了冲业绩内部操作。这人除非疯了，才会选择花那么多就为了和他打一局游戏！

【MK47】

已经开始对局的Peter看到公屏上发过来的游戏ID倒是没怎么在意，然而不假多时，一条条礼物消息让他渐渐心神不宁起来。

「主播！！！第一了！！！！！」  
「99K啊！真是太壕了！」  
直播间顷刻涌入了大批的路人和围观群众，恰逢这一局是个逆风，不明所以的观众不负责任地留下了负面评论。  
「什么嘛！长得好看而已，又不是真大神。」  
「还以为什么明星来直播了呢！」  
「别是富婆要包养这个主播哦！」  
「楼上的别走，富婆就算了，万一是偷爸妈钱的小朋友可就惨咯！」  
「长得这么水灵，是不是有什么奇怪的交易？现在出来卖已经这么明目张胆了吗？」  
「王者就这个水平？代打吧！求主播露手啊！」

虽然在游戏中Peter没法切出去，可是用膝盖想也知道弹幕肯定是炸了屏幕的…这个老板是不是闲得蛋疼？这些也确实不重要，就如他看到的几条留言所说，万一真的是小孩子偷拿家里钱做这种事情岂不是他得来背这口锅！而且数目还这么大…！  
败北的结局，随着骂声和质疑越来越多，Peter关闭了摄像头，他这个小主播还学不会在如此阵仗之下管理好表情。  
接受那则好友邀请，当着暴涨的观众面前，他也不好问一些隐私的事情，只得硬着头皮进了双排队列，等待的每一秒钟都有无数条弹幕飞过，直播间成了战场，他的粉丝和路人在键盘上硝烟弥漫争得不可开交。  
一掷千金的土豪老板选了辅助，Peter心里默默发愁，感觉这把注定又是要跪，高分段的辅助只有两种——万里挑一的鬼才和一路躺上来的混分狗。  
Peter显然不会认为金主是前者，计划着平稳发育选个安全的打法，秀操作是不要想了，能被少喷两句就谢天谢地了！  
然而他纵使设想过各种可能，却怎么也意料不到事情的发展朝着一个不可收拾的方向而去。

「别吵了别吵了！快看土豪爸爸！」  
「这他妈的！我可以肯定不是小孩子了！要么就是个牛逼的妹子要么就是个职业选手吧！」  
「哇哇哇壕爹不要走，留下来辅助我们主播吧！他真的缺少一个这么厉害的辅助啊啊啊！」  
「订阅一波订阅一波！这个主播还是很骚的！」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出1314个（PYTHON）」  
「喜欢主播的朋友可以点击上方蓝色订阅按钮哦！播出我们会第一时间推送的！本服务器首屈一指的AD，才华和颜值齐飞，你值得拥有！」  
管理员眼见着情势逆转，当即疯狂地刷起了广告词，不遗余力为Peter圈粉，这个小小的直播间里，粉丝的基数虽然是妹子居多，可是真正死心塌地认可和来帮忙管理的倒是一群小伙子，他们和Peter一样热爱着英雄联盟，也一样不抛弃这片正义之地，哪怕有生之年依然等着那座奖杯能再被举起。  
仅仅是一局碾压性的排位，粉丝数量便翻了一番，还有大批量的观众留下观望，纷纷表示让他们再开一局，配合这么默契比职业赛都罕见。  
所以当这位老板再次邀请的时候，Peter没有拒绝的理由，平心而论他也真的没有遇到过契合度这么高的辅助，似乎熟知他的打法他的意图，险象丛生的团战不仅将他保护得滴水不漏，甚至还有空多救下一名队友让他们奠定胜局。

连胜了四场，Peter有些招架不住直播间的狂热，没有重新开摄像头，底气不足地说着时间差不多今天就此先结束。  
而起着哄要看主播脸的要求也被管理组一一挡下，表示主播又不会跑，明天再来看就好了，如此这般吊着观众的口味，直至Peter关闭了直播，粉丝数依然上升了数百个。  
排位的邀请还在继续。  
回归了一个人的世界，Peter发过去一条消息，为了他所担忧的问题。  
［你多大了？］  
回复他的是语音弹窗，Peter迟疑了几秒，点下接受的时候还在估猜对方是男是女，生怕听到一个稚气未脱的声音。  
“怎么？担心我才十岁吗？”带着笑意的男性嗓音竟是十分性感成熟，尾音还有淡淡的沙哑。  
“听上去我不用担责任了。”Peter舒了一口气，“敢问这位老板是何方神圣？这么优秀的辅助不可能默默无闻啊。”  
“你有你的规矩，我也有我的，只允许你挑辅助吗？”  
“我怎么会知道你这么厉害…其实我说日榜的事情是随口诌的呀！”寻找到队伍，他俩进了房间，却由于系统自动补位的关系，自己成了上单位，“这个钱，我能拿到的也只有百分之五十，我都退还给你吧！”  
“退给我做什么？那些十八线的小明星都比你贵。”  
“……”贫穷限制了Peter的想象力，“可是谁的钱也不是大风刮来的啊…”  
“那就当我买个AD陪我玩儿咯！还有…”男人顿了一会儿，“你为什么要歧视自己的职业？”  
“呃…”  
一句看似不经意的询问反倒让Peter哑口无言，这种新兴行业一直都在风口浪尖，外界从来没有什么好评，更有甚者将直播当做了不劳而获的代名词，谁又愿意去了解背后真正兢兢业业的那群人。  
“好好打你的上路，崩了我是赶不及去帮你的，我们家AD可是个菜…”  
“你不认识就说人家菜？”

“除了你我觉得都菜。”

这真的是四个月待在他直播间一句话都不曾说过的高冷金主吗？撩起人来的功夫简直随口就来…

网络的另一边，Tony倒是镇定自若，说起来真的挺有缘，四个月前正好入股了这个平台，想着上去看看，巧合让他点进了一个新主播的房间，开始还以为这个好看的男孩是颜艺类的，结果正赶上他在对线，华丽的技巧和他所认可的打法让自己沉下心来看到了直播结束，还顺手成了第一个粉丝。  
往后的日子Tony几乎每晚都会在这个直播间里腾出时间，看他浪起来被打野追着峡谷跑一圈逃脱后惊魂未定的表情，第一次收到自己高额礼物时候的不知所措，偶尔感慨自己对于这个游戏执着的严肃样子。有一回被粉丝问哪里人，小主播脱口而出的坐标居然无巧不成书的和他在一个城市，这彻底让Tony来了兴趣，刷礼物的频率和幅度越来越不收敛，期间分手了一个小男模，还被人家吐槽和那些死宅一样迷恋主播。  
迷恋？  
Tony意识到自己好像是花了挺多心思在这个男孩身上的，可那又怎样呢？反正，他也不是泡不到！

 

 

 

①：直播间礼物的名称来自《钢铁侠3》中钢铁军团的一些名字  
②：EZ=伊泽瑞尔，英雄联盟的远程输出英雄，第一章的时间点正好是EZ强势的版本

 

 

Bronze IV、谜一样的邻居

打到夜里十二点多，Tony实在困了才告别小主播改日再战，并且嘱咐他不许约别人辅助，口头上调戏了两句算是过了嘴瘾便匆匆下线直接扑进床里。  
洗完澡还精神尤佳的Peter从冰箱翻了盒草莓味儿的冰淇淋，打算边吃边追剧边等头发干。  
只是清凉的美味还没吃上两口，门外一阵杂音惊了他一跳。  
“哎…”这个破公寓隔音也是差得可以了。  
透过房门上的小窗，Peter探查着外面的情况，深更半夜万一是小偷就麻烦了！  
“我操…”  
惊呼着冒出一声粗话，Peter迅速打开门出来，不是什么小偷强盗，是这层楼他唯一认识的邻居、住在他隔壁的年轻人——Loki Laufey.  
和他一样是个英雄联盟的高端玩家，不同的是他不做直播也不与他同区，Loki是个线下代打和陪玩，还有一个战队，经常南征北战地各处打比赛，听说也有不少战队向他发出过职业邀请，奈何二十五、六的尴尬年纪最终没能为梦想献身。  
“醒醒…”Peter不敢用力摇晃倒在地上的人，“能不能听到我喊你？”  
刚刚捧着冰淇淋的手掌冒着凉意，Loki费力地煽动了几下过于纤长的睫毛，缓缓睁开眼睛，模糊地看着邻居焦急的脸。  
“抱歉…”他没什么力气去阐明自己好不容易撑到家门口却突然眼前一黑的狼狈状况。  
靠着Peter的搀扶站起，他还是双腿发软，浑身上下和包里摸了半天都没找到钥匙。  
“你在发烧，大兄弟…”察觉了Loki的不对劲和一身的潮湿，Peter伸手测了测他的额头，即使确定不了具体的温度，但是高烧是没跑了，“你就淋着雨回来的？”  
“我不知道今天有雨，打完比赛才回来…”然后还去了个地方，也是导致原本就疲惫不堪的身体彻底罢工的主要原因。  
“我钥匙可能丢了，这个点，找人开锁还能来吗？”  
“能，不过那个效率…你先来我家吧，或者我陪你去医院，开锁的事再说。”  
“我不要去医院…”Loki闪了一下眼神拒绝的果断。  
“啊…？”Peter当他是怕打针吃药，“多大人了？现在护士小姐姐都很温柔的！”  
见Loki依旧摇头，Peter也不好再劝，只得先把他拉进自己家，靠在沙发上总好过站在过道里。  
倒了杯温水递过去，Peter去抽屉里翻找出耳温枪，塞进脸色都不正常的人耳窝里。  
他觉得Loki真的漂亮得有些不真实，网红的标配五官却丝毫没有造作和俗气，或者说这张脸才是网红整容的模板，更何况整容也整不来他那双森林一样的瞳色。  
自己都怂恿过他来和自己一起做直播，肯定会火，然而这个美人一直婉拒，表示实在不善于聊天调动气氛，不如好好去打比赛。  
“103…”随着滴滴的提示音，Peter也结束了他的脑内剧场，“真的不要去医院吗？这个温度够呛啊。”①  
“不用去，你有退烧药吗？我只是感冒和太累了…”喝完水，Loki唇色算起了一丝生气。  
“有。”  
Peter作为一个单身狗，家里这些东西常年必备，他怕死的很。另外顺带着从卧室拿了套干净的衣服一同给了病患。  
“赶紧换上，夏天也不能穿着湿衣服，而且你这是去的北方打比赛吗？这个天气还穿长袖啊？难怪你生病，不感冒也中暑吧！”  
吞下药片，Loki抓着衣服踌躇难言。  
“借用一下你的浴室或者房间行吗？”  
“那边。”Peter指指自己的卧室，目送着路都快走不稳的人进去，总觉得有个什么事情盘旋在心里。  
“呀！糟糕…”  
自己脑子大概是游戏打短路了，那套衣服之前收回来的时候被窗户上的钉子勾了条大口子，他一时犯懒就没丢掉，这会儿给客人穿太失礼了！

“那个，Loki，我拿错…衣…服…了…”  
推门而入，两人皆是楞在原地，刚刚脱掉卫衣的人有些尴尬地垂了眼，却也没有进一步遮掩，因为转过身还是一样，从锁骨到小腹布满的痕迹还是新鲜的暗红色，之前藏于袖中的手腕此刻也把淤青显现无疑。  
“你遇到什么了！”Peter开了衣柜选了件消薄的长袖T恤，心有余悸地继续说，“我，我得帮你报警！”  
“别！”快速套上衣服的Loki按住了那只已经掏出手机在拨号的手，“千万别。”  
“这没什么羞耻的！让这种人逍遥法外才是罪过啊！”  
“没有人伤害我！”Loki放弃地叹了口气，“我自己愿意的。”  
“啊？”  
Peter的三观遭到了泄洪一样的冲击，今晚真是个奇妙夜，有搞不懂的土豪，还有完全不能理解的漂亮男人，在某个方面完美的人真的都有谜一样的古怪吗？  
“你…嗯…”Loki组织了半天语言，只能说出是你们单身狗不懂的情趣这种理由了。  
“你确定？”  
Loki拼命点头，看着Peter收回手机才松了口气。  
“我还是找人开锁吧，不打扰你了…”  
也就在翻找手机的时候，电话铃声大作，Loki从换下的衣服里取出手机看了显示的名字，眼神请示着Peter能否先回避一下，后者自是无法多言，悄悄退出了房间。  
屏幕上的名字是Thor.  
“喂…”  
“你在哪儿？”Thor的语气听不出任何情绪，说关怀也可以，说质问亦然。  
“家里。”  
“你会穿墙还是撬锁？钥匙丢我这里了，在家？别人家吗？”  
“不是，我正准备找人帮我开锁，我以为掉在路上或者车上了…”  
“不用和我解释，你陪玩陪到床上去又不是第一次了…随便你吧…”说完Thor打算结束通话，却听电话那头叫住了他。  
“我在我邻居家里，是真的找不到钥匙了才打扰人家的…”Loki没有说出晕倒的事情，他觉得那样更不可信也很矫情。  
毕竟，曾经自己也用过身体不适伤病的理由欺骗过Thor.  
“好啊，给你四十分钟出现在我面前，你家到我这里算上等车的时间足够了。”  
Loki没来得及再说一句，电话已经挂断了。说是Thor故意折腾他也不为过，方才将自己赶出来的也是这个男人，现在又要他折返，换作从前，Thor是万万舍不得的…  
自食恶果。  
Loki深知没有资格拒绝，放着好日子不过，却偏偏作天作地差点把Thor的命都弄没了，如今这番局面，都是他自找的，赎罪也好，犯贱也罢，只要Thor不甩了他，怎么样都行。

“你这个样子是要去哪儿？”Peter见Loki从房间出来走向门口换鞋，更是一头雾水。  
“钥匙找到了，我去拿一下。”  
“非得现在？你这路上再出事怎么办？”  
“不会的，退烧药起效果了，短时间没事的。”Loki穿好鞋子，对这位邻居满含歉意，“这么晚估计吓到你了…”  
“我是不要紧，天生睡得晚，要不我送你吧？”  
“不用不用！”Loki无论如何都不愿意再麻烦别人，打开屋门退到外边，“谢谢你捡我了…”  
门被合上，Peter长叹了一口气，心里还是为他貌美的邻居不值，无奈家务事一旦加上自愿二字，神仙都头疼。  
“哎呀，我的冰淇淋！”  
化成了奶油的美味安静地在电脑桌上接受Peter绝望的目光。

经历了半个多小时的路程，Loki重新回到这里实在是满身疲惫。  
敲开Thor的家门，主人一手正拿着玻璃碗，里面是蛋液，这个男人有一手好厨艺，各国的美味都很拿手。  
Loki闻到黄油的香味飘散，胃里更是空得难受，打完比赛就感冒让他不太有食欲，一路回来到现在几乎没吃东西。  
“钥匙在书桌上。”  
Thor丢下这句话回到厨房，将调好的蛋液倒进铜制平底锅，娴熟地层层卷起，他今晚做的是玉子烧。  
取了钥匙，Loki站在厨房门口看着这个一米九多的男人安静地烹饪，他看食材的目光至少是温柔的…  
眼睛落在Thor握着铜锅柄的手上，骨折打了钢钉而留下的疤痕在白皙的皮肤上突兀极了。  
那场严重的车祸让Thor在鬼门关前走了几个来回，除了这些实在难以隐藏的伤疤，Loki没有看过其他的，Thor连做爱都不脱掉上衣，就算是自己要求，不过是淡淡回他一句“你没必要”。  
“钥匙我拿着了，那我…回去？”  
“你的邻居在等你吗？”端着盛了五六块蛋卷的盘子出来，Thor依旧那副漠然的样子看了他一眼，“你也走得太急了，衣服都没换。”  
这下真的解释不清了。  
“雨太大了，我衣服都湿了，他借给…”  
“我不需要知道。”Thor坐进沙发，拿了块金黄色的玉子烧送入口中，余光扫过杵在一边走和留都不是的人，“你要吃吗？”  
Loki确实饿的胃疼，便走过去坐在男人身边，伸手想要拿取眼前的食物。  
Thor抢先了一步夺过，这个举动逼得Loki放弃了重新伸手的意图，愣愣地坐着不再动作，直到蛋卷被递到他嘴边，想要抬手接过却又被拿开了距离，没有言语，可Loki知道男人的意思是只能被他喂。  
张开口轻咬了一半香甜的美食，入口即化的玉子烧很快被消融，剩下的一半捏在了Thor指间，叼取的过程中唇舌难免触碰到肌肤，尽管是无意的，可Loki依然觉得自己好像是在不知廉耻地撩骚Thor，这个过程里，男人始终没看他一眼。  
“喜欢吃就留给你了。”抽回手，Thor将手指上残留的一点抹进自己嘴里，“吃完了你想回去或者睡沙发上都可以，自便。”  
客厅登时就剩了Loki单独一人，囫囵吃掉最后两块还温热的蛋卷，坐在沙发上犹豫到有些发呆。  
这个男人现在的脾气性格他完全不了解了…  
以前哪怕自己半夜做噩梦，只要一个电话，Thor都能从被窝里爬起来跑到他家。

 

 

 

 

①：华氏温度，大概等于摄氏温度39.4°

 

 

Bronze III、昔日不复

后半夜，Loki被手脚关节的酸痛弄醒，整个人简直比跑了两公里都累。  
身上忽冷忽热，算了算时间，退烧药的作用应该是发挥完了，热度重新开始攀升。  
他混沌地摸进厨房，准备喝点水找找这里还有没有他惯用的退烧药。

清脆的炸裂声打扰了Thor的睡眠，自从死里逃生回来，他的神经大概不会输给电视上那种特工，更别提如此高分贝的噪音。  
“做什么？”  
Loki慌乱地收拾了陶瓷碎片扔进垃圾桶，他取水忘记了调节温度，等喝进嘴里被烫到发麻却为时已晚，匆忙之中杯子也没有放稳。  
这其实也不算个事情——如果没搞醒Thor的话。  
“你别生气…你新换的净水器我还没习惯…啊…！”  
Loki纤长的体格在男人面前却小了有两圈，猛然被拉起来扛上肩膀，难免惊呼出声。  
“我不是故意的！求你…别！”  
他知道Thor现如今睡眠质量奇差，尤其这种天气，噬心的疼痛会钻入每一道受过创的骨缝里，因而整个人都极其古怪和暴躁。  
被摔进软厚的床垫，Loki推拒的双手因为没什么力气显得很可笑，男人撕扯着他的上衣，那件不属于他的衣服很快被褪至头顶，缠绕进他的臂弯。  
Loki却突然停下了挣扎，这样总比被捆住好一些…下午领带造成的痕迹还没消退，尽力学乖点，也许能少吃点苦。  
他装过放荡装过倔强，都不好用。  
“打扰你和邻居的好事，所以来报复我了？”Thor指尖游走在精瘦身躯上的那些印记，似乎要确认每一处还是自己留下的。  
“我就这么不堪吗？饥渴到连家门口的人都不放过？”昏黄的灯光中，Loki墨翠色的瞳孔格外生辉，睫毛垂出一片阴影，遮掩了其中的绝望，“嘶…轻…”  
肋骨上一块淤青被用力揉按着，钝痛让Loki蹙紧了眉头痛呓出声，喝水被烫红的唇微微发抖，却仍是承受下Thor的摆弄。  
“轻…点…”红肿饱涨的乳尖再次经受蹂躏，Loki疼得瑟缩不止。  
低气压的男人并没有察觉到身下人的异样，只当他是情欲上涌浑身燥热，手中的力道不存在半分的克制，可怜兮兮的红色小粒似要滴出血才勉强着停下。  
他也没兴趣去注意Loki是不是疼得眼角湿润。  
因为自己那些断过碎过的骨头此刻需要麻痹，需要一个突破口去分散，没有比施虐于罪魁祸首更好的选择了…

Thor和Loki维持这段畸形感情的这些年来，养成了一个恶劣的习惯，他不会再直接强行进入，既干涩又不爽，他也没有给他做润滑的那份心。所以他发现有种超水润的安全套很好用，省去了不必要的前戏，更省去了麻烦的清理，而且从Loki的反应来看，没有受伤却不减一分疼痛。  
拉开因为恐惧而颤抖的双腿，将它们分到Loki承受的极限。  
“不行…疼…”每每这种时候，漂亮男人都会拼命合上腿抗议来自韧带的折磨，他腿长不代表韧带长，尽管自己都觉得想合上腿的举动做作得要命。  
疼…？Thor一点都不想听到这个字从Loki嘴里说出。  
“疼吗？”  
直视着染了痛楚神色的眼睛，Thor问得阴郁。  
Loki像有身体记忆一样迅速摇了头：“不…不疼…啊…唔…”  
生理性的泪水浸湿他的眼眶，Loki抖得厉害，将手从半脱的卫衣中抽出来攀上Thor的胳膊，好像这样能缓解一些突然插入疼痛。

Thor觉得进入的地方很热很紧，就算再怎么折磨眼前人的身体，都仿佛根本没有改变，如同他们现在的关系，烦躁得激起了Thor施虐的欲望。  
Loki看到那双眼的神色不对。  
长时间的摸索让他知道这是Thor发火的前兆，松开抓着的手臂，胳膊颤颤巍巍地勾上男人的脖子勉强带起身体在Thor耳边低语。  
“我不疼…让我来吧。”  
Thor挑眉没有说话，却蛮横地深顶，让Loki后背完全脱离了床只能挂在自己身上。没有征兆地转身，颠倒了两个人的位置，没有改变的是上与被上的关系。  
牵过男人吸引目光的手，Loki微张着嘴亲吻它，粉嫩的舌尖灵巧一卷，软软地舔过指腹滑过指缝，留下淡淡的水渍。  
“少拿别人床上学到的东西敷衍我。”黑暗中沙哑的声音，刺戳着Loki鲜血淋漓的自尊。  
我没有，不对，是我没有再…  
Loki心里的反驳Thor是听不到的。

但温热的口腔包裹住Thor修长的手指，用力吸吮时令人颤栗的细微快感仿佛连带着把他脑子里的理智都一起吸走了。  
不仅仅是手指。  
Loki知道自己现在不知廉耻的轻轻晃动着腰，好适应Thor粗大的尺寸，没有充分润滑没有爱抚，要想不受伤的度过今晚，就只能自己主动一些。  
舔舐着口中的手指，Loki带动腰肢微微抬起，再慢慢坐下，让肠道适应并分泌出液体来润滑，就像慵懒的猫妖一样，吸食着身下人的魂魄。  
Thor知道为什么Loki会陪玩陪到别人床上，如此一张皮囊一副躯体，就算是神，也抵制不住这样的诱惑。  
“太慢了吧？你就想这样自己高潮？”Thor说完一顶胯，熟知Loki所有的敏感，让埋在身体里的分身准确地摩擦过那一点。  
“啊…” 听到自己脱口而出的羞耻呻吟，Loki下意识去咬嘴唇，却磕碰到了Thor的手指，应该咬得挺重。  
刚想着怎么办的时候，Loki两只手被Thor并在一起紧紧抓住，根本分不开。  
失了自由的手腕微微颤抖，知道求饶也没有用，自己主动的机会就这样被浪费掉，Loki偷偷叹了一口气。  
被一把拉过去，两个人面颊紧紧相贴，Loki差不多整个人都趴在Thor身上，从这个角度，Thor能隐隐约约看到弧度下Loki的腰窝。  
“你要干什…”  
“干你啊，除此之外还有别的事情吗？”Thor在Loki耳边说道。  
“别…”勒住我的手腕。  
Loki想痛呼的是手腕疼，由于之前的勒痕加上Thor用力的钳制，疼得他都已经忽略下半身被侵犯的事实，他还得靠这双手吃饭挣钱呢。  
“这个时候，你还有什么资格拒绝…Loki？”  
被误以为是拒绝这场性事，Loki张了张口却说不出辩解之词，而这默认般的哑口无言却彻底让男人怒火中烧。  
到底你还要玩多久？  
如果从一开始就不曾对我有过半分爱意，何必应允下我的追求？曾经恋人的身份之下，充斥着的除了谎言还有什么？

下半身开始顶弄，一次又一次的抽动让Loki的穴口不断被摩擦着，小幅度的闭合又张开，却一直紧紧含着Thor的性器。  
Loki被抓住手腕，身体没有了支力点，又不敢完全趴在Thor身上，怕他延入骨髓的旧伤因为自己的体重会加剧这来自阴雨天的疼痛，只能硬撑着挺直了腰，减小身体在Thor肆虐时的晃动。  
声音被Loki硬生生憋在嘴中不肯吐露，Thor用另一只手捏过他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，破碎的呻吟断断续续的倾泻出来，Loki觉得今晚一定会是一个难熬之夜。  
“别忍着，叫出来，让我听听你平时用怎样的声音诱惑你那些客人。”  
没有。  
Loki不知道自己内心否认了多少次，却始终不敢说出口，他出过轨是事实，花式欺骗Thor也无从抵赖。  
毫无预警地被侵入口腔，捏着的下巴无法合拢也无法唇齿回应，只能被Thor带着两条舌头交缠在一起。不是深吻，不是浅尝即止，而是纯粹的夺取和侵略。  
水声回荡在Loki耳畔，不能捂住耳朵，就只能退而求其次地闭上眼睛。没有了视觉，听觉意外敏锐也是一种变相的折磨。  
“睁开眼睛Loki，看清楚是谁在操你。”  
Loki真的不想睁开眼睛，那双夺目的湛蓝色早已没有了往日的深情和温暖，徒留下的只有欲望和冷漠，而撕碎那些爱意的正是他自己。  
“唔…”咬着红肿的唇，还是让掺杂了情欲的痛苦呻吟溜了一些出来，“太…嗯…太深了…”  
“不想要就拒绝我。”  
“不是的…”Loki难堪地垂下眼，透过纠缠而松散的衣领里，他看见了男人胸口之间隐约的疤痕，丑陋又纠结。  
Loki心头酸涩难耐，他知道男人有一副完美的身材，蜜色的肌肤再上乘的丝绸也比拟不了。可这都是从前了，原先那些精雕般的肌肉散发着无尽的荷尔蒙，如今是什么样Loki只能靠猜想，也许性感之外更多的是戾气。  
“我想…想要你…”  
尽情侵占自己好了，如果这样能让他好受一些，哪怕只是一点，Loki都心甘情愿。

“松开我吧…”  
请求之下，双手终是被解放。  
Loki搭在男人肩上，另一只手托起他的脸，将自己真挚的吻送过去。  
因发烧而高温的口腔一点点融化着Thor的冷漠，使他更加狂热，扣下手边紧绷着的腰，不再有多余的言辞和动作，一下一下顶弄着同样炙热的小穴，破碎的呻吟流转于口中，被他声声吞下。  
异于常温的紧致让Thor逐渐失控，就着结合的姿势重新压下热烫的身躯，抽插得快速而又用力，每一次撞击只有带着宣泄才能暂时忘记噬心的疼痛，才能忘记Loki带给他的那些过往回忆。  
疼痛夹杂着总是擦身而过的快感，折磨得Loki欲哭无泪，体内的巨大总是碾过他的敏感点一两下又匆匆离开，情欲得不到需要的缓解，只好小心翼翼地开口索求。  
“再…唔…深一点…嗯…”跟着欲望抬起腰肢，Loki配合起男人的律动，好让自己舒服一些，也让升腾起的微妙快感淹没掉所剩不多的痛楚。  
“哼…”  
这一声不屑如利刃斩断了Loki的泪腺，眼泪沁得他发疼，生生咬下了那些令他觉得羞愧的呻吟。  
Thor垂落的发丝晃荡在他眼前，偶尔扫过他的脸颊带起一阵酥痒，Loki伸手触摸上那张唯一没有留下伤痕的脸，轻抚的极尽温柔。  
“别离开我…”

没有什么温存的性事结束之后Thor没有再次驱逐身旁的男人，情潮退却，这该死的天气带来的疼痛令他翻来覆去难以入眠。  
Loki挪过去的第一次拥抱被拒绝。  
“让我抱着你。”  
难得的态度强硬起来，Loki拼上浑身的力气从背后拥住对他挣扎的Thor，高热的肌肤贴在男人的后背，试图消散掉难捱的不适，直到环住的人渐渐安静，烦躁的呼吸也归于平稳。  
Loki有些头晕，恍惚之间，这份拥抱的感觉仿佛回到了四年前的某个寻常夜晚。

“翻过去。”挣着Thor紧箍住自己的胳膊，他在男人怀中扭动起身子表达不满。  
“为什么？”  
带着胡茬的下巴蹭在Loki颈间毛毛刺刺的，却也不疼。  
“我喜欢抱着东西睡，被抱着太不自在了。”  
“可我喜欢抱着你睡。”  
“那…”Loki在男人怀里翻了个身，“折中一下，你躺好，搂着我我也可以抱着你…”  
Thor觉得这个提议还不错，乖乖地拿开自己一只手臂，仰面躺好，任圈住的人揽着他的肩头，长腿压上他腰间。  
“这样就舒坦了？”  
“嗯。”鼻子发出的呢喃声软软的，Loki的脑袋在他脖间蹭动了数次寻着个最佳位置。  
“睡吧…”  
“明天…想吃…鱼。”  
“好。”  
那个时候Thor的厨艺还没有现在这么好，Loki嘴巴特别叼，餐厅和快餐根本无法令他满意，一心全在他身上的Thor只得亲自动手，至少让他外出征战归来后挑剔的味蕾能够得到犒劳。

梦境与回忆交织着唤醒大脑，Loki觉得身体有千斤沉，喉咙干涩得烧痛，眼睛却怎么也没有力气睁开。  
“嗯…”难受的哼了一声，齿间溢出的声音跟机器生锈了一样粗哑难听。  
背后多出一只手将Loki扶起，随后是塞进嘴里的药贴上唇的水杯。  
眼皮上有些来自光源的刺痛，夏天的阳光无论哪个时段都很耀眼，Loki睫毛很长却没有太多卷翘的弧度，每一根有如沾染过浓墨，睁眼之前的数下颤动无不拨动观看之人的心弦。  
Thor发现抱着他的人烫得不太正常时天早就大亮，烈阳当空像是没下过那场暴雨，随着身上那些无以言喻的疼痛跟着大雨离开，他自然是没有那么难受了。  
拨去Loki不肯撒开的手，听着嘴里念叨的胡话，男人扎起他的金色长发，无需任何的体温计他也知道大概的度数，一直都是这样，感冒必发烧，发烧就是高烧。  
Thor找出常用的退烧药，眉头却是深锁，备着这些几乎成为了他的习惯…早就不该如此了不是吗？  
看着Loki吃完药，Thor走至窗边合上窗帘，将扰人的阳光遮去。  
“躺着吧。”  
无暇去回应这些话，他太累了，Loki顺势倒回床里，拉紧了被子合上眼，将自己藏在还留着Thor味道的柔软之中，也掩盖住自己身上斑驳青紫的痕迹。

这一躺就是两天，虽然Thor也算是照顾了生病的自己，但是关系还是一如既往的沉重，如果没有明言过分手就还算恋人的话，牵绊着彼此的也不过是一道满是疮痍的连接，不易愈合、难以修复。  
回到家，Loki遇上正要出门的邻居，背着个鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包。  
“旅行吗？”  
“也不算…”Peter挠挠头，突然想起点什么，回身重新打开门，“正好，你的包和衣服。”  
接过前两天遗落在邻居家里的东西，Loki顿生歉意。  
“你借我的衣服…我丢在…”丢在Thor那里，不过现在应该躺在垃圾桶了，“告诉我你的尺寸，我去订购一件…”  
“不用啦，反正那套衣服也是买大了。”  
“你这是打算去哪？”  
“洛杉矶。”男孩叹了口气，“我的大学同学在那有个比赛，可是他们AD摔伤了胳膊没法上场了。”  
“那有什么好叹气的？难道对手很强吗？”  
“呃…不是…”Peter显得有些羞涩，“我…一打比赛就紧张到控制不了。”  
“因为太想赢了吧？”拍拍男孩的肩，Loki了解这种心态，“赛前吃一顿，然后调试阶段去开个自定义补上200刀试试。”  
“会有用吗？”  
“我不知道，我从来不会紧张…但是我的队友是这么做的。”  
Peter默默记下这个临时的指导，猛然想起自己起晚了的事实。  
“不能跟你说了，我要赶不上飞机了！”  
“赶紧去吧。”Loki也掏出钥匙开了门，“祝你好运。”  
“赢了我会给你带礼物的！”  
挥挥手，Peter朝着电梯飞奔过去，赶上了经过的一趟。

与此同时，Tony正在自己公司的办公室里和他的助理讨价还价，他入股的平台要全程转播一场算得上规模的比赛，然而几个股东里只有他懂行。  
“这个有什么必须去的理由？”往嘴里塞了块蛋糕，Tony靠进椅子用身体拒绝着这趟出行。  
“为你的钱负责啊，你不觉得现在平台缺少一些赛事的独家直播权吗？这次赛委会的人在，你指望那两个只为了看美女的股东去谈吗？”  
他的助理Friday站在办公桌前，说得头头是道，语气没有丝毫的波澜。  
“远吗？”  
“洛杉矶。”  
“哪儿？”  
Tony听到这个地点忽然眼前一亮，前天晚上他家小AD说要停播两天去趟洛杉矶的。  
Friday重复了一遍，她以为Boss觉得太远，正想开口继续游说。  
“我的飞机今天能出发吗？”  
“诶？…没问题，我已经全部准备好了。”  
“做得很好，你说的对，我投的这个平台绝对需要弄点赛事直播来。”吃完最后一块蛋糕，Tony一口气喝下不再烫口的咖啡，起身清点了手表和电话，一切就绪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bronze II、抓到你了

在场馆见到Peter本人的时候，Tony还是不免惊讶了一阵。  
比直播间里更好看。  
个子比想象中要矮一些，人却比镜头里要灵气太多，要是再年轻一些当个职业选手，不知道要捞多少粉丝走多少流量。  
   
这场比赛的专业度谈不上高，主要是个商业性质的比赛，然而该来的明星级解说和当红主播却一个不少。  
Peter从坐上比赛位置起就没停止过紧张，就算这两天连直播里都在和朋友们训练，也缓解不了他临阵慌乱的毛病。  
就是这个问题，也让他和职业选手失之交臂，作为顶尖的路人玩家，自然不可能不被挖掘，四年前他17岁，进了一支挺有名气的职业战队，平日的训练顺风顺水，为了他的第一次参赛，宣传和造势都准备妥当，哪里知道上场后却发挥得十分糟糕，起初大家都只道Peter年纪小太紧张，可是每一次同样的表现愈加令人失望，从首发成了替补，直至合约期满，最终离队。

一切的根本，诚如他的邻居所言，他太想赢了！

不过唯一的好消息是这场比赛相比竞技意味浓厚的职业联赛要娱乐也商业得多，凌驾于胜负心之上的荣誉感也相对淡了不少。  
Peter依照出门前Loki的关照，打开了自定义游戏，一刀一刀花式补起小兵，他作为一个AD，对于这般基本功自然得心应手，甚至说得上天衣无缝，他的对线中，无论顺风逆风，从没在补刀上被对手压制过。  
一直集中着精神到工作人员示意他马上开始，Peter才恍如隔世，说也奇怪，这个莫名其妙的办法居然真的在奏效，而且肌肉记忆也让这会儿手感极好。

Tony坐在内部席位，解说的热情不绝于耳，而他的眼睛却没离开过那个小主播。  
对线中的聚精会神，埋伏时候嘴角稍纵即逝的一抹坏笑，打团战一言不发严肃输出的认真模样，以及最后对手基地被摧毁获得胜利后摘下耳机丢开鼠标的雀跃欢呼。  
他心里有点悸动，很久没有过的那种感觉，想要走近这个男孩，更多去了解，不仅仅浮于表面。  
   
“Friday，约一下那个AD一会儿结束后来我休息室。”三场比赛结束，Tony伸展了坐得酸痛的身体，无心再听后面的娱乐内容，和助理打好招呼，先行回了休息室。  
“好的。”  
   
敲了休息室的门，Peter还是完全的茫然，他只是来顶替受伤的人打场比赛混点奖金，怎么就被告知有人找。  
“进来随便坐。”Tony眼神示意了一旁的座椅，并招呼Friday去买两杯咖啡，给他这位AD的要加糖加奶。  
声音好耳熟。  
“你的声音…和我一个…一个朋友好像！”  
“哦是吗？这个世界上长得像得人都很多吧。”  
原本也没有逗弄男孩的计划，可直接被识破了声音，倒让Tony突发奇想打算装一会儿。  
“也是。”Peter乖巧地找了张椅子坐着，“请问您是？”  
“Tony Stark.”  
“啊啊啊！老板？！”还没坐稳的Peter瞬间又站了起来，“我…我在你的平台做直播…真没想到您本人这么…这么好看！我还以为…”  
Peter想说他那个平台主打娱乐，还以为投资人和老板都是色眯眯的老头。  
“这么巧？那我们也算有缘。”Tony抬头看着手足无措的男孩，没在意他后半段的话，“你先坐下好吗？我不习惯仰着头和别人说话。”  
“抱…抱歉。”  
“没事，我刚看了你的比赛，本来想问你有没有兴趣帮我赚钱，现在看来我们省了很多环节了，我方便问一下你有没有和哪些外面的经纪公司签约吗？”  
Peter摇摇头否认：“找我的公司都希望我换一种方式去直播，可这和我的初衷有挺大差别的，所以…”  
“那就直接和我签吧！我负责游戏这一块，早就想把平台改头换面一下了。”  
“可我没什么人气的。”  
“我们负责推你咯？你这个技术加上你的脸，要是有个合作的下路，不红都难吧！”  
Tony嘴边浮出一抹不被察觉的微笑盯着正暗暗思考着的男孩，为难又跃跃欲试的样子简直可爱得不像是个十几分钟前还在厮杀的凶残AD.  
“我有…可我并不知道能不能请得动他。”Peter声音低了下去没什么底气，“就是那个声音和你很像的人，特别厉害，不夸张的说，我从接触这个游戏开始，都没有遇到那么强的辅助，跟开了…外挂…一样…诶？！”  
是不是巧合得有些过分了？  
说到激动得运用上了肢体语言，可大脑却还在冷静的运转。  
声音这么像的两个人会都和他以及所属的平台如此有渊源吗？  
Peter心里有了怀疑，他的那位金主也很有钱，面前的这位，自然也是腰缠万贯的人，他是没有见过天天和他开黑的神级辅助，可是自己却是曝光于镜头下的。  
“你真的不认识我吗？”  
“第一次见面。”Tony处变不惊地摊了摊手，这句话也不算说谎，“你刚要说什么，继续啊。”  
“我说和你声音很像的那个人…是我遇到过最厉害的辅助，可他也是我直播间的老板，并不知道愿不愿意在直播里陪我打。”Peter说着这些的时候目光一直游走在男人脸上，试图捕获一些破绽，只可惜盯久了，注意力都被Tony的眼睛所吸引，那可真是一双难得的美目，也只有自己邻居可以和他一较高下了吧。  
“没有关系，你得相信我们的推广能力。”  
Friday带回了两杯咖啡递给他们，并告知了他的Boss赛委会的人已经在餐厅就位。  
“你让他们等我一会儿，我马上到。”  
“好的。”  
干练的女助理退出门外，剩余不多的时间继续留给两个各怀心思的人。  
“你为什么…想签我？”  
“你的技术不可多得，不逊色于任何一个职业选手，横空出世的话，一定是个爆点和话题，留住观众让他们喜欢你崇拜你，心甘情愿掏出自己的钱。”  
“我也谈不上那么厉害吧！”Peter喝了口咖啡，仔细聆听着男人的每一句话。  
“你也是我见过最厉害的AD，无论打法还是意识，你知道，有些时候，天赋的东西是努力很难达到的。”  
也？Peter没能藏住微笑，想抓捕到弥足珍贵的猎物一样得意。  
“天赋这点我赞同，就像我这么多年，也…从没遇到一个辅助…”  
“嗯？”对于突然停下的后话，Tony抛过去一个疑问。  
   
“像你这样。”  
   
“咳…认错人的话不会尴尬吗？”呛了一口饮料，Tony笑笑。  
“哪里有这么巧的事情？”见男人展露笑容算是承认，Peter更是信心十足，“而且我明明告诉过你今天会来洛杉矶啊。”  
“好吧…那你要不要重新介绍一下你自己？另外你到底要不要签给我？”  
“嗯…”  
Peter故作为难地思考了半天：“我缺个辅助。”  
“那你的签约费可得减半啊！”  
“为什么？”Peter虽然知道这个老板在逗他，可道理必须讲清楚，“如果签给你，那日后我就只有百分之五的抽成，剩下的还是你们的～你参与进来人气就会更高，赚的也会更多才对～”  
“有道理有道理～”Tony抬起手腕看了眼时间，“虽然我很想和你继续聊下去，不过马上真的有很重要的事，我让Friday，我是说我的助理具体和你聊，回去之后我们签约？”  
“行。”Peter打开咖啡杯的盖子喝上一大口，绵密香甜的奶油总是很诱惑小孩子，“哦，我叫Peter Parker.”  
“不要在对你可能不怀好意的人面前做些奇怪的举动。”  
“嗯？”唇上沾了一些白色的甜腻，Peter对这句话感到费解。  
临行前，男人伸手掰过小主播的下巴，拇指从他唇上抚过，抹去了滑腻的奶油，大概是无处擦拭，几乎是没有考虑地就抿进了自己口中，赶在Peter诧异之前，消失在休息室的门口。  
“不怀好意？”男孩抓了抓后脑勺上卷翘的头发疑问的小声。  
因为在Friday过来之后，他已经由于无法处理自己匮乏的想象力而停不下更多问题。  
私人飞机这种东西难道不是电视剧里才有的吗？今晚真的要坐这玩意儿？要怎么样才能表现出不是很土鳖的感觉？  
另外这个草拟合同上的签约费为什么后面的零之间没有点？  
“这位…助理姐姐…要不，还是像Mr. Stark说的那样，减半吧！”  
   
晚饭的时间过去了半个钟头，天色也算规避了剩余的那点光明，真正暗了下去。  
Loki被接二连三的提示音弄醒，迷糊地抓过手机，告知他订单已经生效，请速度前往，以免迟到。  
「我可能得迟到…」Loki发过去一条消息给‘订购’了他三个小时的客户。  
「没事没事！哇，男神你居然没有取消！！多久我都愿意等的！你路上小心～」  
「过会儿见。」  
翻了身，Loki趴在深色的被面上闭着眼睛缓会儿神，裸露在外的肩胛骨和腰臀恢复如初，几天前的痕迹消退得仿佛不存在过那些凌虐。  
自从Thor车祸之后，每次来自这款App的单子，都让他强制回忆一次过往，有关于那个几乎要命的谎言。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bronze I、彼时辉煌

四年前，二十一岁的Loki身份很多。  
游戏顶尖的高手，商业战队的队长。  
除此之外，他还算得上圈内红人，拥有自己的粉丝俱乐部，也代言过不少大牌的电竞周边，出众的长相和气质自然少不了娱乐圈抛来的橄榄枝，可Loki生性贪玩，自认为立不好像枷锁一样人设，便在几番斟酌之后婉拒了。  
再往后，还多了一个Thor男朋友的身份。  
这都要源于这款APP.

当App还在内测阶段时，作为兼具开发者和CEO的Thor通过各种综合考量，又经过几番周折才找到了Loki，希望他能加入此款O2O模式却以游戏约玩代练为核心的软件。

“你这个不就是陪别人打游戏吗？”坐在Thor办公室的沙发上，翻弄起手中软件的雏形，Loki顺手就注册上了，“价格倒是很吸引人啊～像我这样的，定最高价格也没问题吧！”  
“对，约你和约个明星也没区别。”  
夸赞是发自Thor内心的，当这个传说中的人站在他办公室门口的那一秒，他就了解了为何一个非职业的高端玩家能够有如此人气。  
说得明白一点，这个软件就是通过消费的手段来社交，没那么低俗是因为它的面向群体是游戏玩家，从英雄联盟开始，向更多的游戏去拓展。  
客户按照喜好、段位、时间来制定自己心仪的大神，支付相对应的价格提交订单，当然大神有十五分钟的时间来决定确认或取消，倘若没有异议只需按照流程约好地点、见面、完成订单，结束之后客户所支付款项的百分之九十进入大神账户，而平台抽取百分之十。  
“你们只抽百分之十不会亏吗？”Loki端起Thor亲自煮的咖啡尝了一口，意外的合他口味。  
“也许初期会有点儿吧。”靠在办公桌边，Thor没有隐瞒地如实相告，“所以我需要有人帮我震场啊，等它推广出去，客户和大神都达到一定数量，你千万不要小看这百分之十哦。”  
“这个要上传照片啊？有一种任人挑选的感觉~”  
“我怎么有预感是你挑客户呢？”  
Loki懒得去挑选自己那些照片，干脆直接打开摄像头自拍了上传过去，漫不经心地填好那些资料，除了段位和擅长位置，年龄爱好几乎没有一样是真实的。  
“恐怕你说的没错，是我挑客户~不过，我对你这个APP有点兴趣，我愿意加入。”  
“真的？”Thor有些难以置信，“我还以为…”  
“以为什么？以为我很难搞吗？”Loki看了一眼笑得有点傻但不失美感的男人，“我难搞的程度取决于我的意愿，所以你很幸运，我今天一点都不难搞。”  
“很感谢你…”Thor一时间手足无措起来，他那些托人拟好的劝说之词都没了用武之地，“那，我请你吃饭吧？”  
“好啊。”

他们的第一顿饭，Thor就看出了这个男人的挑剔，同时也在闲聊之中发现了Loki不仅仅是好看，性格也很有趣，不管是捉弄你还是撩你，都恰到好处，过一分放浪少一分严肃。  
“咦？”放下餐具，Loki拿起手机看着弹出的消息，“不会吧？你这个不是内测吗？”  
“内测也有不少用户啊，怎么了？”  
Loki将手机推到Thor面前：“看来是个大客户哦？”  
199美金一个小时的定价，起手就是五个小时。  
“宣传都还没做出去，你就已经这么抢手…那我建议你把可选时段设置好，不然恐怕你二十四小时都要被占满。”  
效果如此显著是Thor没有想到的，一旦将Loki入驻他这款APP的消息推出去，估计所有的预期都要翻上几番了。  
“我可以拒绝吗？”  
“这可是第一个…”Thor真是拿捏不透这个随时变化想法的人，“不过你当然有权利拒绝。”  
Loki盯着男人满含期待的蓝眼睛好一会儿，一直看到Thor居然有些不好意思。  
“算了，反正这里的东西也不好吃，不如去赚钱咯~”

初秋的气温一件薄毛衣正合适，只是Loki的毛衣领实在有点低，胸口的风光一览无遗。  
“围巾戴好，这样不冷吗？”Thor见Loki起身，指了指他椅背上搭着的深红色围巾，“今晚会降温。”  
“我有一个问题。”经提醒，Loki将围巾敷衍地绕上脖子。  
“请说。”Thor招来服务员递过去信用卡，也起身站在了Loki边上。  
“如果有奇怪的客户骚扰我怎么办？”  
“你可以投诉，我们软件把这些都考虑进去了，不是只有用户才可以投诉的。”  
“那我能直接向你投诉吗？”Loki歪着脑袋，口吻竟带了些撒娇。  
“当然，嗯…其实所有事情你都可以直接来找我，我的意思是说…这个软件以外的也可以…”

自那之后，他们见面的频率一点都不少，准确来说，是Thor开始了对Loki的追求。  
然而过程却又是和想象中天差地别。  
一个平凡不过的夜晚，月明星稀，没有下雨也没有狂风，Thor去接Loki打完比赛回来的路上，便得到了肯定的答复。  
惊得Thor差点脱口而出问他是不是要再考虑考虑。

约玩的APP日渐走上正轨，不到半年，火爆程度正如先前所想超出了预期，这也加快了对于其中内容和项目的扩展，二十余种竞技类游戏，热门的手游，顺带加进了一些技能服务品类，约玩的方式也分为了线上和线下，定价从19美金到199美金不等。  
Loki有的时候不得不关闭订单并且离线隐身才能安静一会儿，他一直是榜单上的第一名，无论是客户的喜欢程度还是收入，再说得无情一些，前十名的大神加起来的总和都未必超过他。

“其实你可以功成身退了。”  
Thor正在家里练习着他的厨艺，边对一旁偷吃的人说。  
“帮你赚钱不好吗？”Loki躲开拍向他的手，又夺取了一只刚出锅的虾。  
“现在帮我赚钱的人都过载了，而且广告和合作也很多。”  
“那你别挡我财路啊！”  
“你跟我在一起还愁没钱用吗？再说了，打比赛和代言哪样不赚钱？”  
“没良心…你这分明是过河拆桥！不行，我不仅要继续待着，你还得每个月把从我这里的抽成给我。”  
“行，你说什么都行。”Thor虽是摇头，脸上却是宠溺的笑容，“好了，别偷吃了，出去等我，装个盘就来。”  
“那不是说明你厨艺有进步嘛~”  
“有奖励吗？”  
“吃饱了再说咯~”  
当晚，Loki被吃干抹净，却逞强自己还能再战。  
“操…”  
结果还没下床，就发现腿抖得厉害，腰也是又酸又麻。  
“还要再来吗？”圈住不服输的男人，Thor故意将手贴在他的臀上揉了两下。  
“我…我休息会儿…”  
明明浑身都吓得绷紧，还嘴硬。  
“好啊，我等你休息好~”说完一口咬上Loki的肩头，留下轻微的刺痛，却在不能忍受的边缘松开，轻舔起那圈牙印。  
“不要弄了…我认输我认输，你太厉害了行不行…”  
都怪这具敏感点太多的身子，常人敏感的地方他基本上占了个全面，而一般人不会敏感的肩头、膝盖却是他的致命。  
“我不想动了，早点喊我起来洗澡吧…明天我有比赛。”  
“几点，在哪？我送你去？”  
“九点喊我好了，曼哈顿…”搂着Thor胳膊好像有催眠的作用，Loki迷迷糊糊地回答着问题，声音也越来越萎靡。  
“安心睡吧~”

平凡而甜蜜的恋爱看似风平浪静，然而不久之后却渐渐滋生了变化。  
Thor觉得Loki开始频繁地不回家，不管是他家还是自己这里，尽管不情愿，可Thor还是相信他所说——比赛多、单子多，既不想放弃战队也不愿意被人从榜单第一的位置上拉下来。  
哪里会知道Loki是遇到了一个让他欲罢不能的客户呢？  
起初不过是随缘接了个单，对方是个小他一岁的女孩，Loki觉得她长得很好看，无可挑剔的五官配上精致的妆容和一头浅棕色的及腰直发，带着攻击性的美。  
Loki更是头回遇到技术不输给他的女孩，并且言谈风趣衣着品味都是他的菜，甚至比自己还会撩。  
两个人都像是孔雀，骄傲凌人不可一世，却就是拥有万众倾倒的资本。一来二去，都从孤芳自赏渐渐变成惺惺相惜。  
因而见面越来越密集，也不再单一的只是竞技几场。  
赌场、酒吧各色的娱乐场所都有他们的足迹。  
如果到此为止，还能说Loki不过是贪玩成性图个新鲜，然而就在某个晚上他和这个女孩在酒吧嗨的时候收到了Thor的信息，猛地想起之前撒的谎——今天打完比赛晚上去你那里。  
酒过三巡，Loki早就沉溺在光影交错之中不愿离开。  
「我发烧了，得在这里休息一晚，可能要明天才能回去了。」  
发送出去，看着只剩下百分之二的电量，Loki把手机放回了口袋，等着电池自动耗尽关机，也就没看到那条充满了担忧的回复。  
「你每次发烧都是两三天，不行，我马上去接你。」

那个晚上，一个谎言，截然不同的两个命运。  
酒店大床上纠缠的两具身体满室旖旎。  
高速上正常行驶的Thor却是飞来横祸，一群嗑了药的瘾君子无视了规则飙车，致使了一场连环相撞。  
三辆重型越野几乎冲散了Thor的车身，仅仅靠着超跑的特殊结构护住了他的脊椎强行保下了一条命。  
痛到失去意识之前，Thor脑子里担心的还是那个生病的人该怎么办…

Loki酒醒之后对于眼前的状况有些懵，回忆起和身边的女孩玩到深夜，却不知道哪根筋搭错了在激将下就来开了房，地上的保险套简直就是最无情的证据。  
“嘿，你这是什么鬼表情？”转醒过来的女孩看到Loki惊惶无措的样子有点好笑，“怕我缠着你啊？”  
Loki回答不上来，此刻他脑子乱成一团，只是起身迅速给手机插上电源。  
“哇你不是吧！大家都是成年人了，一夜情而已你至于一副要死的样子吗？”  
“我可能真的要死了。”  
女孩漂亮的眼睛转了几圈，噗嗤一声笑得不留情面。  
“Thor是谁？你可是叫着别人名字和我做爱呢。”  
“我男朋友。”  
“哦？那我们可得说清楚，是你出轨，我可不是第三者！”  
“我知道。”  
这下反倒是女孩子没有接下去Loki的话，她还是第一次看到这个男人这么魂不舍守的样子，和那个高傲自负又毒舌的大神截然不同。

Loki没联系上Thor，直到三天后去了公司才知道Thor出了车祸在ICU还没脱离危险。  
他不清楚自己是怎么去到医院的，愧疚几乎吞噬了Loki的所有意志，看着命悬一线的男人，脑子里不停交替的画面全是Thor和他的过往…  
没有原则的惯着自己，不舍得他有一点的不满足。  
知道他嘴叼就钻在厨房里研究厨艺，生个小病能够推开一切事情只照顾自己，比赛的来回无论是清晨还是深夜都准时接送，看上一件衣服没有货可以打几十个电话托关系调来，吵架无论对错都是先道歉的那个，懂他玩的游戏却不会打被自己嫌弃之后又默默找人去学只为能和他多点共同语言…  
可以说，Thor万事都以他为第一…

他该猜想到自己随口的一句谎话，Thor一定会无条件相信的。  
如果这个男人醒不过来，那他就是杀人凶手。

“你一定要醒过来，好让我…”  
好让他用余生去赎罪。

Thor的确脱离了生命危险，可伤势比预想得要严重很多，然而这个情种却因为Loki在身边毫无畏惧，也难得自己能够向他撒娇装可怜。  
不过前提全建立在Loki把那一晚的事情隐瞒了过去。

奈何所有的阴暗和罪恶终归会有败露的时候。

当Thor拿着酒店的登记记录和监控所拍摄的照片询问Loki的时候，Loki就知道自己的好日子到头了。  
就是那么碰巧，这家酒店是Thor一个老朋友的，他才刚刚痊愈，得知近来Loki有比赛在这附近并且一打就是三天，担心这个挑剔的人住不好，Thor恰好路过就来给他走后门预定一间最好的套房，结果登记资料时却被告知早前就有记录。  
于是意外的得知让Thor觉得，还不如车祸里死了来得痛快。  
真相往往都不是快意的，活在骗局里尽管会像个傻瓜，却终究不及现实那般血淋淋得残忍。  
“分手吧。”  
“不要。”  
Loki没有任何资格解释，这全都是铁一般的事实，他只能请求只能不顾尊严地去死缠烂打，只要不失去Thor，怎么样都可以。

之后的很长一段时间，Thor选择了疏远，泡在公司里或是一连几天的远行，可当他回到家面对的却是Loki各种纠缠。

“我没有第二条命来供你消遣了。”

这句话是Thor真实的想法，他对Loki的付出从不求平等的回报，只要这个男人在他身边过得开心，活得自在，他们能够就这么简单的彼此相伴就是最好的了。  
哪怕有一天Loki不爱他，他亦不会强留。  
可为什么连最起码的原则都没有…  
任意践踏，随心所欲的背叛，把自己当做什么？他爱Loki，为他付出生命也在所不惜。  
但这不代表这条命能够因为一句玩笑一句谎言就葬送的甘之如饴。  
他更恨自己蠢得像条被抛弃却坚守在原地等待主人归来摸摸头的傻狗。

Loki说，你可以来消遣我。

Thor在Loki主动拥抱住他说着那些诱惑之词的时候还是推开了。

“你不是喜欢和各种类型的人玩吗？这样好不好…”Thor捏着面前男人的下巴，拇指在他唇边摩挲，“我把所有的后台数据全部清零，你每周都保持着你舍不得扔掉的榜单第一我就让你见我。”  
Thor想的是他一定会放弃，这个人什么性格自己再清楚不过了，这款APP里还能有比Loki更挑剔的人吗？  
可惜事情又总会背道而驰。  
Loki来者不拒是Thor没有想到的，以Loki的魅力和技术，每周都会出现在他面前。而这也彻彻底底让Thor性格变得糟糕，本能令他丧失了对Loki所有的信任。  
无意沾上的香水味、烟味、脂粉味，Thor潜意识都会抗拒。  
透过镜子看到自己身上的术后缝合，深入骨的伤疤，以及每逢阴雨天都煎熬着他的痛苦，实在多不出一丝温柔给Loki.

而不管Thor是何种态度，Loki却通通接受。  
至少…  
至少Thor还能和他说话，还能抱他，还没有离开他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silver V、还有一息尚存

 

到了约定地点，Loki才算是停下了回忆，翻看了手机，还好没有迟到太久。  
现在手机上除了广告、推送，几乎不会再有来自那个男人的信息和各种未接来电了。  
不过约了他的这个小姑娘倒是让Loki沉重的心情缓解了很多。  
“大神…我我我…真的没有想到你能来！我还以为这个APP是…是…”  
“骗钱的？”  
小姑娘更是被说得不好意思，连连起身，想要帮Loki拉开座椅。  
只是第一次穿高跟鞋的她本就走得勉强，加上见到偶像的紧张，崴到脚就是顺理成章了。  
“别这么激动嘛！”眼疾手快地扶稳了栽进他怀里的小粉丝，给她按进座椅，“这种事情，还是交给男士来做吧！”  
“谢谢…”

小姑娘叫Amber，看着腼腆羞涩，却是个实实在在的高手还是个制作LOL各类集锦的博主。因为早年机缘巧合看过Loki的比赛，对这个神级法师尤为崇拜，幻想着如果某一天能和Loki一起战斗，一定要练就过人的Gank本领来为他创造优势，所以她是个难得一见的女性打野选手。  
她是真的很崇拜Loki，所以当她下载了这款APP在首页就看到他的时候，激动得几乎尖叫出声，抱着试试看的心情按照说明操作了一番，竟真的就见到了活人。  
比照片上还要好看，只是她有些疑惑，为什么传闻中飞扬跋扈又高傲的人这么轻易就接受了自己的邀约，以及，他那双摄人心魂的绿色眼眸里好像有很多不似表现出来性格的忧郁神色…

三个小时不过五六局的游戏，而这个小姑娘也正好是刷新了榜单让他从第三名直接回到了榜首，夜色中送她上了车，Loki便也匆匆地踏上了「回家」的路，如果Thor能接受自己成为他「家人」的话。

Loki免不了心里的低落。  
自己每一次不再挑剔的选择客户，只是为了能多看Thor一眼，却被嘲讽饥不择食。而两个人每一次的见面，Loki希望得到哪怕是轻微的关系改善都好，却都以夹杂着怒火的讥讽和隐忍呻吟的欢爱结束。  
大概都不适合用欢爱这个词吧。  
所以Loki祈祷这一次，Thor的心情不要太坏。  
站在门口，Loki 自嘲做作地整理着衣服，把半长的黑发拢到耳后扎起，露出Thor曾经最迷恋的天鹅颈，练习着自以为最无辜的微笑，却被突然打开的房门吓到脸上的表情都变得僵硬无比。  
算了，这一定是一个特别丑的表情，自己还真是开了个不好的头啊，Loki苦中作乐地想着刚刚的样子应该很滑稽。  
“.....”Thor没有说话扔掉手里的垃圾袋，侧身让Loki进来。  
自从那一天起，Loki面对Thor的时候，最多的是叹息和哀求，当初任性撒娇的时光一去不复返.....  
屋子里永远是适宜的温度，隔绝了夏日的燥热，舒爽到Loki不愿意去拆穿这虚伪及假象。  
脱掉短袖T恤上的背心外套，回过身想要拿一杯水，却被Thor紧紧拽住手腕，力气大到手腕的肤色都已变白。  
疼得Loki皱了一下眉，虽然他不明白Thor的脾气从何而来，明明为自己开门的时候还好好的，但说出口的已是习惯性的哀求。  
“让我…我喝完水的再做行吗？要不一会嗓子会受不了....”  
他一直都很高傲，从前就算挑人挑客户，也是一副惜字如金的模样，如今为了那个可笑的见面条件，纵使不情愿，也要尽可能满足客户的要求。  
尤其他这位小粉丝还是个话痨，更何况外面已正式进入夏季的高温，即便是夜晚也很不舒服，只是喝杯水也不至于会惹恼他才对。

原因当然不可能是Loki想要喝水。

Thor不知道为何就偏偏一眼就看见了Loki衣服上浅浅的粉色痕迹——小小的樱桃般的唇形，很淡，却格外扎他的眼。  
印在Loki心脏上方的位置，暧昧到刺痛了Thor的心，燃烧起了莫名的…  
妒火？  
这样可爱的嘴唇，想必比自己要温柔得多，人也一定娇小甜美，Loki到底何必来纠缠着他！

Thor没有扒下Loki的这件带唇印的T恤，推搡着他进入到浴室。本来Thor只是想让Loki看到，因为自己的 “不小心”而留下的和女孩在一起的罪证，却因为挣扎用上了几分蛮力。  
Loki在Thor猛的一推中，忽然觉得很委屈，甚至产生了不想要再隐忍下去的念头。  
他是做错了，错得离谱错得活该。  
但是自己总是这样放下尊严的祈求，却没有换来Thor一丝的怜悯。只有Loki自己知道，明明过去那么骄傲任性，要有多大的牺牲，才会变成今天卑微到尘埃里的样子。  
在Thor再次抓到自己之前，Loki想要趁着他放松戒备冲出门外。  
这个小心思自然没能瞒过Thor，在跑到Thor身边的一刹那，Loki被反手擒住撞进了结实的怀中。  
Thor反剪着Loki双手，拖着怀里挣扎的人走到浴室的镜子前，另一只手游走到后颈，按压上脖颈处跳跃的动脉慢慢转到前面，两根手指抚摸上因为紧张和挣扎不停滑动的喉结，不断收拢用力的手指。  
Loki知道再挣扎下去，Thor可能真的会掐死自己。  
感受到自己的双腿被迫分开，臀部被Thor的大腿恶意顶弄，Loki想着，今晚不仅没有水喝，可能连做爱的地点也不会舒服了。  
“在我面前脱下外套，是想要炫耀什么吗Loki？”Thor轻笑出声，自暴自弃地讽刺起自己，“没想到我的身体还有利用价值啊~”  
抛弃了他的情意，消遣着他的生命，又如此这般不愿离开他，他能给的，除了钱财只剩这具驱壳，既然前者Loki不要，那便是自己这副不堪直视的身体了。

被捏住下巴，Loki只能正对着镜子，看到自己像献祭一样，而身后的神明似乎在思考要如何品尝着献给他的祭品。  
Thor觉得Loki这张嘴不管是说话还是接吻亦或口交，都能成功的吸引自己。  
“怎么，今天的女孩就算上床也没能留下足够深刻的印象吗？”  
拽出纯白T恤的衣摆，抚摸上Loki的胸膛，手指停留在那抹粉色上来回摩挲。  
“她隔着衣服亲吻你，什么感觉？”  
什么？！Loki低头看着Thor抚摸过的地方，上面留下了不仔细看真的看不出的一枚唇印。  
该死！就是扶了一下那个不会穿高跟鞋而崴脚的女孩，却没想到…  
“真的没有…Thor，今天…”  
“我听够了你敷衍的借口，我早已经选择了放手，既然你执意不要分手，为什么又要互相伤害，Loki？”  
Thor发泄着心痛，低头咬上Loki的耳廓，舌头描绘着耳窝漂亮的形状。  
女孩甜美的香水味，樱桃般的小嘴，这一切都让Thor嫉妒到失去理智。  
将Loki拽进偌大浴室中最里面的淋浴房，打开花洒，冰冷的水倾泻而下，被打湿的布料紧密地贴在修长精致的肉体上，更加勾勒出Loki身形的优势。  
扯掉牛仔裤，撕扯开Loki轻软质地的T恤，装饰用的衣扣落在地上清脆的响声混在水声里，打碎了Loki最后的希望，想要缓和关系的意图再一次的告吹了。  
Thor感受着淋下来的水冰冷刺骨，希望借此能够冲洗掉Loki身上甜腻的香味和自己的欲望，却败在了Loki蜷缩在自己怀里的这个举动。  
被冷水从头浇到脚，Loki冷的直打哆嗦，就算是夏季，他也从未有过洗冷水澡的经历，下意识地躲在Thor的怀里寻求热源，见他没有推拒，心里刚起了一点惊喜之意，却被Thor一个转身，托住腰臀抱了起来抵在墙上。  
后脑被Thor用手护住，肩胛骨却狠狠地撞在了墙壁，带有暗纹的黑色瓷砖硌得Loki挺直了腰，却把胸前的两点送到了Thor口中，怎么看都是主动邀请的行为。  
灵巧带有温度的舌尖滑过挺立的果实，水流在锁骨处汇聚，直至盛满溢出，流到Thor舔舐着的唇边，被舌尖勾进嘴中，冰冷和炙热，折磨着全身赤裸的Loki，难耐的夹紧了Thor的腰，用微微抬头的下体摩擦着Thor的衣料。  
“那个女孩没有满足你吗？还这么饥渴难耐？” Thor说着拉开裤链，释放出自己早已涨大挺立的分身。  
“抱歉，今天是我没有注意到…”知道自己的解释Thor也不会耐心的听完，还不如早早认错来得痛快。

没注意到。

很好的回答。  
现在干脆连谎话都懒得编了是吗？  
那么自己也更干脆一点好了。  
借着水流聊胜于无的润滑，没有爱抚，没有套，就这样全部没入。  
Thor狠心的一插到底，就算是对Loki回答的反馈。  
Loki猛地脚趾缩紧，鼻音在空气中长长地软成了一滩，肌肤摩擦，伴随着两个人的喘息声。  
一个舒服，一个隐忍。  
这个体位，Loki被进入到前所未有的深度，Thor的分身在自己身体里又坚硬了几分，宣告着即将到来的猛烈律动。  
Thor也没用让Loki失望，深浅交错的抽插，富有技巧的碾压过自己早已熟知的敏感处，听着耳畔极力克制住的呻吟，加大了力度，终于逼出了声声入耳的甜腻。  
快感一丝一缕上升，直观又灭顶地从下腹席卷而来，Loki试探着搂住了Thor的脖子，他的手指紧紧地攀着Thor宽厚的腰背，指尖在Thor的衣服上抓出了褶皱。  
被顶撞得只能扯住Thor的上衣，却被误会想要脱掉他的衣服，Thor深深顶弄打断了这个举动，在Loki耳边说道：“不用麻烦了，不用脱我也能干你到射不出东西来。”  
叹了一口气，Loki只能隔着衣服，抚摸着Thor后背的伤疤。不需要看，都能通过指腹上传来的凹凸不平感受出那些伤疤有多狰狞。  
Loki想要记住，这是Thor因为他而受的伤。  
“你希望我一直填满你，对吗。”Thor的手绕到后边，揉捏着Loki的臀，感受到穴内的绞紧。  
Loki放弃地摇着头，却被Thor用力两下顶在敏感点上，他想说他不希望。  
可是发胀滑腻的性器越发兴奋顶在自己小腹上表达着反驳之意，他羞耻又难过，呜咽着，将眼泪悬于眼眶。  
或许是潜意识作祟萌生出的不忍心，又或许因为Thor折磨够了Loki，继续抽插了十几次，将欲望的种子全数释放在了Loki体内。

结束之后站立得勉强，Loki低着头没有去看还杵在他面前的男人，转过身想要掩饰自己胀痛却始终没有得到爱抚和发泄的分身。  
这段畸形的关系到现在，Loki鲜少能够在和Thor的性事中达到真正的高潮，每次Thor离开自己的身体都不会再理他，或是直接请他走人…  
“Thor…你…能不能先出去？”  
没有回答。  
“你要做什么！”  
腰间缠上了有力的胳膊将他压在冰凉的黑色瓷砖上，Loki害怕地想要挣脱，真的来不了第二次了。  
Thor一手扒开他的臀瓣，敏感的穴口因为粗暴显得红肿，混上几丝白浊看起来更加可怜。  
“帮你啊。”  
耳边的低语没有起伏的音调，Thor早就发现了端倪，如果说刚刚那一次是因为暴怒和Loki无意间的勾引出的情欲，那现在，他是真的对怀中的人起了玩弄之心。  
“不用，我自己来就好…唔…”  
还湿软的小穴被直接进入了两指，Loki需要依赖着男人的钳制和自己手掌支撑着墙面才能将就着没有软下腿，因为私密之处的两根手指不偏不倚地就按在了致命点上，细微的疼痛顷刻间便化作了席卷全身的酥麻。  
“你看你多淫荡…才刚做完就又死死咬着我不放，到底要多少人才能满足你？”Thor调笑着转动他的手指，模拟起性交开始深入浅出。  
只有你才能满足我，我也只在你身下才会抛却所有的羞耻。  
Loki这些呼喊是沉默的，他不是没有解释过，只是一遍又一遍的解释换来的不过是Thor不在意的眼神和无所谓的讥讽。  
就像，没有人愿意相信一个有犯罪前科的诈骗犯。  
“不…不要按了…”  
胀痛的分身顶端分泌出更多的液体乞求宣泄，Loki腾出一只手想要帮自己解决。  
“不许碰。”  
三个字说得没有愤怒也没有暴躁，却不容置喙地终止了Loki的意图。  
如今乖顺的模样更加刺激着Thor.  
他埋葬了所有对Loki的爱意，用冷漠、用残酷，用一切的负面情愫。Loki的背叛和欺骗碾碎了他的感情，绝望之初，他只想和这个人老死不相往来，然而Loki的纠缠令他的心永远无法平静，提出了苛刻的条件不过是想逼其知难而退就此放弃。  
可一切都在Loki疯狂地来者不拒之后全面爆发了。  
到底自己还有什么价值，不爱他就连自由也不愿意施舍给他？  
一息尚存的爱，终究是被Thor抛弃在了漫无边际的恨意和防备之中渐行渐远，他已经无法寻找，徒留下来的，只有现在施加在Loki身上亦是自己身上的折磨。  
指尖的力道随着他的情绪变得失去了章法，反复地在小穴内的敏感点上狠狠碾压来回，感受着手里腰身愈演愈烈的颤栗，强制着让Loki在没有触碰自己性器的情况下达到了羞耻的高潮。  
黑色的瓷砖沾染了透白色的浓稠精液，Thor怀里的身子也完全瘫软下去，瑟缩地倚靠着自己，肩膀颤抖得剧烈。  
Loki在哭。  
和冰凉的水流形成了鲜明的对比，眼泪是温热的，滴落在Thor手背。  
长久得不到释放的性欲就这么轻而易举地被Thor的手玩到了失控，炸裂一样的高潮来临让他再也按捺不了心中的压抑，哭得崩溃。  
待Loki渐渐平复，Thor松开了他，一言不发地将他留在了浴室，浑身湿透地回了自己房间。  
擦去残留的水迹换上了干净的衣服，Thor仰面躺在床里，望着天花板发愣。  
一滴眼泪才能有多少的温度，可他却觉得自己被烫伤了一样刺痛，心头也不受控制地起了一丝波澜…

这段关系，还是应该断掉。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silver IV、He Is My Support

Peter回来之后的几天都没有开播，直到他现在坐在这间顶级设备的屋子里。  
真正意义上的“直播间”。  
不过他依旧想不通的还是为什么签约金那么多…

调试好所有的设备之后，Tony也踩着点走了进来，朝他嘴里塞了颗新鲜多汁超级甜的大颗粒蓝莓，坐在了Peter对面的那台机器，既避开了摄像头又能方便沟通。  
“真的就像平时一样就可以了吗？唔…这个是蓝莓吗，这么甜？”消化掉口中的水果，Peter对于签约后的第一次开播还是有点慌。  
“我当然不会指望你跳个脱衣舞~喜欢吃就明天给你买，我刚全吃掉了就剩最后一个。”  
“好…对了，Mr. Stark…我们确定不要再谈一下那个签约金吗？”  
“Tony.”纠正了男孩显得有距离感的称呼，“少了吗？”  
“不不不不不！！”Peter吓得连连摆手，“我这种级别也就值那个数目的三分之一。”  
“嗯，的确。”  
“那…”话虽如此，可他这位老板也太不委婉了。  
“我也没有说另外的部分是你的啊~”Tony隔着显示器欣赏起男孩不解的神情，心中涌现的甜意比刚刚的蓝莓都浓郁，“剩下的当是签我自己，我也算是个尽心尽力的股东了。”  
还能有这种操作的吗？Peter当下认真的思考着那些钱是该还给Tony还是先存起来。  
“嘿，到点了，你不赶紧开始首页推荐要可要开天窗了。”  
“哦哦…！”  
Peter经提醒才反应过来这可不是在家里那么随心所欲，手忙脚乱地将一切准备就绪。  
“我…我有点紧张，万一有点什么奇怪的操作…”  
“不是还有我吗？我可以保证不骂你。”  
Tony这边也打开了网页，先行进入签约之后被手下团队精心设计和制作过的直播间，风格和细节他也参与过提议，现在这个最终完成度他还是很满意的。  
画面随后显现出来，相比原先的直播效果，顶级的配置所带来的极清画质明显专业许多。  
就是这个男孩本人果然还是比镜头上更好看啊。

「哇啊，今天怎么才开始就有好多人！」  
「咦？主播你换地方了吗？背景好带感啊！」  
「天呐天呐！！！我们主播的土豪爸爸在线哎。」

「各位观众大家好，欢迎来到IronSpider的直播间，我是主播的管理员，这里可以在线回答大家的提问哦！」

IronSpider是谁？自己被强行改了ID？！  
Tony食指压在唇上示意小主播别发问，他还没有告诉Peter这个ID是自己的杰作。  
既然要将他推出去，将他培养成一个成熟的明星级主播，人设是不可少的必经之路，虽然Peter本身就挺符合‘可爱与凶残’这种反差感而招人喜爱。  
不过原来那个‘皇后区第一AD’…  
想到这个直播间的曾用名，Tony舒了一口气，他改名这件事…  
非常的正确！

Peter看了一眼当前的在线人数，咽了咽口水，估计从他开始直播到现在加起来都没有过这么多人，一时间连该说点什么都没了主意，话语全都卡在喉咙，一个字都憋不出口，好在对面的男人指了指电脑示意他直接开始游戏。  
果然进入队列之后Peter便不再那么僵硬，偶尔瞥见的问题也能从容处理起来。

「这个ID！！！主播主播你是在和土豪爸爸玩吗？」

“呃…对，对啊…”Peter回答的有些尴尬，这个人现在还是他白纸黑字有合同的老板。

听到了肯定的答复，直播间里驻扎的那些固定粉丝瞬间炸开了锅。  
「那今晚有好戏看了，跪求土豪再次爸爸遛狗！」①  
「这个大老板到底是什么人有谁知道吗？我也是打辅助的，可我从来不知道服务器有这号人物存在。」  
「只有我闻到了一丝奸情的味道吗？我们主播从前可是谁也不加的单排小王子啊，怎么和金主爸爸打过一次就不离不弃了呢？嘿嘿~~」  
「我觉得这完全就是命运啊，每次看他们两个一起走下路，都像自带BGM一样，超燃的！」  
「哎哟这个小主播长得可真好看，关注一下！」  
「IDxxxx（lv5）向主播送出99个（CASANOA）X99」  
直播间一下被99组礼物刷了屏，正好也是对局的开始之时。  
现在真的是一系列都很省事，像这种获赠礼物之后，也会有管理及时出现去代替主播表达谢意。  
刷礼物的目的也算得上千奇百怪。  
被技术折服的，看主播顺眼的，清理余额的，钱多没地方花的，不小心点错的，每个直播间例行撒钱的，甚至还有争夺平台消费榜首的。

焕然一新的首次开播第一局排位就很幸运的是个屠杀局，Peter还巧合地选到了特别能秀操作的英雄，在Tony各种心机阻拦了队友的情况下行云流水地斩获了一次Panta Kill.

「主播你这个辅助也太惯着你了吧！」  
一言发起之后，众人也是纷纷附议表示这简直就是教科书一样的辅助，接而是哀怨地感叹自己遇到的辅助却是抢人头、团战第一个跑、躲在自己身后的那种…  
那还真的是挺惨的。  
Peter粗略地看了一下留言，也是心疼那些孤军奋战的ADC们…

“如果遇不到合适的辅助，就只能让自己更强大了。”他顺口表达了一下没有遇到Tony之前自己的心境。

「哼才不是呢！太多的AD都不带脑子，怂得能怂出经验区，头铁的能贴脸干人家！」  
有了这句话作为开端，直播间里瞬间成了一场辩论大会，过载的消息让Peter感受到了些许压力，原来那些个大主播真的不是很容易啊！  
他有点不习惯小小的直播间突然变得火爆客满，原先他几乎可以叫得上那些熟悉粉丝的名字，现在却连他们说什么都无法过滤出来，心中也是顿生了不少歉疚之意。  
但同时，收益和热度也是成倍地在增长，开播一小时之后在线人数破了10w，收到的那些虚拟道具金额也突破了同一时段的最高记录。  
Peter还来不及多想，便又排进了队列，新的一轮对局蓄势待发。  
竞技必然是有胜负和顺逆的，很明显，这是一场艰难的逆风局。  
自家的打野各种不信邪地要去反野，被对方按在野区打得抬不起头，崩盘之后只顾自己发育，下路被针对得很惨，尤其是辅助为了让自家AD能多吃一波线，多占据一些资源，完全是豁了性命地强保。

「好惨啊！真是个麻瓜打野！」  
「辅助绝对是真爱啊！！！」  
「要不是这个打野太废，不说碾压也绝对是个均势啊！这种只顾自己的人实在太自私了。」  
「哎，不管，为了下路的真爱，主播要加油！」  
实力被认可，即便这很有可能是一场失败的对局，但来自观众的声音大多都是善意的，说明刚刚认识Peter的人们是真的留下了，才会公正地表达，而非随缘路过信口开河。

“再给我五分钟。”  
这句话Peter是说给观众的，也是说给Tony的。  
在辅助的掩护之下，Peter迅速单吃掉一座防御塔，入账的金币犹如雪中送炭到达自己和每个队友的口袋。  
地图在Pin着危险信号告知敌方已包抄了他们。  
Tony给男孩使了眼色，让他先行撤退，自己则留在原地吸引火力，否则同时后退的结果必然会招来连锁控制。  
给我回来！  
Tony还剩下半管血量，却见敌方上单打算去追击自家AD，他平稳了心态，估算着对手的走位按下技能键。  
附着了幽幽绿色的锁链没有偏差地钩住了想要继续前行的敌人，一点点将他拉向自己，尽可能避开对自己造成伤害的攻势好晚一点死亡拖延时间，因为每为Peter争取到的一秒都是反击的一丝可能性。①  
一早就被Tony布控好视线的野区刷出了新的资源，Peter逃亡的路上也将这些全数收入囊中，除了急需金钱，他还差那么一点经验升级。

「好心疼主播的辅助。送点礼物表示安慰，呜呜呜～」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出999个（BONES）」  
「IDxxxx（lv3）向主播送出520个（NIGHTCLUB）」

Peter悄悄看了一眼对面的男人，Tony脸上倒显得挺平静的。和他也算打了一段时间的下路，语音也好，文字交流也罢，他确实觉得Tony的心态非常好，不管多恶劣的局势，都影响不了他。  
收拾干净野区又游到下路吃了一大波兵线，Peter瞄了一眼地图和Tony的复活倒计时，迅速返回到基地，购置了一身装备。  
是时候了。  
对方感到优势明显，便集结在中路，从河道绕进野区埋伏，无论是抓单还是突袭，都是他们有利。  
Tony其实感知到了危险，可视野不能断，这种经济差下，一旦放男爵给对面，无疑雪上加霜。  
全是迷雾的野区他不会选择踏进去，只得待上路兵线推过去，避开敌方可见范围，迂回到男爵附近的草丛，丢下第一颗眼，并扫描了周围是否存在敌方视野。  
Tony向队友Pin了自家上半野区的外侧，警告他们不要进入，同时也发了进攻信号示意队友准备从正面迎战，自己将争夺区域点亮就从后面包抄。  
剩下的两颗眼选好位置摆放之后，队友也下了高地，将兵线清理出去，随时准备团战。  
然而就是这么关键的时间点，Tony却因为无意之间碰到了鼠标右键而挪动了步伐走出藏身的草丛，就算仅仅眨眼的功夫，依然是全盘暴露，伏于阴暗中的敌人抱团而出，解决他这个辅助之意已然明了。  
Tony眉头轻轻皱了一下，深知失误了，接连点了数下的撤退信号，打算卖了自己，让队友保持状态死守一波。

“团，别卖他！”

了解Tony的意图，Peter说完这句话的时候也已飞速在游戏内的对话框敲下文字。  
也许就是命运吧，这局他选用的英雄大招可在极远的距离射出四发高额伤害的子弹，只是并不是所有人都能操纵得像个狙击手般精准。  
不过他却可以。  
第一发子弹穿过野区上空击中了对手C位，血条立即消融了将近一半，见此情景，家里的前排和战士再也不会放过如此机会，立刻通过中路法师的传送技能一齐进入战场的核心位置。  
余下的三枪没有一发放空，暴击的伤害乱了对手的阵脚，一时间他们竟无法统一目标，逐个击破的战术慌乱得幻化成了一盘散沙。  
四发子弹打完，大招也进入了冷却，后面全都需要靠着过硬的实力去走A去配合小技能。②

“灯笼！”  
步入团战周围，Peter向辅助寻求了一个技能——Dark Passage，魂引之灯。  
1500码范围内，队友点上那个灯笼，就可以将自己拉至辅助身边。

Boom——  
当Peter站在保了自己一路的辅助身边时，第一件事就是给了妄图收割掉Tony临界线血线的对手一枪。

“他是我的辅助，还轮不到你动他。”又是一发带着暴击的平A，Peter果断地取了敌人性命，眼中的神色燃着若在竞技之外全然不会有的狠厉，挡着身后残血的辅助。  
“换我来保护你了。”

「啊！！！主播好帅！！！！！」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出66个（PYTHON）X6」  
「IDxxxx（lv1）向主播送出666个（CASANOVA）」  
「IDxxxx（lv6）向主播送出666个（HEARTBREAKER）」  
「我就说他们一定有奸情啊啊啊啊啊！！」  
「我的心脏受不了。」  
「这是要翻盘了！」  
「五分钟，果然真的就是五分钟，AD发育起来伤害爆炸的！」  
「辅助这一局真的没有白白牺牲！他就是拿命在给主播争取发育的时间啊！」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出1314个（HEARTBREAKER）X10」  
「管理员呢？此处应该有BGM！」  
…………

陷入逆风之时直播间压抑的寥寥数语在Peter说出那句话的刹那间换作了沸腾的画面，哪怕这只是再寻常不过的一局排位赛，然而直播的魅力就在这里。  
你永远不知道前一刻仿佛已经奠定的败局，却能在短短数分钟之内轰然逆转。  
可能是以一人之力突破重围，也可能是精妙的战略部署，又或者是队友之间心照不宣配合出一场完美的团战。  
任何的惊喜和感动都有几率出现，就像四年前的全球总决赛，一场鏖战七十分钟的世纪大战，LPL在基地残余五十血的绝境下，逆天翻盘EU LCS。犹记当时LPL的三名解说两个哽咽一个痛哭，他们甚至都忘记了专业术语，握紧了双手和每一个观众无异，词穷地呐喊着。   
时至今日，这场战役早已成为史诗，镌刻在那里。  
这就是任何转播、录播、视频给予不了激情。

签约后的首播是成功的。  
在关闭了直播之后，Tony也收到了后台的数据分析，Peter是这个平台所有首次播出的主播中，时段人气前三，获赠礼物第一。

“原来你这样的现在这么受欢迎啊。”  
Tony活动着脖子，他终于能够开口说话了，为了声音不被收录进直播间，他可整整憋屈了三个多小时。  
“首播创了最高收入记录。”  
这个成绩绝对不在Peter的意料之中，若不是Tony这么说，他还以为自己反响会超级差。  
“那是因为有你啊。”  
Peter说的是实话，要是换了一个路人辅助他，不会达到这么好的效果，他们的下路配合，仅观赏性就是无可比拟的。  
“走，吃饭去。”Tony从座椅上起来，直接揽过男孩的肩，搂着他推开直播室的门，“你Jhin玩得真的可以。”  
“那当然，不夸张的说，我那个枪法，绝对是…”  
“皇后区第一…狙？”  
Peter被这个称呼打断，虽然他确实想这么说：“你很嫌弃我原来的ID吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么！”  
Tony才不会理会他的疑问，嘴角带着笑意架上墨镜：“到车库之前告诉我吃什么。”

因为在他心中，Peter Parker是世界第一AD.

 

 

①Tony所用的辅助英雄是锁魂典狱长-瑟雷西的Q技能，勾住敌方英雄带向自己，控制技能，进可攻退可为队友解围  
②Peter用的是戏命师-烬，没有攻击速度但是每一下普通攻击伤害极高，大招类似狙击，所以需要玩家非常好的预判和手感

 

 

Silver1 III、过夜

“我送你回去。”  
吃完饭，Tony在电梯口对Peter说，谈不上提议，而是个顺理成章的行程。  
“不用了吧，我搭地铁就行了。”  
“反正我也顺路。”  
“顺路？你住哪儿啊？”  
“嗯…那要看你问的是我哪一套房子了，西雅图和加州的话肯定是不顺路的。”  
Tony每次看到男孩吃瘪的样子心情都很愉悦，特别像小动物，说不上来是哪一种动物，总之小猫小狗小松鼠这些可爱起来差别不大。

在公寓楼下找了个车位，Peter却没反应过来老板把车停进去的意图。  
“谢谢你送我，那我先回去了，明天还是那个时间去吗？”  
“不请我去看一眼皇后区第一AD的家吗？”  
“你是没有见过普通单身男子的狗窝吗？”Peter自嘲着他那间小公寓，估计连他老板的浴室都比不上。  
“你这么一说我倒是更有兴趣了。”  
“……OK…”第一AD认命地摊摊手，“那上去吧。”

夜晚的电梯本该没什么人搭乘，在门合上的瞬间却伸过来一只白皙漂亮的手强行拦下。  
“麻烦了，带我一个。”  
“诶？嗨，这么巧。”  
忙着赶电梯的Loki这才看清眼前的人：“嗨。”  
Tony眼神有些复杂地打量起这个突然闯入的男人，个子可真高，不动声色地停止了腰杆，气势上不能输。  
“我正好有点事情找你，不知道你现在方不方便？”眼见电梯已经快要到达楼层，Loki便开了口，可又担心打扰到Peter家里来客人，还是个贵客，他扫了Tony一眼，衣着到配件全是高定或者一线大牌。  
“方便啊，我是个夜猫你又不是不清楚。”  
Tony看Loki的目光没有丝毫的收敛，这让Peter想起他第一次和自己开语音时候提到过的那句‘那些十八线的小明星都比你贵’。  
他别是看上Loki了吧？  
Loki真的算是他见过最好看的人了，心里想要阻止，可是他思来想去也没有一个合适的理由。  
三个人就这么无言又尴尬地到了27楼。

“你是不是叫Loki？”  
Peter手里的钥匙差点被惊得掉在地上，这样也能碰到熟人？最近一连串的事情简直太有戏剧性了。  
“我们认识吗？”Loki可以肯定他没见过这个人。  
“先进来再…叙旧吧。”迅速打开门，Peter先行进屋把沙发上没来及整理进衣柜的衣服抱进房间，又去冰箱里拿了两瓶饮料出来给两位客人。  
只见Tony在手机上点开一个APP，首页就是Loki的照片。  
“有过一个这个公司的产品经理来找我谈合作，可惜好像不是很熟练的样子就没了下文，至于你，我们团队说连你人都没见着就被你拒了。”  
“Loki要是和你们签估计一定会赚的更多。”听出Tony话中的意思是原本想要签下这个各方面都完美的男人，Peter说得极为兴奋，完全就没把自己当成现在被捧的主播。  
“我没有时间的。”Loki推辞着，也是事实，他忙着比赛和那个该死的榜单第一实在心力交瘁。  
“这个东西赚钱能有签给我多吗？”Tony脑中早就计算过来自APP的收入，不禁很疑惑。  
只不过僵持的询问很快就被Peter打断了。  
“诶？你找我什么事？”  
“我们队的AD…骨折了，这周末有比赛，所以想来问问你。”  
“现在的AD命运怎么都这么悲惨…”Peter下意识地摸了摸自己的黄金右手，他可不想也出点意外，听着都疼。  
“我是没问题啊…不过…”  
Peter带着小心翼翼的询问看了一眼自己的老板：“要比赛的话，可能要停播…又是周末…”  
“你想去吗？”Tony捉住男孩的眼神不让他注视其他地方，借着屋子里暖色的灯光，他自然知道这会儿自己的眼睛有多迷人。  
“想…”  
上次的比赛让Peter很有感触，他终归是渴望着赛场的，在比赛里拿下胜利的狂热和喜悦自然是平时的Rank局所不能代替的。  
“那就去吧，不过…”男人转而看向Loki提出自己的条件，“这次比赛我要独家转播。”  
“你说了算。”  
“还有，这个…这叫什么…陪玩软件？赚钱吗？”  
“还不错。”  
Loki其实很久没去结算过他的余额了，应该攒了一笔挺可观的数目。  
Tony意味不明地哦了一声，他不清楚内情，只觉得一个偶像级别的男人，断然拒绝了自己的邀请死守着这款APP，肯定有它的优势所在，也许是该找这家公司去聊聊合作。

事情聊完了没有话题就显得极为尴尬。  
“我回去了，你们慢慢聊。”  
Loki本想找Peter谈谈战术之类的，可阅人无数的他怎么会看不出来Tony的眼神，那种锁定目标却又充满了宠溺的神采…  
曾经Thor落在自己身上的何尝不是一样的眼神。  
关上邻居家的房门，Loki不禁一阵苦笑，希望所有人，都不要和他一样的结果。

他有一个多礼拜没去Thor那里了。不仅仅是增加的赛前训练忙，最主要的是那天晚上Thor诡异的态度。  
一夜无话的男人却在入睡之际从背后拥住了他。Loki僵直了身子，他无法去判断这个拥抱是什么意思，是想再要他一遍还是想搂着他睡。  
答案是后者。  
这本该是值得高兴的事，Thor能重新在那种事之外去抱着他，或许是关系修复的征兆？  
然而没有只言片语。  
喷洒在脖子间的叹息让Loki陷入了恐慌，直觉向他敲着警铃，这不是复合，是决断前的迷惘。  
所以他第一次主动离开了Thor家，天还未亮就逃了，Loki接受不了Thor嘴里说出和他彻底断了这些话。  
期间Thor打过一个电话，Loki没有接，他似乎能预感到这个男人会说什么，他不敢接。哪怕Thor认为他此时此刻在别人床上，都可以。

只剩下两个人的小套间里，Peter开了电脑在桌面上无聊地点击着右键没有目的的刷新，好像冷落在旁边参观的老板有些不礼貌。  
“你的生日是8.15？”   
Tony看到了一个小小的相框，上面那个粉粉嫩嫩的小婴儿应该不会是其他人，照片下标注着出生日期。  
“嗯对。”  
“那就是下个月了啊，二十…二岁？”  
“我该夸奖一下你的百以内数学加减法吗？”  
“真是个无比美好的年纪。”Tony把相框放回去，感叹着，“我比你大了十岁都不止。”  
“是吗？”Peter有点惊讶，“你的操作可真不符合你的年纪。”  
“所以我说很多事情没有天赋是做不来的。”走到男孩身后，扫视了一圈他的电脑桌面，“我要是不认识你可能会觉得你是做设计的，东西还能再多一点吗？”  
“我自己找得到就行。”  
Peter嘟囔着，这些年纪大的人就是不懂这种感觉，越凌乱才越清晰。  
“你居然还玩这个？”Tony指了指桌面上的魔兽世界。  
“我不玩，下载炉石传说和守望先锋的时候不小心点错了，虽然很想玩玩看，但是这个游戏一个人太孤独了，而且，现在早就不是原来的那批玩家了吧？”Peter的鼠标在图标上画着圈，“呃…所以你该不会是魔兽的老玩家吧？”  
“我是啊。”  
“牧师？”  
“没错。”  
“你真的很偏爱辅助类型啊，其实说真的，你看起来一点也不像是个乐于奉献自己的人。”  
随手从边上抓过一颗糖塞进嘴里，Peter表达着自己的想法，若不是当初真实的技术折服了他，他可不会相信一个随手掷千金的人是个不要KDA也几乎拿不了MVP的辅助。  
“嗯…这个…”Tony听着男孩这么认真诚恳的理解，后话显得有些为难，“你知道牧师有暗牧吗？DPS爆表的那种。”  
“哦…这样啊…”  
“好吧，我有两套装备，可以随时切换，所以也经常治疗。”  
Tony对男孩猜测错误而尴尬的委屈眼神实在没什么抵抗力，也许他希望自己是个从一而终愿意奉献的人？那也好，就随他所愿又如何。  
“哇哦，看来你保护过很多人呢~”  
嗯？  
他没听错吧，这个语气竟然是带着一点奇妙的吃味？看来他的AD还有点霸道的占有欲呢！  
“以后都只保护你一个啊！”顺手揉了揉Peter顶着柔软棕发的小脑袋，Tony忍不住嘴角的笑意，“你愿意只被我保护吗？”  
抬头对上Tony的眼睛，男孩本想说点什么，却迷失在那双因为屏幕的荧光反射而更加璨若星河的双眸。  
“你…”  
闪躲的目光落在Tony别在衣领的墨镜上，好像每次见他都是不同的款式，记得签约的那两天有雨他也会戴着墨镜。  
“为什么总戴着墨镜？”Peter的小脑袋飞速地幻想着各种奇怪的可能，“是眼睛见不了强光吗？还是不喜欢和人对视…或者就是耍帅？”  
“因为眼睛好看啊。”  
Tony如是说着，但却用他珍贵的双眼毫不吝啬地盯着Peter，直到成功地达到自己的目的——让他脸红。  
“你还没回答我问题呢。”  
你只愿意被我保护吗？  
“好…好。不过…我也会保护你的，就像今晚那样。”感到脸上有些烧，Peter转过头看了一眼电脑右下角的时间，“你要…回去吗？”  
“好像挺晚了…我回去还要有一个多小时。”  
“所以你要在我这儿过夜吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“那…我的床给你睡，我睡沙发好了。”  
“为什么不一起睡？我又不会对你做什么~”  
“呃…”Peter尴尬地抓了抓头发，这么说确实显得自己很矫情，“你不介意的话。”

结果是Peter失眠了，翻来覆去找不到一个合适的姿势入睡，明明就是自己的沐浴液和睡衣，为什么Tony能用出一番别样的香调来。  
翻过身正好对上了自己老板的脸，平日里一丝不苟的头发此刻放松地散下来，平添几分微妙的乖巧。  
原来除了密长的睫毛，Tony的嘴巴也特别精致，颜色淡淡的，唇薄可唇峰倒是很柔和的线条，所以这就是说着凌厉的话语也感觉不到太凶的原因吧？  
摸一下？  
Peter好奇心大作，做贼一般伸出食指压在了Tony的唇上，感触到了那份意料之外的柔软，便迅速撤了回来，偷吃到糖果的小朋友一样心满意足地转过身子睡觉。

他却不知道背后的人缓缓睁开了眼睛，瞳孔中都汇聚了笑意。  
小子…摸这一下，以后是要加倍偿还的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silver II、孤注一掷

比赛前一晚的直播中，Peter向数目已经可观的粉丝预告了明天的行程，虽然远在芝加哥剧院，不过仍然有很多人表示自己会去，更有不少人本身就生活在那里。  
想来也是。  
礼物刷起来毫不手软的人，生活在知名的富人区也没什么好奇怪的。

两天的赛程，第一天争夺资格，第二天角逐冠军。  
因为位置的关系，Peter就坐在了Loki的左手边，有了第一次去比赛的成功经验，这一回Peter明显要轻松许多，虽然还是要比其他人紧张一点。  
习惯了Tony的辅助，这个临时的搭档对Peter来说确实是不尽如人意。好在每个队伍都有核心的Carry点，这支队伍显然是依赖着无可匹敌的中单。

台下观赛的Tony正聚精会神地盯着自己的AD，时不时摇着头叹息。  
果然没有自己，风头全被Loki抢了去啊！  
身边坐着的金发男人此刻也时刻注视着台上的某个人。  
“听说你开发的那个APP还挺赚钱的？”  
“运行到现在可以这么说。”Thor被邀约来这里面谈，却意外地发现是Loki的比赛，“我们之前就找过你们合作，可惜好像没有下文。”  
“嗯…我想你应该已经炒掉了那个差劲的产品经理。”  
Thor无奈地笑了一声，用人不当确实是他的失误，也许识人的眼光也挺糟糕的。  
“我们合作应该会有不错的效果，你知道的，一定有非常多的观众希望和喜欢的主播能够面对面接触，而我也可以推很多大神过去，带着客户进你的平台，我们这个软件的消费群体普遍来说，经济实力都非常可观。”  
“我提前做了不少了解，所以今天才会约你来，看来我们想法不谋而合，不过我只有一个条件。”Tony说着目光又落在了因为队友失误而被击杀一脸挫败的Peter身上，“台上那个AD，别打他主意。”  
Thor顺着方向望去，可眼睛终是定格在了AD身边Loki的身上。

他很久很久没有看过这个男人在赛场上的样子了，黑发还是喜欢在比赛时随意的扎在脑后，因为有一点轻微的近视，总会在这种时候戴上一副薄薄的框架眼镜，却是无法隐藏镜片后面那双神予的眼眸，整个人被赋予了更多的禁欲和优雅。  
大屏幕和解说播报着Loki一波精彩绝伦的四杀，标志性的邪笑也由此浮现在嘴角，而后却转头瞪了一眼身边的男孩，不用解说去哀嚎，也知道是Peter抢了他一个五杀的机会。  
依旧是充满了魅力。  
所向披靡，骄傲得不可一世。

“反正MVP定下来是你的了，就别在意这个五杀了吧！”Peter虽是调侃，可眼中还是带了歉意，他也不是成心的，只是出于AD的天性补上了一刀。  
“请我吃饭。”  
“好好好，反正这局结束我们今天就没事了，对面心态都崩了，感觉他们好气啊。”  
“关我什么事，自己技不如人只能被虐啊。”  
胜局已定，可以说赢得很不给面子了，结束之后公式化的握手，对面竟然起了小情绪置之不理，奈何Loki更懒得奉承，径直离开了舞台。

队友都收拾好了东西一一离去，相约明天一举拿下冠军，只是等了好久才看到Peter嘴里叼着个东西抱着他的外设回来。  
“干嘛去了？”  
“遇到直播间的粉丝来看我比赛了。”Peter拿下嘴里那个粉蓝色的可爱玩意，“还送了小礼物。”  
“你知道这是什么吗就叼嘴里？”  
“吃的吧？”Peter捏了捏手里的包装袋，软软的，“果冻吗？拆开看看…”  
刚要撕开，便被Loki一把夺了过去，翻转到背面的迷你字体上：“便携式润滑液，你粉丝为什么要送你这个？”  
“呃…”Peter张了嘴却欲言又止，想起了刚刚女粉丝的那句‘送给你和辅助的’。  
原来是这层意思。  
Peter回忆起那次在门口捡到晕倒的Loki后看到的那一身痕迹，不免心里一颤。  
“我用不到，给你吧。”  
说完盯着眼前的男人看了半天，他想不通这么漂亮又厉害的人，怎么就心甘情愿满身伤痕，换做他疼都来不及才是。  
没理由的一阵心酸，Peter恨恨地捏了一把Loki的脸：“少受点伤啊！”  
“手劲怎么那么大！”拨开男孩行凶的手，Loki揉了揉被掐痛的脸。  
“知道疼就好…哎我不跟你说了，我老板找我有事，我先过去。”  
“嗯，我也去收拾东西。”  
“过会儿见吧。”  
手里的东西有点尴尬，Loki赶紧塞进了九分裤的口袋里，正欲赶回休息室，却在途径无人过往的小巷里碰到了五个人——刚刚的对手。

“有事吗？”Loki见他们有意拦了路心情也不是很好，“没什么事就借个道。”  
“都是打比赛的，有必要这么不给面子？37:2，你很有成就感？”  
“还可以，没有零封还是有点遗憾。”  
这么输不起？Loki嫌恶地皱皱眉，懒得多理会，想绕过这群人赶紧离开。  
然而就在他路过站在最外侧那个人身边时，却被扯住胳膊大力地甩了回来，还来不及做出反应，肋骨附近就是一阵钝痛，甚至都看不清谁踹的他。  
Loki有些狼狈地摔在墙上，迎面的一拳也抵挡得勉强，这会儿功夫腿长竟是吃尽了亏，别人随便一个偷袭就令他跪倒在地，几双手按住了他的肩膀，撑于地面的手岌岌可危。  
“听说你的手速一般职业选手都比不了？那不知道骨折的话还行不行，冠军？”  
厚重的靴子压在了Loki的手指，他抽不出来，这一脚如果全力踩下去再碾上几轮，即便不骨折也用不了了。  
可惜他除了面对那个男人，真的不知道求饶和低声下气是什么意思。  
“像你这种级别的，我单手都能打。”

你真的是…会死在这张嘴上。  
正好来找Loki的Thor赶上了这一幕，摇着头在心里感叹他从不饶人的话语。  
虽说人多势众，可五个长期与电脑为伴的青年人，对于Thor来说不在话下，很轻易地就将他们搞定，顺势拉起差一点明天就无法比赛的人。

进了休息室，Loki被扶着坐在了沙发上，肋间还有些钝痛，不过应该只是一点挫伤，没有大碍，真没想到只不过比赛里多杀了他们几次，竟然遭到这些无聊的报复。  
可是为什么Thor会来？还帮他解了围…

“你今天怎么会在这儿？”  
换作从前，他一定会听到Thor宠溺地对他说当然是来陪你的。  
“和Tony Stark谈点事情。”  
“哦…”Loki想起上次在Peter家里，的确是听到那个男人说有合作的意向。  
Thor环抱着双臂倚着墙，刚刚打斗之间，扎得齐齐整整的金发有那么几根散落，却倒也不曾影响美观。  
“Loki…”  
这一声Loki喊得很平淡，没有戏谑也没有怒火，当然要说温柔与喜爱还是不存在的。  
“你的事情谈完了吗？要不要再去聊聊，听说Tony Stark不是很好说话…”Loki尽力说着一些不相干的事情，想要阻止Thor的后话，那些他预感之中无力承担的话。  
“我们分开吧。”  
Thor打断了他的絮絮叨叨，继续说着这么多天以来一直思索的问题：“这样真的没意思，我想我不可能…也不应该再和你有关系。”

他还是会对生病的Loki本能地去照顾，会沉迷在Loki骄傲的神采里。  
更令Thor陷入死循环的，莫过于每见到Loki一次便更为扭曲的心态。  
报复、占有、夺取和伤害。  
粘在衣服上的女人发丝，熏染在他身上的香水味烟草味，穿着别人的衣服。  
甚至后台看到的，Loki接收的订单数据中，那些会重复约Loki的用户ID…  
他会因为这些东西迷失了自己的理智，从而转化成病态的暴怒。  
数不清经历了多少个寒冷的雨夜，Thor在和身体里叫嚣的痛苦负隅顽抗之时，恨不能将Loki锁起来，囚于自己身边，让他只能看着自己想着自己，身体的每一寸肌肤都只属于自己，不让任何人染指分毫。  
可这种想法里，除了荒谬的占有欲，Thor已经无法再找出其他正面的感情。

坐在沙发上强装着镇定，其实Loki握紧的双手是在颤抖的，不管脑子中闪过多少次这样的画面，仍然不及真实情况的万分之一。  
他宁可像当时那样，Thor带着盛怒和他提出无理的条件，至少那样他们还能彼此纠缠，现在这样平静的诉说，冷冰冰地像是一张死亡判决。

“我不同意。”  
Thor深深叹息了一声，虽然设想到了Loki的反应，可终究没有计划到对策，分手如果单方面不能解决，真的很头疼。  
“那就慢慢来吧，我会尽力避开你。”  
说着Thor向门边走去，他可以消失到Loki找不到的地方去，哪怕放弃现在的工作和成就，时间长了，或许会冲淡Loki的执着吧。  
“别走。”  
先一步拦在了Thor面前，Loki背部贴合着休息室的门，顺手上了锁。  
“这么耗下去的意义是什么？你就算把我堵在这里，又能堵我多久？”

Loki低着头沉默了许久，他应该是早就爱上了Thor，却因为Thor爱他更多一些而有恃无恐，顽劣成性致使最后酿成无法挽回的大祸。在看到生死边缘的Thor之后，他才全然知晓自己有多么害怕失去这个人，有多么渴望能够和他在一起一生。

“除了我…你还习惯得了别人吗？”抬起眼，Loki瞳孔里带上刻意的惑人神色，伸手抚着那几缕散下的金色发丝，“你在别人身上可玩不了那么多花样…”  
Thor想拉开Loki出去，停止荒诞的对话。  
因为他并不能否认Loki所说，每一次的莫名情绪，最后都化在了场场性事里。  
理智不愿意承认，然而事实确是Loki令他无法自拔。

几乎是拉扯冲撞着，Loki将意图离去的男人推拽到了沙发上，故作放荡地跨坐在那双修长却充满力量的腿，执拗地钳制着Thor不让他走。  
“你每次和我做爱…”Loki压低了嗓音，贴上男人的耳边，带着沙哑和暧昧的气息，“不都很爽吗？离开我，我担心你…满足不了啊。”  
一口咬上Thor柔软的耳垂，含进口中轻轻舔弄，没有距离的贴合，Loki能切身地感受到Thor被扰乱的呼吸，心中有了底气，手也伸进了两个人的双腿之间，隔着粗粝的牛仔裤，揉捏起Thor还未苏醒的欲望。  
由于头发被扎起，Loki白皙的脖子全然显露，小巧的喉结诱人地滑动了两下，微微仰起的角度令雕刻般的筋线和淡蓝色的血管展示得异常清晰。  
知道男人喜欢，Loki便肆无忌惮地奉上。  
“唔…”  
肌肤被啃噬带来了稍纵即逝的刺痛，不过转瞬，不适就变成了被占有的快意。  
尽管不堪，尽管低劣，可这是我唯一的筹码了。  
Loki覆于Thor裤子上的手施加了技巧，企图解除里面那个东西的沉睡。

叩叩——  
“Loki？！”  
突如其来的敲门和呼声惊醒了他，动作都停了下来不敢轻举妄动。  
“快点出来，去吃饭，都预定好了。”  
“知道了。”  
Loki从Thor身上下来，理了理有点皱的黑色短袖衬衣：“刚刚抢我五杀的AD要请我吃饭，一起吧…应该Tony Stark也在。”  
这个横生的事件却是暗中帮了Loki一把，Thor不会知道其中的连带关系，他晚上被Tony邀约在先，但没有想到一系列的循环下来，Loki也成了晚餐的一员，大概这又成了一次没有结果的分手谈判。

打开门，Peter有些诧异看到的是两个人，余光扫过Loki的脖子，赫然于上的一个暗红色吻痕令一切都不言而喻。  
原来这个男人就是Loki口中的“心甘情愿”？  
Peter对Thor的第一印象瞬间很差。

预定好的地点是家日本料理店，算得上很正宗了，尽管金发碧眼的服务员穿着传统服饰有些格格不入。  
生切、寿司、炸物、汤品、调料…精致地摆满了一桌。  
“原来你们也认识？”Tony看着对面的两个人有点惊讶，“他可是你的摇钱树啊。”  
说完转头却看见身旁的男孩纠结地拿着筷子踌躇，眼睛盯着生鱼片满是委屈。  
“你不会用筷子吗？”  
趁着Peter还在钻研用法，Tony已经将他想吃的东西夹进了碟中，蘸取酱料喂到他嘴里。  
“我…我自己来。”这么大人被喂还是很羞耻的，Peter品尝着美食，没有停下摆弄那双筷子的举动，他不信凭自己的AD技术还搞不定两根棒子了？！  
学会了用筷子之后Peter干的第一件事情是和Thor抢吃的，对于面前印象不好的男人，Peter明知道这个行为很幼稚，可就是想针对他。

Thor显然是对这些举动不太理解的。  
直到他们两个在洗手间门口迎面碰到，Thor被男孩拦了下来。  
吃什么长大的，这么高！  
Peter虽是阻拦的人，奈何身高体型的差异还是让他有些压力，下意识地挺起胸膛踮了踮脚，却发现没任何帮助。  
“有事吗？”  
“别对Loki使用暴力。”Peter说着也在打量眼前的男人。  
站在那里的出众气质、长而不凌乱的金发、没有褶皱的衣服和干净的鞋子，怎么看都是个风度翩翩的绅士，为什么非得有些奇怪的嗜好。  
“和你有什么关系。”居高临下地看着男孩，Thor也沉了脸色，“他需要你来关心吗？”  
Peter无力地叹了口气，他知道自己这样有些多管闲事，也许还会招人厌烦…  
可那个大雨的晚上，发着高烧满身凌虐又来回奔波的Loki太令他触目惊心了。  
“我…只是认为，Loki挺好的，也许你们有什么误会…？”越往后说越显得底气不足，一方面是自己自以为是的正义感很反感，另一方面也来源Thor的气场。  
“那是我们的事。”  
Thor丢下这句话径直从男孩身边离开，心中又是那种蛮横不讲理的怒火，怎么什么人都能和Loki扯上点关系！  
站在洗手间的镜子前，Peter洗着手，心头涌起一丝懊恼，隐隐觉得自己惹了什么麻烦！  
一定是那个清酒的问题！  
越想越乱，Peter干脆把原因甩锅给了刚刚喝的两杯呛口的日本酒。

晚饭过后，Tony开车将后座的两个人送到了Loki预定的酒店楼下。  
“你今晚住哪儿？”下车前，Loki询问着男孩。  
“他家。”Peter指了指驾驶位上的男人，无奈地摊摊手感叹有钱人的实力，“可能哪儿都有他的房子。”  
“这样啊…那明天可别迟到。”Loki意味深长地提醒起来。  
“不会的不会的，我明天肯定第一个到！”Peter担心的不是迟到问题，而是能够这么过瘾地征战赛场，今晚别兴奋地睡不着才好。  
“明天见，争取从我手里抢个MVP！”

下了车站在酒店门口，Loki看看身边的男人，见他并没有下一步的打算，便立刻开了口。  
“跟我上去吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Silver I、天壤之别

一前一后地坐上酒店电梯，狭小的空间里两个人都沉默地怀着不同心思。  
Loki觉得Thor既然能和自己上来，这段关系就不会轻易断绝。  
而Thor只是想看看Loki还会有什么花样，以及问清楚那个只超过自己肩膀一些却冲着他叫嚣的男孩究竟是谁。  
无言中，Loki想去抓Thor的手，结果却是被抽回避开。  
原来自己寻常状态下的触碰竟已被嫌恶至此…  
进了房间，Loki还没等张口说什么，就被锁上门压到了门板上。  
腰椎猛烈地撞在材质精良做工考究的门上，为了护住自己的后脑下意识做出偏头的反应，却被拽着头发被迫着面对。  
Loki内心无奈地苦笑。  
从前Thor可是最钟爱自己的黑发，甚至还说要效仿一些风俗和他许个结发誓约，尽管最终被自己嫌弃矫情地否认掉了。

感受到无形的戾气，Loki低垂下睫毛不再直视Thor湛蓝的眼。  
抬手轻轻拽着那只胳膊，想要他放下抓紧自己头发的手，却被Thor另一只手捉住手腕按倒头顶。  
“舍不得我走，是因为可以当做挡箭牌让你钟意的少年眼红吗？”  
两个人在赛场上意气风发，完美配合赢得阵阵喝彩，Thor将回想掺进男孩刚刚的那些话，蛊惑人心的妒火又一次燃烧光了他挣扎了很久才聚合的理智。  
明明说分手的是自己，却还是跟着Loki来到了房间，他就是这么轻易地走进了Loki布下的网。  
Loki愣着梳理了一下Thor所言，反应过来他说的是Peter，顿时屈辱冲上心口。  
“那只是我邻居，我…”  
“原来你之前就是穿着他的衣服回来的？哼…怪不得人家连你身上有什么痕迹都一清二楚。”  
自己发着高烧晕倒在Peter家门口，若不是他发现，后果都不堪设想，即便是真真切切的事实，如今再翻出来说哪里还有可信度。  
Thor想起傍晚在休息室被拦住之时Loki对他的话，不禁嗤笑一声还以颜色。  
“就那样的小身板，满足得了你？”  
“别把无辜的人扯进来行吗！”  
猜疑也好诬陷也好，那些不相干的客户他甚至不记得长相，只当Thor还对自己有着占有欲，可这个黑锅，自己绝对不能背，也不能让Peter去背，他不要给这个可爱的邻居造成麻烦，毕竟那个蜜色眼睛的男人是明显喜欢Peter的。

这还是几年来第一次Loki冲Thor发了脾气，不管是出于何种目的什么关系，至少Loki是真的对那个男孩上了心。

“你就这么想在我身边吗？哪怕只是个泄欲的对象、是个宠物？也愿意在我身下一辈子？”  
心中的嫉妒和占有欲让Thor口不择言，他给过Loki自己最好的一面，然而亦是这个男人，揭露了自己最坏的一面。

一辈子？  
就算是折磨自己一辈子又如何？人生不过数十年，他欠Thor大半条命，从未打算过能还得清，他的心态好像跟着Thor一起生病了。宁愿将加之于身的漠视、戏谑、残忍当做享受，也不能容忍Thor孑然离去。  
Loki没有回答，他不知道该先回答哪一句，或许，这一连串的质问，他都可以给予肯定的答案。

Thor看了一眼面前的人，凑到Loki耳边低声说道：“默认了？那今晚就好好服侍你的主人，我的宠物~”  
拽过Loki推到身后的床上，Loki以一种背对Thor的方式绝望地陷进床中，高档的床单柔软到让他产生一种自己会被温柔对待的错觉。

没有洗澡，也就没有染上酒店沐浴露刻意的香味。Thor按着Loki的肩头制止他挣扎，脱着他的衬衫。  
由于双手接触不到扣子，Thor便不耐烦地从衣领开始，扯开了这身薄薄的衣料。  
既然脱不下来，索性就让衣服挂在臂弯，露出光洁的肩膀和背骨，腰线在墨色衬衫里若隐若现，凌乱中，大致地勾勒出Loki纤瘦的腰肢。  
眼前黑白交错的对比让Thor浑身燥热，难耐的松开自己衣服上装饰用的饰带，绑住了Loki被反剪的双手。  
上好质地的带子深陷Loki手腕之中，Loki挣扎着并小声哀求，换来的只是被粗暴脱下的裤子和手腕上开始显现的勒痕。  
“又是你的哪个粉丝送的？”  
从裤子口袋掉落的可爱包装扎眼地刺激着Thor，到底是要他怎么相信身下这个人？  
Loki感到身后压制的力量忽然一松，不出意料听到撕开包装的声音和一阵侵入私处的凉意。  
坏消息是Thor又因为这个东西而误会了自己，好消息呢？  
也许有了润滑他今晚会好过太多。

揉捏着小巧的臀部，Thor用力掰开臀瓣，分身把穴口撑到最大，缓缓推进。  
Loki整个人被压到床上，连跪趴的姿势都不是，是完完全全地被身后的人钳制着趴在床上。看不到身后的情形，但是Loki能感觉到，后穴被残酷的碾压，仿佛每一丝褶皱都被撑平，却不知廉耻地紧紧吸附着凶器，想要更深的被进入，被顶弄。  
自己疲软的分身在粗暴插入中肿胀起来，但这个受制于人的姿势，连想要晃动腰摩擦床单来缓解难耐的情欲都办不到。  
Thor下身一下一下地向前顶，灼热的器官在Loki后穴冲撞搅动，全部插进他的身体里，又抽出来一半，手指抚摸着两个人的结合处，感受着后穴的颤抖和饥渴的叫嚣。  
Loki被顶弄得喘息不止，一遍遍恳求Thor松开手腕上的束缚。  
回复他的，是还停在体内硕大的分身，以及突然就被提起了胯跪伏在了床上。  
还没等Loki看清床单上一块显眼的水渍，便被再一次按下去，胸膛上两颗挺立起来的果实抵在床单，来来回回摩擦着牵扯出阵阵刺痒的快意。

绕上Loki的脖颈，手指抚摸着敏感的喉结，想着这样美好的地方或许真的少了一个属于自己的项圈。  
“你说的没错，只有你能和我玩各种花样。”  
沉浸在痛苦和快感煎熬中的Loki迷迷糊糊听到背后传来的声音，没等消化意图，就明显感到后穴又抵上了一根手指。  
Thor的食指在两个人结合处打着转，修得圆润的指甲时不时挤进穴口，剐蹭着内壁。  
“别…Thor…会坏的真的…呜…”Loki带着哭腔颤抖地请求，他后悔了，后悔自己说出的放荡之词。  
得到的当然是Thor一意孤行插进后穴的半根手指。  
手指夹在自己分身和内壁之间，每次的轻微动弹都会引起Loki咬着床单用尽全力遏制住的哭泣。拇指抚摸着结合处撑到发白的肌肉，另一只手环住颤抖的腰，却偏偏不碰Loki挺立。  
Loki受不了过于强烈的刺激，疼痛中竟然自虐般地升腾起了灭顶的快感，没有触碰过的分身再也抑制不住地着射到了床单上…  
Thor感受到后穴突然绞紧，伏趴在Loki优美曲线的后背上说道：“谁让你提前射了，我的小猫？希望你下一次能坚持久一点。”  
“今晚我是你的…以后也都是你的…松开我的手求你了Thor…”  
Thor抽出分身将Loki调转过来面对着自己，粗略地解开柔软的绸带。

有了第一次的扩张，第二次的进入就显得毫不费力。  
里面依旧紧致湿润，Thor倾身抓住Loki的腿折向胸口，双手支撑在他身侧，阴影笼罩在Loki身上。  
Loki忍住韧带撕扯的疼痛，伸手试探地抚摸上Thor的胸肌，透过衣服感受着肌肉迸发的力量。  
每次做爱，Loki只能靠依稀的回忆想着两个人刚恋爱的时候，缠绵时Thor脱下上衣展现出的诱人身材。  
情不自禁地摸向Thor上衣的扣子，却被一如既往地抓住了手。  
早就该知道不会有变化，Loki习惯性地放弃继续探索的动作。  
“真的想要看是吗？”Thor拇指揉捻着那双漂亮的薄唇，“用这里脱吧。”

Loki怔住了。  
Thor刚刚是没有拒绝的意思吗？  
想要直起身忽略掉韧带的叫嚣和后穴抽插的快感，Loki却高估了自己的承受能力。  
努力亲吻到Thor的下巴，磨蹭着颈窝向他示好：“ 我…直不起身。”  
放开修长的双腿，Thor也直起身，看着Loki身下含着自己的性器，随着抽插轻微晃动腰身努力地接近自己，牙齿咬住小小的纽扣，舌头配合着推动扣子，想要让扣子钻过那个缝隙。  
温润的舌尖灵巧地活动着，隐约从嘴角露出一点点殷红，又再次隐没，色情的模样勾得Thor分身仿佛又涨大了一圈。  
掌握不好技巧，第一个纽扣花费好长时间才解开，衣服上留下点点洇湿的水渍，羞涩的绯红染上了Loki的脸。  
两个，三个，接下来的经验让Loki慢慢掌握了技巧，更快得解开了剩下所有的纽扣。  
抬眼，终于看到了自己日日思念的，曾经完美无缺的身体。

“Thor…”

视觉的冲击远比想象来得猛烈，纵横交错的疤痕丑陋又可怖，Loki无法推算当时的伤口有多大，才能留下这般尺寸的缝合，这些也许一辈子都无法消退的痕迹，敞开这件衣服，类似的伤疤在肋间也有，背后亦然。  
只因为自己随口胡说的一句话，就让Thor付出了惨痛的代价。

“现在你看到了，满意了吗？就这样的一副身子，你真的要吗？”  
“要！我要！”揪着Thor的衣领，主动缠上他的腰，Loki眼中水气模糊，泫然欲泣，“你对我做什么都可以，把我关在家里，绑着我还是拴着我，都可以，只要别离开我…Thor…只要让我看着你…”  
眼里装载不了涌出的泪水，颗颗滑落，顺着下巴滴落在Loki自己身上。  
他想亲吻Thor，不管他是否愿意。  
还缠着带子的手腕抚上Thor的心口，那里也有一道短短的疤痕，也许差一点就要了他的命…另一只手搂住身前人的脖子，将自己的重量全部交付于他，不再迟疑地贴上他的唇。  
面对Loki迎上来的吻，Thor第一次没有拒绝。  
往日的那些撕咬啃噬都算不上一个真正意义上的吻。  
唇齿相依，Loki贪婪地攫取着这个男人的一丝温柔，好似又与彼时重叠…  
他一定会用尽所有手段不让Thor离开，恨他也好，怕他也好。  
错误是自己造成的，Loki不允许除了他以外的人来修复Thor的伤痕和痛苦。  
自己种下的因，自己去承受后果。可只要还有一星一点的希望，他也一定要自己亲手去弥补。

一场因为误会和嫉妒引发的性事在Loki满是悲伤的吻里逐渐变得不再凶残，然而与这低迷气氛截然不同的却是几公里以外的豪宅。

Peter深深感到这栋房子再一次地解锁了他匮乏的想象力。  
“我得跟着你，不然可能要迷路。”  
见自己老板径直往屋内走着，Peter紧随其后，他要是个会撒娇的小姑娘，此刻一定已经扯住了Tony的衣角。  
上了楼梯才是主人的私人区域，这栋屋子无论是风格还是设计都是一种性冷淡的极简调调。  
“我还以为你们有钱人都喜欢那种浮夸的装修。”  
“嗯…那种我也有一套，以后有机会带你去体验一下。”  
Peter闭了嘴，心下认为以后还是少开口得好，好像说什么都能被驳回来。  
“坐。”  
二楼的客厅，被示意坐下的Peter自然而然地钻进了有趣的蛋椅里。  
“你知道今天的比赛观众都说什么吗？”Tony把自己摔进沙发，一脸的得意。  
“说我…厉害？”  
“说你没了我简直菜得可以。”  
“也…也不至于吧！”Peter对这种评价感到不悦，“以前没有你我也一样carry全队啊。”  
“你也知道是以前。”  
Peter鼓着脸颊，只得认下这个事实，观众的口味只会越来越挑剔，看惯了自己和Tony那种天衣无缝的配合，自然难以再去接受低于这个层次的效果。  
“那你是不允许我再去和别人比赛了吗？”  
“别误会。”看着男孩黯淡下去的神色，Tony迅速地打断了他的猜想，“我的意思是，别人对我们两个还是非常满意的。”  
“所以你是让我夸你吗？”歪着脑袋，Peter好像听出了自己老板的意有所指。  
“对啊。”  
从蛋形椅子出来，Peter坐到了Tony身边，一只胳膊搭在靠背上，面对着他的辅助。  
“我没了你就不行，你是这个世界上最好的辅助，别人根本满足不了我，你简直就是我的Soul Mate！”Peter虽说在以一种很夸张的方式来赞美着他的辅助，可每一句话倒也是不掺假，“还要听吗？我可以夸你一整晚。”  
“我有一个想法，不知道你有没有兴趣。”转过身子，Tony以相同的姿势看着他的AD.  
“说来听听。”  
“你看，我们有着那么高的契合度，灵魂都能自主地沟通，我在你家也睡过了，你今晚也会睡在我这里，我们如果只做一对下路组合是不是有点浪费？”  
Peter在Tony说这些话的时候一直看着他的眼睛，从中获取着所有信息。  
他又不傻，也不是懵懂的小孩子了，怎么会理解不了Tony的意思。  
“你要和我谈恋爱吗？”脱口而出的一瞬间，Peter却又闭上了嘴，这万一要是理解错了，得怎么圆场。  
“我接受你的提议。”  
这下Peter是真的有口难言了，活生生地被这个狡猾的男人套路了进去，明明是他的暗示，却反转成了自己的提议。  
“我…不是…你…”  
每次一紧张，Peter就会磕磕巴巴地语无伦次，他现在恐怕是以一种极为冤屈的眼神在看着Tony吧！  
“没事没事。”Tony惬意地挠了挠男孩的下巴，“我知道你很早就看上我了。”  
“什么时候…我…没…”  
Tony摸摸自己的唇，眼里根本藏不住笑意和宠溺：“那天晚上是小狗来摸我的吗？”  
被揭穿了的Peter瞬时感到了脸上涌来一阵热意，他当时不过是觉得睡着的Tony有种别样的可爱。  
好吧，他内心必须得承认是被勾引了。  
“我来告诉你正确地方法吧！”  
Tony可不指望着他的AD能主动做点什么。

Peter只觉得自己的后脑被托住，一股温柔的力道将他拉走，随即唇上就迎来了熟悉的柔软触感，不过这一次不是用手指去感受了。  
他也大概知道为什么前女友会嫌弃自己的吻技太差了…  
这种能吻到他身子发软的技巧一定不是一朝一夕能练成的。  
完了，今天是不是不该把粉丝送的那个东西给Loki？

然而Peter却发现自己想得有点多，Tony只是要了他一个吻，并没有更进一步的打算。  
“你为什么一脸的…不满足？”捏着Peter的下巴，Tony问得近在咫尺。  
“没…没有，很满足。”  
“不着急，我们来日方长。”说完Tony起身离开沙发朝着卧室的方向走去，“你要和我睡吗？还是给你收拾个房间？话说回来…这里我也不常来，也不清楚他们把被子收在哪里了，你可能得等等…”  
“啊那就不用麻…”烦字还未出口，Peter意识到自己又走进了男人的圈套里。  
“好，那你和我睡吧。”  
没有一丝迟疑的应答让Peter更坚定了被套路的想法，果然是个打辅助的鬼才，心机深重！

第二天的比赛，说好不会迟到的Peter却踩着最后的死线进了场馆。  
“抱歉抱歉！还好赶上了！”  
“没事，这种对手四打五也行。”当然Loki只是安慰，别说四打五的可行性，光是人不齐就够直接判负的了。  
上台之后调试好所有的外设，Peter刚想和Loki简单讨论下今天的战术，却瞥见了他手腕上被束缚过的痕迹，顺着向上看去，衬衫的扣子被系到了最上面一颗，想也知道为了掩藏什么。  
到底什么深仇大恨，要让这么个完美的男人被那样对待？  
想起昨晚自己睡到半夜却钻进了Tony的怀里，结果被那样温柔地抱着，惬意到在闹铃响了第三次才起来，Peter更是为Loki感到委屈。  
“想什么呢？已经BP了！”戴上眼镜，Loki提醒着神游的AD，此刻的他，依然是那个耀眼的神级中单。  
“哦。”  
算了，先把比赛打完，拿下这个冠军，既然是邻居，以后自己一定要多关照一下这个男人。

 

 

Gold V、Hot Summer

进入了盛夏，天气闷热得异常，离开恒温的室内简直如同置身汹涌的热浪里煎熬。  
下了直播回来，Peter从楼下便利店补了满满一袋的冰淇淋和饮料，快步进了电梯，这种季节，就算是晚上也不见得舒适，手里的东西需要赶紧进入冰柜。  
电梯里只有一个人，几乎同时要和Peter按下“27”的数字键。  
回头看去，这种身形和那头骚气的金发…

“你怎么在这？”  
“你猜。”  
确实是问了句废话，Peter撇撇嘴，Thor到这里来除了找Loki也不会有别的理由了。  
无声的到达了楼层，各自掏着钥匙打算开门。

“喂。”  
Peter进门之前喊住了刚准备将钥匙插入锁孔的男人。  
“什么事？”  
“我…”话到嘴边Peter却是有点难以启齿，手搭在门把上犹豫了半天，“你就不能对Loki好一点吗？”

他还是对上次比赛时Loki手腕上的勒痕心有余悸，这不禁让他对两个人的关系有了微妙的猜测，如果说Thor也算是个事业有成的人，那么他是不是利用自己的身份对Loki胁迫？虽然这些想法有些阴暗，但他真的不愿意看到Loki身上经常有些掩饰都难以遮盖的痕迹。  
Thor没有回答。  
自从上次打完比赛之后，Loki并未找过他，甚至在后台查询数据，他近来都没有接过一个订单。  
到现在已经过去有半个多月了，起先Thor心中并没有什么想法，如果Loki主动远离自己未尝不是一件好事。  
只是时间久了，他渐渐感到了不该有的不安，这种不安感大到冲淡了平日会有的无端揣测。  
今天会过来，无论是哪一种原因，他都给了自己一个理由——归还钥匙。  
Loki一直有一副备用钥匙在他那里，但他自车祸之后再也没有来过Loki家。  
而这个理由，可以让他无论在开门之后见的是何种结果都不至于尴尬吧。  
径自开了门，进去之后便直接合上，留下了一脸不爽的Peter吃了闭门羹。  
“野蛮人！”

客厅的沙发上丢了几件衣服，却不见主人，Thor推开卧室的门，才算是找到了失踪半月有余的人。  
“Loki？”走近床边，Thor推了推蜷在被子里的男人。  
显然，Loki睡得很浅，感受到动静就睁开了眼，只是眼里尽是疲惫，大幅度降低了那双翠色晶体往日的神采。  
“你怎么过来了？”  
支撑着坐起来，Loki还是觉得头很疼，说出口的话也带着重鼻音，他感冒了。  
“病了？”Thor伸手探了探Loki的额头，并没有发热，“怎么回事？”  
酒店那一晚算是两年多来Thor难得对他有了一丝温柔，所以在比完赛之后Loki本想着给自己放个假，他的确身心都很累，并非回避。  
连着在家宅了快一个礼拜，心下认为Thor也不会主动联系自己，便干脆让电池耗尽与世隔绝懒个痛快。  
之后出了趟门给自己准备了不少储备粮，却在第二天一早就浑身酸痛，和往常一样，发烧退烧再发烧，现在烧是完全退了，但是感冒的症状却显现出来，还是最高峰的阶段。  
至于为什么会感冒…Loki回想起原因免不了一阵脸红。  
一周没有见到Thor，除了想念还有欲望，当然他将这些归咎于夏天的烦躁，感冒前一晚，自己想着过两天去找Thor，结果却莫名春心荡漾，忍不住在床上和自己玩了个嗨…  
高潮之后舒坦到不想动一根手指，就这么闭着眼睛满心愉悦地睡了过去，空调开得太低，发觉凉意之后已经晚了。  
“没事，大概着凉了。”抬眼对上Thor的目光，Loki生怕他胡思乱想，赶紧补上一句，“我真的一直都在家…不过你倒是很久没来我这里了…”  
“我来把钥匙还给你。”  
说着Thor从口袋拿出备用的那串钥匙，放在了Loki床头的柜子上。  
“什么叫…还给我…”  
紧张地拉住Thor的手腕，Loki现在是没有多余力气和他纠缠的，只能尽力地拽住Thor，不希望他再一次提出日后不再相见这类话。  
“看在我还在生病的份上，别说什么奇怪的话可以吗？”  
Thor拨开握住他的那只手，却依然站在原地，眼底尽收了Loki惧怕自己离开的那种不安。  
“饿吗？”

简单两个字，换来的是Loki诧异吃惊的神色，Loki不太敢相信自己的耳朵。  
多久了？  
他听惯了Thor的冷嘲热讽和无情的恶语相向，早已忘却了最平凡的关心是什么样的。

“我去看看能给你做什么吃。”  
望着Thor转身的背影，直至消失在门口，又听到厨房里传来的阵阵声响，Loki才回过神，也不管自己现在是否还因为生病没什么精神，掀开被子便下床跟了过去。

他真的忍不住。  
忍不住想拥抱Thor.  
从背后圈住男人的腰，双手勒得很紧，哪怕Thor想要挣脱，他也能得到片刻的满足。  
然而更令他心跳加快的是，Thor没有推开他，只是停下了手里的动作，任由Loki抱着。  
“今晚别走了好吗？”  
下巴搁在Thor的肩头，Loki轻声在他耳畔说着，就当自己在勾引他好了，只要他能留下。  
“吃过饭再说吧。”

Thor是第二天一早离开的，公司还有很多事情等着他去处理，临走的时候Loki还没有醒，思考了许久，他最终还是拿走了钥匙。

当天晚上，Peter的直播间里，却上演了一场乌龙。

由于Peter在第一个首选的位置，根据阵容他帮Tony先抢下了顺手又很强势的辅助，至于自己玩什么，便全权交给了刚刚晋升为自己男朋友的老板。  
之后Peter却因为切出了客户端在处理粉丝的一些问题，忘记了响应Tony的交换，等他看见屏幕上观众的提示早就错失了最后一秒…

「完了，主播要去打辅助了。」  
「主播打辅助我不担心，我担心的是那个辅助怎么打AD！」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出666个（HEARTBREAKER）」  
「你们换号还来得及吗？」

面对粉丝关心则乱的各种方案和对策，Peter看了一眼对面的男人，依旧是那副无所谓的样子…  
想到之前他和自己说曾经在魔兽世界里也是个DPS，也许真的有意外的惊喜吧！  
然而结果却是Peter想得太多了。

“我的辅助爸爸，你是真的…菜！”一发小技能收下残血的敌人，Peter鼠标指针在屏幕上Tony所用英雄的尸体上绕来绕去。

「哎呀呀，主播就不要责怪金主爸爸了！能打成这样不错啦！」  
「说真的…主播你辅助打得也一言难尽哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
「可是还是很有爱，怎么看都好配哦！」  
「对对对！你们有注意到没，主播出了输出装哎！谁杀金主爸爸他就杀谁！」

“我只是…止损而已…”万千的留言之中，Peter单单看到了这一条，故作镇定地扯起专业性来回答。  
他才没有刻意为Tony报仇呢！

「别反驳啦！你就是护短！」  
「IDxxxx(lv6)向主播送出520个（CASANOVA）X13」  
「IDxxxx(lv6)向主播送出1314个（BONES）X14」  
「主播主播我是上次比赛来和你要签名的那位！送你的小礼物你用了吗？」  
「什么礼物啊？」  
「就当然是能让主播和他的辅助“幸福”的东西呀！」  
「IDxxxx（lv1）想主播送出666个（NIGHTCLUB）」  
「这波礼物是我对送“幸福道具”的妹子的谢意！」  
「别聊八卦了！下路又开打了！！」  
只不过这一次不是粉丝们在直播间里各种刷屏，而是来自他们主播的悲泣。

“你上他呀！我给你看着呢！”  
“你那么长，射不到吗？”  
“射准一点啊！”  
“哎呀！换我早就射到他怀孕了！你行不行，这么好的机会！”  
“以后输出这种事，还是我来吧！”

「呃…我们…主播是…上面的那个？？？？」  
刚刚进入直播页面的一位固定粉丝进来就听到了Peter的“污言秽语”，打出去的话都仿佛能看到她的目瞪口呆。  
「我看不像。」  
「+1」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出1111个（SNEAKY）」  
「千万别误会，我相信主播只是嘴上功夫」  
「下一把为了弥补我们，玩个Vayne吧」  
「我建议是情侣档，这个版本不适合Vayne，而且你们不想看回城彩蛋吗？」  
「而且要情人节皮肤的！」

磕磕巴巴的对局，尽管是赢了下来，可是这对令人闻风丧胆的下路，却是第一次尝到了躺赢的滋味。  
好在后面他们没有再犯这种低级的错误，用三场堪称经典的合作报答了没有对Peter说出任何难听话语的粉丝。  
「我有一个大胆的想法…是不是今晚可以加播一场啊？虽然第一把也很有意思，可是每天主播的时间真的好短…」

“时…间…短…？”

Peter当然知道粉丝在说什么，只不过那句时间短加上前后语境，不免让人想歪，嘴上调侃着，眼睛却还是向Tony看去，征求着他的意见。  
后者给他的答复是直接发送了组队邀请。  
“谢谢我的辅助大人。”

「你们有没有下载刚和这个平台合作的那个APP啊？」  
「什么APP」  
「是约大神线下打游戏的那个吗？」  
「我下了，不止打游戏，还有其他的技能项目呢？我前天刚找人帮我做了设计图」  
「首页的那个人是演员吗？这么漂亮！」  
「我只想约主播，可是找不到！」  
「主播你没有申请那个APP吗？」

【他是非卖品】

回城补给的空档，Tony切出游戏去看了一眼直播间的聊天内容，感觉再不说点什么他对面的小主播就要经受不住诱惑去注册了。  
便迅速打下了这么一行字扔进了公屏。  
Tony突然很感谢那帮设计师，这个他以前最痛恨的等级标识这回让他第一次体验到了好处——即使在密集的刷屏之中，他打下的那句话依然可以被置顶一段时间，向众人宣示着主权。

「妈的，刚想问能不能约主播就是一碗狗粮！！」  
「行了行了，你是要命还是要主播？」  
「主播你和辅助真的只是下路的合作关系吗？」  
「对啊，而且很严肃的问一句，如果不是我们想的那种关系，你介意我们YY吗？」  
「应该不会的吧？随便拉个影视剧出来，冷到西伯利亚的CP都有人嗑！」

这要怎么回答呢？  
其实Peter一开始就不介意粉丝的这种想法，况且大家也都是出于善意的调侃，直播间的女孩子比较多，乐于去想象自己和辅助的关系也是情理之中。  
然而事到如今，她们的猜测却成了现实，这更加无法去阻止了吧？

Peter在辅助的掩护下击杀了对面最后一个存活的人员，踏上他们的高地迅速地拆掉了大部分的水晶。  
然后Peter按下了回城键，只要在这回城的八秒之内，辅助也进入范围，他们会有一个接吻共同回家的特殊彩蛋——也是目前全英雄联盟唯一的一对情侣专属彩蛋。  
他只是想用这个方法来回应粉丝的问题。

「辅助你快进去！」  
「进入你的非卖品！快！」  
「别担心了！超级兵会帮你们拆完基地的！」①  
「IDxxxx（lv8）向主播送出520个（CASANOVA）X10」  
「啊！我都8级了！看在我这么有诚意的份上！」

最后的三秒钟，在对手基地粉碎之前，Tony点了两下鼠标，站进了Peter给的圈圈里。

今晚的直播结束在一种诡异的甜蜜气氛之中，粉丝几乎都是心满意足。  
他们也并非只是喜欢Peter的颜或者他和辅助的那种心有灵犀，要知道，能遇到一个从脸到技术都无可挑剔的主播本身已经是极小概率事件，再加上自带了一位神契合度的辅助，说是奇迹也不为过。  
带着打发时间的想法而来，却被好看的模样所吸引，继而拜服于实力，渐渐的，每天来看这对充满着爱意的下路携手共进退，已经不单单是一种消遣，更多的，已经成了治愈自己的良药…而刷礼物这种方式，大多数的情况之下都是表达谢意，也许不理解的人会觉得很低俗，可隔着网络，也许有时候几句好听的话真的不足以言谢，感谢主播通过自己的魅力和技术带给他们精神上的满足。  
这不是不劳而获，只不过在所谓的精神食粮面前，人们总喜欢贬低物质。

关掉所有设备，Peter仰靠在椅背上休息，看见Tony起身过来倚在桌边看着自己，用他那双世间难寻的漂亮眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
“今天骂我挺来劲啊！”  
“记仇！”Peter没有改变姿势，带着笑意给了Tony一个白眼，“你确实很菜嘛！残血的人头你都能A到塔上去。”  
“你的反向空大也不赖啊！”  
“那你说我今天哪一句没说对？”  
“也算都挺有道理，尤其是…”Tony俯身于小主播的耳边，压下嗓子说得暧昧，“你那么长，这句。”  
“嗯…？唔…！”  
战斗之中说的话他可不会一一记得，不过已经不重要了，想反问的话，都留在了Tony的吻里…

“还有一周你就过生日了，想好要什么礼物了吗？”  
离开直播室天色已经很晚了，Tony照例送他的AD回家，在车上提起了生日的事情。  
“不用啦，我不过生日的。”  
“为什么？我都过。”  
“嗯…”Peter犹豫了一会儿，最终还是开了口，原因也谈不上难以启齿。  
“我父母去世的早，我是婶婶养大的，家庭条件也不宽裕，每次看到她为我生日还要忙忙碌碌，让我觉得真的没必要去过，我也不是矫情，是真的不太在乎过生日这件事。”  
“好，我不强求你，不过那天你得和我在一起。”  
Tony虽附和着男孩所说，心里却已经有了个完美的计划。

 

 

 

 

Gold IV、我是你的礼物

8月15日，一个寻常的星期三，没有下雨也没有烈阳，普通到Peter直播的时候都没有告诉他的粉丝今天是自己的生日。  
可惜今天Tony不在。  
不过也好让他练练手，毕竟不能对Tony产生太多的依赖，万一日后还能再去打几场比赛，自己也要摆脱被养成的习惯，主动去适应不同的辅助才好。

「啊，好可惜，就差一点，要是金主爸爸在的话MVP一定不会落在中路手里了」  
「那个辅助很无脑的，就是各种干干干，不然主播早就超神了」  
「可惜…太可惜了…」  
「话说回来，今天下路虽然一直在出人头，但是也谈不上优势，还好中路Carry起来了」  
「还好吧，这种中单也就一般，我约过这个APP上的大神了，那位超厉害的」  
「哇哦！！照片和本人一样吗？」  
「不一样」  
「啧啧，果真是网骗吗？」  
「那我赶紧卸载了吧」  
「难为主播做一个非卖品了」  
「不是的！！是本人比照片要好看十倍啊啊啊啊啊！！而且技术超厉害的！」  
「IDxxxx（lv5）向主播送出1234个（SNEAKY）」

 

匆匆浏览了这些聊天内容，Peter心里咯噔一下，这个人说的不会是Loki吧？

“你约的谁啊？”

「就是首页榜单第一的那个啊，最贵的那位。」

“黑头发…绿眼睛…个子很高？”

「对的没错！啊主播你认识吗？」

“呃…”Peter刚想说挺熟，可是公众平台还是小心谨慎一些的好，“我和他打过比赛，真的非常神的一个中单。”

「比赛？！」  
「啊我知道了，就是前段时间转播的那场比赛吧？戴眼镜的那个中单！我的妈啊，简直和明星没有区别的！」  
「我在现场，可以证明本人特别帅！」  
「我也在的那天，而且不光是那个中单，主播本人也比镜头好看，而且那天我还看到两个人，不过不是比赛选手，我在VIP区，他们在我前面，好像是平台的高管之类的？」

高管？那一定是Tony和Thor没错了，只是她们应该不知道Tony就是自己的辅助。  
Peter不禁嘴角带出笑意，他的老板、金主、辅助兼男朋友也算是隐藏的很深了。

「天啊！真的吗？那我也要去约一次！见见美男也是好的啊！」  
「在哪里下载？」  
「App Store有啊，直接点旁边的广告也可以下载的！」  
「太完美了，白天约约男神，晚上还能再看男神，简直就是神器！」

Peter默默为Loki感到心酸，这一下突飞猛进的下载量，又是一帮钱多没处花的小姑娘，他恐怕有的忙了！  
在离直播结束还有二十分钟的时候，Peter放在一旁的手机来了消息。  
是Tony让他一会儿直接去公司门口等他。  
差点忘了，说好今晚和他一起的。  
想必Tony还是要接他去过生日，但无非也就是吃饭、娱乐那一套吧？希望他不要像哄小孩子一样给他准备点蛋糕什么的就好。

「主播啊，你有没有机会邀请那个大神中单来陪你直播一次呀？不用露脸，线上就行」  
「这个太赞！！能同意吗？」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出1111个（NIGHTCLUB）X10」  
「IDxxxx（lv2）向主播送出2222个（NIGHTCLUB）X10」  
「土豪别刷屏，让主播看到我的问题！」  
「啊真的真的，要是能一起来就好了，一定会人气爆炸的！」

“我改天问一下吧？如果不出镜的话应该没有问题…”  
Peter自己心里也不是很有底，他的邻居好像挺忙的，不知道有没有时间来陪他完成粉丝的心愿。

「一定要问啊！」  
「不管同意不同意，我决定先去约一波」  
「排队吧你！我点了两天了，能约的时间段全都满了！！」  
「那就继续点呗！真的比照片还好看又厉害，当然不会那么闲了」  
「你们尽管约，我还是要在直播间里守护我的主播，哼！」

又是在一片不舍声里结束了今天份的直播，Peter对于自己越来越红的现状渐渐没有了不适应，收到高额的赏金也不会惊慌失措。  
他没有也绝对不会主动去开口索求一分钱，无论是仅仅来观看的，还是不停聊天的，亦或是阔气打赏的，其实都没有什么差别，每个人表达对他喜爱的方式不一样而已。  
他能做的，是在这个浮躁的大环境里，尽可能的让停留在他直播间里的粉丝和观众有一个美好的晚上，让连败的玩家看看他的操作来平复一下崩溃的心态，甚至重新燃起一些正准备AFK的召唤师们心里那点不灭的火苗。

当然，也顺便给他的老板挣钱…

在公司楼下等了十多分钟，Tony迟到了，不过并不影响小主播的情绪。  
“去哪儿？”上了车，Peter问身边的男人，Tony好像一副刚忙完的样子。  
“我家。”  
“啊？”  
面对Tony一脸神秘兮兮的笑容，Peter有些费解，这次应该不是去上次那个家吧？但是去他家里…？  
自己生日去男朋友家里，恐怕不是吃吃饭那么单纯了。  
然而自从比赛那天到现在，Tony对他好像除了偶尔调戏和亲吻，也并没有更进一步的举动，反而弄得自己有些茫然…

进了Tony家门，Peter真的产生了疑问。  
这种人，为什么要去投一个直播平台？  
“你的主业是什么？”  
“很多。”Tony一时间也不知该怎么表达他那些产业，“你认为我是个富二代就行。”  
说完抬手制止了Peter后面想说的话，朝他指了指客厅的沙发周围。  
“我…不是说我不过生日了吗？”  
那里堆满了包装好的礼物盒，一眼过去都数不清个数。  
“你先去拆。”  
Tony搭着男孩的肩膀，将他带到沙发坐下，自己则随意坐在了沙发扶手上，顺带递过去一个盒子。

墨镜、香水、手表、钢笔、乐高死星、笔记本电脑、围巾…  
拆了大概有十多个，Peter还是很不解，就算要送礼物，也犯不着送这么多…  
难道真是有钱人的恶趣味？  
直到他拆到一个Lego Duplo…

“你这是？”Peter不可思议地抬头看着Tony，手边又拆出了一个小盒子，里面装着很可爱的一个奶瓶，“太有手段了。”  
拆完了所有盒子，从一岁到二十一岁，按照每个年龄都有一件相对应的礼物，即使有些已经用不到了。  
“其实…没有必要的…”Peter拿过一个蜘蛛侠的手办在手里摆弄，“真的不是什么特别的日子…”  
“嗯。”  
Tony也没有反驳他，只是陈述着自己的想法：“对我来说，这天很重要。”  
“怎么说？”Peter等着下文，心跳得有点快，这个男人总能说点让他无力招架的话。

“因为这一天，你来到了这个世界。”

Tony心满意足地看到了小主播脸色通红，又想极力掩饰尴尬，最后结巴着向他开口。  
“那…那今年…的呢？”

看到Tony起身走到他面前开始扯领带，Peter才注意到这么热的夏季，他居然穿了三件套。  
“我自己，你收吗？”

柔软的丝绸绕过Peter的脖子，将他带向Tony，距离有点微妙，小主播无处安放的眼神想要避开对视，却落在了敞开两颗扣子的地方。  
他的专属辅助有特别漂亮的锁骨。

“收下吗？这份礼物买不到的。”  
托起Peter的脸，让羞涩不再能躲藏，Tony蹭蹭男孩的鼻尖，眼里的光透过密长的睫毛化作一颗颗星星碎片迷了不谙世事的小主播的眼。  
“我…拒绝不了…”  
Peter的双手被温柔的握住，搭在了西装的扣子上，耳边Tony的声音带着刻意的诱惑。  
“你是亲自动手，还是让你的礼物自己拆？”  
“我来…”  
嘴上说得轻松，可真当Peter将西装和马甲脱下任它们掉进满地的礼物之中，却再也不知道下一步要做什么了。

把Tony按在沙发里脱了他裤子硬上？还是应该先亲吻他来点前戏？幸好自己出门前就洗了干净，不然这个时候提出去洗澡就真的很难堪了…  
小主播的手停在Tony的腰间显得不知所措。  
是的，Peter还是个处男。  
他此刻很后悔自己前女友提出在他家过夜的时候，Peter表示家里只有一台电脑你会很无聊，还是早点回去吧，我们线上见。  
然后，就没有然后了，娇滴滴的女朋友成了过去式。

“还是我来吧。”  
比羽毛都要柔和的吻落在Peter的额头，随即一阵失重感让他清楚自己被抱了起来。  
“放我下来，我又没断腿！”  
在Peter的认知里，公主抱是女孩子的特权，虽然自己不高大也很轻，可是这种姿势还是令他脸红。  
“又不会有别人看见，没什么不好意思的。”  
卧室不远，Peter还没挣扎几下就被丢进了床里，触手可及的都是柔软。  
不过好像欺身上来吻他的那双唇要更加柔软一些。  
Peter回应得实在太过生涩了，只能被Tony一点点挑逗到动情，身体各处都开始燥热，即使身上的男人也一样，可是仿佛他才是降温的唯一方法。  
伸手解开Tony剩余的几颗扣子，操纵游戏灵活的双手此刻却极度笨拙，Peter摸了摸精壮的腰，在向上的过程中又犹豫不决，最后只得绕开勾引他的两颗小红点，去抚弄刚刚就眼馋的漂亮锁骨。  
可情场老手对于脱衣服这种事可以算得上是基本功了。  
在亲吻的意乱情迷之间，Tony褪去了小主播的T恤和长裤。  
然而长裤之下去空空如也。  
“你就这么光着屁股在直播吗？”  
“今天…差点迟到…”Peter害羞地想要合上双腿掩饰自己微微抬头的家伙，“洗完澡才发现忘记拿内裤了…”  
“我该夸你敬业呢？”  
Tony没有允许Peter的小动作，膝盖顶开了他的腿，手掌顺着细腻的大腿内侧肌肤抚摸，轻轻捏了捏两颗丸子，听到Peter低吟了一声，便不再犹豫地握住了蓄势待发的性器。  
这下小主播彻底失去了反抗的能力，乖乖地顺从了自己的感觉，由Tony引导着沉沦进欲望的深渊。

虽然在事后，Peter有了疑问。

“你不是我的礼物吗？为什么被上的是我？”  
一身清爽地躺在被子里，Peter抬头问刚从浴室出来擦着头发的男人。  
“不上你怎么送给你？”  
“？”  
“我送了你一亿个小Tony Stark了…不够吗？”随手将毛巾搁置在床头的柜子，Tony掀开被子进去，拍了拍Peter光裸的小屁股，“你可全都接收了啊。”  
“你这些调情的话张口就来，到底是有多丰富的阅历…”  
挪开臀部，Peter避让着那只不安分的手，莫名的一股恼火。  
Tony有些惊讶，或许说是惊喜，这个男孩已经会吃醋了？  
“介意？那从今天起我一定做个洁身自好的人。”  
“我可管不住你…”  
“来…”Tony伸开胳膊揽过闹别扭的小主播，指了指自己的脖子，“你可以随便在上面留下印记，让别人知道我是有主的。”  
Peter并没有放过这个机会，翻身压下Tony的肩对着喉结边上的位置一口便咬了上去，只是无奈技巧太差，始终留不下痕迹。  
“让我来教你吧，小东西…”

生日的第二天晚上，直播临时取消了，Tony打了电话让Peter的团队赶紧发个告示，至于原因，Tony想了半天理由，最后丢给团队一句“少问问题，多做事”。

直播间的聊天室里，还剩下几个粉丝看着公告尴尬地聊着。  
「主播也没说今天有事啊」  
「肯定是突发状况吧？他连迟到都很少有的，突然停播一定有原因」  
「昨晚辅助大神也没有来哎」  
「诶？？？」  
「他们是吵架了吗？」  
「所以主播去哄了？」  
「这么说起来，昨天的直播，主播确实有点心不在焉的样子」  
「啊~~那就没错了，别看我们主播一副可爱的样子，打起游戏来也够凶的」  
「赞同，说不定是床上弄疼了辅助」  
「看看明天什么情况就知道了！」  
「有道理…哎哎哎，那我们去下这个约大神的APP吧」  
「好啊，看谁先约到那个超漂亮的大神咯」  
「那我不是跟你吹，多难抢的演唱会票我都能秒到，这算什么」  
「行行行，你厉害，要是能约到分给我几个小时呗」  
「可以啊，我不收你钱，你等月底帮主播冲业绩好了」  
「没问题」

第三天Peter才算是回到了家，虽然不知道为何，今晚直播间的气氛特别诡异，那些爱开玩笑的小姑娘都莫名地夸自己，好像是说给Tony听的。  
类似于“我从主播开播就关注了，平时脾气很好的，也就是游戏的时候比较狠”“是啊，看着这么可爱的脸，忍忍就过去了”  
……  
不过无所谓，刚刚下车的时候，他还特意看了一眼，Tony脖子上鲜红的印记还深深地留在那里，估计两三天也消退不下去了。

从电梯出来掂着钥匙走到家门口，准备开门的时候忍不住望了望Loki的屋门。  
正好之前直播有粉丝希望能看到Loki和他合作一次。  
Peter打算用这个理由顺便看看他最近怎么样，于是先收起钥匙，径直过去敲了门。

可为他开门的，却是Peter最不想看到的那张脸。

 

 

 

 

 

Gold III、暗藏玄机

Thor站在门边，没有让开身子，沉默地对Peter表达着询问。  
“我有点事找Loki…”见男人还没有邀请他进去的意思，Peter只有继续阐明来意，“我直播间的粉丝希望他能陪我打一次，我来…想征求一下Loki的意见。”  
“他还没有回来。”  
“那你…”Peter说了一半，闻到了飘过来的香味，“在做饭？”  
“你吃了吗？”  
Peter点点头，Tony可不会饿着自己。  
“你进来等他吧，应该很快就回来了。”  
说完Thor转身继续进厨房忙已经过了晚餐时间的料理，留了门给Peter.

满是疑惑地进了屋，小公寓收拾得井井有条，设计风格也很有品味，Peter感觉今天的Thor似乎没有之前那么不好说话，而且他竟然会这么居家的给Loki做饭？  
尽管自己一点也不饿，无奈光是味道就勾引起了Peter的食欲，跟随着诱惑站在厨房边观察起正在调味的Thor.  
短袖的关系让Peter看到了他手上的疤痕。  
“你以前是厨师吗？还是别的一些危险职业…”Peter指了指Thor的手腕问道。  
“都不是。”Thor低头看了眼自己的伤痕，“意外，没什么。”  
他的潜意识里还是维护了Loki的形象。  
“你做的是什么？”  
代替了Thor回答的是塞进他手里的盘子，里面放了两个蛋糕，端在面前，浓醇的巧克力味道便更加明显，摸上去还有点烫，应该是刚刚烤完。  
咬了一口，Peter几乎要被这个美味给征服，比任何一家高级甜品店里做出来的都要好吃！  
能做出这样级别蛋糕的男人，为什么对自己的恋人那么不温柔…

“别这样看我。”  
被Peter盯得有些不自在，Thor开口提醒他收敛一下自己的眼光。  
“只是很惊讶你做的东西这么好吃…你为什么会做这些？为了Loki吗？”  
“你的问题都点多。”  
其实是Thor不想正面回答，前天早上自己起床的时候大概是弄醒了Loki，只不过床上的人还迷糊着，没分清梦和现实，自言自语说着想吃蛋糕。  
本该听过就忘的一句梦话，结果却是，Thor惦记到今天。  
从公司离开之后跑了四家店才找齐了一系列的原材料，趁着Loki去处理一点战队的事情，就顺路过来了。  
Thor深知自从那晚在酒店被Loki哭着吻住的时候，内心的抗拒就像是被击垮了，他忘不掉Loki脱下自己衣服时候的那种眼神。  
痛苦、懊悔却充满了执着——化作眼泪誓要和他纠缠的执着。  
“他回来了，你先过去吧。”轻微的开门声没逃过Thor的耳朵，打断了他思考的同时也正巧让他避开了男孩的问题。

Loki进了门见到这两个人在家里也是一脸的诧异。  
不过闻到了香甜的味道倒确实满心的惊喜，自己半梦半醒之中说的话，竟然还是被Thor听了进去，还以为他根本不会再理会自己的要求了…  
“啊对了，你等一下。”  
在Peter开口之前，Loki想起了什么，钻进卧室取了个盒子出来。  
“生日快乐，本来想你生日那天送你的，但你却不在家。”  
“你怎么知道我生日？”接过礼物，Peter有点慌乱，他从没和Loki提起过才对。  
“临时换队员的时候问你要过证件啊，上面写得挺清楚的…”Loki逗着这个生活中有时候反射弧长得能绕地球一圈的男孩，“不知道你喜欢不喜欢。”  
Peter听到Loki这么问，赶紧低头打开了手里的盒子。  
款式很简单的银色手环，没有什么浮夸的点缀，然而风格明显自成一派的设计却标示着它价格不菲。  
“有点贵吧！”  
“这倒没觉得，就是时间不够，临时去挑的，担心你不喜欢。”Loki见小主播还是尴尬地捧着盒子不知所措，干脆伸手将它拿出来戴在了Peter的手腕上，“顺便也谢谢你帮我救场，还有…那天下雨的事情…嗯，挺好看的，我的眼光还没退步。”  
Peter倒不怎么佩戴饰品，不过也确如Loki所言，和自己很搭。  
“那…我就收下了。”

一旁的Thor将蛋糕和刚做好的食物端上餐桌，提醒着Loki趁热吃。  
“你吃过了吗？”  
“吃过了，而且…”Peter指了指重新进了厨房去清洗用具的Thor，“他做的蛋糕我也吃过了。”  
“味道不错吧？”  
坐在桌边，Loki询问着小主播来找他所为何事。  
“我就是问一下…”Peter抓抓头发，总觉得有些不好开口，“因为Thor的那个APP在平台上是有广告推送的，就有很多人知道了你…而且上次的比赛不也是被转播出去了吗？我的粉丝就问，可不可以让你来陪我直播一次…”  
Peter将前因后果尽量说了个明白，坐在一边的椅子上焦灼地看着正往嘴里送蛋糕的Loki神情。  
平心而论，撇去回馈粉丝不谈，就只是能和他一起来几场都足够过瘾。  
“那个…你，你不用担心服务器不同的问题，我保证给你找一个用得顺手的账号。”见Loki没有回应，小主播又继续开始念叨，“你也不用露面的！线上就行！”  
“哪天？”  
“哪…哪天？这么，这么说你是同意了？”  
“这是什么大事吗？”Loki吃掉最后一口蛋糕，心满意足地擦掉嘴边的可可粉，“只要我有时间，你打个电话给我我可以直接上线的。”  
“时间你定就好！”  
“嗯…稍等。”Loki翻开手机查找了一下自己的日程，“下周六吧，最近几天有些忙，你也知道这个倒霉软件突然就火得不行，结果才更新的版本需要重新设置，我没在意，超了确认时间那些预约好的单子必须要去…不然…”  
Loki向着厨房看了一眼，他知道自己人气高，想约他的人太多，然而如果都强行拒绝掉，恐怕不是所有人都很好说话，若引起很多麻烦和投诉，最终影响的还是Thor…  
“不然怎么了？”  
“没什么…放心吧，下周六一定有时间。”  
“好，那个…我还想说，你们战队要是再缺人你也可以直接找我，奖金都可以不用分给我的！”  
“这么喜欢打比赛吗？”Loki一手托着下巴，歪起脑袋看着Peter，“天赋这么高干嘛不去打职业？”  
“去过…一上场就紧张，连续失败，后来就把我换下来自动等解约了…”  
“那你要不要来我这里？反正我对现在那个AD也不满意。”  
“呃…这个…我要去问问…”  
他得去问问Tony才行，于公，自己是签给他的主播，于私，也是互相专属的AD和辅助。  
“哦~~”Loki意味不明地感叹着，“难怪今天看你哪里不一样。”  
Peter睁大了他无辜的双眼表示疑问，随后就见Loki眼神飘进了他的领口。  
“你就这个样子去直播的？”知道Peter就算是低头低出双下巴也看不见那个吻痕，Loki只好指了指自己锁骨往上的位置，“虽然很淡了，不过这可不像是什么虫子咬的。”  
“糟了…”  
才反应过来的Peter总算是明白过来今晚直播间粉丝那些奇怪的话了。  
正尴尬着不知道怎么回答，抬眼看到Thor从厨房出来，赶紧起身将他当做救星一般。  
“那个，我…先回去了…”  
见Peter跑得匆忙，Thor以为自己又哪里招惹到了他。  
“他怎么了？”  
“没事，刚谈恋爱经不起我开玩笑。”  
最近好像和Thor的关系变得有些缓和，Loki离开座椅走到了他身边，抬手整理了一下Thor有些乱的衣服。  
“你今晚…也别回去了吧？你现在也不开车，这么晚…不方便…”  
Loki的声音越说越小，不是因为挽留Thor过夜而不好意思，依然是出于愧疚，Thor自从车祸之后，对开车生理性的有些抗拒，平日里如果司机下班，他只能选择其他的交通工具。想必今天去买这些材料应该是跑了很久，自己嘴刁，想吃点什么，经常都是东拼西凑才能找全食材…  
“我不走…”  
Thor对眼前这双宝石一样的绿眸里产生的惊喜感到了胸口有一丝憋闷，三年了，除了那天在比赛现场能见到Loki的风采依然，和自己在一起时，更多的变成了小心翼翼、孤注一掷。  
也许那些沉痛的过往，该让他慢慢过去了…

Peter躲回自己家里，对着镜子看了看他的脖子。  
“应该还是挺像个虫子咬的吧…都这么淡了…”摸上那个粉色的印子，Peter又觉得不该那么狼狈地逃跑，“好意思说我？也不看看自己…哪次不是这样那样的痕迹…”  
可想来也是头疼，今天那个金发男人明明看上去很温柔，会做好吃的，特别会照顾人的样子…  
他和Loki之间到底有什么？  
裤子口袋里的震动打断了Peter思考不出答案的问题，取出来发现是Tony的视频电话。  
“你还不睡吗？”  
见Tony应该是躺在床上，Peter边问边开了冰箱拿了盒冰的牛奶，拧了盖子灌上两口。  
“不看你一眼做梦怎么梦到你…”  
“希望我在你梦里是穿着衣服的。”  
“诶？小主播知道给自己买东西了？”  
“你说这个？”Peter将手腕在镜头前晃了晃，“Loki送的，生日礼物。”  
“我也送了吧？为什么不戴我送的？这个一点都不好看！”  
Peter没忍住笑出了声，这个跟自己耍小孩脾气的男人还是当初在他直播间各种花钱却一言不发的高冷金主吗？  
“你送的当然是要收在家里…毕竟帮我补了二十一年的礼物，少一样就太遗憾了。”  
“那我也应该被你收在家里。”Tony翻了个身趴在床上，上半身一丝不挂，“而且可能要收藏一辈子。”  
“别别别，我可养不起你。”Peter看着Tony在他房里的暖黄灯光下，琥珀色的眼睛显得更为温暖柔和，趴着的姿势也让锁骨和胸口极为诱人，尤其是脖子上还有肩上自己留下的印记。顿时觉得有点口干舌燥，一口气喝完了盒子里剩余的所有牛奶，希望凉意能驱散突然而来的躁动。  
“你怎么养不起？我都是你的了…而且我很好养的。”  
“说说看有多好养？”Peter走进卧室在衣柜翻找着衣服，打算一会儿结束聊天好去洗澡。  
“嗯…放在家里好看，晚上可以给你当抱枕，我自己还会赚钱，不过最好用的功能还是在你有需要的时候可以随时满足你，技术绝对好。”  
对，技术好到被引诱得下不来床的又不是你。  
Peter脑子里浮现出生日那晚和第二天的画面，回忆起Tony是怎么引导着他张开腿主动学着在他身上扭动腰肢的…  
刚刚喝的冰牛奶一点效果都没有，看来直接洗个冷水澡会比较实在。  
“你这是要去洗澡吗？”见画面转到了浴室，Tony来了兴致。  
“是啊，你赶紧睡吧。”  
“可以直播吗？”  
“直播你睡觉？”  
“不是，直播你洗澡，我可以陪你聊天，你看浴室这么方便…不如我们可以来一次视频做爱…”  
黑屏。  
Tony愉快地把手机丢在一边，他确定在挂断之前，自己看见了小主播听到“视频做爱”几个字后一瞬间涨红的脸。  
抓过前两天Peter睡的枕头塞进怀里，入眠之际，Tony决定要赶紧和这个男孩进行同居生活。

次日清早，Thor感觉到怀里的身子蹭了他两下，没什么高质量睡眠的自己便很快醒了过来，却见Loki并不是有意为之，大概是做了什么好梦，嘴角挂着笑意在他怀中翻了个身。  
经常会在一早打比赛的人是没有什么下床气的。  
即使没几分钟后，Loki在被一双手揉捏着臀部而醒来的时候，也只是迷茫了一阵，原来做了春梦的不仅仅是他自己…  
懒懒的不是很想折腾，Loki抓过在他屁股上乱摸的手，身子向后贴了过去，摩擦着早晨男人都会起反应的地方。  
Thor咬了口唇边的耳垂，牙齿轻轻逗弄着，这个举动一直都是Loki最无力招架的…  
“嗯…停下…别弄…嗯，想做就直接进来，我…我也想要…”  
枕头下面还放着前几天没用完的润滑液，Loki伸手进去搜索了一阵摸出来递给身后的男人，上一次Thor对他温柔了许多，他实在是很贪恋这种感觉。  
Loki也很喜欢这个姿势，因为他可以被整个拥在Thor怀里，耳朵、脖子都会被亲吻，只要回过头，他也可以亲吻住他爱的这个男人…

 

 

 

 

Gold II、初秋的清甜

盛夏进入了尾声，跟着一场凉凉的大雨消失得没了痕迹。  
周六的晚上，Peter的直播间人气空前得高，满屏的聊天和礼物让管理员都快敲碎了键盘。  
“这还没开始，就这么多人…你那个邻居的人气可比你高啊！”  
Tony趁着还没正式直播，在Peter边上帮他调试设备。  
“是不是很后悔没坚持去签他？”  
“嗯，有一点。”  
“我…！”Peter被一句认可呛得哑口无言。  
“后悔把你推出去，现在红了，每天都要被那么多人看！”  
“每天…也就三个小时而已…”小主播说着感觉并不对，“你还和…那么多人睡过呢！”  
Tony伸手摸摸Peter的下巴，顺势拨过他的脸看向自己：“我这个年龄要是还没睡过几个人，那才是你该担心的。”  
三十好几的老处男，确实想想都可怕。  
“你手疼吗？”Tony从今天小主播进来就发现他一直在捏自己的小拇指。  
“这两天Loki有空的时候就和他多排了几次，可能使力得有点多。”  
倒不是什么大问题，长时间握着鼠标，然而小拇指理论上是用不到的，大概是保持一个姿势太久而产生的一些酸痛。  
“那就去掉一个配重吧。”Tony打开鼠标后盖取下一个金属块，他很清楚Peter属于抓握式的使用方法，鼠标增加重量保持了他操作的稳定性，但同时也会对手指和手腕产生更多的负担。  
“会不习惯的，我真的没事。”Peter虽然很感动Tony对他的关怀入微，然而也生怕一点点的不适应将导致自己有失败的操作。  
“去掉一个影响不会很大，而且，你有我还担心什么？再说了，今晚的主角，本来就不是你啊。”  
Peter只能被这两个理由所说服，将耳机塞进耳朵，稍稍整理下衣服，随时准备开始。  
“你坐过去吧，我要开了。”  
“亲我下就走。”  
双手撑在桌子和椅背上，Tony大有一副你不亲我就不走的架势。小主播只好无奈地拉下Tony的衣领，在他唇上印下一个浅浅的吻，这个男人，比想象中要粘人得多也孩子气得多，至少在他面前是如此。  
不过很可爱。  
Tony这些会在他面前表现出的性格和样子，很得Peter欢心，他不喜欢冷冰冰的恋人，他喜欢这个人用温暖和甜蜜包裹着自己，热度和糖分都恰到好处。  
得到亲吻的男人心满意足地回到了他的位置，切开直播间的网页，清楚地看到他的小主播在镜头里还有些发红的脸。

「啊来了来了！主播上线了！！」  
「中单大神呢？？」  
「无比期待！」  
「IDxxxx（lv3）向主播送出520个（NIGHTCLUB）」

 

Peter经提醒赶紧打开好友列表看了一眼，借给Loki的临时账号早已在线等他，尝试着发了个语音连接过去，毕竟那么好听的声音藏着掖着简直浪费。  
“晚上好啊，小主播。”  
浑然不知Peter已经打开直播的Loki不过平时一样打了个招呼，也仅仅一句话，差点让这个时间点想进直播间的人刷不进网页。

「耳朵已怀孕！」  
「主播，作为你的女友粉，我决定和你分手了！」  
「IDxxxx（lv7）向主播送出999个（HEARTBREAKER）X99」  
「帮我的新男神收着礼物，记得给他买好吃的」  
「这个声音…要是去午夜档播睡前故事那我估计所有人都要做春梦！」  
飞逝的一条条消息晃眼而过，Peter根本来不及看，他瞄了一眼右上方的那行数字，多出的一位令他以为是幻觉，盯着数了一下才确认又一次破了收入记录。  
看来他真的要犒劳一下Loki了，若不是签约性质下只有百分之十的分成，他一定会把今晚所有的收入都双手奉上。

“你真该来看一眼你人气有多高，要不是这个平台服务器比较稳定，真的会崩溃。”  
“啊~原来已经开始了吗？”Loki后知后觉的语气显得有些茫然，不过这更引发了新一轮少女们的刷屏。  
“对…你那边准备好了吗？”  
“就等你了。”  
Peter没有多话的习惯，力争在有限的时间内能多呈现一次精彩的对局，便直接邀请了两人进入队列等待。

「组排那不是屠杀吗？」  
「我有个建议，选点带观赏性的英雄如何？」  
「赞同！」  
「对啊对啊，一般情况下组排的实力要弱一些，别显得我们主播欺负人一样」

Peter自己倒是没什么意见，他的辅助大人应该也一样，不过他还是向Loki传达了粉丝的想法，征询Loki的决定。  
“这有什么问题，不过我刺客玩的很菜，是不是可以考虑不用刺客？”Loki想着让Peter传话也不方便，干脆另开了页面直接去直播间查看消息。  
“确实很震撼啊…”密集到几乎找不出有效信息的程度，Loki也算是开了眼界，“哎呀，我是不是在这么多人面前暴露了我的弱点，这以后我去比赛要被针对了啊~”  
“我还不知道你在中路有这么谦虚的时候…”Peter当即拆穿了Loki的玩笑，“你的菜是指一场比赛下来杀了二十多个吗？”  
“好吧，我只是不喜欢玩刺客，嗯…”Loki故作为难地迟疑了一会儿，吊足了粉丝的胃口，“因为手起刀落太快了。”  
Tony在耳机里也能听到对话，他觉得有点奇怪，这么一个会调侃会勾引粉丝的人，说是不善于调动气氛而婉拒？他虽然对没签下这么个能赚钱的主还是略显得耿耿于怀，不过更多的，还是认为自己能开出的签约金不会比那个约玩的APP赚得少才对…  
不谙个中缘由的Tony在这件事情上算是备受打击，但就实际而言，他和Thor合作之后，产生的一系列蝴蝶效应所带来的收益，还是非常可观的。  
也就神游那么几秒的功夫，幸亏游戏最后的十秒有提示音，否则Tony可能要亲手造成一次退出游戏。  
来不及多想，随手点了一个离自己最近的英雄。

「还是土豪爸爸放得开的啊！」  
「我可能有几个月没见过奶妈上场了」  
「这个好，喂饱主播一点都不愁」  
「可是对面有两个半的突进英雄，Soraka又不能奶自己」  
「IDxxxx向主播送出666个（BONES）」  
「管他呢，先送波666为敬！」  
「听我说，我觉得问题不大，辅助和主播本来就配合得好，而且主播也选了Draven，就是2级强杀的节奏。」  
「话是没错，不过讲道理，一旦崩了那可是真的崩，打野和上路也不是有强控的坦克」  
「看中单啊，卡牌大师的节奏起来谁还讲道理」  
每次选定之后的载入界面，直播间总是讨论热烈的气氛，今天也不例外，尽管Peter是真的有点茫然，他的想法是选个冒险的英雄来秀一场，结果Tony比他还要狠，虽然说他刚刚一眼也看到了对面那个男人尴尬地挑了下眉，大概是走神而导致的临时选择。

“这场要是逆风，我可没有后期来保护你了啊…”  
载入完成，在召唤师平台上，Peter丢下一句话，很显然是说给Tony听的。  
还在思考战术的小主播却在上线之前，看见游戏内左边的对话框弹出了一条——把你交给我就好。  
不用去看插件推送进来的消息，Peter也知道这句话能把直播间炸成什么样子。  
小声地叹了一口气。  
我不是已经把自己交给你了吗…  
然而三分钟之后，Peter又一次被那个老狐狸白白撩了一把，他说得哪里是自己想的意思！  
给对方辅助身上打了个进攻信号，预判无误的减速效果被挂上，他几乎是承受着对手的攻击顶上去走A，但是每次都能在危急时刻被Tony治疗回来以及关键的一发伤害被挡下。  
人头进账，Peter想起之前在自己家Tony提起过曾经的辉煌。  
不愧是职业的奶。  
超短时间内爆发的击杀，让这对易攻难守的下路成了众矢之的，打野来完上路来，很快便将两三个人头的优势化解得荡然无存。  
几分钟后，眼看着又是一波连同中路的四人包围，率先击杀了敌方AD的两人已经无路可逃，只打算着尽力一搏，能拼他们一个两败俱伤，好保住第一条能够提供团队增益的小龙BUFF…  
“别放弃呀~奶好你家小主播~”  
应声而落地的来人在后方拦截了欲攻击下路双人的打野，一张金色卡牌阻止了他向前的脚步，配合着没有一发落空的技能和平A，Loki先行收拾掉了最大的威胁，而后秒切出的又一张金牌速度快到连Peter都没有看清，再次解决了自家AD和辅助的性命之忧。  
“你这个手速…”到嘴边的后话他适时的收住了——难以相信你不是个单身。

Peter真心是佩服的，玩卡牌大师的人很多，高手和专精也不少，然而Loki给他的感觉实在是震慑，无论是大招落地的位置选择还是切牌的那种镇定自若的神速，一切都找不到一丝破绽。简而言之，就是Loki手下的英雄都仿佛被赋予了他的灵魂和意识，被他carry一局很容易就迷恋上。  
“别崇拜我了，赶紧来拿龙。”

「IDxxxx（lv9）向主播送出666个（CASANOVA）X99」  
「看高手玩卡牌大师就是不一样」  
「太！帅！了！」  
「等等，我没有听错什么重要信息吧！大神说的是“你家小主播”」  
「就你会找重点！」  
「IDxxxx（lv9）向主播送出6666个（BONES）」  
【IDxxxx（lv10）向主播送出9999个（BONES）】  
【My God，成就达成！】  
「辅助爸爸，你有对手了！」  
「恭喜主播直播间出现第二个超级金主啊！」  
「不慌，我也快了！」  
「我们主播还是有吸金能力的啊啊啊！！谁说非要卖艺的！」  
「说真的，辅助的奶妈玩得也很飘逸，这个奶的手法非常专业！」  
「哎哎哎，你们有人下那个APP吗？为什么我这里刷新不开了！我还想预约一下这个大神」  
「我也是什么都刷不出来，不会是今晚直播大家都在点预约吧」  
「见了鬼，这两天好像都不太稳定…」  
「人气太高，真不敢想象假如我们主播也去助阵是个什么情形」  
「其实我一直深爱着辅助爸爸…这是我见过最好的辅助，呜呜呜…」

Loki看到这些内容，也趁着第一局游戏胜利之后的空档拿起手机查看了一下情况，确实一直在加载中无法刷新，但是个人中心的资料财产没有受到影响，于是赶紧给Thor发了消息告知了情况。  
万一是漏洞之类的，造成了用户的财产损失，这个赔偿起来就太可怕了。  
很快他也收到了回复——今晚可能不能过去你那里了，我们最近一直在查找这个Bug，现在有点眉目了，你早点休息，冰箱里还有给你准备的宵夜。  
找到就好。  
第二局开始前，Loki算是松了口气，又和Peter讨论着马上要用到的套路。  
“要不这一次我们看谁零死亡好不好？”Loki这回在一楼，选下了一个灵活的半刺客型法师。  
“那你输定了。”小主播笑得很得意，他可是带着保障的，只要他不浪，坐在对面的那位是能用生命保他的，“诶？不是吧，又是奶妈？！”

当晚，Peter总计哀嚎了六次，因为那个男人玩了一晚上的Soraka，并且真的做到了让他一晚上零死亡。  
结束直播后，Peter还在和Loki聊着。  
“怎么，奶到你撑了？”  
“是啊，感觉一个月都不想喝到奶了。”  
“不管怎么说，你还是赢我了，想要什么？”  
“我要是想说对上次那个蛋糕念念不忘可以吗？”  
“应该…”Loki短暂地迟疑了一会儿，最近Thor和自己的关系不再那么糟糕了，这种要求提出来也是可以的吧，“问题不大，这次换个更好吃的请你吧~”  
“那就这么说定了。”  
Peter看到Tony已经起身走到自己身边，便赶紧和Loki道了谢后下线，正好兴师问罪一番。  
“奶妈玩得很骚哦？”  
“让你见识一下专业的治疗，而且把你保得那么好，不对吗？”Tony伸手掐了掐小主播还有一点婴儿肥的小脸，软软的，手感很棒，不过这个举动却见Peter眯起了眼盯着自己，“你在打什么主意？”  
“今晚去你家好不好？”  
拍开捏痛自己的手，Peter眼里闪着诡谲的光彩，暗中有了个想法。  
“当然敞开大门欢迎你，不过能告诉我你的小脑袋里在想些什么吗？”  
Peter撇嘴笑了笑，抬手隔着Tony西装外套里的T恤用力拧了一下胸口的凸起位置。  
“喝奶。”  
他发誓今晚要给Tony咬上十个八个牙印，反正自己觊觎那对形状漂亮的胸已经很久了，喜欢奶就让你奶个够本。

只可惜后来，小主播忽略了喝奶的代价。

一个人的夜晚，Loki热完了宵夜，手机传来了消息的提示音——新的订单。  
“我不是设置过了吗？”  
赶紧打开设置，发现果然又变成了自动模式，想起之前Thor说过可能在修复Bug，Loki也就没有多想，猜测是退档或者更新，只是又重新关闭了自动模式。  
「我从四年前就是你的粉丝了，没有想到可以在这里遇到你，希望你不要取消，好吗？」  
正准备在时间范围内点下取消，Loki却收到了这样一条消息。  
四年前…那可是比现在都要神的巅峰时期啊，看来这个人应该是一路都在关注他。  
看了一眼订单详情，明天下午的两点到六点。  
这个时间Thor应该还是在公司，结束之后如果要来自己家，他也差不多回来。  
「行吧，明天见。」

自从酒店那晚回来以后，之前的荒诞约定就像是自动消失了，Loki自然也乐得不用去忍受见太多不想见的人，如果他和Thor能够按照现在的趋势一步步将关系修复如初，这个APP也是时候删掉了。  
“希望你是我最后一个客户吧。”

 

 

Gold I、重蹈覆辙

Tony在睡梦中觉得有些冷，顶着困意睁开一只眼，光溜溜的自己身上什么也没有，被子都给身边的小主播全卷了过去，摸索了一下枕边的手表，早上5：30。  
“坏孩子。”  
没客气地掀开被子，带着凉意的肌肤整个贴上Peter的后背将他拖进怀里取暖，怀中的人抗拒着不适的温度翻了身，一头扎进Tony的胸口，对着被自己蹂躏了一整晚的地方就是一口。  
“我怀疑你不是三岁都没断奶就是从没吃过人奶！”  
揉着Peter睡得蓬松又卷翘的软毛，Tony忍着疼给他咬，这个小东西，竟然还有这样的爱好…  
想到这个Tony难免嗤笑一声，还以为昨晚直播之后Peter是和自己在调情，哪知道回了家，一切就绪，小主播还真的趴在自己身上玩了半个小时…  
当然结局是自己把他办老实了。  
可现在看起来，除了卷走被子的报复，这会儿又蠢蠢欲动了？  
“我真的没有奶…”  
也许不说还好，这么一说，Peter干脆上手去揉捏另外一边，这个男人不光是长得好看辅助打得好一张嘴能哄死人。脱了他的衣服，剥开他，还有更多的惊喜，比如手里和嘴里完全令自己欲罢不能的胸，平时看着健壮宽厚，摸上去却不失柔软。  
还有…  
顺着胸口一路下去，还有腹肌并不明显但是很结实的腰，Peter对六块八块的巧克力腹肌没有多大的兴趣，他自己就有，所以摸着Tony腹部的肌肉纹理和那个小巧圆圆的肚脐，他真的爱不释手。  
不过最令Peter惊喜的是Tony有个很翘的屁股，这是他才发现的，平时都包裹在西装裤里没那么明显，脱光了才有机会亲手体验一下有致的曲线和光滑紧致的手感。

“玩够了没？”  
Tony捏着小主播的双颊逼迫他松开自己被啃咬到发胀发红的乳头，另一只手拉扯过Peter不安分的手按上了自己两腿之间。  
“你把它玩起来了！”  
“那就再来一次吧？”Peter醒得还不彻底，软软的声音里透出了不少沙哑，宣告着他的欲求不满 ，“晚上那次我状态不好。”  
“你是指你五分钟就射了吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“怎么办？我觉得我要把纯情的小主播教坏了。”Tony嘴上说得愧疚，手却早已顺从着自己的欲望抚上Peter的腰椎，在凹陷处挑逗着，满意地感受着小他一圈的身子敏感地绷紧，本能地瑟缩了一下。  
“你找个处男一辈子别碰他，肯定纯情。”  
“那我还是教坏你吧！”  
Tony曲起膝盖顶开小主播的一条腿，让神秘的区域没有了阻碍。抽空给手里抹上了润滑的水剂，沿着Peter弧度漂亮的臀部曲线探进股缝，湿润了紧闭的小穴周围。  
“凉…”  
Peter皱皱眉头，不安地扭捏着身子，可能是和这个男人做爱太舒服了，以至于连来自润滑液的凉意在相比之下都成了不适。  
“放松你的小屁股，不然我不进去了~”  
伸开胳膊把Peter往怀中搂了一些，Tony放任了他在自己身上进行生涩又拙劣的调情行为，比如舔舔锁骨咬咬脖子，并且认真的放松了屁股这样。  
还真的怕他不做下去吗？太好骗了这个小东西。  
借着润滑，Tony轻轻撑开柔软紧窒的后穴，缓慢地插进一根手指，待抽送得比较轻松后才小心地加了第二根手指，细致得将内壁都充分地弄湿，不舍得怀里的人经受一点点疼痛。  
当然Peter的反应没有令他失望，难耐情欲地抓挠着他的后背，颈间感受到的呼吸也越来越急促和炙热，要是再放开一些，这会儿该说出口的话一定是“快点进来干我”。  
只听说打C位的人手指感官会很敏锐，经常要操作细微，犯不得一点失误。  
然而Tony的手指却有着不亚于他们的敏感，把Peter撩拨到抱紧自己只不过是几分钟的事情。  
“你…你到底…是有过多少情人…”Peter被顶着的那条腿有些发酸，他只是想搭在Tony的胯上寻找个舒适的位置来缓解，只不过看起来更加得欲拒还迎。  
“你要我这种时候数给你听吗？”Tony使坏地转动了手指，并且又往里送到了极限。  
“唔…嗯别…我不想…很快…”  
被按压到敏感点的小主播想要摆脱手指的逗弄，两腿间挺立的欲望早已不争气地开始渗出饥渴的小滴汁液。可是大脑还没有完全罢工，依然处理起了Tony的话。  
“难怪…你床上技术…唔…这么好！对别人…也一样吗？”Peter对于这个男人的情史总是有些烦躁，即便那都是过去，他作祟的独占欲却一直停不下骚动。  
“别人？别人都是坐在我身上自己动的，我可不用为别人服务。”  
“这有…什么难的。”  
Peter扼住Tony的手腕，咬下嘴唇忍受住手指抽离出体内的快感，死死咽下差点脱口而出的呻吟，翻身坐上男人的腰胯间。  
“不就是这种姿势吗？我也二十几岁的人了，还没看过几部小电影吗？”  
“转过去更爽。”Tony看着男孩的不服气，自然不会放过这么好的机会，没有急着动作而是进一步调戏了他。  
果不其然Peter就这样上了当，起身调转了姿势背对着Tony，抬高了腰部，扶握着那根尺寸傲人的东西抵在了自己被润滑充分的穴口。  
“坐下去呀，别人都不用手辅助的。”  
“那你还是去和别人做爱吧！”  
赌气的话几乎是下意识地就说出了口，只是不等Peter逃离，Tony已然直起了身抱住了开始生气的小主播，含住红红的耳朵亲了一口。  
“不会再有别人了，你如果哪天不要我，我就孤独终老好不好？”  
“等我把你在别人身上用过的所有姿势都做一遍，再决定要不要你…”  
“啊？这样吗？”Tony环住小主播有着清晰八块腹肌却纤细的腰，一点点将自己分身顶进濡湿的小穴，“那可能短时间内你都离不开我了。”  
“好…大…慢点…我自己…来…嗯…”  
支撑着男人的大腿，Peter决定自己掌握这个主动权，被一寸寸填满的快感让他无暇再去纠结Tony最后一句话，他爱他的专属辅助，也不会因为那些经历颇丰的情史而真的产生芥蒂，毕竟都是在自己之前的过去，以后只属于他一个人比什么都重要。  
“是你自己要慢点吧…嘶…宝贝你真的紧…”Tony右手穿过细窄的腰肢握住Peter前端湿得不像话的分身，仔细而又轻柔得套弄着，“你要我帮你先射出来吗？”  
“不…不要…”  
Peter还不想这么快就宣泄出来，和Tony做这种事不能否认会是特别愉快的体验，温柔和热烈都被掌控到一个最完美的程度，完全没有必要加以其他的帮助。  
“那自己动啊…我不反抗…”  
腰间的手臂有力地圈着Peter，让他上下动起来也不会很吃力，小主播也很快地沉沦进欲望之中，吞吐着Tony的分身，寻找能淹没自己的愉悦感觉。  
背部很快就蒙上了细密的汗珠，熏染得背肌线条更加诱人，Tony也将怀中逞强不愿服输的男孩拥得更紧，用深情的亲吻融化着Peter的小小疲惫，借助着耳朵和肩膀的敏感给予他更多的快感和更多抑制不住的呻吟喘息，手也游走上胸口，揉捻着被情欲刺激而挺立饱满的乳尖。  
“唔啊…”胸上传来的快意像是一阵微弱的电流，穿梭于Peter每条神经直击小腹，口中的声音不自觉地高了一些，让自己听着都觉得羞耻，想要做点什么去堵住自己的嘴，慌不择路地抓过Tony的手，含进去两根手指，舌头却是舔弄的无力。  
“你这自学的本事还不错。”  
感到怀里的身体渐渐慢下来，动作的幅度也小了下去，Tony挺身用力顶了一下，彻底让Peter脱力地靠进了自己的胸膛。  
“你就负责好好招待它们吧。”Tony被口腔包裹的手指拨弄着柔软的小舌，“能在游戏里保护你，还能在床上满足你，是需要你表达一下感谢了。”  
“嗯…唔…”  
已经说不出话来的Peter用更卖力地舔舐回答了夺回主导权的男人，身后深浅交叠的抽插没有遗漏地撞击着致命的地方，快感源源不断地攀升。  
“啊…啊…唔！”  
猛然一阵极强烈的酥麻让Peter无法再去顾及口中的手指，双手紧紧捏着Tony的手臂，指尖都陷进他的皮肉，颤抖着腰肢和大腿等待高潮将他吞噬。  
“嗯…Tony…”  
连声音都染上了酥软的奶音，Tony耳朵享受的同时，也感到分身被Peter的小穴绞紧，伴随着阵阵有规律的收缩，他的小主播在他怀中高潮了…  
体位的关系让Peter释放出的白色液体沾在了自己的腹部和胸口，弄脏了自己却没有洒落在床单上，这令他羞耻地不想去看，整个人瘫软在身后男人的怀里，转头渴求着Tony给予他一个安慰的热吻。  
得到吻的时候，Peter也伸手勾住了Tony，抚摸着他的鬓角，耳朵，最终插进他的发丝，放弃了那些羞涩，大胆地与他唇舌交缠。  
Tony眯着眼看了看当下的情形，小主播身上都是淫靡的精液，软下的性器可爱地垂在大张的双腿间，稀少的体毛让小家伙看上去更加惹人怜爱，腰肢承受着他的撞击和刚刚的高潮还未停下轻颤，可后穴却卖力地夹着自己。  
以后的日子还多着，留着慢慢开发吧！  
不忍再继续折腾觉都没睡够的男孩，Tony收紧手臂，快速地抽动着释放边缘的分身，没有刻意的坚持，匆匆数十下，射进了湿软紧热的小穴深处。  
“你…射里面…又要洗澡了！”  
Peter脸还红红的，责怪起罪魁祸首。  
“不要你动，我来给你服务就好。”撤出逐渐软下去的性器，Tony吻了一下Peter的嘴角，“我的错，你想要我怎么赔罪都行。”  
“我要咬着你的奶睡。”  
“那得换一边咬，不然以后大小不一样就很难看了。”  
Tony起身去给浴缸放水，同时默默决定，以后再也不玩奶妈了！

一觉睡到了傍晚，好在Tony起得要早一个小时，提前给Peter准备好了晚餐，否则今晚的直播一定是迟到的。  
去直播室的路上，Peter打了电话给Loki，想问问他今晚是否有空，如果方便能来陪他再直播一次就再好不过了。  
可惜连续打了两次，都无人接听。  
大概是Thor去了他家或者忙着比赛训练吧？Peter挂断没有拨通的电话，虽然有些许失落，不过有身边的人陪他也足够了。

此刻的Loki正昏睡在无人的酒店房间，沉重的睡意让他无力转醒。  
等到他睁开眼睛环视四周的时候，已经是午夜的一点。  
猛然从床上坐起，Loki甩了甩头，晕眩感还没有完全消散，他重新合上眼睛回忆着所有事情。  
下午去电竞馆见到了约他的人，不曾见过的陌生男人。  
他对这个男人的第一印象并不好，那种刻意营造的绅士风度看起来很虚假。  
尤其是对局了两次之后，很明显，这个男人是个菜鸟，心思也不在游戏上，有一搭没一搭地和他聊着这款APP.  
言谈中，Loki很快得知他不过是一家软件公司的老板，几乎是抄了Thor的整个设计理念制作了一款同类型的APP，希望Loki能够跳槽，并开出了非常高的价格邀请他。  
Loki喝着手里的咖啡懒得听他那些理想和计划，当机立断地拒绝了，甚至没有留情面地准备直接走人。  
可最终留下的原因，是他站起身要走之际，那个男人的一句“你知道你手里这个APP是有漏洞的吗？你往前走一步，我就能让所有用户的资产清空，到时候你的老板可有的赔了。”  
“所以呢？”Loki坐回位置上，冷冷地盯着让他感到卑鄙的男人。  
“我不过是想要你帮我赚钱而已，在哪儿不是赚呢，是吧？”  
他曾是Thor公司参与了APP项目的成员，自软件面世以来，收益令他萌生了自成一家的念头。所以他知道Loki不假，也亲眼所见这个人的吸金能力，更清楚Thor与Loki的关系，不仅如此，他离职期间正是Thor车祸之后，也利用了不正当手段调查过一番，更加确定Loki对Thor来说有着不寻常的意义。  
“首先，你抄袭，其次，如果你通过漏洞攻击了用户的财产，你确定留不下痕迹吗？恐怕到时候，不光钱都是你赔，就连监狱也要你去坐。”Loki趁热喝完了咖啡，甚至不屑去看这个男人一眼，“有空打我的主意，不如多完善点你们的技术，至于这个漏洞，我现在就能告诉你，很快就要修复了。”  
“哦是吗？那就不知道你的…嗯，老板兼情人，如果只顾着管你，还有没有空来对付我了。”  
“有病。”  
说罢，Loki起身径直要离开，却忽然感到天旋地转，眼前模糊到看不清，单手支在玻璃的桌面想要稳住身形，却抵不过浑身的酸软。  
“你他妈的…”  
接而男人一副焦急的模样搂住了摇摇欲坠的身躯，关切地询问已经连嘴都张不开的Loki.  
再之后的事情，Loki全然不知，朦胧之中只隐约的记得自己被带上了一辆SUV，车上好像还有其他人，他们说了什么去了哪里都没有记忆。唯一还有印象的是他貌似被推进了酒店的房间…

“糟了！”管不了后果，Loki翻找着衣服口袋，手机电量还没耗光，立刻拨通了Thor的电话。  
“这么晚还没睡吗？”Thor的声音听起来有些疲惫。  
“那个！漏洞！搞定了吗？”Loki问着他最急切关心的事情。  
“还没…所以最近可能都没法去找你了…有点麻烦，有人利用这个bug几乎将APP都弄瘫痪了，我们目前只能全力力保用户财产安全，还腾不出技术去找bug的来源。”  
“一定要快！”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“因为…”Loki到嘴边的话又咽了回去，他没有勇气告诉Thor自己被拖到了酒店，“很多人，包括我，钱都放在里面的，只怪你把这个东西做的太完善，连日常消费都能直接刷…”  
“你可以赶紧转移出去，万一真的出事了，我还少赔一点呢…”听着Loki语气很焦急，Thor反倒稳下来逗他。  
我才不会要你赔…  
“诶？你在家吗？”  
“呃…对啊，我不在家能在…哪儿…”  
Loki最终还是撒了谎，他除了头有点晕，衣衫完整也没有受伤，他不想让自己和Thor刚有了起色的关系再添上不稳定的因素，说自己此刻躺在酒店的床上，那是万万不可能的。  
“那你快睡吧，我如果早上能空闲下来就去给你做早餐。”  
“不用了，你有空就多休息一会儿吧，我…我也帮不上什么忙。”  
“怎么，你不欢迎我去你那里休息吗？”  
“当然不是，你愿意来我当然很开心。”  
“行，赶紧躺下吧，睁眼就能看到我。”

结束通话，Loki匆匆翻身下床，自己整齐得连鞋都没有脱，他更加肯定这大概只是一场报复性质的恶作剧。  
回去的路上翻阅着订单记录，那个男人的订单却凭空消失了一样，没有留下任何线索。  
既然他说能黑进那个漏洞随时可以移除用户的资产，那么删除一个订单应该也理所当然吧，只不过Loki对于下药和威胁的行为实在是不齿，真的很想将他揪出来，告他个倾家荡产。

之后整整半个月，Thor都和团队忙到难以脱身，Loki唯一能做的就是以陪Peter上直播来弥补APP在平台上所造成的困扰。间期他也去了那家电竞馆和酒店，却是一无所获，被告知登记的身份都是虚假的。  
Loki对那件事也只能作罢，看在自己没有什么损失的份上。

这天早上，Thor正趴在堆满文件资料的办公桌前小憩，秘书过来敲了敲门。  
“Boss，你的快递。”  
“嗯？给我吧…”接过快递，Thor示意秘书先去忙，看着显示是重要文件，便赶紧拆了开来，里面只有一个U盘，却没有署名寄件人。  
Thor取出U盘插进了电脑，打开是个视频资料。

“Boss…”  
十分钟后，团队负责人进了办公室想要汇报一些情况，却看到Thor脸色异常的阴郁，一时间都没敢开口。  
“什么事…”  
“呃…那个，漏洞我们刚得到结果，是…两年前离职的Michael他们公司做的，因为他正在推广一款和我们几乎一样的APP…”  
“那就交给司法部门吧，我们还是要尽快修复重新上架。”  
“应该还有一周左右就能解决，但是我…还有一件事，不知道和他们攻击我们有没有关联…”负责人欲言又止实在很为难。  
“你说。”  
“半个多月前，Michael…和…和Loki见过面，我不该过问你的私事，但是你和Loki的关系，几乎全公司都知道…有没有可能…啊，我的意思是，Loki也是无意间透露了我们APP存在漏洞的事情…”  
Thor盯着视频定格的画面，脸上看不出一点波澜，诧异或是愤怒都没有，只是挥挥手说声知道了，让他们赶紧修复漏洞加强防范，此类严重的Bug以后务必不能再有。

只剩下一个人的办公室，空气安静的有些凝重，Thor愣愣地坐在椅子上良久，大约快有一个钟头，终于是拿起了手机给Loki打了过去。

“今晚去我家吧，我有份礼物送你，Loki…”

 

 

 

Platinum V、至死不渝的互相折磨

九月的傍晚已经开始不那么温暖，Loki没有Thor家的钥匙，早到了二十分钟，只穿了件单薄的毛衣和九分裤，原本扎着的头发也因为冷风吹乱而干脆披散开来。  
Thor走近Loki身边，闻到了他熟悉的香水味，这么多年都没有变过的牌子。  
“事情都解决了吗？今天怎么有空让我过来？”  
Loki先行进了门，Thor跟在其后，合上门的瞬间下了指纹锁，只不过Loki并没有看到这个小动作。  
“不是说了有份礼物要送你吗？”从口袋拿出银色的U盘递给满脸期待的Loki，“你先看吧，我去准备晚餐。”  
“好，我现在真的是又冷又饿。”  
Loki接下U盘转进了Thor的书房，打开电脑连接进去，点开那个唯一的视频文件…

心里还趁着读取的几秒间猜测着今晚的美味是什么。

先是一段监控录像一样的拍摄，Loki和陌生男人站在酒店的过道，自己软若无骨地倚靠在男人怀里，而那个男人也双手抚摸着他的腰背。  
随后他和这个人进了酒店的房间，没过一会儿，又进去了另外一个不认识的男人。  
都不是那天约他的那位。  
Loki看着视频，握着鼠标的手止不住颤抖，他脑海中不存在这样一段记忆，当时发生了什么？  
心脏狂跳的声音自己仿佛都可以听得见，Loki继续看着后面匪夷所思的内容。  
之后的视频从监控画面转为了私人拍摄，清晰画质下，他被两个男人拥抱着亲吻爱抚，脱去衣服，再往后不堪入目的内容拉了远景，大概是将镜头固定在了某个角度的自动录制。  
这到底是什么情况？  
Loki虽然不清楚失去意识之间的事情，可他能够确定自己没和任何人发生过关系…  
能够确定的吧？  
看着视频的画面，Loki到了最后竟然失去了底气，内心剩下的只有无尽疑虑，他难道潜意识里就是这样的人？伤害Thor成瘾？  
不该如此的…  
可这个人总不能还是自己失散多年的孪生兄弟吧？  
现在他唯一的想法，是自己口口声声说爱着Thor，却还是重蹈覆辙做出了荒唐的事。

Loki脸色煞白的端坐在椅子上，死死捏着手中的鼠标，力气大到指尖泛白也克制不了情绪波动导致的发抖。  
Thor这是忍了多久？他是没有看过吗？  
不可能。  
脑海中冒出的一丝侥幸被理智冲刷得荡然无存，既然是送给自己的“礼物”，Thor怎么会不知道内容…  
连自己和他进门的时候都完全感受不到异样的情绪。   
Loki此时此刻，宁愿接受Thor对他冷嘲热讽或者暴虐相向，而不是这种看似平和的相处模式。  
平静之下的惊涛骇浪，更加让人难以承受。  
深深吸了一口气，Loki想要捋顺思路，可脑子却一片混乱，做不到去冷静的分析和判断。  
自己究竟有没有和别人上床已经不重要了，早在三年多前那次出轨的时候，他就不在乎了。  
Loki现在在乎的只有Thor，他几乎能想象到Thor看到这个视频时的表情有多绝望。  
不知道Thor看了多少次？  
上午给自己打电话的时候，或许也在看吧？一遍又一遍，Loki不敢揣测，Thor是忍下了多大的煎熬，还能在外面若无其事的做着饭。

内心挣扎着走出书房，Loki站在客厅里，耳边只有厨房里传出的餐具碰撞声在回荡。  
仿佛又回到几年前，他们热恋的期间，每一次Thor在为他这张挑剔的嘴巴忙活时，Loki都会假意监工，抱着Thor宽厚的后背，一脸嫌弃厨房的烟火味道，一边帮Thor扎好半长的金发，在脑后挽成一个丸子，然后理所应当地偷吃。  
同样是站在厨房门口，Loki却再也无法向前迈出一步，去拥抱属于他的依赖。  
事到如今，真的回不去了。

二十分钟后，两个人沉默的坐在餐桌边，海鲜意面，沙拉，就连甜酒都是Loki喜欢喝的那个味道，唯独眼前人，灿烂的笑意跃然于面容，可眼睛里，是从未有过的陌生和阴沉。  
“我这个礼物你还喜欢吗？”  
Loki沉默着，他想不到任何说辞和解释，他要说什么？我是无辜的，被图谋不轨的人下了药迷奸？虽然和别人上了床，但是人依旧清白？是不是还应该加上一句，也许我并没有发生肉体关系——至少那个视频也没有拍到后面。  
这太可笑了，婊得像个偶像剧里的脑残配角。  
“我收到这份快递的时候，还是很惊喜的。”Thor放下餐具，看着Loki说道，“不过Loki你太口是心非了，不是在我身下哭求着怎样都好，只要在我身边吗？”  
见Loki叉着水果的手抖得厉害，Thor伸手包住了那只颤栗的手，张口吃掉叉子上的多汁果实，眼睛没有离开Loki继续他的话。  
“我满足不了你吗？3P的感觉怎么样？他们能让你哭出来吗？”  
Loki抽出被握住的手，他第一次感到了真正的恐惧，起身离开餐桌，他想要逃…  
他不是害怕会被如何对待，这几年来，要是害怕，他有千百次机会离开Thor，纵使他们之前的关系再畸形，至少Loki还能隐约捉住那么一息的感情，也许被Thor表现的病态和残暴，却始终存在于一个深埋的地方…  
然而现在，他所害怕的，是他会彻底摧毁了Thor，摧毁了这个本应比盛夏阳光都耀眼和温暖的男人。  
Loki退至门边，他想离开这里，他需要去查清楚那几个小时的真相。

触摸到被上了锁的门，Loki知道一切都没有意义了。  
他安静地站在原地，甚至没有转回身，就这么无声地等着Thor走向他，从背后抱住他，在他耳边轻声低语。  
“你要去哪里呢？在我身边不高兴了吗？”  
Thor咬上Loki的耳垂，牙齿轻捻着嫩软的肉，像是恋人之间的调情一般自然。  
“就在这里吧，别走了…你知道吗Loki…”Thor下巴搁在削瘦的肩上，亲昵地磨蹭着Loki的颈窝，“其实我直到今天才发现我有多爱你…”  
Thor在给Loki打完那通电话后，从早上到他离开，他花了整整一天的时间发现，比起Loki的背叛，他好像更加无法容忍别人拥有甚至触碰Loki！  
既然身体和心灵都没有办法真正的忘却和放弃这个男人，那么不如就将他捆绑在自己身边，完完全全只属于他一个人吧…恋人也行，炮友也可以，或者，自己的专属宠物也没有关系…  
“所以，别想逃了，Loki…”  
Loki垂下眼，放松了绷紧的肩膀，指尖搭上搂着他的那双手，抚摸着漂亮手型上的伤痕。  
他还能逃到哪里去呢？恐怕这一次，无论是否有意为之，都毁了Thor…

收拾好了晚餐后的一切，Thor搂着Loki坐在沙发上看比赛，看Peter的直播。  
Loki的头发还没有干透，他刚刚被Thor像对待宠物一样洗了澡，充满泡泡的浴缸里，男人为他清洗着身体和头发，里里外外都洗得彻底，带着不能再让其他人亵渎的意味。  
连此刻身上穿着的，也是Thor的衬衣，虽然宽大，然而他们接近的身高，却是无法遮掩住不着片缕的下体。  
“你送的手环很合适这个主播，我也想送个合适你的东西。”Thor手指抓梳着还潮湿的黑发问道，“你想要什么？”  
“都可以。”Loki哪里还有心思看直播，他根本没有办法预估Thor下一个动作或是下一句话是什么。  
“好，一定会让你喜欢的。”  
Thor顺着Loki的黑发摸索到他的脖子，指腹轻轻地在那片肌肤上来回抚着，思考得认真。

一切的温柔表象，都经不起黑夜这双无形的手去撕扯，Loki在睡梦中也没有停止过脑中的困扰和烦恼，浅眠和转醒已经数不清多少次了…  
最后一次是被腰间悬殊力量的手臂紧紧桎梏着弄醒的，Loki难以动弹，攀上胸前的两指没有丝毫控制地拉扯着他的乳尖，纯粹的发泄方式。  
“疼…！”  
黑发被撩开，肩膀袭来的剧痛让Loki痛呓出口，无奈挣扎起了反作用，换来的只有更重的撕咬。  
像受到了威胁的野兽一样的撕咬。  
“疼…Thor…”  
当然Thor不会真的咬开他一块皮肉，渗血之前，他停下了，开始舔舐红痕。  
如热恋时候调情的那样。  
“不…不要…”Loki知道身后的人要做什么，抗拒地瑟缩着脖子企图躲避，然而自己的感官没有理会心智，带着刺痛的酥麻瞬间入侵了他的大脑。  
对，这很有感觉，有感觉到他情不自禁地低吟，有感觉到小腹发紧，两腿之间的性器逐渐抬头。  
一定又要被认为淫荡到不知廉耻。  
快意还没有结束，取而代之的是重新覆盖上来的疼痛，同样的地方，没有减轻力度的啃咬。  
Thor反复折磨着这块肌肤，怀里的身子没有停下过颤抖，疼痛和快感交织而替，连求饶声都是破碎的。  
一只手缓缓而上，从Loki的唇角，抚摸起形状漂亮的嘴，两根手指压了压柔软的下唇。  
他知道Loki不会拒绝。  
轻而易举地探进了温热的口腔，配合着柔软小舌讨好的舔弄，Loki以这样卑微的举动试着诱惑回Thor一些怜悯。即便在他想撤回手指的时候，Loki依然轻咬了一下重新将它们含入口里，猫科动物般用舌头卷着…  
虽然如此做法减轻不了来自肩上的痛楚和浪潮一样的快感。  
不仅仅是肩膀…  
Thor将那寸肌肤折磨到极限，破裂的边缘后放弃，转战到脖子做着同样的事。  
颤栗更加明显了，尤其是在Thor轻舔伤痕的时候，Loki呻吟的小嘴再也咬不住那两根手指，放任它们离开。  
他眼前开始变得恍惚，情潮吞噬了Loki，疼痛也被淡化，他逐渐难耐，渴求更多带给他疼痛的撕咬和刺激印记的舔舐。  
习惯真的是件可怕的东西。  
Loki自嘲地苦笑了一声，是不是他已经习惯了被狠厉的对待，都能从疼痛之中很快地分离出快感。

背上和肩颈布满了深红的痕迹，不似情爱那般甜蜜，在Loki被翻转过来蹭擦到床单都会产生痛感。  
对着Thor的眼睛，他无法去为自己解释视频的前因后果。  
他被下了药，被拖去了酒店，尽管身体告诉他没有和别人发生过关系，但这中间到底经历了什么，视频又从何而来，Loki自己也没有了信心去确定。  
倘若说出口的是这番言辞，别说Thor了，他都不会信。  
他自觉又伤害了这个男人一回。  
而且是同样位置的伤口，刚刚结痂，却强行撕开更深地捅了一刀。

“从现在开始，你不用再陪别人了…”Thor指尖顺着Loki狭长的眉毛抚摸到眼角，继而是基本没有缺点的脸部线条，“都只陪着我好吗？”  
Loki原先最希望的事情，此刻却是变了味道。  
他知道，这一次，是彻底杀掉了那个爱着他的Thor.  
所以最终Loki没有拒绝，脸颊贴上抚着他的手磨蹭了两下，说了声好。  
“你放心…别人能给你的，我只多不少，别人给不了你的，我也可以。”

阴晴不定的日子过得浑浑噩噩，Thor虽然没有限制Loki的自由，可除了去公司，就是几乎寸步不离，训练赛他会在一旁陪着，Loki回家自己也会跟着过去，人前俨然是情侣般的甜蜜，却在两个人关上门独处的时候，极尽了折磨。  
今晚在电梯里，Peter碰到了气氛看似和谐又总感觉诡异的两个人。  
“Loki，你最近有比赛吗？”  
“有。”  
“嗯？”Peter被这低沉沙哑的嗓音惊讶得出了声，“你感冒了吗？”  
Loki只是摇摇头：“怎么了吗？”  
“能不能让我去？”  
看到小主播眼里有些许恳求和期待，Loki想起现在这个点，不应该是在直播中吗？  
“你今晚没去直播？”  
“别提了！”说着话，电梯已停在了他们的楼层，“去你家聊吗？”  
“呃…去你家吧！”Loki下意识地推辞着，看了一眼Thor寻求同意。  
“你们聊，我先回去。”  
纵使觉得有什么怪怪的地方，Peter此刻也没有时间去询问个所以然，招呼Loki坐下，自己则找了个面对他的位置站着，靠在柜子边还心不在焉地碰翻了杯子。  
“我可以让你去啊，不过到底怎么了？”  
“这几天直播我发挥的特别好…尤其是三天前我用Jhin的时候，四次盲狙直接秒了对面的隐身AD…最近的战绩几乎都是全胜。”  
“所以想去打个比赛练练手？”  
Peter听闻Loki误解了自己的意思慌乱地摆着手：“不不不，不是这个意思…我…我被质疑用了脚本。”  
Loki蹙着眉头，他深知这种感觉，没有太多的办法去证明，负面的引导总归会带动很多人的思维，从而产生一系列糟糕的效应，不过没什么比现场直播的比赛更有说服力。  
“我会制定一个以你为核心的战术。”  
“这样…这样好吗？”  
Peter受宠若惊地站直了身子，他完全没有想过Loki会为自己重新给出比赛方案。  
“没事。”  
“不过你放心！”Peter一个箭步窜进沙发，在Loki肩上用力拍了拍，“我保证把对手杀到生活不能自理！”  
这一巴掌不偏不倚拍在伤处，Loki又不可能闪开避让，否则就是一副讨厌Peter的状态了。  
那个咬痕像个烙印一样，每隔几天，Thor就会在同样的位置再添上一遍，虽从未见血，却永远都是青紫色的大片淤痕，平时柔软的衣服摩擦都能带给他不小的痛觉，Thor的用意也许就是时刻都能让他想起自己吧7。  
“啊对了，平台上那个APP好像没有再推送了？”  
“嗯，重新上架遇到问题，还在审。”  
具体的原因，Loki也不是很清楚，他也不好过问Thor，他们因为这款APP而结缘，现在也因为它而画地为牢。

带Peter去比赛的事情敲定了，Loki却没有急着回去，和小主播有一茬没一茬地随便聊着天，期间Tony打来电话，在讨论澄清使用脚本一事。  
“其实，Tony Stark一句话的事，就可以告知所有人你没用脚本了啊，他也是最清楚的当事人吧！”见Peter挂了电话，Loki提出了他的疑问。  
“他不想这样做，我也不想。”  
Peter耸耸肩，回忆起昨天直播结束后他们两的对话。

“我用没用脚本，你心里难道不清楚吗？”关闭直播，Peter语气没有太好，这两天直播间里的骂声和质疑实在令他不胜其扰。  
“当然知道你没有，所以你希望我来摆平这件事？”  
“也不是这个意思…”  
“我完全可以插手，只不过，那会带来比现在更加糟糕的局面，我不想看到任何人觉得你靠着不正当的关系做到今天的成绩。”Tony捏着闷闷不乐的小主播下巴，让他看着自己，“你这么好，我可不愿意跳出来给别人当话题。”  
“你就吹吧，我早晚要膨胀。”  
“胀多胖我都不嫌弃你。”  
“我觉得我们两，先胖的一定是你…”  
“哦是吗？听说你很喜欢吃蛋糕？”老狐狸眼里闪过一丝算计，“我最近刚好认识了一个厉害的甜品师。”

Peter的嘴边浮现出笑意，Loki看着也猜出了个大概，估计自己在这儿让他们刚刚的电话也没好好聊，并且时间也不早了，逃避是没有结果的。

 

 

 

 

 

Platinum IV、只看着我

Thor最近有点忙，这一次的比赛抽不出身来同行，虽然很近，不过Loki倒也能喘口气…  
赛前坐在对战区，Peter早已没了那么紧张，只是觉得今天好像有些不同，身旁的这个中单很是安静，手指无聊地敲打着键盘的掌托，纤长的睫毛在镜片后面闪动得诱人，眼睛却只盯着屏幕发呆。  
“Loki？”Peter拍拍那双白皙修长的手，“你最近怎么了？和…和Thor吵架了？”  
“啊？”回过神来，Loki也想不出个合适的理由，“没，我们…挺好的。”  
“是吗？总感觉你很累的样子…要是他欺负你，我可以帮你揍他的。”Peter对于他这个邻居，有种说不清楚的保护欲，虽然Loki比他大，可那份看似高傲的样子之下，总能感到无法言喻的隐忍。  
“你？别勉强啊。”Loki闻言拨下眼镜看着小主播，总算是带了点笑意，“那我可能还要找Tony Stark来救你。”  
“你！”若不是手中的东西是有线的，Peter可能丢过去的不是眼神而是鼠标了。  
然而Peter只是放心了他还能和自己开玩笑的样子，却忽略了其中Loki下意识的默认了自己是被欺负的。  
“你老板今天没有来吗？”  
“他去谈合同了，要签一个新的女主播，打PUBG的，指名要他去。”说起这个事，Peter开始用鼠标在界面漫无目的的乱点，小心思又作祟了起来。  
尽管初衷不一样，但还不是同样的亲自签约，听说那个女主播长得360度没有死角，不但实力屈指可数，性格也属于特别会来事的，自己和她相比，简直就找不出丝毫的优势。而且前两天他还看到Tony特意找了Friday要大量资料去了解PUBG，花了不少心思在上面。  
“不高兴了？”  
“……”难得的沉默，Peter手里的鼠标右键没有意义的按得咔咔作响，“我是不是有点认真了？”  
太过顺利的感情，危机感一旦出现，就像洪水猛兽般吞没着所有逻辑和理智。嫉妒、不安、猜疑，这一系列感性的元素充斥着Peter的心绪，负面的想法早已攻占了他，自己没有保留地被撩进了Tony蜜糖一样的恋爱里，但这些对于Tony来说，可能只是信手拈来。  
一只手按在Peter的肩上，细长的手指捏了他两下。  
“在我看来，Tony Stark比你认真得多。”  
Loki无奈地摇了摇头，一方面感叹这个小主播的纯情，另一方面，也有些嘲讽自己。  
自己的感情世界都已崩塌得一片狼藉，居然还有心思去开导别人…  
“别开你的脑洞了，先给我好好教育一下对面，上次那帮人差点废了我的手。”  
“什么？”Peter被才得知的消息拉回了思绪，伸伸脖子看了一眼对面的选手，“那我先在战场上给你报仇，你相信我，可能我打不过Thor，不过这种菜鸡，我能打十个！”  
“好好好，今天四保一。”①

随着比赛正式开始，不仅是对手，解说和在场的观众都没有料到战术的突然改变，只顾着针对Loki的对方完全阻挡不了Peter完美的发育，几波小型的团战更是配合默契地将所有经济全都先行给了他，然而AD的优势还是不足以过早得挽回中路的劣势。

“形式不太乐观啊！”Loki看了一眼已经进行了将近五十分钟的比赛，这种时候一波团战就基本奠定了胜负。  
“来，直接开男爵，信我！”  
Peter不喜欢这种僵局，即使是大后期又怎么样，这波正面的团战终归是要爆发的，他相信自己有能力处理好。  
今天他选用的并非射程很长的AD，比起距离上的安全，更考验操作，容错率也非常低，任何失误或是少打一发伤害都将是致命的连锁反应。

此刻Peter的直播间虽然不是他本人坐镇，但在线人数并没有减少，坚信着他的粉丝也好，对他怀有质疑的人也好，都在关注着这波一触即发的团战。  
「我操！R闪E！三杀？！」  
「临场操作这么厉害？」  
「说脚本的出来打脸啊！」  
「之前还有说“不是脚本吃键盘”的，来，薄膜的就行，不勉强你吃机械的」  
「服，这个应变能力和操作我是服的！」  
「现场直播的比赛，没有作弊的可能了吧？有些心胸狭窄的人能不能别看到人家厉害就强行加戏？」  
「IDxxxx（lv8）向主播送出6666个（NIGHTCLUB）X66」  
「送给主播和中单大神的，恭喜他们赢下这局！」  
「还有两场，我觉得打不到第三场，应该下一把就能直接拿下」  
「必须的！能打到第三局我直播吃屎！」  
「这…你的嘴巴估计要主播来守护你了！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，突然不希望直接拿下下一局了！」  
【我赌下一场他能拿十次以上击杀】  
「这是？！」  
「主播的辅助爸爸？！」  
「来点彩头吗辅助爸爸！」  
「没杀十个你出个镜让我们看看？」  
「我猜主播的辅助老公一定是个金发美男…」  
「我猜是个中国人，中国最盛产辅助了！」

Tony在和女主播谈合同期间心思全在手机上，时刻关注着他的小AD比赛画面以及直播间的言论走向。若不是Friday一直在帮他打着圆场，坐在他对面的大美女可能已经走人了。  
欣慰的是Peter还是很争气的，零失误的操作和临场爆发的应变能力基本上粉碎了那些质疑声，虽然他一早就知道“脚本事件”不过是同行的低劣手段罢了。  
默默退出直播间，他也不好怠慢面前这个能给他带来利益的高手，虽然马上要开始的下一场比赛他可能没有时间盯着了。  
不过今晚应该还能赶上去接Peter吃饭？

第二场的比赛没有悬念，Loki处理得相对更小心一些，没有再给对面针对自己的机会，迅速的发育成型四处游走，并且最终在Peter要拿下五杀的时候找准时机抢了一个头，算是报了上一次Peter抢他五杀的仇。

“就差一个就能两位数击杀了！你就不能让我一下吗？”  
五杀被中断，是每一个选手的痛中之痛，下了赛场，Peter恨不得和Loki来一把SOLO以解心头的郁闷。  
“让一个中单零击杀数不好看吧？”  
刚要进休息室，却听身后有人喊了Loki…  
“这么巧？”  
Loki认得这个叫住他的女孩，那个约过他一次的小粉丝，也是意外在他身上留了个唇印的肇事者。  
“…不是凑巧，我是特意来找你的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我能单独和你聊一会儿吗？”  
“那我先去收东西，你的东西也给我我帮你一起收好过会儿场馆外见吧。”Peter见这个小姑娘一脸的焦虑，接下Loki手里的外设，将空间留给他们转身进了休息室。  
“什么事情这么着急？去咖啡馆聊吧。”Loki指了指场馆内的咖啡厅，他对这个女孩倒真的没有不好的感觉。

Loki和女孩聊完，时间就已经来到傍晚，Peter还在场馆外等他。  
“你还没走啊？我还以为Tony已经来接你了，就没顾忌时间…”  
“Tony说今晚要和女主播吃饭。”抱着Loki的包，Peter脸上的表情可谓是委屈到了极点。  
“那你和我吃饭报复他一下吧。”  
从吃醋的小主播手里拿回自己的背包，背上肩还得忍着摩擦带来的疼痛，只是在他看来，签下一个需要为Tony赚钱的主播，应酬一顿饭在所难免。  
“你肩上有伤吗？要不我帮你拿着吧。”  
“没事，想吃什么？”  
“随便。”  
“好了，别乱想。”身高的优势让Loki揽过小主播非常顺手，“带你去吃一家泰国菜，我亲测过，绝对正宗。”  
不过好像连Loki都能认可的美食还是没有让Peter心情好起来，不管是晚餐中还是回家的路上，Peter手机看了不下百次。  
目送着小主播进了屋合上门，Loki摇着头叹了口气打开自己的家门，他敢肯定Peter谈恋爱的次数接近于零，就算不是第一次，也是闹着玩的那种经历。  
“比赛需要打一整天吗？”  
没开一盏灯的房间，突如其来的一句话实在让人心脏难以承受，虽然瞬间Loki就能知道是谁，还是被吓得不轻。  
“我…下午有点事，正好想告诉你。”Loki顺手按下开关，点亮了屋子，第一眼望见的是表情并不好的Thor.  
“我也有事要告诉你。”虚着眼睛适应了一下光亮，Thor凑近心跳没恢复到正常值的Loki身边，在他颈边嗅了一下，好像要确认有没有其他人的味道，“你知道为什么我的软件上不了架吗？”  
他知道。  
Loki想要开口说出来，今天下午那个女孩来找他正是这个事情，他似乎觉得能够去解释了的！  
“涉嫌非正当交易和低俗，不过这都没有关系。”Thor在Loki微微张开的唇上咬了一口，“他们给出的视频证据让Loki被很多人都看到了怎么办？”  
那个视频有问题。  
马上就能冲口而出的话全数被Thor压进了吻里，被占有的感觉侵袭了全身，Loki放弃了在此刻去谈论这个问题，一切还是等有了明确的结果再说吧。

Loki早上是被腰背的酸痛叫醒的。  
他和Thor的关系，变得更加支离破碎，连接着他们的那根羁绊，也布满了灼人的毒刺。  
就像现在，Thor出现在他家里，躺在自己枕边，仿佛一切如常，却是背对着自己，始终没有转过来。  
两个人盖着同一条被子，但是中间隔着的那道鸿沟，早就被冷彻入骨的冰霜覆盖，冻结了两个同枕异梦人的内心。  
Loki转过身看着身边的人，想要环抱住Thor宽阔的后背，在伸出手的刹那却犹豫地僵住手，叹了口气，转而掀开被子下了床。  
随手拿起自己的衬衫，发现扣子几乎都被扯散，根本系不上。如果打开衣柜，势必又会弄出声响吵醒Thor。  
想着还是不要惹恼睡眠质量堪忧的Thor好，只得拿起地上的外套，先凑合着穿在身上。  
镜子里的Loki，深深浅浅的红痕斑驳在身体各处，锁骨，脖子，胸膛...  
不用想就知道衣服遮盖的地方还有更多。  
简单扎起头发，Loki用凉水洗着脸，让自己能够清醒一点。  
昨晚一切来得太突然，他甚至没有机会将自己下午所听到的事情说出口。

“你知道为什么那个APP一直不能重新上架吗？”  
进了咖啡厅，找了个僻静的角落，女孩握着咖啡杯却没心思喝。  
“不太清楚…你别这么严肃啊，我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“Amber.”坐立不安的女孩深呼吸了一口，眼里担忧地看着Loki，“不能上架的原因是有人提供了…一些证据，说这个APP里的人会和客户有不正当交易关系。”  
“证据？”Loki垂眼分析了这个词，预感很不好，“视频？”  
“那个视频是假的呀！”Amber气愤到声音都高了一度。  
“等等…你怎么会看到？”  
“我有个朋友就是负责审核这个东西的，提供视频的就是和那款APP几乎一模一样的公司啊，现在他们顺利上架了，啊…你别担心，这个只有内部人知道。”Amber想着视频的内容，不免担心她偶像会多想，“不对，重点是视频是做出来的。”  
“你为什么会确定？”  
“因为我就是个做视频的啊！”Amber急切地表达着自己的愤慨，“至少在这个方面，我绝对有自信自己是个高手！你有源文件吗？”  
“有…”  
“可以给我吗？我能搞定的！”  
Amber对于那些竞争关系是没有心思理会的，只不过出于一个小粉丝的心态，她不愿意自己喜欢的偶像莫名成为一个牺牲品，既然有这个能力可以帮忙，总好过去用嘴巴辩解。  
Loki一直将U盘放在钱包里，想着有机会要去搞清楚那丢失了记忆的几个小时，没想到事情还真的有蹊跷。  
这算是自己的人气帮了忙吗？Loki自嘲着将U盘递了过去。  
“我会尽一切力量把这个破东西解析出来。”  
“你就这么相信不是我吗？”  
“……”Amber沉默了，倒不是因为内心有所动摇，而是一些别的原因，但是她决定还是先不告诉Loki比较好，毕竟个中缘由还是有些复杂，“我搞定了会来找你的。”  
“你知道怎么找我吗？”  
“半个月后你不是还有比赛吗！”

回忆着昨天下午的对话内容，Loki站在镜子前还是很矛盾，其实真与假，事实还是捏造都没有那么重要了，现在的Thor像一只受伤的野兽，也许真相未必就是治好他的一剂药，他们对于互相的占有欲深深扎根盘根错节，想要剥离分解，恐怕谁也活不了。

Thor在Loki翻身的时候就醒了，历来轻浅的睡眠在身旁人的动作下惊醒也就不足为怪。他清楚的听见Loki在自己身后的叹息和下床的声音，只不过不愿意面对，索性装作没有醒。  
他不知道自己为何还在和Loki纠缠。  
提出分手的是自己，在酒店暴怒说出那样话的也是自己，失联之后的不安让他编造借口也要见到Loki，看到生病的人终究还是心软。  
他愿意抛开过往将那些事情翻篇，然而自己踏碎了自尊心，撕裂内心的伤口去重新接受Loki，得到的结果却变本加厉…  
他好像一点也不了解这个人到底是什么样子的，然而最可怕的却是无论Loki是好是坏，是真的爱他还是玩弄他，他都无法从这个男人身边全身而退了，哪怕走到深渊万劫不复，他都不能停止了…  
这种纠结又复杂的心理，让Thor越想就越烦躁，便猛然起了身，去找一早从他身边逃开的Loki.  
而当他意识到自己第一反应是去找Loki在哪里的时候，发觉可能真的是病入膏肓。  
自己患上了一种名叫“Loki”的不治之症，即使两个人互相折磨，也无法再放开手。

看到Loki穿着外套站在洗手台前眼神迷离，身形却是极具诱惑。  
没有穿着拖鞋，宽松的外套勉强遮住屁股，阴影中若隐若现的，是大腿根处低垂的分身。细白的长腿交错着站着，双手紧紧扣着台子边缘指尖都微微泛白，仿佛在忍受着什么。  
这幅画面让Thor的烦躁只增无减。  
上前拽过Loki瘦削的手腕，回到卧室甩手将他扔在床里，欺身压在他身上。  
Loki因为腰背的酸痛和被打断的思绪轻轻皱了一下眉，得到的却是Thor的恶语相向。  
“和我在一个屋檐下，有这么让你难以忍受吗？”  
不管是刚才的皱眉，还是镜子前的忍耐，都让Thor心烦意乱，不是无论如何都愿意在自己身边吗？  
那你只能看着我。  
“不是…算了…”Loki放弃了解释，随他怎么想吧。  
敷衍的回答，让Thor不怒反笑。  
“这样的话，一会陪我出门逛街吧！最近撕坏你不少衬衫，就当补偿了，不过...”  
Thor伸手拿出抽屉里自己准备好的一串情趣水晶珠，一手压制住Loki的两个手腕，另一个手拿着一串四个珠子，掰开Loki的双腿对着后穴缓缓推进。  
Thor冷漠地看着Loki隐忍着，任由后穴一颗一颗吞着珠子。昨晚使用过的穴口早已紧闭，却被再次撑开。入口处的嫩肉一点点含住珠子，慢慢吞下，又骤然缩小，咬着连接处的细线，阻止下一个继续入侵。  
Loki感觉到颗颗圆润的珠子不断缓慢地被推进后穴，形成了一种变相的折磨，不知什么时候才能结束。冰冷的水晶珠与炙热的内壁接触，很快温度达到平衡，饥渴的往深处推进着。  
他默默承受着Thor对自己展开的各种折腾，也许这仅仅只是个开端。  
等到全部塞完，Loki却被一巴掌扇在臀瓣上，最里边的那颗刚好随着拍打的震动，碾压到内里的敏感点，不禁骤然缩并起双腿，咬住下唇。  
“宠物一会和主人出门可要好好夹紧屁股。对了，你知道我不能开车的，打车去还是坐地铁，你选吧。”说罢，他还为Loki穿上内裤，黑色的布料紧紧贴合着臀部。  
Thor下了床洗漱穿衣，留Loki一个人艰难地撑起身，脱下外套赤裸着身体，走到衣柜前翻找着衣服。  
床前到衣柜的几步距离，每走一步Loki都感觉到珠子贴合着自己的肠道不停蠕动，时不时摩擦过敏感点。胀痛加上间歇涌上来的快感，让Loki扶着衣柜平稳了一下呼吸，想要尽快适应体内的异物。  
拒绝和商量都没有用吧？Loki嘴角牵起一丝苦笑。  
不尽快适应的话，一会走在商场里，丢脸的只能是自己。  
选择坐地铁去了一家离这里还算进的购物中心，一路上Loki都坚持站着。  
好在地铁平稳没有颠簸，再加上Loki一直紧绷着神经，夹紧双腿，水晶珠子还算老实的待在体内。  
Thor坐在自己面前，低头看着手机，时不时看向自己，Loki感觉仿佛被Thor看穿一样，自己每一个因为异物而扭捏的动作，都被无情地尽收眼底。

工作日的商场里人也不算少，尽管这是个奢侈品的购物中心。  
Thor和Loki一前一后的走着，帅气的样貌不免让人侧目。  
走在前面的的男人身形修长健硕，耀目的金发随意挽起，大海一样的湛蓝色眼睛是他最迷人的标志，西装外套随意搭在手肘处，要说是个名模也不显得奇怪。  
他身后跟着的男人虽然身高差不太多，却是明显要小了两个号，黑发黑衣和白皙的皮肤整个人都充斥着禁欲的气息。  
初秋午后残留的燥热仿佛没有波及到他一样，依旧穿着长袖外套。双手自然地插进裤兜中，九分的西裤露出脚踝，迈开步伐紧跟着金发男人。  
只不过旁人看不见的，是Loki忍耐的双手。从后穴传来阵阵难耐的快感，让Loki指节泛白，只有藏在口袋中才能掩饰略微颤抖的双手。坚持穿着外套，也是可以掩盖自己不小心扭捏的难堪。

在试衣间里愣神了一会，Loki总有一种Thor是故意羞辱自己的感觉。  
故意迈开步伐大步走着，让自己紧紧跟随，移动的双腿加剧了后穴珠子的蠕动，走进一个又一个店里，贴心的为自己挑选着衣服和搭配，一次又一次折磨自己试上一试。  
只有Loki自己知道，每一次在试衣间，自己都会咬紧牙关脱掉衣裤，才不会让呻吟泄露出声。  
修身的衬衫，紧腿长裤，宽松毛衣和剪裁完美的外套，这些都是Loki钟爱的款式，Thor一样不错的全都记得。  
他会在试衣的时候，皱着眉亲昵的帮Loki在镜子前整理领子，让旁边的女服务员羞红了脸，却在别人看不见的角度里，捏着Loki的屁股带向自己，笑着看到Loki脸色陡然变白，咬住嘴唇忍下呻吟，眼中连伪装的温情都没有。

等到回过神来，调整好身体内的珠子，掩饰好表情，刚要走出试衣间，就迎面撞上Thor，被拉了回去抵在墙上，双腿被迫分开，Thor的膝盖恶意顶弄着臀部，反手捏着臀瓣，两个人胯部相抵。  
“还以为宠物没有主人的允许，在试衣间都敢自慰了呢~”Thor另一只手抓住Loki的肩膀抵制住了他所有的挣扎，在Loki耳边说着。

“先生，怎么了？刚才听到响声，需要帮忙吗？”女服务员听到Loki试衣间有声响，而Loki进去好长时间没有出来，担心的询问。  
“说吧，说你在试衣间求我上你~”Thor说完手指挤进臀部裤缝之间，Loki真觉得Thor会不顾一切的羞辱自己。  
“没事，刚才是衣架掉了，抱歉。”Loki赶忙说着，全身的力量被迫支撑在Thor身上。  
听着试衣间外的女服务员慢慢走远，Loki才松了一口气。  
Thor脱下Loki身上新款西裤，手伸进内裤里，手指轻松的挤进后穴戳动着。珠子跟随手指而变换着位置，但都因为手指的阻挠离不开甬道，就只能变本加厉的往深处蠕动。  
Loki感到后穴越来越湿软，因为珠子的缘故，分泌的液体逐渐浸湿了入侵的手指，慢慢流到了内裤上，前端也大有要抬头的趋势，这让Loki紧张地抓住了Thor欺凌他的手，推耸着想要阻止。  
“别…求你了Thor，回家怎样都可以，别在这…”  
他知道为什么会这样，从前仅仅只是床上惩罚，原本时间已经冲淡了他的罪恶，关系都在慢慢修复，甚至还有些甜蜜，如今却又是自己逼得Thor变本加厉，他怪不了任何人，即使已知道是诬陷，目前却没有任何证据来洗脱那铁一般的事实。  
“裤子会弄脏的…”Loki眼下只希望Thor能在这种地方停下对自己的羞辱。  
“没关系，弄脏买下来就可以了。”Thor说着又加了一根手指进去。  
“唔…”  
Loki只能颤颤巍巍的抱紧Thor的脖颈，用嘴亲吻Thor来堵住自己想要呻吟的冲动，挺直了腰，仿佛这样能让自己的后面变得好受一些。  
舌尖试探地舔舐着Thor的嘴唇，Loki眼泪迷离的望着Thor，绝望的闭上眼睛。  
算了，怎样都已经无所谓了…  
Thor在Loki闭眼的一刹那，内心的冰层仿佛因为Loki的绝望而破开了一条缝，蝴蝶效应一般迸裂。  
最终，他没有张开嘴接受Loki的吻，但也没有再继续，抽出手指收回膝盖，任由突然失去支撑点的Loki靠着墙壁狼狈的向下滑去，西裤卡在膝盖处，双腿发软。  
“我去结账，你说的，回家…”Thor头也不回地走出更衣室，连头发都没有一丝凌乱，留下Loki自己夹紧屁股忍住黏腻，苦笑着整理好衣服。  
捋好头发，Loki走出试衣间看到Thor拿着自己试过的衣服站着等他，调整好自己，两个人怀着复杂的心情回家。  
地铁上，正值下班的高峰，人逐渐潮涌上来，Loki站在Thor身边，避着旁边上来的人，时不时身体还会蹭到Thor的怀里。不断躲闪的Loki，带动体内湿润黏腻的珠子，Loki开始怀念试衣间时Thor的手指，这样不断积累却不能发泄出来的快感，折磨到Loki腿一软，险些跪倒在地。  
却出乎意料地落在一个臂弯中。  
坚实有力，毫不犹豫的接住了自己。  
这么熟悉的感觉，只能是Thor.  
Loki想要说点什么，却看到Thor目光没有落在他身上，便只好闭嘴不言。  
Thor搂起来Loki，手自然而然地滑向腰际带向自己，就算要难堪，也只能被他看到，依靠着他，他已经不会再允许Loki被他人沾染分毫。  
不管是在地铁上还是回家的路，腰间那只手都没有再松开过，这让Loki更加对自己回家后的处境担忧。  
温柔都是假象，只有Loki才知道，Thor眼中，连自己的影子都不曾久存。

 

 

①四保一：一般情况下是指全队保着AD的打法。

 

 

Platinum III、黑蔷薇

回到家，刚想怎么乞求Thor拿掉后边的珠子，就被Thor搂在怀里，跌跌撞撞倒向沙发。强烈又炙热的吻急切的落在Loki的嘴和脖子上，情欲涌出，让Loki本来就疲倦的身体招架不住。  
“嗯…Thor…可以拿出去了吗？”Loki配合着露出脖颈，抱住Thor后背说道。  
“等我。”Thor起身走回卧室，留下Loki一脸惊恐地支起身，预感告诉他不会有什么好事。  
待到Thor回来，手里已然多了一套猫耳和尾巴，好像还有一个皮质的东西。  
“怎么，不期待吗我的小野猫？”Thor嘲讽着Loki，一步一步走向他。  
然而Loki只是用沉默来掩饰内心的惶恐。  
Thor走到沙发前为Loki戴上猫耳，然后抬起他的下巴，把一条皮质项圈戴在Loki修长的脖颈上。  
整个过程Loki都极为乖巧，丝毫没有反抗。  
极细的黑色项圈大约只有半指宽，在Loki脖子上更显得肌肤白皙、脖颈修长，Thor调整着大小，既不紧紧勒住脖子，又不会让Loki很舒服。  
金属扣和扣上的钩子准确插入皮革上的孔，在不显眼的地方，一个花体的“Loki”刻在其中。Thor拇指摩挲着那个名字，缓慢又带有留恋的感觉，让Loki刚开始的绝望，慢慢掺杂进一丝希望。

“脱掉衣服。”  
Thor命令的语气让Loki咽了一下口水，喉结滑动，隐隐蹭动到了脖间的束缚。  
慢慢直起身，Loki先是解开了衬衫，搭在了沙发上。挺起的胸膛欲露还遮，手指灵活的解着扣子，像施展魔法的巫师一样，蛊惑着眼前即将堕入深渊的凡人。  
紧接着是内外两条裤子。  
Loki不忍看着自己恬不知耻的主动变得一丝不挂，和内裤上不用想也知道怎么回事的湿润痕迹，没有直视Thor的双眼，把身上最后一片衣服扔到了地上。  
没有安慰的亲吻，Loki看着Thor想要直接把细长的猫尾假体塞进来，急忙拽住Thor的衣袖为自己求情。  
“两个一起真的不行…Thor求你了帮我拿出来。”  
“自己坐过来，面对着我拿出来，啊对了，请像只猫一样过来。”  
Loki咬住嘴唇，挣扎了一会，自暴自弃地四肢并用爬向Thor。撅起的屁股因为爬动而使体内的珠子滑向更深，咬住嘴忍住呻吟，几步的距离却是极为缓慢，这让Loki从Thor的眼中已经看到了不耐烦。  
坐在Thor身上，Loki抬起自己的双腿，狠了狠心，两根手指探入到后穴。Thor眯着眼看到Loki脸色绯红地撑开后穴缓缓没入，逐渐吞到指根。  
水声不大不小的传入到两个人的耳中，一个情欲涌动，一个面无表情。Loki摸索到珠子最外边的拉环，指尖在后穴内夹住环，一点点扯出后穴。  
退出体外和被塞进体内是完全不一样的感觉。  
Loki拼命忽略着珠子摩擦穴口的快感，穴口的吞吐和穴内的空虚形成对比，让撑在Thor大腿上的手用力抓住西裤，来缓解不适。  
终于，指尖拽出一整串珠子，透明的黏液包裹着水晶珠，滚落到地上留下一串痕迹。  
Loki害怕自己弄脏了Thor的西裤，想要抬起身向后看，就被Thor一个翻身压在沙发上，后穴有了珠子之前的扩张，细长的猫尾假体轻而易举地就塞了进去，没有带来太多的不适。  
“看来是我型号选择小了。”  
仿佛不满足于没有折磨到Loki，Thor若有所思地说道。  
“没有…已经…”  
“放心，一会我会填满你的，连同这条尾巴一起。”

Loki被抬高屁股塞进尾巴，勾住Thor的脖子想要坐起来。无奈身后的尾巴根本容不得自己坐下，Loki只能弯曲起膝盖，跪在Thor腿的两侧。  
Thor摸着猫尾，一路顺到了尾根。  
黑色毛茸茸的尾巴制作得很精细，就像真的一样，Thor每摸一次，都会引起身前人的颤栗，尾椎骨处的快感传到四肢百骸，咕哝声从Loki嗓子中发出，他根本没有想过，这种玩具会让他真的产生一种自己长了尾巴的错觉。  
“叫声主人听听，Loki？”摸着尾巴结合处，Thor在Loki耳边说道。  
“.....”  
Loki愣着没有张口，觉得太过于羞耻，也许换做一个月前，他可以毫不犹豫地说出来，为缓和之中的关系添上一份情趣。  
“啪”的一巴掌扇在Loki屁股上，Loki一声惊呼，即使是再细的假体，也经不住Thor一巴掌的震动，撞在了内壁上，激得Loki直接趴在Thor怀中喘着紊乱的气息。  
用力打完之后的手，却忽然变得温柔起来。  
摸到Loki的尾椎骨，揉捏着臀瓣，把问题又重复了一次。  
“Master…”  
Loki趴在Thor肩上，低声说出口，若有若无的热气绕在Thor耳边，加上没有处理好羞涩而显得色情的称呼，Thor的占有欲彻底被心中所有负面情绪融合成的暴虐因子所燃烧。  
“猫都怎么叫，Loki？！”  
“喵？”  
有了上次的教训，Loki乖乖地叫出了声，慵懒又胆怯的叫声，白皙的皮肤衬着黑发、黑色猫耳和尾巴，活脱脱一只夜色下跳进你窗台的性感黑猫一样。

Loki真的很像一只猫，无论是眼睛还是头发的颜色，以及他身上那种高傲慵懒却在他怀里乖巧听话的矛盾气质。  
“后面该做什么，自己来吧…”Thor贴在发红的耳朵边上说得低沉，手没有停下去抚摸尾巴。  
Loki比常人都要灵活的双手此刻却是不听使唤，拨弄拉扯了好几次才解开了Thor的裤子，释放出压抑在布料之中很久的欲望。手掌覆上轻巧地套弄着，这会儿请求回房拿润滑液是没有可能得了，Loki只有竭力挑逗着它，利用渗出的极少液体将柱身尽量变的湿滑。  
这点小动作自不会逃过Thor的观察，蛮横地将Loki揽向自己制止了他的意图。  
“不…不要一起进去…”  
后穴抵上了Thor饱胀的顶端，可是尾巴并没有要被取出的迹象，这让Loki挣扎起来，就算那根假体很细，可如果加入Thor的尺寸，他是承受不来的。  
“放松，弄不坏你的…”  
Loki耳边的声音虽说的是安慰，却听不出任何的情感，尤其是紧跟着这句话附加的一句“你的身子有多淫荡我可比，别人，清楚”。  
“没有…别人…”想要极力为自己再澄清一次，然而贴合着硅胶假体顶进来的坚硬粉碎了他的解释，“Thor…疼…”  
“乖…不疼的，一会儿你会求着我要的。”  
“啊…不…”  
Loki尽可能抬起臀部挺直了腰，贴向前边人的怀里。双手越过肩膀抓住Thor的后背，却只能徒劳留下指痕。  
Loki感到后穴被撑大，假体被Thor炙热的分身顶到内壁上，细小的凸起按压摩擦着甬道，每次Thor轻微的动弹都会引发极致的快感。一面是硅胶假体细长坚硬，一面是Thor真实的分身炙热跳动，Loki只能在Thor肩膀上拼命喘着气，疲软的分身蹭在Thor的小腹处，连呻吟都被折磨得叫不出声。  
Thor在全根没入的瞬间，体会到了前所未有的紧致。明明之前玩过各种花样，却还是这般紧绷。两个东西同时存在于Loki体内，Thor有一种Loki后边尾巴都因惧怕而软下来的错觉。  
Thor摸着尾巴，像是安抚又像是挑逗，Loki能感受到，即使是轻微的抚摸，还是会带动体内的假体，加上Thor不急不缓的律动，原先的不能忍受和害怕，居然一点一点转化为快感。  
“Thor…别弄尾巴…”  
“谁让你说话了？”  
Thor狠狠拽了一下尾巴，剧烈的摩擦让Loki没有忍住，呻吟出声。  
“喵~喵呜~”  
Loki倾身，舌尖舔上Thor的耳垂，辗转到脖颈，一丝讨好的意味在里面。

正当Thor心情稍稍变好一点的时候，响起了敲门声。  
“Loki你在家吗？”  
Loki听到是Peter，吓得连哀求都没有说出口。一只手紧紧捂住嘴，不让自己发出一丝声音，另一只手抓住Thor的肩膀，承受着身后两根不规律的抽动。

Tony之前说认识了一个知名的甜品师，自己却没有时间过来，让助理亲自送到了家里，只是品种实在太多，想到Loki也爱吃这些，就打算送过来，可好像敲了门并没有人回应？

敲门声还在继续，身后的抽插反而变本加厉。  
“回答他呀Loki~”Thor轻柔的拿下Loki捂住嘴的手，Loki另一只自由的手，刚想接替就被Thor反手拧到背后，并在一起。  
Thor一个深顶的同时，在Loki嘴边轻啄一下说道。  
“告诉你的好邻居，你现在是什么样子。”  
全身只能依偎在Thor怀里，身后施虐的道具和性器没有停止的意思，Loki只能在Thor耳边小声呜咽着猫叫，最终实在忍不住一口咬在Thor的肩膀上，来抑制快感的攀升。  
Peter在等了一会没有声音之后，就讪讪的回去了。  
Loki听见没有再继续的敲门声，才算是松了一口气。

“怎么，这么害怕被Peter听见吗？”  
“没有，就是难受。”

难受？那你对我的欺骗又要怎么算？

徒增的怒火，让Thor一只手继续抓住Loki背后的两只手，另一只手撸动着Loki慢慢不再疲软的分身，前液沾湿了他的手指。  
“我没有允许，不可以提前射出来，Loki~”  
Thor说完摸了摸Loki身后的尾巴，一边温柔的吻住Loki，一路向下直到锁骨和胸前的凸起，另一边却狠狠递送着腰，让分身在Loki的身体里大幅度摩擦着。Thor感受到因为假体和自己的分身相互作用，Loki的后穴不停收缩着，带给自己紧窒的快感涌上大脑。  
Loki的身体蓦地颤抖起来，双手紧紧搂着Thor的脖子，夹紧了双腿，内壁配合着收缩，希望Thor能快一点射出来，自己也能减轻折磨。  
Loki摇晃着腰肢，却意外地让假体和Thor分身一起顶到敏感点，没忍住就痉挛着先射了出来。  
高潮之后的大脑一片空白，回过神来，紧接着就是面对上Thor玩味神情的不知所措。  
“我…”  
“说好的不准你射，不听话的宠物要被惩罚的，Loki~”  
Thor把Loki翻了个身，压在沙发靠背上，狠狠顶撞着被摩擦到轻微红肿的后穴穴口。全根抽出，看着穴口慢慢闭合，又撑开再次插入。  
Loki整个人趴在沙发上，承受着身后的抽插，只希望Thor的怒气能消散的快一些。  
穴内高烫的液体留在里边，Thor慢慢退出，拍了一下Loki的屁股。  
“今晚，你就戴着尾巴睡吧。”  
Thor说罢直接去了浴室，留下Loki在沙发上喘息。

使用过度的后穴还在慢慢闭合，浊液顺着后穴带动假体流了下来。为了不给自己增添额外的麻烦，Loki跪在沙发上，夹紧了屁股，尽量不弄脏沙发，猫尾借着润滑又回到了后穴深处。  
摘下猫耳，想着要不要摘下项圈。  
极细的项圈虽不会留下过深的痕迹，可是留在脖子上也好受不到哪里去…  
敏感的指腹在摸索金属扣的时候感受到了那一小块凹凸不平的花纹，他的名字。  
最终Loki还是放弃了拿下这个东西的决定。

扶着沙发勉强站起来，大腿肌肉因为长时间保持的姿势而不受控得颤抖着。  
Loki走到浴室门口刚好遇上Thor出来，深红色的浴袍领口大开，Loki可以轻易的看见胸前斑驳的伤疤。Thor已经不再介意自己直视这些印记，只不过不管看多少次，依然触目惊心，如果时光能够倒流…  
“别让我等太久Loki…”  
Thor倾身在他耳边的话让Loki幡然从后悔中清醒过来，绕过Thor踉踉跄跄走进浴室。  
撑着洗手台，一刻不敢怠慢，也不顾后穴的疼痛，拿出假体清洗润滑了一番，自己也匆匆地清理了一遍，短暂的迟疑之后，终是抛开了羞耻心，摸索着重新戴上了猫尾。  
这个时候，扭捏也没有用，索性赤裸着身子走回卧室。  
躺在Thor身边，不敢面对他，Loki选择背对着Thor躺下，没想到正合了Thor的心愿。一只手搂过Loki的腰揉捏着。酸软加上酥麻的感觉，让Loki躲闪着和Thor的肢体接触，却让猫尾顶到了Thor的小腹。  
“怎么，没玩够吗？”  
Thor贴合着后背，摸着Loki的尾巴，感受着尾巴在手中轻微的颤栗。  
“唔…玩…够了…”  
“Loki好乖…”亲吻着脖子上黑色项圈，“我选了很久的，没有比你的眼光差，是吧？而且就像是个普通饰品一样，也不会让你在外感到难堪…”  
“Thor…那个视频…”忍者体内的不适，Loki转过身，对视着那双只有他看得到冷漠的蓝色眼睛，想要说出他的听闻。  
“嘘…”Thor食指压上想要开口的双唇，“我们不要说那些东西好吗？”  
大概是Loki盯得直白而又长久，Thor干脆闭上了眼睛，枕着自己的一只胳膊，方才制止了Loki说话的手在他身上有条不紊地抚摸，包括那条尾巴，俨然是真的将Loki当做了私人宠物。  
“这条命给过你了，我这幅糟糕的身子也是你的，你想将我的事业拿去也没有关系，可是你得留下。”Thor没有睁开眼睛，言语之中寡淡得令人难过，“我不能一无所有。”

Loki没有再说下去，将自己埋进了Thor的胸口，手臂越过他的背攀上了他的肩膀，安静地听着纵横交错的伤痕下那颗心脏跳动的声音。  
黑发和暗红色的睡衣在暗夜之中鲜艳得诡异，黑色的蔷薇一般，爱得绝望。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Platinum II、被小主播低估的感情

两周之后的一个下午，没有任何临时通知，Peter独自一人跑去了直播室，没有点推送，就这么默默地开了直播。  
他和Tony陷入了冷战。  
准确的说，是他自己单方面决定和Tony冷战。  
自从上次和Loki比赛回来，Tony忙到电话都打不了几分钟，这本没什么，他知道Tony不可能只单单投了个平台，还有其他很多工作要处理。  
只是连着几天，当Peter独自征战召唤师峡谷直播时，却被粉丝告知Tony的账号频繁出现在刚签的女主播直播间。  
这种套路和当时对自己的招数如出一辙。  
所以在两天前Tony终于闲下来之后，小主播断然拒绝了他重新陪自己打直播的事情，并且冷言冷语嘲讽起了他——你这个年纪再去学着玩绝地求生，当心落地成盒，别人不用开挂就能一个平底锅敲死拿着98K的你。  
这之后便没了联系，Peter也没有去回应直播间里粉丝的疑问。  
他又蹭了一场比赛就在明天，可心绪不定不愿意在家里待着，出了门也无所事事，干脆就跑来开了直播，一个人单排，线上凶到对手连连发了消息过来问着能不能和平发育十分钟。

「大白天我这是眼花了还是没醒？怎么这个时候突然直播了？」  
「咦？这是终于有活人了？我还以为就我自己在，都没敢说话。」  
「我也是随便逛着发现主播开了的」  
「今天主播好像很凶，我默默看了两局了，路人的辅助根本就跟不上他的节奏」  
「说起来辅助爸爸有一段时间没有来和主播打了，怎么回事？」  
「主播，你今天心情不好吗？想问一下你的辅助去哪儿了你会骂我吗？」

“不会…只是我也不清楚。”

「你没点推送吗？都没有人…」  
「我想起个事情，主播你知道隔壁平台封了一大堆直播间吗？」  
「我也听说了，全是开挂和用脚本的那些，而且那个平台也在整顿了」  
「另外我在论坛上看到一些传闻，说当时过来质疑我们主播用脚本的就是隔壁平台的」  
「我早就这么觉得了，打了这么久，主播那种操作又不是第一次，突然一帮人跑来说脚本才有的操作肯定有问题」  
「但是确实引导了不少不了解主播的观众」  
「这没办法，现在主播这个订阅量和观众基数，不能勉强所有人都和辅助爸爸一样了解他」  
「话说回来，主播你到底和辅助怎么了？」  
「再插个嘴，我感觉隔壁的事情像是我们这个平台的大佬动的手啊」

正在团战的Peter看到这些内容手抖了一下，好在前期积累的优势很大，还不至于让他产生更多的失误而输掉这波团。  
若真如两个粉丝所言，那去搞对家平台的只有可能是Tony…  
至于原因恐怕…用膝盖想也知道，是针对了给自己造成麻烦的那些人。  
“那个，我明天…有比赛。”Peter想找个话题和粉丝继续沟通下去，脑子里筛选了半天，最后冒出来这么一句话。

「哇啊！主播你最近征战赛场很频繁啊！还是和那个好看的大神一起吗？」  
「所以明天又没有直播了！！！」

“嗯…我想问，如果对在意的人说了难听的话，要怎么道歉？”突变的话题，Peter也是转的极其生硬。

「？？？？？」  
「那得看什么关系了！」  
「你傻啊？这么问肯定是惹辅助生气了啊！」  
「我不傻，我们不能这么肯定的认为主播和辅助就是恋人关系好吗？」  
「…………我竟然无力反驳」  
「如果他只是你的辅助的话，就赔礼道歉保证以后不会口不择言」  
「不过他和你的关系要仅仅是给你刷过礼物的金主…就真的不太好办了，第一他不会在乎这点钱，第二，大概会觉得你不懂事吧…等等，你们为什么吵架？你说了什么难听的话？」  
「我只负责提供你们是恋人的情况下的方案，把他按进床里做舒服了然后道歉。或者，把自己扒光了跟他说对不起…」

“我说他年纪大…去玩PUBG会落地成盒。”Peter点着对方的水晶，不理会队友还想再浪一波的想法，“好像还说了厉害的AD不好找，辅助随便拉一个会做眼的就行。”  
其实不仅如此，Peter还在电话里和他翻了旧账，指责着Tony的丰富阅历，并且极度幼稚得将签约金的三分之二打去了他的账户。  
过后冷静下来想想，Peter在第一次被辅助的时候就对Tony产生了好感，之后连了麦更是有了奇怪的憧憬，那种感觉很微妙，微妙到他不会在乎这个男人长什么样或是性格如何。  
洛杉矶的相遇实在是很令他心动，否则也不会直接答应了签约一事，毕竟他此前连路人喷他两句都容易心态崩盘…可是想到Tony能和他一起打直播，那些畏缩就荡然无存。  
往后的一切发展得顺理成章却又太过容易，Peter独自一人的时候，也会胡思乱想，尤其遇上单排连跪，更会被心里负面的情绪带着走。  
不过还要矛盾的是，每当Peter感到不安，陷入“Tony也许对自己只是买下来玩一玩”这般阴暗心态时，抬头看着柜子里那二十一件礼物，又会归于平静。  
Lego的神盾局航母他拼了两天才搞定，旁边放着钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的兵人一人抱着一个奶瓶，那些贵重的围巾首饰在下一层柜子里，Peter不曾考虑过将它们拿出来使用。  
“我也挺后悔的，我是不是除了游戏打得好点，情商堪忧？”退出了继续单排的队列，Peter干脆和仅有的两个粉丝聊了起来，“怎么道歉才能显得有诚意一些？”  
“其实我…没有游戏里那么自信…”  
Peter扯了扯自己卫衣的领子，遮住了大半个下巴继续他的烦恼：“你们可能不知道，我那位辅助，一千万个人里也挑不出他一个…”  
所以在现实的相处之中，一旦有了嫌隙和猜疑，他更多的，会觉得自己没有Tony认为的那么好，那么独一无二。

「主播…」  
「主播？」  
「主意背后！」  
「你身后…」

还在自说自话的小主播没有去看屏幕上的内容，也没注意到推门进来悄然走到他身后的男人。  
Tony进来的时候就听到了Peter絮絮叨叨的话语，他原本就是要去Peter家里和他好好聊聊的，结果在路上被后台告知Peter开了直播，所以他就在看着小主播暴躁地打游戏，和两个粉丝自怨自艾地闲扯之中，调转了方向。

“你们主播，今天就播到这儿。”弯下腰，Tony对着镜头告知着还在疯狂打字的两位忠实粉丝。  
“你…”怎么会过来？  
Peter拽下耳塞看着近在咫尺的男人，该不会刚才自己说的话都听到了？

「WTF！！！！！好帅！！！！」  
「这是？？？辅助爸爸吗？？！！」  
「不然是你爸爸吗…」

“上次比赛，他最后拿了九次击杀，算是答应你们的要求吧～”Tony看了一眼小窗口里的自己，他上镜要比Peter好看一点。

「今晚不直播了吗？那明天有比赛岂不是又不能播了，太遗憾啦！」

“月底加倍补你们时长～不过现在，我要去教教你们主播做人～”

说完直播间便只剩下黑屏，和“该主播还在休息，可以随便逛逛”的提示。  
「教做人…」  
「我想应该不是要solo…」  
「这…那你说明天我们要不要去现场给主播送点儿补品？」  
「你不怕被辅助爸爸打死的话」  
「emmmm…主播自求多福吧」  
「相信我，明天的比赛，一定只能靠中路Carry了」  
「IDxxxx（lv8）向主播送出999个（HEARTBREAKER）」  
「IDxxxx（lv9）向主播送出666个（HEARTBREAKER）」  
「是不是只有我们两个看到了辅助的真容？」  
「在线人数2，你觉得呢？」  
「反正是迷到我了」  
「溜了溜了，今晚没得看，明天去现场吧」

趋于安静的直播室，两个人都沉默着，Peter玩着手里的耳机线几次欲言又止。  
“还闹吗？”Tony摘了墨镜随手扔在桌上，镜片接触到玻璃台面发出的声响不算小，想必墨镜的主人此刻也没多好的脾气。  
“你最近去针对隔壁平台去了？”  
“不然呢？放着你不管，去新来的女主播那里调情？”  
Tony整理了前两天Peter对他说的那些话，顿时想起负责那个女主播的团队因为要给她造势而向他借了账号去互动去刷礼物，据说当晚就有个钱多的老板因不服而刷上了满级。  
可惜自己的这个小主播，没给他解释的时间和机会，劈头盖脸就是锋利的言语，把他这颗久经沙场的心都给搞得不是滋味。  
或许说，Peter就没对他完全信任。  
“你不是一直在她直播间吗？”  
“我要不要把她团队找来给自己证明一下？”Tony一时间也懒得耐下性子解释，“那个不是我本人在用。”  
“我…”得知实情更像对自己的小脑袋来了重重一击，Peter手中那条耳机线已经缠绕得纠结，“那些话不是真心的…”  
“哪些？我老？不要我这个辅助了？还是改不了好色的本性？”一条条梳理着Peter的罪状，Tony摆出一副记仇的模样。  
“都…都不是！我…我错了…”难得一见的咄咄逼人，Peter只剩下结结巴巴的认错。  
“哦？”Tony抓过那条可怜的耳机线给它一点点解开，“不是说要和我道歉吗？”

要么给他扑倒，要么自己脱光…

Peter记不起其他的建议，单单想起了这一条。  
只是他错误地选择了前者——起身将Tony按在了设备边上空余的大片桌面，并且扒拉开了整整齐齐的西装外套，正解着里面深灰色衬衫的纽扣。  
“你这是道歉还是讨债？”Tony捉住不安分的双腕满脸疑惑，“说起来，你确实打了一笔钱给我。”  
“我的错…”他的不安全感、不自信，离开了虚拟的世界，在Tony面前总会轻易得暴露。  
“起来。”  
Peter松开被自己压着的男人，手足无措地站在一边，难道用错了对策？  
“让我来告诉你正确的道歉姿势。”  
“嗯？……唔啊！”  
没等小主播反应过来，便被一股力道摁在刚刚压着Tony的位置上，只是这一回，他的脸朝下，胳膊也被反剪在身后抵在腰间。  
“不信任你的男朋友必须要好好上一课。”Tony手中捋顺的耳机线派上了用场，交错地缠绕在手腕上一圈圈束好，打结。  
“疼…”细细的皮质线勒进皮肤里一点都不好受。  
“那就忍着点，我的小主播。”  
Tony手伸向Peter的小腹，熟练地剥开铜扣拉下裤链，连着浅灰色的内裤一同褪至脚踝，满意地看着浑圆挺翘的小屁股因为紧张和空气的凉意瑟缩了一下。  
随后一巴掌重重地落在了上面。  
“为什么打我！”火辣辣的刺痛和羞耻让Peter脸上都疼出了红晕，这一下可真重。  
回答这个愚蠢问题的是另外一边也得到了一巴掌。  
“你猜猜？”  
白皙的肌肤很快浮现出了绯色的掌印，Tony说完了那句话没再出声也没继续其他动作，这让双手被捆失去平衡的Peter既无法起身又担忧着Tony的下一步。  
“我…我已经承认错误了…”  
“我知道你承认了，可你错在哪了？”Tony俯下身子在小主播耳边问着，红红的耳朵看起来很好吃，便没忍住咬了一口，“不明白哪里错就继续。”  
“说话伤人。”  
“不对！”错误答案让Tony狠心又是一下。  
“唔…你哪儿来这么大手劲？别别别…别打…那个…我不找别人辅助我！”  
“你的小屁股是不是不想坐下了？”  
“嗯…唔…疼…我不该怀疑你看上那个女主播！”  
“看来你真的不清楚自己哪里有问题。”  
“呜…”  
好疼，接连几下的掌掴让Peter下意识地夹紧了腿，想绷紧肌肉缓解疼痛，脑子里混沌一片，他到底还有什么地方错了！  
“我真的错了…Tony…”小主播讨饶地开始嘴里停不下得话痨起来，“我…我就是觉得自己…不过一个会打游戏的普通人而已…你亲自面签那个女主播还找Friday去了解PUBG，我…我会以为你…而且前女友也说我没什么情商…”  
他只是害怕失去…处理情感要比处理一波复杂的团战难得多，就像技术再极限，也不可能永远都是顺风局…  
“那是她的问题。”  
Tony手掌覆上被打红的小屁股轻揉着，再逼问下去，估计他的小主播能急哭出来吧？他有火，他生气，说到底，都源于这个他用了心去喜爱的男孩却对自己不够信任。  
掠过腰间，Tony以为Peter两腿间的小东西还在沉睡，结果摸到的却是精神抖擞的硬家伙。  
“到底是我把你带坏了，还是你本来就坏？”Tony套弄手里分身的速度刻意很缓慢，意有所指地问着此时此刻变得老实的人。  
“你真的…要在这里？”  
Peter有点怂，努力抬了眼担心地看着这间深色玻璃打造的直播室，不安地扭动了身子，想从男人身下挣脱开。  
“别乱动，这里设备这么齐全，不小心直播出去就不好了～你的电脑和摄像头可都开着呢，碰一下鼠标的事情～”  
Tony隔着卫衣咬上Peter的肩头，后背，辗转到腰侧…  
“别…咬…”  
这种方式的轻咬甚至比直接肌肤相贴更刺激，带起的酥麻之中还有衣料的粗糙感，令只和Tony有过性经验的小主播超负荷的承受了异样的快感。

Tony的手在做这种事的时候好像技巧要高于辅助自己的时候吗？  
这是Peter十分钟之后射了Tony一手时夹杂在空白的脑海中唯一的疑问。  
发麻的手腕被解开，还顾不上直起身子，Peter就感到一只手带着黏腻湿滑的精液侵入了他双臀间的隐秘处。  
“别用…这个…”  
“那要用什么？我可没有随身携带润滑液的习惯…如果你还想明天能坐着打比赛的话。”  
比赛还是很重要的。  
Peter权衡了一下自己的屁股和比赛，打算牺牲一下前者。  
可惜这点小心思导致的出神没有逃过Tony的眼睛，趁小主播不备，借着还留有温度的润滑，两指灵活地刺进了颜色浅淡的小穴。  
“慢点…”自由的双手刚刚支撑起一点上半身，就被突然闯进后面的手指打断，Peter略感不适地皱起眉，他还从来没有在此类事情上吃过苦头，今天算是第一次。  
“我不会弄伤你的。”不过在这个范围内，还是要好好教你做人。  
反复的进出和有技巧的扩张，很快Tony便将手上属于男孩的体液全数做了充分的润滑，本想着就这么进入他，可歪头看了一眼死死咬着下唇的Peter，终还是于心不忍地把他抱了起来转过身面对着自己，抚上他的耳后，附上一个温柔的吻。  
如果此番情景之下，Peter还不开窍，可能也就真的没救了。  
尽力专注地回应着Tony的吻，双手搭上他的腰间，摸索着打开皮带的金属扣和裤子上的那些扣链，将蓄势待发的硬物解放了出来。同时脚下也甩开了自己碍事的裤子，坐上身后的桌子，曲起腿环住了面前男人的腰。  
“嘶…”火辣感还没消散的小屁股贴上冰冷的玻璃让Peter抽了口凉气。  
“以后不许再怀疑我。”  
“知…知道了…”搂上Tony的脖子，小主播的脸贴上自己专属辅助的耳边，低声地送上他诚恳的道歉，“Sorry，Tony…”  
Sorry,My Support,My Love.  
“还有，是你的前女友没有眼光，懂吗？我还真的谢谢她甩了你。”对上Peter混合着惊讶和情欲的眼睛，Tony半眯着双眸又加了一句，“不过就算她没有甩你，我也不会介意做个第三者把你抢过来…”

气氛已然旖旎一片，可不怕死的Peter还是说了一句让自己后悔了一个下午的话。  
“这个姿势的话，你抱得动我吗？”  
“你再猜猜看？”

于是当晚，来给直播室做清理的工作人员，有些诧异为什么自己老板和那个当红的主播会在这个时间点离开，并且主播走路的姿势非常怪异…  
他们两个打架了吗？看起来他的老板赢了。  
哦，还有直播室一切看上去还挺正常，除了一条躺在地上的耳机…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Platinum I、真相就让他随风而散吧

落座于曼哈顿市中心的场馆在这个周末人满为患，甚至一票难求，今天的比赛算是一段巡回赛的终点，两支队伍的粉丝俱乐部人数都很可观，不过由于Peter再次的加入，让Loki那只战队的支持人数上，占了更大一些优势。  
Thor今天还是没有随行，但是Peter却不是孤身前来，上台前一眼就看到了坐在VIP区的Tony.  
“到底是怎么弄到位置的…票不是早就卖空了吗？”在给机器插上键盘的时候，Peter小声地发问着。  
“他花了几十倍价格从我俱乐部粉丝手里买的。”  
“他也有要花钱买票进来的一天嘛…”鼠标也调试完毕，Peter向着Tony所在的方向丢过去一个得意的微笑。  
不过他并不知道，Tony花的是自己和他闹脾气的时候打过去的那笔钱。  
“你们两的问题解决了？”Loki坐进椅子里，准备拿下手腕上的发圈扎头发，却在抬起胳膊的时候带起肩上的疼痛，不禁咧了下嘴角。  
“你到底怎么回事，有伤就别逞能啊。”  
只是单纯地认为肩痛来源于一些电竞人的通病，Peter从Loki手里拿过那条金色的发圈，站在他身后替他绑上最近过了肩的黑发，这个顺手的举动却是引发了台下震耳欲聋的尖叫。  
“她们怎么了？”  
“你猜啊。”  
“怎么都不能好好说话！”昨天Tony也是让他猜来猜去，他可没多余的心思去猜，今天人这么多，估计一会儿他又得犯紧张的毛病，尤其这还是场决赛，“诶不是，你真的不要紧吗？要是有伤得赶紧去看一下，别以后形成旧伤，我可不会打你的位置啊。”  
“没事的，我就是…不小心拉伤了。”  
“好吧…今天有什么套路吗？听说对手实力还不错。”  
“他们是个喜欢拖后期的保守队伍。”Loki建立了自定义的房间，边向Peter分析着战术，“第一局我们要选前期阵容，争取三十分钟内拿下来，第二局换我们求稳打后期，他们输掉第一把的情况下，心态和策略都会有影响。”  
“那第三局呢？”  
“不会有的。”  
Loki嘴边还是那样骄傲又带着点不屑的笑容，他除了在Thor面前乖巧得像只猫，其他时候，他还是那个有资本去不可一世的Loki.

一切正如Loki所断言，第一场的对局从上单到辅助都打得很凶，逼着对手在前期放弃了太多资源，暴力地碾压着在27分钟左右的时间节点拿下了胜利。第二场却是逆转了风格，稳健之中靠着Loki和Peter的个人实力偷了几波优势，两个人又是能秀起操作的选手，无疑那么一两次令全场观众哗然的极限击杀明显地动摇了对手的心态。  
可亦如Loki赛前告知的那样，对手善于大后期的处理，在男爵处的一番你来我往，自己的打野计算上的一丝偏差将男爵拱手相送，眼看着局势瞬间倒戈，连现场的解说都兴奋了起来，甚至开始觉得这将是一场打进BO3的比赛。  
然而解说还来不及消化刚刚被抢夺的男爵之战，就深吸一口气语速惊人得开始了后续的解说。  
“我的天啊，这是！闪现上去？一发暴击带走了刚抢下男爵的打野，哦我的上帝，紧随其后中单也跟了过来。”两名解说中的其中一位说完，转交了话语权给另外一位。  
“追上了还有半血的辅助，走A，触发红BUFF减速效果，走位避开辅助的控制反向E技能位移一下，又是暴击伤害点死！是不是能上高地？！”  
“高地是没有防御塔的，后面的队友也跟了过来，只剩三个人了，现在我们看到的是两边AD对拼，漂亮，拉开了距离，这个时候上单和中单都是残血必须回去补给！Oh My God！这个临时来补位的AD到底是何方神圣！不仅敢打而且这个操作我解说这么多年职业赛都没见过。”  
“完了完了，抢了一波男爵结果被一个ADC撵回了高地，现在不能再死人了，再死人就直接终结比赛了呀！”  
“可是狐狸大招好了啊！我们来看一下…第一次灵魄突袭，E闪魅惑到了刚出泉水的上单，Q技能真实伤害打满，第二次灵魄突袭绕开小兵，三发狐火全部命中…”  
“完了！真的完了！现在就剩个中路被堵在泉水里瑟瑟发抖，只要等小兵进来，不，甚至不用等兵线，这个防御塔的伤害已经不能对肉成山的上单造成威胁了，Game Over了呀！”  
“一波了，哎，我还以为能有第三局。”  
两个解说交替着播报结束这场变故频发的比赛，遗憾着无缘观赏BO3的最后一场，也感叹着Loki战队两个C位令人折服的超群实力。①

Tony在台下整理着衣领，眼中不屑地望了一眼解说台。  
换他来辅助这个自己心中的世界第一AD，这场比赛根本拖不进后期。  
后面的颁奖采访Tony无心再扎堆在人群中观看，起身向着休息室方向过去，去等他的小主播，今天不会再失约了。

Loki结束了无法推辞的简单采访后回到休息室，Peter已经和Tony离开了，剩下的队友表示晚上要去酒吧庆祝一下，问Loki是否参与。  
“再说吧，你们先去…”  
“行，地点一会儿发给你，记得把那个AD也带来啊，他太厉害了！”  
“嗯…”Loki心不在焉地附和了一句，他怕是没这个能耐从Tony手里抢人的。  
赢下了比赛，专注力放松开来，让Loki突然感到疲惫漫延了全身。  
老实说，他今天发挥得很吃力，昨晚睡得并不好，虽然只和Thor做了一次，可到现在，他的腰腿都发软。  
靠在沙发上打算休息片刻再走的Loki却在几分钟之后被敲门声打断了计划。  
“拿了冠军怎么一副失败的样子？”  
“……Iris？”  
门口的人，一头标志性的浅棕色过腰长发和精雕细琢般的五官，换做常人见到都是惊喜万分，可Loki却只有诧异。  
“真难得你还记得我名字。”  
Iris说着进了休息室，坐在了Loki的对面，穿着马靴的双腿随性地抵在沙发中间那个茶几的边缘：“有快四年没见了吧，你怎么样？”  
“如你所见这样。”  
“你见到我需要这么尴尬吗？”Iris看到男人面对自己多了一份不该有的局促，原有的那些调侃之意也只好收了回去，转而从牛仔外套胸前的口袋里拿出了带来的东西，“Amber让我今天务必送到的。”  
“你们认识？”Loki看着置于茶几上的U盘，并没有第一时间拿过来。  
“不然呢？你以为她一个做视频的小笨蛋博主怎么能看到这么内部的东西？”Iris放下一条腿向后拨了拨长发，“不过也确实是她看出了视频的问题，我还真的没在意。”  
一时间Loki也没了话茬，对着这个现在已经看起来更加成熟的漂亮女人，更多的还是不自在，以及勾起他的无限懊悔之意。  
是的，没错。她就是Loki当年出轨的对象。  
不过错终究是自己的，和Iris没有关系。  
诚如她当时所言——是你出轨，我可不是第三者。

“算了，可能你也不太愿意见到我，东西给你带到了，你随意怎么处理吧。”Iris不太喜欢这样的Loki，能吸引她的，依然是那个站着都能散发光芒，一个眼神就可以万众倾倒的人。  
“我能问一下吗，既然证据造假，是不是审核该通过？”  
Iris从沙发上站起来，双手插进宽大的外套口袋：“嗯，没错，大概也会让那个提供假证据的公司下架吧。”  
“那先谢谢了。”  
“还真不习惯从你嘴里听到这么客气的词。”Iris笑了笑，停顿了一会儿还是问出了她一直以来也萦绕在心头的结，“你…和你男朋友还…在一起吗？”  
“嗯。”Loki避开了目光点点头。  
“那…就好。”  
Iris也没有多留，眼里带着些说不清道不明的色彩看了一眼Loki后，转身离去。

剩下Loki在休息室里发呆，盯着茶几上那个小小的U盘，很久，没有动作。  
Thor现在的所作所为，他都承受了下来，这些事情，其实早已失去了弄清楚真相的意义。  
他了解Thor，如果他将事实摊牌，甩在Thor面前，那必然得到Thor的愧疚。  
也许会让Thor无法面对他，无法面对自己病态的占有欲，这一系列煎熬的心境难道不是变相的伤害吗？  
Loki舍不得，他不想让那个男人一次次折磨自己的内心，在释怀和自责中备受挣扎。  
伸手拿过U盘，Loki将它放进了口袋，他无所谓去看这个被解开的谜团，他想将它藏起来。  
因为无论Thor要对他做什么，将他当做什么，他都可以接受。  
他们依然彼此牵绊，骨血相融。  
至于身外的一切事情，都让他随风而去吧…

Loki破釜沉舟一般的抉择，也需要一个宣泄的途径来缓解，当晚他和队员们一起去了酒吧，只是不同于他们的狂欢，Loki默默地坐在他的位置上，无需旁人来劝，一杯杯将自己灌到烂醉，最后头晕目眩地走在深秋的街头，步行了几公里，找到自己的家。  
他忘记了带钥匙，搜寻无果后却借着酒劲拍起了门。  
“Thor…开门…我回来了…”  
无人应答。  
昏昏沉沉地继续敲着门，这么晚了，Thor不是应该在家等着自己吗？今天这一身酒气肯定会被兴师问罪的吧！不知道夜里会被他按在哪里做到哭，又或者换点什么新鲜的花样惩罚自己…  
没关系，他能承受得来，只要在Thor怀里。  
酒的后劲上来，让Loki越来越不能清醒，五分钟和一个小时对他来说没有区别，以至于他被Peter拉回家的时候，并不知道离敲门那会儿过去了多久。

“你喝了多少啊？”Peter将醉酒的男人丢进沙发，自己都差点站不稳，醉鬼和死人一样沉果然没错。  
Loki呆滞着双眼没有回答，他也没计算过，总之喝了个痛快。  
“喝水吗？”  
Loki摇头。  
“吃东西吗？”  
Loki依然摇了摇头。  
第一次照顾喝醉的人，Peter哪有什么经验，不吃不喝也没法聊天，可又不能放着不管。看来以后要提醒Tony别喝成这样，说不定还不如Loki来得乖巧…  
不过也许倒是可以趁着他不省人事给他绑在床上…

将Peter从不切实际的幻想中拉回来的是Loki未发一言地靠进了他胸口。  
“怎…怎么了…不舒服吗？还是…和Thor发生了什么？”  
没有回答，Loki只是抱着Peter的后背，将脸埋在他纤薄却还算结实的胸膛，肩膀轻微的耸动着，Peter感觉到了自己透过衣服传来的湿意——他在哭，紧咬着牙关，沉默地流着泪。  
抬着手腕犹豫了一会儿，Peter还是将手搭在了胸前的黑发上，轻柔地抓握了两下，希望能给Loki一点安慰，他担忧着这个连哭泣都如此压抑的男人。  
“你想听我的事吗…”  
哭得累了，Loki红着眼抬起头，他积压在心底的故事过载到快要无力承受，面前这个男孩似乎成了他唯一的希望。  
“你说，我听。”  
“我曾经…”Loki松开被自己勒得腰都僵了的Peter，开始了他的诉说，语气淡然得像是这个故事与他无关，“差点让Thor为了我去死…”

Peter全程都在安静地聆听，震慑了他小脑袋之余，还有抓挠着他五脏六腑一般的心疼，他虽然不会有如此戏剧性的经历，可他听得懂Loki和Thor这种打断骨头连着筋的情感。  
畸形、绝望而又无法分离。  
谁又能说他们不是相爱的呢？  
看着时间已接近凌晨两点，Peter正想提议让醉酒又伤心的人去自己房间躺会儿，却被Tony的电话阻止了准备开口的话，拿着手机去一边接通，大致和Tony说了下情况，表示自己得先照顾一下Loki…  
只是不曾想，短短五分钟，Peter回来就看到Loki靠着沙发睡着了。  
“Loki？去我房间睡吧。”  
他的沙发又小又窄，谁将它当做睡觉的地方都不是个理智的主意。  
大概是太困了，又或许是他很久没有过充足的睡眠，依赖着酒精发挥的效力，Loki没有听到Peter对他说的话。  
“哎…”叹了口气，Peter拿过一个靠垫塞进了Loki的脑袋下面，聊胜于无也好过睡醒之后的落枕。  
“咦？这是什么…”  
在搬动Loki的时候，Peter赫然发现松开的领口里，有一根细细的黑色项圈在他的脖子上。  
Chocker？  
Peter虽然自己不爱戴配饰，但好歹也是个做直播行业的新潮年轻人，所以他觉得这个东西还是很适合Loki的。  
不过现在还是应该拿下来比较好，看着都呼吸困难。  
行动力要大于思考的Peter便伸手想要去解Loki脖子后面的搭扣，然而才摸到接口处，一只微凉的手却按住了他——甚至这只是潜意识的抗拒，因为人并没有醒来。  
被制止的期间，Peter手指似乎感受到了一些细微的凹凸。  
“我不拿我不拿，你睡吧…”拍拍那只手，哄着他不再抓着自己，Peter弯下腰看清了给指间带来异样的地方。  
“L-o-k-i...”复古的花体字在金属连接处的内部，清晰而又深刻。  
所以是Thor送给他的吧！难怪都不让自己碰…  
Peter悻悻地松了手，找了毯子给Loki盖上，关掉客厅的灯，坐在电脑前面打算着今晚熬个夜。  
没有开游戏，而是上了购物网站，搜索起了可以定制的饰品。  
嗯，Tony Parker怎么样？嗯…选个贵一点的牌子吧，自己现在也赚了不少钱，一件符合Tony身份的品牌还不至于掏空他。  
刚下单订购成功，向来隔音不好的公寓楼让Peter听到了隔壁传来的开门声。  
Thor回来了？  
轻手轻脚地开了门，小主播得赶紧告知Thor，Loki在他这里，以免再造成什么误会。

同一时间，睡得迷迷糊糊的Tony打了个喷嚏，鼻子痒痒的，后背也有点凉。

 

 

 

 

①：解说风格参考LPL解说WAWA和米勒，我最喜欢的两个解说

 

 

Diamond V、绝境中的星光

“Thor？”  
Peter压低了嗓子喊住已经推开了房门的男人，生怕吵醒在睡觉的人：“Loki在我这里。”  
对上那道疑问的目光，Peter又赶紧解释了下去：“他…他很早就回来了，没带钥匙，还有他喝…”  
Thor没有听完，径直向着Peter的屋内走去，他怎么能够允许Loki在别人家过夜，尽管心里明确的知道Peter和Loki不会有任何逾越的关系。  
“嘿！等等！等…”  
追过去拉扯着Thor的胳膊，Peter阻止了男人踏进他家里的脚步。  
他想告诉这个男人，Loki真的很爱他，带着他所不能想象的愧疚，没有过一句为自己的辩解和说明。对也好错也好，如果你们的爱已经大过这些，是不是该将过去全部拧起来，锁上，然后让它们石沉大海一般抛开，重新去面对你们还长达好几十年的时光…  
这些在心里能够长篇大论的台词，最后Peter一个字都没能表达出来，变成了一句“你很爱他的吧？”

Thor停了下来，却不置可否，他被没有任何拐弯抹角的问题问在了原地。这个看起来又蠢又土的问题，恰恰是Thor最无法面对的。  
他的情感知道自己是爱Loki的，然而他日渐扭曲的心态和不再健康的理智早已将答案拒之门外。  
他曾经试图和Loki不再纠缠，可Loki却不愿放手。  
如今，又成了他死死捆住那个人，用最糟糕的方式。  
带给Loki伤害的同时，自己又真的好过吗？  
深秋的夜晚，快餐式的公寓过道里，开着两扇门，Thor在这个年轻人的一个问句中，变得沉默不言，站在两道门之间，进与退都成了尴尬的选择。

“Loki今晚应该是喝了不少酒，也说了不少事…”抬眼看了看哪怕仅仅是站着就能给他压迫感的男人，Peter并没有退却，“我觉得Loki太压抑了。”  
“我的意思，不是在指责你或是劝你该放过Loki，因为可能…你该放过的…”Peter抱着手臂的胳膊松开，微微摊开手掌，向着Thor，“是你自己。”  
依旧没有的得到对话和回答。  
Peter见面前靠着墙站立将自己衣袖都蹭上了白色粉末的人没有情绪上的波动和异样的举动，便继续说着他的想法，反正这一夜注定睁着眼，打游戏和聊天也没有太大的区别。  
“我想你认识的Loki应该比我认识的Loki还要让人移不开眼，这是他最吸引人的地方不是吗？”  
与生俱来的魅力和傲气，加上那张谁见了都要奉献目光的脸。琢磨不清的个性很难不吸引人，赛场上的诡诈和果断，赢得那么多的崇拜者可不单单是靠着外在的诱惑力了。  
Thor当然清楚Loki有多好。  
除去这些浮于表面的东西，他还知道Loki很聪明，在他们最好的那段时间，自己棘手的工作经常被他三两句话解决，又善于运用他的人脉帮助自己处理很多繁琐的问题。Loki看着强势，却总在自己面前像个可爱的小孩，任性、挑食、又乖巧，这让Thor无限度的惯着他也毫无怨言。  
“我想，他不是离开你不能活，也不是要和你赌上一口气，我不清楚Loki是不是一个坚持的人，可他这么长的时间，改变性格也要和你在一起，要是仅仅是对你有亏欠的话，完全可以从其他方面弥补你。”  
而且Loki做得还不够吗？  
既没有杀人放火，也没有血海深仇，说得没有底线一些，Loki犯下的致命错误，与其用上“出轨”这么个形容，倒不如说是一次“出格”。在道德上，和Thor的恋爱期间上了别人的床被唾弃被厌恶都是Loki活该，然而说得现实一些，你们终究也只是恋人而已。  
只是，比起这些，他最不该的是利用了Thor的宠爱而实施的欺骗。

“我有一个不太好的假设…Thor…”Peter挠挠鼻尖掩饰着自己的紧张，“假如…没有那场车祸，或者说Loki没有向你编造那样的谎言，你会怎么样…”

他会选择分手或者和Loki好好谈谈吧。  
这是Thor心里早就设想过无数次的情景。  
他对于Loki的爱意，也许是能够容忍一次这种事情的，甚至可以说，如果他们交谈的结果是Loki并不爱自己，那么他自然愿意不再纠缠。

“我还有一个更不好的假设…”  
Peter看见Thor皱了下眉头，倒不是很嫌恶，可能只是在疑惑他哪里来的这么多假设。

“如果Loki走不出他对你的内疚，在将来的某一天，发生了性命攸关的事情，他为你去死了，你能受得了吗？或者我们不要说得那么沉重，他这种压抑的忍受最后变成了对你的恐惧，你真的还喜欢那样的Loki吗？我还有个更糟糕的想法…”Peter加快了语速，他担心地看着Thor，鬼知道这个到现在都一句话没说的男人会不会被自己的喋喋不休惹恼从而上来给他一顿揍，“你有没有想过有一天，是你不爱他了…你敢面对自己吗？”

Thor在听到最后一句的时候，脸上的表情骤然沉重了起来。  
“嗯…你…你倒是说句话吧？你这么大一个人站在这一个字不说，我有点慌，你要是觉得我说的话冒犯你了，你打我一顿也是可以的，不过别往脸上打，我明天还得去直播…另外要是有外伤，我老板可能得找你麻烦…”  
“你这是威胁吧。”Thor开口说了今晚的第一句话，“当初想要动手打我的人不是你吗？”  
Thor站久了，直起身子左右放松着脖子，关节咔咔作响的声音让Peter紧张地咽了咽口水：“你别是真想动手吧？”  
“我要想对你做什么，早在你故意抢我东西吃的时候就动手了。”  
“我那是不会用筷子。”  
摇了摇头，Thor觉得无奈，前一分钟还和自己陈列了各种令人脊背发凉假设的男孩，下一秒又能给你耍起幼稚。

“我确实变得有些神经质。”Thor拍去身上的粉末，说得冷静，“既然Loki都和你说了，那你不能理解…他再一次背叛我的时候，我会有多不可理喻吗？”  
“再…再一次？！”  
Peter眨眼的频率高了一些，他在回忆晚上Loki和自己说的故事，确认自己没有遗漏什么，可他真的没有听到这件事。  
“怎么…会…”  
到底是他忽略了Loki所说的内容还是…还是Loki没有说全？  
讲道理，能和自己把最严重的事情都全盘托出，Loki也不会去在意隐藏什么才对。  
可如果是这样的话，那他刚刚的言之凿凿和晓之以理的“说教”岂不是成了笑话！

不对！不对不对！  
Loki不会有这么恶劣的！

“你真的确定吗？这其中是不是有什么误会？”Peter突然又想起了什么，继续说了下去，“Loki自从强硬地留在你身边之后，他几乎是不再反驳你的怀疑和猜测的…比如说有一次一个女孩子因为第一次穿高跟鞋而差点摔倒在他身上留下的口红印，他都没有向你解释过…还有之前…”  
Peter磕磕巴巴地说着Loki向自己倾诉的那些憋屈，告诉Thor不曾知道的一些、Loki不愿意去澄清的事实。  
“他说就算你认为他是个放荡不堪的人，也无所谓，因为他觉得早就在你这里失去了所有信任，哪怕你只相信你愿意相信的，他都能承受…”  
一定有什么是Loki没有说的，可到底是什么，Peter没有任何头绪。  
“所以他又做了什么…”  
“你去问Tony我的APP为什么下架也许能知道答案。”Thor不想去谈论那个让他可以说是崩溃的事情，绕过男孩的身边，推开他家的房门，“我带他回去吧。”

本想着叫醒Loki，可看到那张熟睡的脸，Thor还是选择了将他抱起来。  
抱上自己双臂的一瞬间，轻了不少的重量让Thor身体里有种难以形容的酸楚，透过心脏想要呼之欲出。  
除了在床上，他不曾虐待过Loki，为何瘦了这么多，自己又是多久没有抱过他了。  
刚刚Peter一连串的问题，此刻全部萦绕在了他的脑海，他哪一天真正意义上失去了Loki要怎么办，Loki变得害怕他又要怎么处理，那些自己强加在Loki身上的猜疑就这么硬生生地认下来？  
自己倘若不再爱他了…  
那么对Loki来说，到底会是解脱还是折磨…

因为双手抱着Loki，Peter只能跟在身后帮Thor开门，目送着他进屋那刻，Peter还是对着Thor的背影说了一句。  
“你能不能…找个机会，和Loki谈谈，他可能真的有很多事没有告诉过你。”  
没有开灯的房间，仅仅凭借着逆向的走廊灯光，Peter最终没能确定他是否看到了Thor点头。  
心情复杂地回了自己家，不想打排位，万一输了他肯定会心态爆炸地砸了鼠标，这个晚上他的信息量太大了。  
收拾着乱七八糟的沙发，将靠垫归位，叠好Loki盖过的毯子。  
“这是什么东西？”  
Peter拿起沙发上的U盘，猜想应该是Loki身上掉落的。  
收进自己电脑桌上的小盒子，打算明天出门之前归还给他，这会儿还是不要去打扰他们了。  
不过…

Tony这个点接到Peter的电话让他差点心脏停跳，这么晚别是遇到什么事情或是意外了！  
“怎么了？”  
“呃…”听到Tony疲倦却带着紧张的声音，Peter一时间顿生了不少歉意，他好像有点太不会照顾人了。  
“没事你说…我反正也醒了。”清清嗓子，Tony掀开被子下床，转身去了客厅给自己倒上杯水。  
“上线带我去打魔兽吧，你还记得帐号吗？”  
“……你这个点打电话来，就为了这个事？我能挂电话吗？”  
“不是，还有别的事情，你上线再说吧。”  
被莫名其妙地叫了起来，又被毫无预警地挂了电话，Tony喝了一杯凉水，侵袭了喉咙和胃部的凉意让他确认自己没在做梦。  
最好是个重要的事情，否则他一定开个对立阵营的号来堵Peter的新手号，满世界追杀他。  
筹谋着将同居计划提前的Tony恍恍惚惚地打开电脑，登录上语音工具，Peter早就在线等他了。  
“你说我选个什么职业？”  
“法师。”Tony恨不能顺着网线丢个白眼过去，“这就是别的事？”  
“种族呢？”  
“血精灵，阵营是部落。”  
“你知道Loki出轨的事吗？”  
“Loki？出轨？”Tony被他这个小主播跳跃的思维弄得一头雾水，不过相对的，倒是清醒了一点，“又不是和我出的轨，我怎么会知道。”  
“说是和Thor的APP下架有关系。”Peter给有点过时的人物模型挑选了发型肤色，选了Tony所在的服务器点击进入，开场动画的辉煌却一点都不亚于现在的技术。  
“他那个下架说是有对家提供了什么入驻大神和客户发生不正当交易关系的证据…那个证据不会是Loki吧？我可听说了是3P啊，这么刺激？”  
Peter瞟了一眼盒子里的U盘，直觉告诉他这个里面有一些Loki隐瞒的内容，可是随意看别人的东西恐怕很不道德。  
“我感觉有问题吧，Loki和Thor，都很让人觉得心里难受…”  
“先去把新手村的任务能接的都接了，地图上有感叹号的全接了，刷到十级我带你下副本。”指引着进入艾泽拉斯大陆无头苍蝇一样的新手，Tony觉得在这个游戏里变得傻乎乎的Peter实在可爱，“你是被他们哪一个倒了苦水？我猜是Loki？”  
毕竟携手打过几次惊艳了全场的比赛，又是邻居，而且印象里，Peter对Thor并不是那么友好。  
有Tony帮着清新手任务，这和随身带了个外挂没有太大区别，Peter有些郁闷地诉说着今晚发生的事，等到他讲完，也已经到了可以进入初级副本的等级。  
“你点跟随我就行。”Tony作为一个高配的牧师，给随便一个小怪都能秒杀的新手Peter套上了各种Buff，枯燥地刷着副本，“我倒是觉得他们两死都不会分开。”  
“为什么？”Peter像个咸鱼一样任由大牧师领着，百无聊赖地切出了游戏，盒子里的U盘仿佛有股神秘的力量勾引着他。  
“就Thor看你那个邻居痴汉一样的眼神，别说出轨了，要他命都行。”  
伸手拿出那个小小的电子产品，Peter反复犹豫了半天，挣扎地下了决心将它插进机箱上的USB接口，心里反复告诫自己，如果是什么限制级视频立刻拔了它。  
“我是不是不该告诉你这些，在泄露别人隐私一样。”  
“话题会终结在我这里。”给引到怪的Peter奶上一口，Tony继续清扫着副本里的障碍，“听听这些事也好，不是所有人的感情都能一帆风顺的。”  
“要是我哪天出轨了，你会不会虐待我？”  
视频有三个，时间都不长，Peter按着顺序一一点开，第一个能看得出里面的人是Loki，内容不禁让Peter皱了眉头，不过看上去，就是Tony口中提及的所谓证据了。  
“你？我估计你除了和Loki有这个可能，应该不具备出轨的一切条件，你在做什么？为什么又引到怪了？”还好自己是个牧师，能及时救下这种谁都不愿意带的笨蛋新手。  
“我在…”紧接着点开了第二个视频，这回Peter惊讶得说不出话来，视频还原了真相，除了在走廊里昏昏沉沉的人确实是Loki意外，之后的全都只是另外一个人，然而回想先前的视频，这种极端的造假技术实在是难以察觉。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，看到了不得了的东西！诶，你刚刚说什么？我不具备出轨的一切条件？那你可是浑身都具备？”  
“嗯…我不否认…那要不我们住一起吧，我把我的资产都交给你，买个甜甜圈都得从你这里打报告，总没有资本了吧？”Tony暗示着同居的想法，顺带安抚着对自己还没有百分之百安全感的小主播，“要不然，我出轨的话，你也把我绑在家里？”  
“你要是出轨，那只有拉黑老死不相往来。”  
压下难以平静的心情，Peter打开了最后一个视频，是一个漂亮的姑娘的自拍视频，带着愧疚和真诚的道歉，没有化妆，素颜，想尽力表达自己的诚恳。  
Tony这边已经开始带着菜鸟法师进行了第二轮的速刷升级，听着Peter咬牙切齿的应对方案无奈地摇了摇头。  
看来他是真的栽在这个比他小了十多岁的小孩身上了。  
“那个Loki曾经出轨的女孩说，她这几年也一直被这个事困扰，虽然不能说是她的错，可是她经常在比赛里看到Loki，觉得那种满身疲惫的感觉让她很不好受，其实她在和Loki发生关系的时候，听见他说出的是别人的名字就该停止那场荒唐的行为，可她当时也上头了，不管是不服还是妒忌，终究做了不好的抉择。她希望Loki能变得好起来，她还想在赛场上看到那个真正的Loki…”  
转述着Iris的视频内容，Peter又陷入了苦恼，这份视频应该还给谁，给Loki？可他既然清楚这件事有问题，为什么连醉酒之后的诉说都刻意隐瞒了下来？  
“你知道的有点多，不怕被暗杀吗？”  
“我…有点乱，能不能下线？你带着我的号刷到三十级应该没有问题吧？”  
“我觉得上次教你做人教的不够好。”  
“好好好，我不下，我跟着你…诶？我身上怎么这么多金色的光？”在座椅上蹭了蹭，Peter心有余悸地感到屁股有点痒。  
低头看了眼技能栏的上方，显示了一堆保护着自己的Buff，Peter反应过来是Tony给他套上的：“啊对了，我给你买了个礼物。”  
“给我的？”Tony听到小主播要送自己礼物心中明显感到了惊喜，“什么礼物？”  
“你收到就知道了，一定会喜欢的！寄到你家里了~”  
“那我很期待。”  
“好像Thor送了Loki一个，他都不让我碰的，所以一定有特别的意义，而且我看你平时戴的表也是这个牌子的，绝对不会有错。”Peter说得信誓旦旦，花出去的一笔不小数目的钱也变得不怎么心疼了。  
“跟我在一起肯定会提升你的眼光的。”  
“还有…今晚你要不要陪我直播？”Peter希望Tony不会介意自己之前的口不择言，“没有你辅助我，我就是个青铜AD.”  
“不是随便来个会插眼的就行了吗？”Tony自然是不会和他生气，只是听着Peter软软的讨好，忍不住想要继续听。  
“当然不是，你是最好的！我只要你！”  
“哦~~”故意拖长了尾音，Tony想象着Peter此刻焦急的样子，应该挺像一只犯了错误耷拉着耳朵装可爱的小奶狗，“那今晚见吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Diamond IV、双人路回归！

忘记了设定闹钟，当Peter睁开眼睛的时候，窗外不再耀眼的阳光猛然将他惊醒，匆匆抓过手机确认着时间，小主播开始懊悔熬了一夜——要迟到了！  
从柜子里胡乱抓了毫无搭配可言的毛衣、大衣和牛仔裤套上了身，冲进浴室简单的洗漱一番，穿上鞋便出了家门。  
在电梯里，Peter想起忘记去送还U盘给Loki，只得飞速地发着消息，询问他何时方便让自己去归还。  
离开公寓的大门，正纠结着是地铁还是Uber，却一眼看见了停在车位里的扎眼跑车。  
和坐在上面更扎眼的人。  
也算是遇到救星保自己不迟到了，Peter灵巧的身材挤进两辆车之间换做个胖子就难以通过的缝隙，翻身跃进副驾驶。  
“你来多久了？”  
“刚想叫你起床。”揉揉都没来得及梳理的蓬松卷发，Tony启动了车子，“应该还不会迟到，我让Friday准备好了晚餐，过去吃吧。”  
摸上空空如也的胃，Peter拉过安全带，心中感叹着恋人的细心，他也该学着多照顾一下身旁的人，同样是到了天亮才睡，Tony却不知早他多少醒来，打点好一切来接自己，甚至计算着时间，晚一分钟叫醒他都是好的。  
余光扫到Tony脸上，没睡好的黑眼圈早已报复般地爬上了他的眼底，今天戴墨镜的原因可不是遮挡那双好看的眼睛了。  
趁着出发前的两分钟，Peter探着身子靠近，掰过Tony带着有点扎手的下巴，冲着那张看着养眼亲上去又柔软的嘴，吻了过去。不是他突然上头的感动，而是他就想这么做。  
“你就该经常主动。”  
“那…”Peter侧头贴上Tony的耳畔，“今晚跟我回家？”  
“我们可以今晚暂停直播，我现在就能让团队发通告。”  
“不要，我这个月的时长还没够呢！”  
“我真是有个兢兢业业的小主播。”摇摇头，Tony自知只要Peter但凡能下床，就一定说不动他。  
耸了耸肩，踩着油门驶离这个公寓楼，向着公司出发。“失而复得”的辅助位，Tony绝对不会再拱手相让。

当晚的直播有了新的变化，观众在直播间里听到了不再沉默的辅助，虽然话不多又充满了吐槽，却有了更好的反响，让更多平日里打辅助的玩家能够了解到这位顶尖SUP的见解和策略。  
「为什么不一起直播？再开个直播间」  
「现在这样更好吧？再开一个到底是要看谁？」  
「一周播六天，一人三天这个提议怎么样？」  
「作为有幸看到辅助长什么样子的人表示，会沉迷他们的脸而忽略操作的」  
「什么？哪天？我没错过一次直播怎么没看到」  
一时间，直播聊天室的话题全都抛向了那两个凑巧看到Tony的人身上，飞速刷过的内容估计让她们脑壳都疼。  
好在一阵子之后，有观众说了一句话，才再次将话题扯开，给了两个姑娘喘气的机会。  
「你们听说了没有，今年LCS的爆了冷门，有个原来连参赛资格都没有的队伍，全员大换血，一路杀了上来，现在紧急招募分析师和教练」  
「看到了，据说都是一批年轻的队员，挺厉害的，但是队内的资源太老，需要换教练这些」  
「感觉明年有戏！就是不知道能不能赶在春季赛之前找到合适的指导」  
「我早就看淡了，年年奋斗年年旅游队」  
「越打越不行，以前还能争夺个三强，现在打得进八强都得赶上LPL和LCK拉肚子」  
「但是这次可能真的有盼头了，希望能遇到合适的教练啊」  
「悬得很，国内的还是老一套，韩国中国的请不起，而且请国外的还得再请个翻译」

“你们说的是那个从第一个赛季就一直在，但是永远都垫底的队吗？”Peter刚刚拿下了一个三杀，看到直播间的谈话顿时来了兴趣。

「没错没错，就是那个队，好像叫什么INF？」  
「对，INF，年年打联赛，年年游走在底层」

“真的是这个队啊。”Peter咳嗽了一声，要说起INF惨烈的战绩，自己也算得上贡献了几场，“他们今年看来是要奋力一搏了。”  
“所以你要死一死来献祭自己，做个法给他们召唤点神器的力量？？”  
听见Tony的嘲讽，Peter看了屏幕上的两具尸体，死亡的姿势都一副殉情的模样，一个仰面躺着，一个趴着，想要牵手又差了几公分。  
小主播咬了咬嘴唇又是愧疚又是想笑得闭上一只眼，偷瞄着死亡回放——这个只是想缓解尴尬的表情，又意外地被礼物差点爆掉直播间。  
分了一点心思去回忆过往导致了操作失误的同时正巧赶上对手的埋伏，原本离自家防御塔近一些的Tony本可以卖掉他减少经济的损失，然而不用猜也知道那个带着个人情感的辅助偏偏回了头，把所有的保护技能全都丢给了自己。  
直播间的粉丝们自然一副习以为常的样子调侃着、刷着礼物，顺便给新来的观众普及着这对下路组合一个个光辉的历史。  
Tony抽空调了一下Peter直播这么长时间以来的数据，无论是流量、在线人数还是收入，都完完全全成了一个明星主播。  
看来自己的眼光的确一如既往的毒。  
走傻白甜路线的主播大有人在，走纯技术流的主播自然也不少，而Peter在两者间有一股奇妙的融合，令他生存得很完美，比前者少了做作，比后者还多了点能耐。  
反正他已经血赚不亏了。  
死亡时间结束，他们复活的同时，Peter手机震动着响了轻微的短铃声。  
Loki回复让他把那个U盘随意处理掉就行。  
瞥了眼内容，如今早已不是小主播的人还是没能管理住表情，幸好皱眉的动作稍纵即逝，倒也没有引起观众的太在意。

「主播，今天加时长吗？」  
「好不容易和辅助再双排，多给我们一些时间吧！」  
眼看着今晚的直播又接近了尾声，粉丝们依依不舍地提出了询问。  
Peter确实想起自己还欠了一些时间，刚想开口答应今晚多加播两个小时，却看到Tony揉了下眼角，便生生咽回了到嘴边的允诺。  
“明天吧，明天开始给你们补时长…”  
「那明天辅助还来吗？根本看不够你们两打下路啊」  
“我才是你们的主播吧！”  
故作不满地回应了粉丝的问题，Peter知道只要开口，Tony一定会来陪他，可当他隔着显示器发现了那双漂亮的眼睛染上了疲态，再也忍不下心。  
“就算我一个人，你们也会来的吧！”  
恰到好处的撒娇，让原本就女孩子多的直播间里再一次沸腾起来，牢牢圈住了少女们冒着粉红色的心，主播说什么她们都会照单全收。  
Peter还是第一次学会用自己的优势来做一些有目的性的事情，虽然出发点与利益无关。

按时下了直播，Peter拽下耳机随意丢在键盘上，跑到对面从背后隔着椅子抱住坐在上面的人。  
“以后我要是再半夜给你打电话，你直接静音就行。”  
“没接通之前我怎么知道你是让我陪你刷副本还是在外面被人按在地上摩擦？”Tony握住环在他胸前的手，放在嘴边亲上一口，“如果你只是我的员工，我肯定不会理你。”  
Thor会在听闻Loki生病的说辞之后会连夜去找他，换做Tony也一定如此吧？  
他自己呢？是否也能做到这些？  
也许是还年轻，也许是经历的太少，Peter还体会不到爱一个人爱到疯狂的境地，他抱着Tony的双手不禁紧了一些。  
“刚刚你看到什么消息了，最后一局打得心不在焉的。”感受到肩上的力量增加，Tony知道这个小主播一定又在想些他那个小脑袋承受不来的东西。  
“哦…Loki说让我把那个U盘随意处理掉，我不太能理解。”  
“你真是个好邻居。”拉过Peter的一只胳膊，Tony将他拖进自己怀中坐着，“你要勒死我吗？还有，你对Loki的关心程度让我很恐慌。”  
“我们是清白的！”  
“……嗯？我的意思是，别人的感情你是没办法直接插手的，也许在我看来分手个一年半载就能解决的事情，对他们来说谁也做不到。”说着，Tony眯了下眼，手不轻不重地在Peter腰上捏了一把，“所以你想什么？我怀疑你和Loki…？”  
“那你得让我幻想一下那个画面…”沉吟了几秒，Tony开始了他的脑内成像，“是你像个猴子上树一样爬他身上进行交配行为还是怎么样？”  
“闭嘴！”曲解了Tony话的小主播听到这般描述居然也刺激到了他丰富的联想能力，不免直接红了脸。  
“我觉得只有他上了你的可能性吧？脸红了？哎呀我的小主播也不是那么纯情嘛！”逗着Peter上了瘾，Tony干脆变本加厉编下去，色情的话贴在连耳尖都变红的耳朵边，“要不要想象一下4P的画面？你不觉得Thor能把你抱在墙上做吗？你那双小细腿只能缠着他的腰…嘶…！”  
回应而来的是Peter气急败坏地堵了他的嘴，还咬了一口他的舌头。  
“你确定，被按在墙上的不是你吗？我甚至不觉得你能搞得定Loki，不如换你想象一下被三个人那样的情景？”你以为你比我高的那一两公分在那两个超模身材的人面前有什么优势。  
为了自己的屁股考虑，Peter没能把最后一句嘲讽说出口，转而变成了“今晚我们各回各家吧。”  
“说话不算话那可不行，小孩子才那么做，你不能顶着这张看起来像未成年的脸欺诈。”  
“可我的床又小又硬，地方也不大，你没休息好，去了也是受罪。”Peter说的时候眼珠不停在转动回想着事情，“前天下午才在这里做过…你应该需要缓一缓。”  
“为什么我不能和你盖着被子聊天？”Tony眼里都是演绎得无比纯真的光彩，嘴里也在说着Peter会感兴趣的话题，“你不是一直想了解我的过去和其他事业吗？我觉得今晚就是个不错的机会，我还没有告诉过你我是什么原因开始打游戏的吧？”  
而且我现在困意已过，精神百倍。  
Tony也留了一句话没有说出来，要和他过招，小主播还要再锻炼个三五年。

所以在那间隔音很烂的卧室上演限制级画面的时候，Peter只能咬着Tony的肩膀来压抑喘息和呻吟，万一隔壁的人在家，恐怕不亚于听了一场成人电影。  
你是因为心机太重才打辅助的吧！  
这是腰酸腿软的Peter窝在已经睡着的男人身边突然冒出来的想法。  
不过好处是可以趁着这会儿功夫，对Tony上下其手。  
想着，便将手伸向了他喜欢的翘臀上，打算揉个痛快以解自己的浑身乏力感。  
内裤？  
摸到了质地柔软的布料，Peter发现自己又上当了，睡前被哄骗着一丝不挂，说裸睡有益增进恋人间的感情。  
你就是这么和我增进感情的？小主播十分想对着Tony浑圆挺翘的屁股来上一巴掌，但是脑内已经飞速地向他发出了“会被操到站不起来”的警报，只得作罢。  
屁股没摸到，倒是让Peter仿佛摸到了一条又绒又粗的狐狸尾巴。  
老狐狸！  
不让隔壁那位中单传授一下九尾妖狐的玩法给他，简直太可惜了！

此刻刚从浴室出来的Loki洗澡洗了一个多小时。  
原因是Peter家的卧室一墙之隔的地方也正是他的卧室。  
先前在写着东西。一方面这套公寓的隔音实在不好，另一方面，自己耳朵也可能太灵了一些，床板轻微撞击墙壁的声响没能被他忽略。  
于是Loki轻声了然地笑了一下，识趣地停下手里的工作，他无意做个偷听的人，便进了浴室，正好把头发丝上都还留着的酒味洗一洗。  
今晚只有他一个人，Thor要去公司整理一大堆的材料，明天去应用市场总部重新谈APP的相关事宜。  
而也就在方才脱衣服的时候，自己也接到了电话，受邀在圣诞节前夕去参加一场兼容了娱乐性和专业性的比赛，对阵的是一支没什么名气和成绩的韩国职业战队。  
据说就这么一支三流队伍，邀请来的价格，竟然是自己队的好几倍。

毛巾搭在头发上，Loki穿了薄绒的黑色睡袍走回电脑前面，带着潮湿的手将鼠标也侵染了一层雾气。  
看着写了一半的东西，无论怎样，这个教韩国战队做人的机会，他可不会放过。  
现在就不要去打扰可能下不来床的那个野路子AD了，但是想必Peter也和他一样会斗志昂然。

胜负欲令他将那个名为《战队解散说明》的文档保存，暂且关闭…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Diamond III、缝合与撕裂

最终，Peter还是把那个U盘在大约一周后，单独碰到Thor的时候交给了他。  
依然是那个走廊，也依然是两个身形相差甚远的人在对话。  
“我不太清楚Loki到底为了什么选择放弃真相，并且让我处理掉，可我想…”递过U盘，Peter抓挠了一下有点痒的眉毛，“你不会愿意就这么接受他的所有忍耐吧…”  
“我听Loki说，你处理感情问题一点都不健全。”接过东西，Thor诧异于男孩的头头是道。  
Peter也只是笑着摊手耸肩。  
「可能站在旁观的角度作为一个局外人才能看得明白」是全人类的通病吧。  
比如这会儿他还没从“爱情导师”的角色中回过神，接了Tony的电话，瞬间呆立在当场。  
“Peter Parker！你最好半个小时之内出现在我面前和我解释一下这份礼物。否则明晚的直播内容可能会因为涉黄而被封掉！”  
戛然而止的通话，Peter几乎都能感受到Tony是怎样将手机扔出去的。  
缩了缩脖子，用疑惑的眼神看了一眼Thor，便匆匆打了声招呼离去，可能这个男人送给Loki的东西不招Tony待见？

捏着U盘在手心里敲了两下，Thor决定回去看一下里面的东西。  
三个视频加起来不过十多分钟，看完的那个男人却觉得每一帧都有着无尽绵长。  
Thor很平静，他以为他会歇斯底里地痛恨自己。可那样暴风雨般的自责和内疚并没有如期而至，填满他思绪的是这么多年来的一幕幕过往。  
从那个阳光和煦的下午，Loki出现在他眼前，便已经是一切着迷的开始。  
最甜蜜的那段恋爱期成了被打碎的梦境，此刻被唤醒重新拼凑，锋利的碎片边缘穿透心脏而出，鲜血淋漓得组合成留有裂痕的画面，却清晰的刺眼。  
他想伸手触摸那个有着轻佻眼神的高傲男人，想要狠狠拥抱只对着他才无赖任性的Loki.  
只是碎裂的一道道痕迹却再也无法复原，即使可以强行将它粘合，也脆弱得不堪一击，丢失的细微颗粒早已被磨灭成时间的沙子无迹可寻。  
埋葬那个温柔自己的人是Loki，然而他也亲手扼杀了Loki灵魂。  
他们都有病。  
他们都需要被救赎，从恶鬼的深渊之中爬出来，脱胎换骨撕掉那一身沾惹了剧毒的皮囊，忍受新生的痛苦。

总要有人先冲开迷雾爬上去拉住另外一个人的手。

Thor愿意做那个人，如果，Loki还愿意拉住他的手。

看着写了一半的《战队解散说明》，他现在能做的，只能是像Loki那样不顾一切地背水一战。  
但愿这个说明永远停留在这里，不会写完。

在Thor陷入挣扎的时候，Peter已经到了几公里外的Tony家。  
进了有出入权限的门，Peter蹑手蹑脚地上了二楼，站在书房门口观察着正在翻阅资料的Tony，手边除了一大堆的文件，还有那个包装都很奢侈的盒子。  
“走到我边上来之前你给我一个合理的理由。”没有抬头，Tony示意了一声抱着侥幸以为没被发现的Peter.  
挪着步子，小主播走两步便试探性地问一句。  
“牌子不对？”  
“这个牌子我很喜欢。”  
“款式不好？”  
“你的眼光还不算差。”  
“那…”眼看已经走到书桌前，Peter实在想不到原因，剩下的可能也只有定制的文字了，“你很介意跟我姓吗？”  
“倒也无所谓。”合上文件，Tony环抱起双臂搁在桌上，看着站在桌子对面的男孩，“我真不知道，你还有这样的特殊嗜好呢。”  
一个脖子上的饰品有什么好特殊的？Peter不解地皱起了眉头，又不是狗链或者意味着SM的道具。  
“呃…！！！”想到这层，Peter摸摸鼻子，惊讶的神情没能藏得住留在了脸上，“我…Loki…他们…啊！”  
词不达意地挥舞着双手，肢体语言也帮不上忙。  
Tony只是支起胳膊，手掌托着下巴继续等小主播的解释。  
“谁能想到那么细也可以…”Peter觉得自己大概是在召唤师峡谷隐居的太久了，对于这种事情的更新速度远远不及游戏版本。  
“怎么？就你也想支配我？”好笑地将面前这张脸上变化了好几轮的神色收入眼底，Tony拿起做工与设计都堪称完美的棕色项圈，“你该买给自己，戴上然后把你送给我。”  
“为什么我不行？讲道理，我好歹也是个杀人如麻的C位吧？”  
“好啊，讲道理。”Tony可不惧怕他拿游戏里的位置分配来说事，“是不是我保护你？”  
Peter想了一下Tony擅长的那些辅助英雄，点了点头。  
“我告诉你哪里有危险，你就得撤退，我让你上的时候你也从没犹豫过吧？”  
“那是因为这是你的职责所在，你纵观大局，我提供火力。”觉得自己在理，Peter更是越说越来劲，“你每次完成了控制之后都得撤回来保着我，加血、解控、提供增益效果…”  
“继续啊。”Tony研究着手里玩意的结构，听到小主播的分析不着痕迹地勾起嘴角，已经不用他多言，Peter自己正往套里钻呢。  
“你用自己的分析和理解给我最佳的作战方案，你指哪儿我打哪儿，不让别人碰到我是你首要的…”  
Peter喉结滑动了一下，停止了后面的分析，想绕开这个话题。  
“我们为什么要讨论这个？”  
“你起的头。”  
“算了！”Peter伸手去抢对面男人手里的东西，“我买错了，我去重新给你挑个礼物。”  
Tony向后躲开了欲抢夺的手，抓过盒子将那条礼物放了回去：“我要把它锁起来，以后随时拿来笑话你，另外如果你再给我搞事或者乱猜疑，我就给你戴上，让你也体验一下你邻居的日常床上活动。”  
“说起这个，我今天刚把U盘给了Thor…”  
“哦？那你也算解脱了。”Tony对那两个人的纠葛自然不会去多评论，“你那个邻居找你商量邀请赛的事情了没？”  
翻找着桌上的文件，Tony在最下方的一叠里抽出一份递到Peter手里：“你要是不去，这个转播权我也无所谓要不要。”  
“我当然去！”打开资料，粗略地阅读着上面的内容，Peter对这个机会是求之不得的，“我大概从今天就要开始早睡早起了，白天得跟着他们去训练，晚上还要去直播。”  
“你可以不用去直播，难道我还会收你的罚金吗？”  
“直播也可以和他们打线上，我也不想利用你的关系破坏协议。”把一堆文件往边上推开，Peter蹭上了桌，“可能一直到圣诞节前我们每天只能在直播室见了。”  
“你住我这里不就解决了？”  
小主播撇着嘴摇摇头：“你这里离训练的地方有点远。”  
见Tony要开口，Peter立刻制止了他要说的话：“我知道你想说可以接送我，可我觉得没有必要，不要为了我的事情打乱自己的节奏。”  
意有所指地看了看这一桌的文件，Peter不愿意这个其实很忙的人在自己身上耗费太多的精力。  
“不过…”伸手挠挠Tony的下巴，Peter心满意足地看他微微仰起头配合自己，“今天是休息日不用播，那我就不回去了～”  
“好啊。”Tony笑中藏着些小主播看不出的狡诈，“我房间电脑随你用，要和他们训练也行自己玩也行，你也看到我现在有点忙…马上还要出去一趟。”  
“你忙你的，不用管我。”  
“记得在床上等我回来。”

离邀请赛还有一个多月的时间，调整战术和制定新的方案刻不容缓，作为队长的Loki投身在训练之中也有了异常的认真，不仅仅是其他队员，他也需要突破，明天起，Peter白天的时间也会被自己剥削掉了。  
泡在电竞馆的训练室一整天，Loki回来的时候，已经快十二点了，见家里的人坐在沙发上等他。自己带了一身的烟味，站在玄关处没有往里移动步伐，他知道Thor不喜欢他身上有其他人的味道。  
Loki想绕开沙发直接去浴室，还是在中途被拦了下来，下意识的往后退了两步，却终是身上一沉，被抱住了。  
没有说话的Thor让Loki难以捉摸，没错他是贪恋这个拥抱，可他不知道下一秒听到的会是讽刺还是其他如刀的言语。  
不过Thor就仅仅是抱了他一会儿。  
相拥之后距离拉开，Loki看到眼前的男人皱了眉头，笃定了自己的猜想——Thor厌恶他身上的烟味。  
“我先去洗澡…”   
望着Loki消失在浴室的身影，Thor眉头依然没有舒展开，自己对他心理和身体上的折磨，当下又逢紧张的备战训练，Loki如果再消瘦下去恐怕不行。

这是个简单到让Loki感到茫然的晚上，他忙着自己手里的作战分析，Thor就在客厅里看电视陪他，偶尔过来指手画脚两句。  
虽然这个男人曾经因为太菜，Loki嫌弃不肯带他，不过终究从事的行业与之息息相关，Thor不仅看得懂，也算是传说中“800分的水平2000分的嘴”。①  
他们两点多才睡，Loki是差点被Thor扛进卧室的。  
“你早上十点还要去训练，想猝死吗，队长？”  
然而在床上辗转反侧了又一个小时，Loki睡得极为不安稳，他身体有了记忆一样，生怕吵醒了一旁的人而被随时压进床里做到天亮。  
直到后半夜，才慢慢进入了深度的睡眠，一夜无梦。  
因为Thor一直清醒着，在Loki某一次皱着眉头翻身的时候，悄悄下床去睡了沙发。  
所以当早上看到精神状态不错的Loki，他心里得到的满足，要远远大于往日的每一天。

训练室里，Loki难得的最后一个才到，一眼看见Peter坐在那儿眼底倦感沉重又一脸愤恨的样子。  
特别像只受惊的河豚。  
“怎么了？”坐在自己的位置上，Loki伸手戳了戳Peter的脸颊，“再鼓一点就要炸了。”  
“没什么，天天被套路而已。”  
看了眼Peter面前的屏幕，他并没有在对局，显然套路了他的不是对手，而是他那个专属的辅助吧！  
他今天浑身都很舒服，心情也是，招呼其他队友准备，Loki建了房间拉进所有人趁着空隙和Peter继续闲聊：“介意告诉我怎么被套路了吗？”  
“……”几番想开口，却找不到恰当的说法，Peter最后还是放弃了，“我们还是开打吧，相信我，今天我能把对面堵在泉水出不来。”  
他其实也不介意和Loki说这些。  
但是昨晚他洗得干干净净还煞有介事地套了件Tony的衬衫，钻在被窝里干等了他一夜这要怎么聊？  
天快亮的时候已经困到恍惚，Tony才回来，居然还问他为什么穿着自己的衣服。  
于是Peter反问说不是你让我在床上等你的吗。  
那你可能对等我两个字过分解读了。  
困到不想争执的小主播只得无奈地闭上眼气到睡着，梦里把这个老狐狸翻来覆去操了一百遍。

然而憋屈了一个白天的Peter，晚上赶到直播室的时候，却没法对Tony再生气，他发现Tony一向空着的左手腕上，多了个棕色的手链，靠近脉搏的一侧，应该是刻着那行字的。  
裁短了那条乌龙的项圈换了种方式接受下这份礼物，Tony实在会把浪漫演绎得很令人舒服。

训练、约战、直播，这一个月里，每天的时间都像不够用，精神高度集中的同时，身体却快要到了极限。  
离圣诞节前一天的那场比赛还有一周多，Loki决定给所有人放两天假，否则肌肉产生机械感的记忆并不好。  
Loki也建议Peter暂停两天直播，调整好状态，把精力留在最后的集训和那场他们都期待已久的比赛。  
这倒是合了Tony的意，沾了自己小主播邻居的光，利用两天空闲，他带着Peter去了Malibu的家，美其名曰，反正比赛在这附近打，你不如先熟悉下环境。

而Loki却不得不面对家里的那个人，那个一百八十度转变的男人。  
他是否喜欢这样的Thor，答案无疑是肯定的，可Loki似乎并没能开心起来，也没有因为Thor日渐对他好转的态度而回到当初那个肆意妄为的自己。  
休息在家，Loki也强迫自己停下两天战略部署，准备得再天衣无缝都不可能预言到临场会有的变故。  
Thor说出去走走，他自然不会有异议，披上上个季度刚买的烟灰色风衣，那个时候试着刚好，现在却有点宽松。  
也正好重新去买一件更合身的吧。

穿什么都好看的人，挑起衣服来如果不全买下，就只剩选择困难。  
拒绝了一起带走的想法，Loki在Thor的建议中选了一件黑色的长款风衣，没有扣子，侧面开叉，与穿着他的人气质极其相衬。  
这一次在试衣镜前，Loki在那双湛蓝的眼眸里，找到了自己的影子。  
“看场电影吧？”帮Loki理了理没整齐的领口，Thor征求着意见。  
“好，你决定看什么吧。”  
其实Thor也不知道该看什么，随意选了部片子，他只是想和Loki一起看场电影，在一块儿坐上两个小时。

去影院之前，Thor去买了咖啡，Loki则站在店外等他，隔着新贴上了雪花装饰的玻璃门，Loki怔怔地望着那个高大的身影出神，看着他熟络地点单，对前台的服务员礼貌的微笑，三两句的闲扯，然后付账去往旁边的区域等待。  
就是这么一个普通到极点的画面，Loki却在瞬间感到迷茫，拉远了距离，他才能看得清一个正常的Thor.  
是自己的牵扯、纠缠，才让这个男人彻底失去了他该有的一切闪光点。

冬日的寒风吹过Loki的脸颊，几缕散落的黑发顺着风的方向遮了他的视线，风又拂过衣角远去，不再留下任何的痕迹。  
只是好像卷带走了Loki那份和心脉共生的执着。  
人永远不知道自己会在什么时候突然地就释怀了。  
那些奋不顾身，哪怕遍体鳞伤也要守护的信念，任谁也不可以触摸的坚持，仅仅只是在看到一个本该属于他的的笑容之后。  
分崩离析。  
脆弱得可以被一阵风就带走。  
心里原本安置着执着的地方只剩下一块空缺，连轻轻地呼吸都会抽痛。  
Loki好想念那个第一次见到自己会紧张到手足无措的Thor…  
他的眼前有些模糊，模糊到看不清Thor推门而出，看不清这个男人脸上多出的担忧。  
“怎么了？”  
微微颤抖的手接过Thor递过来的咖啡，暖意透过瓦楞纸传到Loki的手掌心，他摇了摇头，酸涩着眼眶和鼻腔逼回了眼泪：“大概有点冷。”  
搂过Loki纤细的腰，Thor拢了拢他大衣的前襟：“进去吧，今天降温了。”

暖气过足的影厅，加上Loki并不是很感兴趣的内容，让他很快被困意席卷。  
抬起的扶手没有阻碍，脑袋一沉，便靠在了Thor的肩上。  
然而只是想揽过Loki想让他睡得舒服一点的举动，却在Thor轻轻摸上那头黑发的时候，将Loki惊醒。  
潜意识让Loki以为自己的行为会惹来Thor不知何时就会点燃的不满，想要强打起精神坐起来。  
“这里睡得不舒服我们回去？”没有松开手，Thor放低了声音在Loki耳边说，“其实靠着我睡应该感觉还可以吧？”  
并不想再动弹的Loki干脆也就放弃了和睡意搏斗，借着无聊剧情的催眠，睡完了一整部电影。  
人潮散去，走出影院天色已暗了下去，冬天的夜晚总是来得早又突然。  
“去你那儿吧。”Loki和Thor并肩走着，没来由地冒了句话，“想吃烤鱼了，我那做不了。”  
Thor自然没有意见，正准备叫辆车，却听Loki补了一句“走回去吧。”  
路上他们聊的不多，无非你一言地问一问比赛想法，他一语地关心一下APP的重新上市时间，顺路买条鱼。  
宛若刚初识不久的朋友，也像合作的伙伴，唯独不似多年的恋人。  
Thor想离开过去，把新的他，或者说，原本的他交给Loki…  
而Loki，想把这个男人，还给Thor自己。

家里的每一处，Loki都再熟悉不过，温柔也好，凌虐也好，都深深刻进了他的记忆，忘不掉也赶不走。  
悄无声息地走进厨房，Loki目不转睛地盯着正在将手里食材下锅的人。  
高大的身形，神话故事里该有的容颜，还练就了一手绝佳的厨艺，所有人都想要拥有的情人，包括Loki自己。  
可同样也是他，不费吹灰之力获得了这样完美的男人却亲手将他撕裂，令人觊觎的身材之下只有他和Thor自己才知道，一道道可怖的痕迹历经了多么痛苦的缝合。  
Loki站到Thor身后，轻轻贴合着他宽阔的后背，心脏的位置感受着这从薄薄的衬衫里传出的热度，自己的手覆盖在Thor正在翻弄食材的双臂之上，继而握住了他的双手，摩挲着右手拇指关节到手腕处的那条伤疤…

①：第一第二赛季还用分数做排位，2000分以上相当于现在的大师王者

 

 

璀璨钻石II——最后的问候

“别闹。”  
Thor只当他是像从前那样喜欢在自己做饭的时候来玩，想抬起双手让他出去等，却被Loki紧紧抓住。  
修长的双手无比固执，一遍又一遍地在那道伤痕上来来回回。  
抹不去的。  
细滑的指尖皮肤传递给Thor的是身后人陷溺在那个过往之中难以脱身的自责感，不禁想要挣脱，藏起Loki能看到的伤痕。  
或许，他这些年里，不愿在Loki面前脱掉衣服的根本原因便是如此，只是他更不愿去面对这个内心深处真正的理由。  
见Loki伸手关掉了火，他也没可能再去打开，暗自可惜了这条不能再用的鱼。  
拉过Thor的胳膊，Loki让他面对着自己，托起这只手，低头虔诚地吻上那块疤痕，印刻上他所有的歉意。  
衬衣的扣子被灵巧的手指解着，Thor没有制止，任由Loki将它全部敞开，再一次呈现那具破损的躯体。  
每一道伤痕上，被赋予的亲吻都绵长而深情，让Thor感知着Loki千言万语都诉不尽的心境。  
愧疚、不舍、贪恋、隐忍…  
所有的、所有的一切，全都融进了这些或轻或重的吻里，透过肌肤而来。  
Thor心脏被烧灼得疼痛。  
轻声唤着身前人的名字，却没有得到回应。  
在接近痴狂病态的关系中，沉默似乎是可以掩盖难堪最好的药，麻痹着谁都不愿意敞开的心。  
渐渐急促的喘息声在厨房里烹饪成特别的菜肴，亲吻从锁骨下方的第一道伤痕开始蔓延，舌尖的水渍标记着每一处时间也没能带走的烙印。  
Loki想用自己的吻替换掉那些创伤那些缝合的残留，让这个男人重新变得完整。  
尽管这只能是幻想。  
带着湿意的吻掠过胸膛，停留在距离心脏只有毫厘的位置。  
偏差一丝就夺走Thor生命的一条极深的疤痕，温热的皮肤上，Loki仿佛尝到了苦涩，从他的唇，苦涩到了身体中的每一条血管。  
也许他心底的打算会成为必然，可此时此刻，他想好好地拥有Thor.  
无关占有，无关纠缠。  
纯粹用最初的爱，最深沉的歉意，最原始的欲望。

敞开的衬衣令Thor的胸膛裸露在外，Loki像完成了什么仪式一样安抚过他身上的伤痕之后，亲吻逐步变了味道，染上了情欲，灵巧的舌头卷着他胸前的挺立，含入口中轻轻啃噬着。  
这样的Loki无法不让Thor心动，即使后腰上的敏感被肆意抚弄着，裤子被轻易地解开，他也没有出手去摆脱这几乎可以忽略的控制。  
蹲下身子，Loki带着挑逗的吻勾勒起眼前漂亮腹肌的纹理，灼热的酥麻涌向Thor的小腹，迫使着他双腿间的欲望有了抬头的趋势。  
长腿总在有些时候特别碍事，Loki腿上的肌肉有些酸麻，索性跪在了地面，他知道这个时候抬眼去看那个男人会有多大的冲击力。  
“你不用…”  
“你会喜欢的。”打断了Thor没有说完的拒绝，Loki伸出舌头在半软的分身上画过，“还不硬起来吗？”  
这哪里是说硬就硬的…先前一门心思都在鱼身上的Thor万万没想到身下的男人来了这一出。  
Loki嘴角勾起一个令Thor熟悉的笑容，张开薄唇一寸寸含进了没有完全硬就已经可观的性器。  
接触到的柔软和温热让那个半梦半醒的家伙瞬间来了精神，一点点在Loki嘴里胀大坚挺，从而填满了整个口腔。  
唾腺分泌的津液润滑着干涩的柱身，让吞吐的动作变得顺畅，尽管他还是无法吃进去全部。

其实这些年纵使关系再恶劣糟糕，压抑的怒火和矛盾的占有欲甚至会让Thor无法克制地伤害着Loki，在他身上留下凌虐的痕迹或是将他做到哭泣无力动弹。  
但即便是如此，Thor也没有强迫他卑躬屈膝地为自己这样做过，因为他记得Loki不是很喜欢也不是很习惯口交的方式。

舌尖掠过铃口，Loki没有一点嫌弃地卷走上面的液体，吮吸着和尺寸成反比的浅色茎体，舌头描绘起上面一两根饱胀的血管，Loki微微仰起脖子，尽力地让这个大家伙再深入一些，探索他口腔里的敏感点，抵上他的喉咙，轻微的窒息让Loki被逼出了生理性的泪水，沾湿了纤长的睫毛染红了眼角，撑在Thor膝盖弯曲处的双手也不自觉地抓紧。  
Thor几乎就要射出来，若不是Loki没有坚持住向后撤出来一些的话。  
手指插进他最爱的黑色发丝中，轻柔地安抚着Loki，没有去将他带向自己。然而这样怜惜的举动却是让Loki愈发倔强，放松了口腔和喉咙，再一次吞吐着口中的巨大，用他为数不多的经验坚持着，反反复复之中，上颚和双颊的敏感被激发，自己也升腾出了一丝异样的快感。  
不能够及时吞咽的津液顺着嘴角残留在下巴上，刺激着Thor的视觉感官和精神快感，毕竟Loki为自己口交的次数少之又少，现下身处在这制作美味佳肴的空间，简直如同一道稀珍的食材令人垂涎欲滴。  
舌头在几近被塞满的口中竭力地游走，舔舐过柱体和前端的沟壑，偶尔碰擦到根部，不断变着花样摧毁着Thor濒临崩溃的心理防线。  
随着上方传来的喘息声越来越急促和粗重，Loki知道这个男人已在最后的边缘挣扎，不禁借助着铃口渗出的前液和湿滑的口腔吞到了他的极限…

喉间被浇灌了热烫的液体，有零星的一些溢到了嘴边，Loki吐出了还保持着疲软前最后几秒坚硬的分身，牵扯出一根尤显淫靡的银丝，舔去残留在上面的白浊，连同嘴边的一起卷进去。  
湿漉漉的唇，滑动的喉结，哪怕Thor对这幅身子早就熟悉到令他自己都发指的程度，也还是血脉喷张难以平复，手掌轻握抵在嘴边干咳了一声想要掩饰脸红耳朵也烧的尴尬。  
Loki起身看到的便是他都快要忘记的、Thor害羞的样子，可却不等他开口说上一句话，就被揽入Thor怀中赋上等了太久的热吻，带着深情的那种。

“不是说要吃烤鱼的吗？”Thor眼睛睨了下锅里作废的那条鱼，这个爱吃鱼虾的男人着实像猫。  
“不吃了。”靠近面前男人的耳畔，Loki贴着他有些烫人的耳廓，“吃我吧…”  
咬了一口Thor的耳垂，趁着他没有缓过神来的空隙，Loki从他身边溜走，躲进浴室并锁了门，徒留下无奈着的Thor稍稍整理了凌乱的衣裤，粗略地收拾起厨房的残局。  
还抽空料理了一些备用的食材，铺在瓷白色的碗中，安置进烤箱里。

等他忙完进到卧室，只看得到床上鼓着一个包，Thor上前拍拍那个蒙进被子里的人：“要不要起来吃点东西再睡。”  
他以为Loki睡了。

啪嗒——

陷入黑暗前，Thor只看到被子里伸出一条光裸的修长手臂，按在了床头的开关上，熄灭了这间屋子的光亮。  
随即整个人被拉扯着摔落进柔软的床垫之中。  
他也许根本没必要穿好自己的衣服，勉强压抑下去的欲望也成了无用功。  
埋首在Thor颈间的舔吻急切又霸道，报复一般在他锁骨上吸吮得极重，那双指尖带了一点可以忽略不计凉意的手在他身上的疤痕肆意抚摸，只是这一次，夹杂了更多的色情。  
“Loki…”

“You want me…you will be the one…”  
和我融为一体吧。

低迷的嗓音染了浓浓情欲钻入Thor的耳朵，蛊惑了他的理智，将它们撕裂成碎片。  
他爱的这个男人，就连声音都有无尽致命感染力。  
而且这份致命此刻就在他耳边，等着他拥有，等着他将之变为淫糜的呻吟。  
隔着窗帘透进来的月光实在太不够用了，但这不影响Thor能看到压在自己身上的人眼里镀了层让那对森林色的眸更撩人的迷雾。  
沉溺在其中差点失了方向。  
“我想要你，Thor…”  
身上的重量消失，视力渐渐适应了黑暗，Thor看到那个身形做出接下来的动作时，宁可希望自己什么也看不到。

Loki在床边跪趴下来，被子还没有离开他的下半身，不着寸缕的肩膀、胸口和腰身融于了夜色但显得身形更具诱惑，肩膀与膝盖贴在床单上，修长的手臂就那么慢慢地拉开被子，他的从容不迫却惹得Thor欲火焚身。  
高抬起的臀部圆润光滑，长腿上的纤薄肌肉线条若隐若现，Loki的肤色很白，只可惜这会儿无缘让Thor欣赏到因为情动而染上的潮红。  
“你是还没准备好吗？”Loki的嗓音被情欲调和得灌入一丝沙哑，“还是…”  
挑衅的话语熟悉而又陌生，从前Loki也总是这样不怕死的撩拨Thor.  
“已经快要射出来了？”

回应他的，是一双手扣住了自己的腰。  
“你湿透了，Loki…”轻柔地掰开臀瓣，Thor接触到了一片濡湿，尽管他猜测到了Loki先前都做了什么。  
“那就不要废话…”润滑液有些过量，Loki感受到大腿内侧都充满了凉意，不舒服地扭动起来，“被口一次就硬不起来了吗？我…唔…！”  
还想继续说下去的话瞬间只能化作呜咽，Loki揪住眼前的床单将它扯得褶皱不堪。  
粗长的性器几乎全根没入，酸胀得让他差点维持不住当前的姿势。  
“等…等一下…再动…”  
放松着腰臀和大腿，Loki在马上即将说不出完整的句子之前，给自己争取了一波机会。  
“那你自己来…”  
松开了钳制，Thor没有再动，只是揉捏着还有点紧绷的小屁股，时不时探索到前面拨弄两下非常诚实的小Loki，感觉到自己的分身正在被非常缓慢的速度前前后后吞吐着，润滑湿热的内壁将它包裹得很紧，每一次小幅度的晃动，微小但黏腻的水声都带给Thor心痒的难耐。

“可以了，Loki…”抓住手边发软的腰，Thor接过这场欢爱的主动权，他的小黑猫已经累了。  
身上起了层薄薄的汗，Loki终于是卸下了力气，开始享受真正的性爱。  
他喜欢Thor温柔又有力地填满自己，强烈的撞击带给他浑身酥软的快意，只被Thor一个人独占的满足。  
也许以后不再有这样的机会，不如就让自己彻底放纵，一遍遍在Thor怀里高潮，哭到嗓子干涩沙哑，做到两个人都虚脱。  
除此之外，他可能没有时间留给Thor其他的了，他不愿意还有往后，还有存在着让Thor再一次为他疯狂为他沦陷的可能性。  
这是Loki在脑子完全混沌之前，最后剩下的想法。

这一夜，他们拥有着彼此，谁都要不够一样，互相撕咬着、缠绵着，给对方打上一个个属于自己的印记。  
从黑夜到白天，从床上到沙发到书桌到浴室又回到床上。  
纸巾、润滑液、安全套、情趣玩具，四处都是一片狼藉，谁也无心去清理，做到失去理智做到上瘾。  
直到Loki压在无力动弹的Thor身上，分开他的双腿，差一点就要成功拿下这个男人第一次的时候，长时间的酣战再也经不起这场体力活，大腿根部突然揪痛的痉挛才让两个人都清醒过来，不能再继续了。  
满是性爱痕迹的床怕是无法入睡，Thor两腿发飘地去整理出另一个房间，回来抱走抽筋的Loki也几乎是咬着牙才安全抵达。

“别想了，快睡。”握住攀上自己胸口不老实的手，Thor掐了一下正在揉按着的大腿才逼迫了Loki安分，“饿了就叫醒我，你今天都不要想下床了，直接躺到明天吧。”  
短暂的两天休息，现在算来，只剩下了24小时不到。  
“我现在就饿了…”Loki揉揉眼睛，从烈火一样的情欲里冷静下来，身体其他的感官便终于来叫嚣了。  
“好。”  
强打着精神，Thor撑着同样发颤的腿离开了床，去厨房打开烤箱，就怕Loki会饿，所以他在Loki跑去洗澡的时候就准备好了半成品，希望床上的人还能坚持十五分钟。  
遗憾的是，当Thor端来芝士香味四溢的焗饭回来时，Loki还是没能斗争过困意睡着了，喊了几声都没有醒，甚至还厌烦地挥了挥手。  
好吧，只能等着你饿醒把我喊起来了。  
Thor自己解决掉了这顿饭，回到床上搂住熟睡的人，在唇边印下一个吻。

他知道，这一次，Loki不会因为自己而惊醒，他也不会睡得不安…

 

 

 

Diamond I、不留遗憾

加州，洛杉矶，斯台普斯中心。  
在平安夜的前一天。  
NBA的著名赛场，今天没有球赛，门票却是在预售的当天就抢购一空。  
其中有Peter的粉丝，有Loki和他战队的粉丝，也有LOL忠实的玩家。  
同样，来自韩国职业战队的粉丝也占了半边天。  
这支战队虽然在LCK挂名，但是一直游离在垫底和保级的边缘，然而他们追随者的数量却和顶尖战队不相伯仲。  
原因说来也很肤浅，这是支从上单帅到辅助的队伍，一个个拉出去做偶像都不在话下。  
不过被诟病绣花枕头也好，被嘲讽把打扮的功夫花在训练上说不定能摆脱倒数也罢，终究是个LCK的职业队，该有的打法和技术依然是走在最前沿的，实力不容小觑。

时值午后，Malibu的私人别墅此刻正在上演一场力量悬殊却负隅顽抗的戏码。  
“我跟你说，你再不放开我，我们以后合作没得谈。”  
Tony一只手死死扒着沙发的边缘，想要威胁拽着他的那个金发男人，若不是这个沙发是嵌在地板里的，他恐怕要被连人带着沙发拖走。  
“不合作就不合作吧，你先把场救了，你真能狠心让Peter失望？”  
“我不去！我也算个有头有脸的人，让人知道我和一帮孩子去打比赛要被笑死的。”Tony挣扎中觉得如果他和这个男人一样的身材，自己的西装这会儿大概是要被绷到极限的肌肉撑破的。  
“反正你已经找了小你十几岁的主播当男朋友，也不差这点了。”  
歪头看了一眼Tony，Thor松了手，他要是拉伤了这个人的胳膊一切都是白搭。  
于是他心里粗略估算了一下体重，上前将刚站起来整理衣服的Tony扛上了肩。  
“除非你喊警察来抓我，不然我有一百种办法把你带走，接受现实吧。”说着Thor进了屋内的电梯，“车库在几层？”  
“放我下来，我自己走。”  
在恶势力面前，Tony立刻选择了妥协，不就卖个老脸打场比赛吗，总好过被一个男人这样扛着。  
“安全起见，还是绑过去比较好，我看看…应该是负一层吧？”  
随便找了辆车将Tony扔了进去，无视了他一脸的“我明天就让你的公司倒闭”的神情，Thor自己则钻进了驾驶位，锁死了门窗。  
“不会开车还是不敢开车？”斜了一眼双手放在方向盘上却犹豫不决的人，Tony给自己绑上安全带，“那要是直接判负就不怪我咯！反正我不开，胳膊痛着呢。”  
Tony说完好以整暇地调了座椅，给自己找了个舒服的姿势。  
他有些好奇，这个出过那么严重车祸留下心理阴影的男人到底能爱Loki到什么程度，最难愈合的创伤永远都是心理层面的不是吗？  
虽说打比赛临时补位这个事根本谈不上生死关头，可如果能激得他克服障碍，也不算一桩坏事。

行动要比想象的难一些。  
驾驶位上的Thor有些如坐针毡，连身上那些伤痕仿佛都开始隐隐作痛。  
那年车祸当时，他尽管无力到睁不开眼，意识却没有丧失。被巨大冲击力撞断的骨头、扎进皮肉里的金属和玻璃碎片、挤压到好像要爆裂的内脏，印刻在他记忆里挥之不去。  
说来也是矛盾，令他遭受此番的是Loki，可命悬一线之时拉扯着他求生欲的同样也是Loki.

那就再为他活一次吧。  
按捺下心底的恐惧，将笼罩着他的那些阴霾抛之脑后，Thor没有再踌躇，挂挡启动了车子，还没有生疏的车技完美出库，在Tony不易察觉的一抹笑里驶离了这栋别墅。

事情的起因，要从十六个小时前说起。  
四个人昨晚就住在了Tony家中，Loki在和队友们联系早上直接场馆会和，除了调试设备和适应场地，也有一系列的赛前协议要商量。  
而从那个时候开始，就联系不上队里的辅助了，以为是队员太早入睡，Loki便发了消息过去提醒。  
Thor本想一早陪同他们过来，结果Loki告知赛前会很无聊又遇上Tony找他谈点合作事宜，只得作罢，相约赛前赶到。  
可直到午饭过后，Loki队伍里的辅助始终没到也联系不上，无奈之下打了电话去辅助家里，才知道这位选手误食了过敏的东西，此刻还在医院。  
他们没有替补，也找不到可以在两个小时内达到赛场的人，主办方一次次催促着，如果规定时间内人员无法到齐，将直接失去比赛资格，并且赔付高额的违约金。  
其实Peter知道有个现成的人选，可他那个身份，要答应上场几乎不存在可能性。  
尝试着打了Tony的电话，得到的结果在意料之中——打不了赔偿金我出。  
无奈地坐在休息室，Peter看着Loki失望却尽力安慰着队友的样子着实也跟着心情烦闷，他深知这是Loki的最后一场比赛，今天过后，他会解散战队。  
Peter没有问出具体的缘由，但也只能尊重他的决定。  
「你把Tony想办法搞来。」  
「不行就说是为了我！」  
「Loki真的很重视这场比赛…」  
「说起来他们的队员不是断胳膊就是食物中毒真的挺惨~」  
「我走不开，也来不及去和Tony讲道理了，算了你直接给他绑来吧！」  
「Peter Parker.」  
一连发了很多消息过去，Peter决定这次就算是赌上他的小屁股，也要把这个唯一能替补位置并且有很大希望赢下来的人弄过来。  
他不想给自己留遗憾，更不想让Loki遗憾。

四十分钟后，Thor不负众望地把Tony推到了他们面前。  
“嘿小伙子，你这身帽衫不错，换给我？”一进门，Tony便将目光留在了队里上单的身上，那身衣服的帽子很大，衣领能拉倒鼻子，绝对是伪装的好东西。  
“呃，给你。”青年从自己的箱子中拿了套新的出来，“队服。”  
从Tony的嘴型看来大概是爆了句粗口。  
一把年纪的人还要穿上队服？？？  
不过他好像没有更多的选择了，Tony拆开包装，将这件热血青年才会乐意穿的团队制服套在了脱去大衣的衬衣外面，能遮掩的地方一概都挡上，尤其是标志性的小胡子。  
“你真的要…”Peter在自己眼前比划了一番暗示着，“戴着墨镜上去？”  
即使今天Tony的镜片颜色比往日要深一些，但这不影响能看到那一抹白眼。  
自知理亏的小主播只好闭口不言，求助地望了一眼Loki，示意他帮着自己解围。  
“那我们…去磨合两局？”  
“走吧，来都来了，我也没得选。”Tony一把搂过Peter的肩，先一步将他带离休息室，在他耳边不知道是威胁还是利诱了两句，只看那个小主播缩了缩脖子。  
其余队友也都带上了自己趁手的外设赶往比赛区域，都只听说过有那么一位年纪不小却神乎其神的辅助，只是从来都没真正和他交过手，此刻也都跃跃欲试。  
最后出门的是Loki，正当他要迈出这道门的时候，Thor挡在了他面前。

画面有些熟悉。

好像前几个月，也是这样。不过那个时候，拦着去路的是他自己。  
“今晚…等你一起回去？”Thor抬手将有些滑落在鼻梁上的眼镜给Loki往上推了推。  
“好。”  
“我…我刚开车来的。”  
“嗯？”Loki很是诧异，倒也掩盖不了惊喜，“难怪晚了一点。”  
心跳得有点快，Thor能逃离开压迫了他几年的心魔实在需要很大的信念和意志。  
可能也是在某个时间节点放下了过往，放过了自己。  
“路况不好而已。”  
看着Thor耸肩，Loki自然知道他在假装被揭穿的尴尬，侧身从Thor身边过去：“等我这场打赢了，送你辆新车。”  
走了两步又不忘回头补充了一句：“没你原来那辆贵不会拒收吧？”  
Thor笑着摇了头，看着这个削瘦的背影在自己眼前一点点缩小，再过几个小时，他会在赛场上耀眼夺目。  
可是心里总有股不安在作祟，为什么今天的Loki，让他觉得是那么虚幻，自己能触及的似乎片刻间就会从指尖消失…  
然而却有更多不舍得、不忍心和不能去牢牢抓住他。

随着时间一分一秒过去，落日洒过斯台普斯场馆的屋顶，观众和粉丝也开始大量涌入，离开赛还有半小时便已座无虚席。  
应援的物品也是千奇百怪，如果说Loki这边的支持者男女还算个五五开，那么对手的观众里，男性算得上是稀有动物了。  
以假乱真的Cosplay做了开场，Tony在台下嘀咕着能不能搞一套这种装备把自己伪装起来，Mordekaiser那套就不错。  
“首先你要考虑那身装备能不能挤进座椅。”松开交错抱着的手臂，Loki拍了拍这个男人的后背，“人生总得丢脸几次。”  
“赔钱走人难道不好吗？早点决定我可以拉一个团的美女主播过来。”Tony虽然已知道现在不会再有变动了，他必须得硬着头皮上，可还是想抱怨两句。  
不知所措的时候眉毛就痒，Peter抬起手揉了两下眉峰，歉意地看着Tony，赛前紧张加上任性的行为，除了口干舌燥他说不出半个字。  
却看Loki在他耳边停留了几秒，便终止了Tony的不甘愿，摊摊手表示自己认了。  
主持人暖场得很专业，不管是介绍解说阵容还是两方战队都能引起狂热的反响。掐着时间准确地进行了吹捧赞助商和抽奖的环节，当最后一份礼物送到幸运观众手里之后，耳朵里的设备已经告知了他所有选手准备就绪，现在画面将切往解说席。

“好的，谢谢主持人和辛苦的COSER。”对上镜头，解说里脸比较圆的那位先行开了场，“欢迎各位观众朋友和现场热情的粉丝来到这场圣诞节前的狂欢盛典，我是Clint.”  
“Oh，到我了吗，我是Scott.”假意的失误调了气氛，另一名解说继续了后话，“是的没错，我们今天在这个传说中的场地将为大家带来的是一场BO5的比赛，当然前提是能打满的话。”  
“要不要赛前预估一下？”  
“你说比分吗？我肯定是猜三比零啊，ASGARD三比零Team Beast，主场必须优势啊。”Scott的大肆猜测立刻得到了一半观众的欢呼。  
“我看你是想提前收工吧，另外我得提醒你一下，隔壁坐着的可是韩国解说席。”  
“听…听不到的吧？”Scott故作担忧地望了一眼根本不会介意自己怎么说的对方解说台，“韩语的对不起要怎么说。”  
“你说一句Sorry没人听不懂。”导播告知选手已经进入自定义房间，大约三分钟之后就可以开战，Clint接收到讯息将话题迅速转移到两支战队上，“你听说今天ASG临时换人的事情了吗？”  
“听说了啊，这个战队不是越换人越厉害吗？之前AD骨折替补了一个不知哪儿冒出来的选手，给人家队伍打得是找不到回家的路，这次原来的辅助直接住院，所以我猜三比零绝对没毛病。”  
“献祭BUFF是吗？”Clint顺着自己搭档的风格往下说，“我有一手资料，这个临阵拉来的辅助身份非常特殊，不过主办方让我不能透露。”  
“戴着墨镜打比赛能看得清吗？等等，我们先讲讲道理，对方选手的实力也不弱，虽然常年保级，但是始终没有从LCK里掉下去过，而且一个个实在是年轻貌美~啧~我也有一手资料，说他们每年靠着拍宣传片和一些广告就能养活俱乐部。”  
“你以为ASG谁养的？”提起这个但凡是Loki粉丝都知道的事情，现场又是一片哗然。  
“中单啊，我每次看到他都觉得上天太不公平了，怎么就造了个这么完美的人，而且据说他除了比赛平时都挺低调的，想查他一点料还蛮难的。”Scott能知道的所有，也都是来源于粉丝俱乐部，不仅是Loki，包括这支队伍，都不是很透明。  
“低调大概是从三年前开始的吧？最初的时候还是很高调的，接了几个大牌子的广告差点混到隔壁去。”  
Clint的资历相较于搭档要成熟一些，早年间机缘巧合也解说过几次，那还是Loki的巅峰时期。他对当时那个纵横赛场的年轻人是如何在厮杀对手时享受着追逐玩弄的乐趣还记忆犹新。这个似神的存在是ASG的队长同样也是核心，凌人的盛气，却着实有目空一切的资本。  
“隔壁？好莱坞吗？那也许是后面几年经历了什么？”  
“算做一种成长吧，我们也不好随意猜测。”听到导播的指令再次传来，Clint和身边的人相视点了点头，收起了调侃和闲聊回归到他们的专业性，“好了，激动人心的比赛马上就要开始，现在两边都已准备就绪，我们跟随着画面来看今天的第一回对局的Ban/Pick.”

正在进行Ban/Pick的偶像战队Team Beast在接到邀请后也投身训练了很久，准备得相当充分，所以此时他们在紧张的氛围中还是能够轻松聊起来。  
“听说他们原来的辅助病了。”年纪最小的辅助选手趁着还没轮到自己做选择，伸了伸脖子瞥了一眼此刻那个座位上代替的人，连帽衫戴着墨镜，看得并不清楚。  
“别是吓到不敢来吧。”AD摇着头嗤笑了一声，颇有些居高临下的意味，把刚拆开的暖手神器塞给了只顾着好奇却不管手都冻僵的辅助。  
“所以这个临时替补是把俱乐部老板拉来了？能不能打得动啊？”  
上单也是队长由于角度的关系正好能看到Tony，虽然是个长相极佳的男人，但保守估计也要大了他们十岁有余。  
“那他们的AD可是惨咯！你们猜猜我一场能GANK下路多少次？”打野的青年染了一头奶金色的发，胜券在握。  
“别了吧哥，说我们欺负老年人就不好了，我会在线上把他压出经验区的。”

辅助本身就是一个相较于其他位置比较容易牺牲和放弃资源的存在，前期线上只能靠着工资装积攒微薄的经济，而经验对他们来说更是至关重要，因为通常辅助英雄升到六级而获得的技能都是为团队而贡献的，像是增益、控制、击退、保护和伤害减免。  
任何专业或者高端的玩家都会精于计算，流失掉的经验哪怕只是相差几秒升级，都会让一触即发的战斗高下立判。  
TB的辅助才十六岁，年轻气盛，线上凶得厉害，第一场还偏偏选了Lulu这样顺风能打伤害，逆风也能退守保AD的多功能英雄。  
Tony的漫不经心和轻敌让他被压制的很难受。  
尤其是现在只剩下一格血线却又面临着两波兵线推过来的局面。  
补给品已经用完了，回城直接损失经验，强行留下又是生命危险，他用的是Thresh，没有什么保命和回复技能。  
“你先回吧，我慢慢发育。”Peter看着辅助在自己身边犹豫不决，开口规劝着。  
同是选用了后期比较乏力的英雄，他心里很明白，前期一旦没有拿到优势，想要翻盘更是举步维艰。  
“会不好打的。”  
“怕什么，这又不是BO1，你难道还能因为输一场心态爆炸？”  
队员的耳机都是相通的，五个人心里确实都做好了第一局失败的打算，可谁也没有对Tony的发挥失误责难。  
甚至乐观地表示第一场而已，试试水又如何？能多打一场，也算是让买了入场券的观众值回票价了！  
“我们也不欺负他们！放他们一局当做照顾小孩子吧~”下路被刻意压制，Loki早就看出了对手的心思，但是电子竞技本来就不乏取巧和套路，规则之内的任何打法都是公平的，“远道而来也是客~”  
“最小的估计能做我儿子了。”Tony既是嘲讽对手也是调侃了自己，他居然也有沦落到被年轻人殴打的一天。  
“呃…你可以打得他们叫你爸爸…”独自留在线上被越塔强杀的Peter自然是燃烧了一团怒火。  
“对妈妈这么不孝的我可不认。”  
一句话让整支队伍除了Peter都笑出了声，赶紧劝解暴走的AD先攒着怒火，后面几局一起宣泄。

坐在台下的Thor看着中间位置上那个人，像颗熠熠生辉的宝石夺取了他全部的视线，目光无法移开一寸，仿佛不多看一眼，就会留下遗憾。  
耳边明明就是解说清楚地播报着难以逆转的局势，Loki和队友却依旧谈笑自若，他不是看淡输赢，而是知道他就是最终的赢家。  
“你也喜欢这样的他吧？”  
沸腾吵杂的环境之下，一个清冷淡然的声音竟格外清晰。  
“你是？”  
Thor转脸看着身边的人，那个漂亮的侧脸没有和他对视，依然专注着赛场中央的巨型屏幕，绚烂交错的灯光让他一时间想不起这张有些熟悉的脸到底是谁。  
“看比赛。”  
这个始终没有和他视线相交的姑娘，仅仅在第一场结束后就离开了，再没回来过，只是临走前说了一句，今晚ASG三比二TB.

每当有精彩的赛事之时，就像商量好了一样，终归会拖入BO5的最后一局。  
ASG在让一追二拿下赛点后，也领教到了来自LCK特有的韧性被反扑一回。最后双方都以一种疲惫却异常亢奋的状态进入了终极的较量。  
Ban/Pick上，Loki刚刚休息的空档做了点文章，放出了两个比较强势需要一选的英雄，让后发双选的自己这边能够直接拿下情侣档的下路，他将希望全权交托给了这对真情侣。  
载入的十几秒内，Tony想着Loki赛前和自己说的话。  
“以后我没有机会带着Peter再比赛了，也许都是我们的最后一场了。”  
谁也不愿意留下遗憾离开。  
“哎…”轻叹了一口气，Tony摘下墨镜，拉下兜帽。  
就当他豁出去陪这帮年轻人胡闹一次好了。  
眼尖的忠实粉丝一下认出了Peter身边的辅助，立刻嗨了起来，迫不及待地告诉周围的同好那个人是谁。  
一声高过一声的“ASG”响彻全场，这个时候男性占据一半的支持者明显多了优势，在气势上首先就赢过了另外半个场地。①

最后一场赢得很痛快，天衣无缝的中野联动，没有一丝失误的凶残AD带着他气场全开的辅助血洗了对方下路，将第一局的压抑和耻辱成倍地在生死局中奉还。  
TB战队水晶被击碎的那一刻，解说也顾不上会不会被韩方解说丢白眼，兴奋地站在椅子上和已陷入狂热的粉丝共同呐喊，得意到极致地看着隔壁穿着正装的解说嘴角牵强的笑容和不服的恭喜。  
“对于今天的比赛，你有没有一个词汇来形容一下？”Clint用力拍着搭档的肩膀，几乎是声嘶力竭，才能掩盖过现场的欢呼。  
“老…老当益壮？”  
例行和对方握完手下场的Tony在路过的时候听到了这句话。  
“我要炒了那个解说。”  
“为什么？他说的很好啊。”Peter被胜利冲昏了头脑，搭着自己的辅助满脸疑惑。  
“我马上给Friday打电话，你的合约也终止吧。”气到又是一个白眼的Tony又无奈被这个打了五个多小时还活力满满的年轻人搂着，只能嘴上过瘾。  
“Loki呢？”走向后台却没见到队长的身影， Peter四下张望着。  
“被粉丝拖住在签名呢。”从他们身边过去的打野正好听到了，顺口就答上了。  
“走吧！”Tony趁机环上Peter的腰掐了一下，“轮不到你去解围的，我飞行员的视力告诉我，台下一直坐着个视线能把他烧穿的傻子。”

遭遇热情粉丝围堵的Loki实在难以抽身，签名和合影就像没完一样，直到他都有些机械性地站到了下一个人的身边。  
“谢谢各位，你们的偶像今天太累了，让我带他回去休息吧。”  
占尽优势的身形为他开了一条道，将他解救了出去。  
走进后场，粉丝们也无法再追，Loki才算是松了一口气。  
“人气这么高，那我也要留张合影。”  
“嗯？”  
Loki还没反应过来，就已经入了Thor放置在面前的手机镜头，没有刻意准备，却极其自然完美的一张定格。  
“拍得不好吧？重来一张？”  
“不用了，我觉得挺好，赶紧去收拾东西吧！就算是Tony Stark的飞机，也不能晚点。”Thor没给Loki抢他手机的机会，推着他往休息室走，“我们回家吧，明天是平安夜了。”  
“好。”

次年盛夏。  
Peter的直播合约期满了，赛委会向他发出了邀请，思考再三，他也是决定不再打直播，去往更有意义的地方。  
所以今天，是他直播生涯的最后一场。  
干脆开了水友赛，建了房间，谁能先进来，就和他一起打，当然还有自己的辅助。  
直播间的礼物刷到快要卡屏，只忠于这位小主播一人的粉丝没有人愿意留着虚拟货币，刷到手软，刷到一分钱不剩下。回馈这一年多来，在这个直播间里，得到的开心、感动和热血！  
水友赛一直打到还缺二十分钟就零点，Peter也带着些许遗憾表示这是最后一局了，感谢长久以来各位的陪伴。  
“你怎么跑对面去了？”见房间人满，可是Tony的ID却跳到了他的对面。  
“陪了你一年，该让我做回对手了。”  
临近深夜的直播间再次吵吵闹闹，依依不舍的粉丝也似乎一扫而空了难过的心情，这两个从第一天就和连体婴一样的下路，在告别的这一天，终于是要狭路相逢了。  
两边下路打得难分伯仲，他们都太了解对方的想法，也太熟悉各自的套路了，僵持了很久都没有出现一次击杀。  
【主播…最后一天了，今天我们可以问些问题吗？】  
加粗带着浮夸特效的字体，Peter直播间里粉丝，已经有很多达成了最高等级的成就，回想起当初，这里还只有一位金主爸爸，如今却已土豪遍布。  
“好啊，这当然…”  
话说到一半，Peter停顿住了，细数这长久以来，其实他的粉丝并没有过多询问他一些私人问题。  
他有着真正爱护着自己的一群人，虽然只有几个追随到赛场匆匆相见过，可是更多的，都在安静地支持，不打扰他的生活，不求任何回报。  
「那就让这位资深的粉丝做代表吧」  
「反正她一定问的都是我们想要问的！」  
【好，那我就问三个吧！主播你以后会去做什么？】  
“嗯…”Peter回答前躲开了老狐狸角度诡异的一发控制，“我会去赛事委员会，以后比赛都归我管啦！”  
【哇哦！！！我看上的主播就是厉害！那第二个问题我想问，你和你的辅助是真的情侣吗？】  
“是。”没有多余的词汇，像是回答了最简单的问题一样，不加修饰也无需遮遮掩掩。  
【你们看到没！我就说他们肯定是一对的！！】  
【最后一个问题！】  
“等等等等！！我要死了！！”  
尽管插件能够让Peter在屏幕的边缘就可以看到粉丝的对话内容，可多少也要分神，此刻残血的自己正在敌方野区想方设法保命，而追逐他的正好是Tony，那个装备栏里全是侦查守卫的辅助！  
“这位不用见面就知道很漂亮的粉丝，最后一个问题，留给我来问可以吗？”  
无路可逃的AD被技能捆住，一条无形的绳索让他行动迟缓，最终挣脱不开范围而禁锢在原地。  
“别指望你的队友会来救你了。”  
Peter绝望地看了一眼路过自己身边刚要施放技能，结果听到Tony语音转脸就跑的打野伙伴。  
你们聊，我去自己野区打石头崽——并且留下了一段话。  
“你问，求放水。”七个击杀的自己，自然不愿意被终结将大笔的赏金奉上，“你注意点，你的W技能还是有伤害的，弄死我我就不回…”

“跟我结婚吧？”

突然到来的问题打断了禁锢刚刚结束就想着开溜的Peter.  
【说出来你可能不信，这个问题就是我最后想问的…】  
「你们要点脸不？我刚把所有余额刷完，突然告诉我要结婚了！行行行，礼金我出！」  
「坐等主播回答」  
「为了这条命，答应了吧」  
「哦？原来你们还没结婚啊，看着跟一对老夫妻一样」  
直播间在线人数超过了20W，顺口的问题居然也没有让Peter感到丝毫尴尬，而且与其说没有不适，不如说开心更多一点。  
“好啊。”  
“很好，你现在是有夫之夫了哦~”  
极速思考过后的确认，Peter还没享受心里的甜蜜和对自己粉丝“暴击”的快感，就见屏幕瞬间灰了。  
MK47已终结IronSpider.  
耳机里播报的声音竟听着有嘲笑的意味。  
“直接离吧！”双手扔开外设，Peter气绝地捂着脸仰倒在椅背上。  
早晚一天，他也要好好教这个老狐狸做一次人！

尾声——新的曙光

Peter直播生涯结束的那天好像还只是昨日，然而回忆虽清晰，时间却从未停止过它的旅程，穿梭过一页页日历，留下微风、骤雨、落叶和飘雪，周而复始。

又是一个五月，夏至未至，多雨又闷热。  
租金早就不可爱的公寓27楼装修完毕了二十多天，等着它的主人们回来。  
与其说是装修，和拆了重新设计也没什么区别了。  
也唯独到27层需要授权，不管是电梯还是安全通道的门，若不是当时Peter以分居做要挟，Tony不会只买下这层楼。  
当然，最里面的那一间房子，所属权还是Loki，但是今天要回来的人，却恐怕还是Thor一个。

算起来有两年半了。

打赢了邀请赛的第二天，在所有人兴奋都没冷却下来的时候，Loki便开始了他的人间蒸发。  
除了随身的证件，没有带走任何东西。  
在那个应该和家人待在一起的平安夜。  
当Peter几天后询问该不该报警的时候，只看Thor摇了摇头，满脸的倦容能看得出伤心，却并不绝望。  
只是后来，他在这间公寓一住就没再离开过，从这里出发去公司，下班准时而归，在Thor心里，这个地方已经是他的家了，他和Loki的家。  
如果有一天这个家的主人要回来，他希望自己是被第一眼看到的。

其实大约在一年多前，Thor在开着电视边整理文件的时候，正好看到了转播的职业联赛，那支叫做INF的战队势不可挡，打法和战术精密而又诡诈，像极了Loki的风格。  
恰好解说也在聊着关于这个队伍现状——请来了一位很厉害的分析师，让他们突破了瓶颈。

现实里的今天，Thor比那两个人回来的晚了一点，出了电梯就见他们勾肩搭背正要下楼。  
“刚回来就出去？”  
“大设计师，通常这个点该干的一件事叫做吃饭。”抬起空闲的手腕看了看表，Tony确认自己没记错时间。  
“去我家吧，让我试一下新厨房。”  
“这必须去！”  
Peter不由Tony答应，勾着他的脖子就回了头，他现任邻居的手艺打死附近那些餐厅的厨师可能只需要一只手。  
“慢点！年轻人，先回家，把今天带来的那瓶酒拿上。”自己门前，Tony强行拉住了眼里放着光的Peter，“他又不是魔术师，不会马上变出来的！”  
“好可惜Loki不在…”叹了口气，Peter环视了这个楼层的现状，“他应该会喜欢的。”  
“我做的设计没人不喜欢。”取出酒，Tony揉揉身边人的小卷毛，“会回来的，真狠了心不回来的话，我就把他的屋子买下来，赶走他的男人再收购他的公司。”

Thor酒品还不错。  
这天晚上喝多了只是有些头疼，不会发酒疯也不会闹。  
回去之后他把自己摔进沙发里，酒精裹夹着困意袭上大脑和眼皮，Thor就这么靠在沙发上睡去了。

数不清这是多少回梦到Loki了。

他比走的时候胖了一点，还是喜欢在这种尴尬的季节里穿着低领的长袖和紧腿的九分裤，白皙的脚裸总是暴露在深色的裤子和鞋子之间，筋骨明显，性感的致命。  
“别在这睡，最近几天都是雨天，你受不了的。”  
Thor任由他搭着回到房间，似乎还能闻得到Loki身上清淡的香水，味道不错，但不是原来的那款了。  
“Loki…你什么时候回来？”  
趴在床上，抓着那只手腕，Thor再一次问了同样的问题，他每次梦到Loki都会问。  
“我不是回来了吗？”  
“小骗子…你这么说起码有一百次了！”拇指摩挲着Loki的手背，他喜欢上面有一条突兀的血管，揉起来让他觉得舒服极了，“我知道你在哪里的，你去了INF做分析师，嗯，也许还兼职了半个教练，带着他们拿到了去年的总冠军。”  
“我虽然菜的很，可我真的很了解你的风格和打法，不会认错的。”Thor自顾自地继续说着，他希望这次喝醉能让他睡的久一些，梦境的时间就能更长。  
今天真的是一场美梦，Loki竟然坐在了他的身旁，伸手给他一点点按着那些阴雨天会酸痛的地方，尽管到了今年，已好转了很多。  
那双征战赛场多年的手，实在是令人身心都得到满足和享受。  
“你的邻居和Tony结婚了，这小公寓的隔音真的不好…不过重新装修过了，应该我不用再忍受他们两个了。”  
“这个风格我很喜欢，尤其是厨房。”  
“我认识了一个中国的顶级厨师，缠着人家学了好久。”Thor翻了个身，拉着还悬在半空的手，将Loki拽了下来，贴进自己的胸口，“来，让我抱一会儿。”  
“我没有去找你的原因，可能和你离开我是一样的…”  
Loki不愿这个男人为了他而变得不可理喻。  
Thor也不愿一点点熄灭掉Loki属于他自己的光芒。

初见是怦然心动。  
对彼此的吸引让他们频繁的相见，即便不是Thor先开口，Loki也会在不多时之后将他据为己有。  
热恋期恨不得把自己幼儿时代的事情都翻出来讲个通透。  
然后总会有争执，甚至触碰底线。  
Loki属于犯了大错的那种，却在失去的边缘，再也无法欺骗自己的内心。  
于是有了亡命之徒一般的自我放逐，每一次的互相伤害谁也没有真正好过。  
时过境迁，恨的人找回了他自己潜藏的感情，纠缠的人也冷却了疯狂。  
站在远一点的地方，有的时候才能看清局中，看清面目全非的自己和迷失的对方。  
有的爱情就是一张心脏病人的心电图。  
骤升、骤降、波动，需要一点介入，一点恢复期，才能画出健康的图案。

Thor不清楚梦做到哪里就戛然而止，依旧是独自醒来的早上，窗外的雨还没有停。  
活动着酸痛渐消的四肢，匆匆洗了个澡，他今天有趟飞机要赶。  
说起来，还是很感谢隔壁那位这会儿应该还搂着Peter在睡的总裁。  
靠着他挤掉了合约到期的赞助商，拿下了一个名额。

加州北部，INF基地。  
合同早已谈妥，Thor和俱乐部老板都希望有个愉快的合作。  
“今年争取再来一次世界冠军吧。”抽回握着的手，Thor清清嗓子扯开话题，“我能见见你们队员吗，包括教练和分析师。”  
“可以啊，他们都在训练室，我带你过去。”引着路，俱乐部老板突然想起来什么，“不过今天我们分析不在。”  
“不在？出门了吗？”  
“不是，他还没有决定是否再签一年，然后昨天回纽约去了。”  
“诶？你去哪儿！不是要和队员见面吗？”

 

The End

 

 

 

 

①：口号来自Team Solo Mid，这是一支老牌队伍，队名TSM喊起来特别顺口，像邪教一样，全球都会莫名陷入呼喊TSM的狂热之中，然后我发现ASG也有同样效果~ASG~ASG~（好吧，也许这是只有老玩家才懂的梗了）

 

 

【彩蛋】  
神秘商店、七年大梦，自此始，于此…

早上九点，还算得上该吃早餐的时间。  
Peter顶着乱翘的一头卷毛站在浴室的镜子前举着牙刷任它在嘴里自动工作，无奈地承受着身上多出来的重量。  
他家那只老狐狸正从身后抱着自己闭眼小憩，时不时用下巴蹭着他的脖子，大概是半梦半醒中和他撒娇。  
虽然伸进他睡裤里的那只手预示着Tony做的可能是个春梦。

“昨晚还没做够吗？”  
洗漱完，Peter勾过毛巾擦拭着脸上的水渍，强行拽出快要把他摸硬的手，转身拍拍Tony的脸：“快收拾一下自己，下楼吃早饭。”  
“吃你不行吗？”懒懒地睁开眼睛，Tony不情愿地伸了懒腰挪步到洗脸台边上，“我刚梦到你穿上了丁字裤。”  
正在穿牛仔裤的人低头看了一眼自己印着规规矩矩图形的平角内裤，好像是有那么点欠缺情趣？  
“不过我还是觉得屁股翘的人穿起来更有意思。”但是Peter显然认为对方合适一些。  
扣上铜制的金属扣，套上一件简单的T恤，刚刚遮住自己平坦却有着诱人腹肌的腰，就听到轻浅的敲门声。  
这么早谁会来？Thor？他不是赶飞机去了吗？

两分钟后，Tony才梳好自己一丝不苟的发型，就见Peter一脸愕然地跑回到自己面前发愣。  
“见鬼了？”  
“你打我一下！”  
“还有这种要求呢？”Tony自然不可能真的动手，可是咬一口还是很乐意的。  
被咬疼的Peter捂着耳朵重新折返到门口，在门外那个人疑问的表情中给了他一个充满了各种情绪的拥抱。  
Loki两只手都拿着装着早餐的纸袋，没有办法回应扑进自己怀中的人，尽管安心的笑容早已浮现在嘴角。  
“Wow~~大清早当着你男人的面和别人搂搂抱抱~”  
Tony见到来人没有太多的惊讶，预料之中，不过时间早晚的问题。  
而且说实在的，Loki甚至比他想象中要回来的更早一点。  
“拿着，不用特意跑一趟了。”Loki伸手过去将早餐递给Tony，这才腾出一只手拍了拍阔别已久未见的邻居。  
“你什么时候回来的？”  
激动到眼睛有些许发红的年轻人回到屋里，接过Tony递给自己的三明治咬上一口问着终于是出现的男人。  
“昨天晚上…”Loki找了个位置坐下，环视着风格变化显著的室内，“应该说是今天夜里，不过就去买个早餐的功夫，Thor就不见了。”  
“他说去INF谈赞助的事情。”  
话音刚落，Peter的小脑袋飞速地运转起来，结合了还没结束直播时候看到粉丝的聊天内容，以及去年INF的冠军，再加上每次谈论起Loki时，那个男人心如止水的状态…  
“你不会真的就在INF吧？”  
“是啊，怎么样，去年那个冠军你还满意吗？”喝着加冰的咖啡，Loki脸上满满的都是骄傲。  
他沉淀了自己的感情，全身心投入到带领一支潜力无限的队伍，虽然花了两年的时间才摘得桂冠，但结局终归是不负他的付出。  
至于自己和Thor之间的问题，他们都需要各自放手一段时间来梳理和确认是否能重新开始，是否认定了彼此就是相互的唯一，可以再没有隔阂的走下去，将散落的信任与安全感逐一拾取。  
如今他准备好了，而且他也相信，那个人会一直等他。

“你真的是太不讲义气了！”  
看在早餐和许久不见的份上，否则Peter此刻十分想和Loki算算账。  
“你知不知道多少次我都在INF比赛的现场？你和Thor要分手要复合连我都不要见了吗！”  
“我要是见了你，世界冠军可能就没了。”  
“为什么？”吃掉最后一口三明治，Peter尤为不解地望着Loki，没有得到回答又看了看不怀好意微笑的Tony.  
“因为告诉你等于告诉全世界Loki在哪，他们一来一回再接着纠缠，他还有什么心思管理队伍。”  
“我看起来像个会泄密的人吗？”Peter很无辜。  
“不像，就是会看着Thor孤孤单单最后不忍心。”Tony拿起手机翻找着Thor的号码，“或者把你自己给憋死，所以不让你知道是最安全的…他可能起飞了，电话关机。”  
“也不急在这一会儿了。”

于是这一整天，他们都干了一件非常无聊的事。  
Tony原本打算带着两个年轻人去扫货，促进一下他高涨不下的资金流动，但是奈何这个天底下大概再也没有比网瘾少年更可怕的生物了。  
因为这会儿他正非常绝望地陪着两个大杀特杀的人。  
打！游！戏！  
“你们每天都和这些东西接触，就不腻吗？”Tony盯着又一次灰掉的屏幕，他需要探讨这个问题，“外面就没有吸引你们的东西了？”  
“你自己年轻的时候和工会每日每夜开荒副本就不腻吗？”Peter才不会听一个网瘾前辈的说教，“复活赶紧去发育，让你打个中路都死八次了。”  
“NICE SHOT！！！！你打AD也这么厉害吗？”  
刚和Tony顶完嘴，这边又被Loki精彩绝伦的操作吸引了目光，由衷赞叹起来。  
“我要挂机，你们举报我吧！”自暴自弃地把自己的角色扔在泉水，他在其余的位置上实在是力不从心。  
“别呀别呀，我带你去抢对面的蓝BUFF~快点过来~”Loki在平台绕着刚复活的Tony打转，看着他移动鼠标不再停滞才跟着出去。

就这么玩到时针走了一圈，才因为Tony严重的拒绝而暂停。  
“我不打了，说什么也不打了，我要卸载这个游戏。”  
他快要吐了，将近十二个小时啊！虽然不能再战的原因多数是因为自己年纪大了…  
“等等，我劝你们也别打了！”  
Tony拿着正在被呼叫的电话给两个还准备开一局的人：“回来了。”  
说着接通，正要告诉Thor他心心念念的人已经在这等他了，并且快点来领走他的失物，免得赖在自己这里勾引那个网瘾少年。  
“这个点？去公司？”Tony抬眼看着Loki，后者食指压在唇上，示意他先不要告诉Thor自己在家。  
“Loki？呃…他…没来啊。”  
丢给指使自己撒谎的人一个白眼，Tony在电话中编织着几乎要露馅的谎言。  
“你又有什么打算？”Peter压低了声音问已经在动着心思的人。  
“当然是亲自接他去啊~”Loki说着向Peter伸手，“借个车？不过我们可能得明天才能回来~”  
是吗…  
Peter狐疑地掏出自己的车钥匙，心里想的是，恐怕不止一天吧？

在公司处理完紧急事务的Thor回到办公室将一些后续的文件归置在桌上，这些可以留着明天再处理。  
听到有人敲响了玻璃门，他没有回头，只是应允着人进来。

“Hi！Mr. Odinson…”

既然现在不会是梦境，他也知道Loki回了纽约，这个声音当下的出现，Thor也没有太多的诧异。  
尽管，在听到这声招呼的一瞬间，他亦同时听到了自己心脏狂跳的声音。  
仿若时光倒流到他们初次见面的下午，那个男人也是这么倚在门边，敲了两下门，带着玩世不恭的口吻叫了他一声Mr. Odinson…

“怎么不在家等我？”  
放好文件，Thor问得很平静，只如同询问着外出旅游归来的家人一般。  
转身看着走向自己的人，他是从哪儿把当年的衣服又翻了出来，深红色的围巾依旧在脖子上绕得敷衍。  
“想要和你重新认识一下。”  
在Thor面前站定，眼里带着笑意，只不过这一次Loki不再调情，Thor也不再紧张失措。  
“Thor Odinson，你的男朋友。”  
Loki在被带入熟悉的怀抱时，耳边还有一句“欢迎回家”。

七年的爱恨纠缠，自此始，于此…  
开启新的篇章。

 

 

 

【番外】  
MASTER、小狼狗和老狐狸

Peter不是很喜欢住在Tony的家里，虽然严格意义上来说，那也已经算是自己的家了。  
房子太大，对他这种宅男来说实在不习惯。  
另外结婚以后，Peter也发现Tony真的是个比自己要忙上很多的人，所以与其一个人待在那儿，不如还是窝在那套小公寓里，Loki也回来了，两个人还能开个黑虐虐菜。

五月份的尾巴，总是这样的季节，这样的天气。  
好像这个微妙的时间段，发生过很多戏剧性的故事。  
他和Tony第一次的交流，他在门口捡到脆弱不堪的Loki，他在最后一次直播被突然的求婚…

“在想什么呢？”  
Loki拿着手里装着冰咖啡的玻璃杯碰了碰Peter放在桌上的那只手，叫醒了托着下巴盯着窗外发呆的人。  
“在想…”Peter回过神将目光落在对面这个男人身上，“你怎么这么好看。”  
“你在引导我犯错误吗？”  
“如果你还有力气的话。”暧昧的眼神扫过Loki脖子上的爱痕，Peter调侃得驾轻就熟。  
“嗯…”黑发的漂亮男人假意思考了一阵，“可能确实没有，今晚我得回基地，夏季赛要开打了，我的假期也休完了。”  
远在加州北部的INF基地，Loki打算今年带着这帮孩子打完就换个俱乐部，毕竟还是太远，回来一次最快也得在路程上耗去五六个小时。  
“那我帮你物色一支当地战队吧，反正你可是最抢手的。”Peter吃掉面前碗里快要融化的冰淇淋，找了纸巾擦擦嘴，“我送你去机场吗？”  
只见Loki摇摇头，指着窗外刚停稳的越野车：“我们赞助商来了。”  
“我猜他和你一起回去。”  
“他现在可以说非常像个初恋的男孩了。”Loki耸耸肩，无奈中却带着炫耀，“走吧，带你一程。”

现已名声大噪的分析师坐进了前排的副驾驶，可当Peter拉开后座的车门，待在里面的人着实吓了他一跳。  
“你怎么在他车上？”  
“被人无事献殷勤了。”Tony朝里面挪了挪，“说是来接我，只不过想让我帮他把车从机场开回去。”  
“看来Thor最近生意做得不错，请了你这么贵的代驾。”  
Tony无奈地摊摊手，他就这么莫名其妙地成了前排两个人的邻居，都是一帮念旧不愿挪窝的人，自己和他们争辩了无数次都没个结果。  
在机场接手了Thor的车，目送他们前往候机室，Tony试图和Peter协商今晚去自己家。  
“改天吧，我回去有工作要处理一下，赶着要的。”换到副驾驶上，Peter倒也没说谎和推辞，“我现在也不是个只要打打游戏就能赚钱的小主播了啊。”  
“行~那就一起回去，我也许还能帮点忙，搞完工作就去搞点宵夜。”  
“最后再搞我是吧？”  
Peter深谙老狐狸的一系列套路，前前后后在一起也有好几年了，还真的是鲜少有这个男人主动提出类似“我想要你”“我们做爱吧”的要求，通常都是变着花样让自己上钩。  
“我可没这么说。”  
对对对，你都是行动派。  
Peter调了椅背闭上眼不再和Tony耍嘴上功夫，机场离家还是有段距离的，休息会儿以便回去赶紧完成紧要的工作。

也是多亏了他小睡了几十分钟，否则面临突发的状况，Peter可能就要发出哀嚎了。  
今晚的电梯坏了，抢修人员何时能到大概是个谜。  
他可以顺应Tony的建议折返去他家，但明天需要上交的工作却真的容不得他偷懒。  
“要不你别跟我上去了，二十七层楼对你来说应该挺要命的。”  
“我和你打个赌，先倒下的绝不会是我。”  
Tony说完率先进了楼梯，后面的年轻人傻愣了一会儿才跟了过去。  
起先还偶尔有人上上下下，越往上便不再能碰上任何住户，Tony有一茬没一茬地和Peter聊天，好像并没注意到对方敷衍的应答和异样的眼神。  
被西裤包裹着的臀部在Peter这个视角里太犯规了，抬腿间甚至可以看得到内裤的边缘。  
Tony一直以来都在打破他的一些认知，就比如他从不觉得一个男人的屁股能翘成这样，要是内裤也能按CUP来计量，D杯绝对没跑。  
如果能把他按在墙上，将那条高定的西裤脱去一半，双手掌控着他的圆臀向两边掰开，遇到挣扎就狠狠给上一巴掌…Tony羞红了脸的样子一定非常可爱…

Peter摇摇头从臆想中清醒过来扯了扯自己的领口，加快了速度跟上前面的人，在Tony踏上最后一层台阶的时候，伸手拉住了他的手腕。  
没有反应过来Peter不轨意图的人有些发愣，却也就是在这个神游的间隙，Tony感到背上一阵钝痛，他撞到了墙。  
“嘿，年纪大的人可经不起你这么一撞。”  
“嘘…”Peter食指按在那张能说会道的嘴上，抬起手支在了Tony的耳侧，“你的屁股勾引了我快要二十分钟。”  
难道不是好几年了吗？  
Tony很清楚面前的年轻人对自己屁股的觊觎，可惜终归魔高一丈。  
他探出舌尖轻扫了压在唇上的手指，满意地看着Peter触电一样挪开了手，转而轻轻咳嗽一声想掩盖羞涩地按在了自己肩头。  
这么久了，还是经不起一点挑逗的样子实在太可爱。  
“所以你准备把我按在墙上让我的屁股和墙面来个缠绵？”  
Tony没有任何动作，只是借着楼道里微弱的光线盯着Peter，四目相对，显然是他更胜一筹，光晕融进他焦糖色的眼中，闪耀的光辉堪比最昂贵的宝石，让人想要贪心地据为己有。  
“我当然没那么大度。”  
随之而来的吻，起先还是试探着，但转瞬就充满了年轻人的活力和狂热，Peter将身子贴向这个被困于墙壁和自己中间的男人，手顺着肩膀而下不着痕迹地搂住Tony的腰，唇齿间的挑逗现在已熟稔而轻易，极有章法地撩拨起感觉。  
他大概有十来天没见到Tony，即使家门近在咫尺，Peter也不愿过多的等待。  
他想Tony了。  
绵长的亲吻持续了很久，久到两个人都有些呼吸困难，Tony更是没在意自己的衬衫扣子和裤链都被解开，一副任人蹂躏的状态靠在墙边。  
“你现在越来越像一只小狼狗了。”Tony抬手摸摸埋首在自己颈间做标记的脑袋，倒也不拒绝。  
“可你依然…”Peter拉开没有纽扣束缚的衬衣，抚上蜜色的肌肤，拇指似无意地曾擦着胸口上的软粒，“是只老狐狸。”  
“那你还不是喜欢的要命？”  
“对没错，尤其是这里。”  
Tony总觉得自己所有的衬衫越来越紧是因为这只小狼狗对他胸部的执着，悔不该当年玩了一夜的奶妈辅助，给了Peter顺理成章的……歪理！！

卷弄着挺立起来的乳头，Peter小小的舌尖上下拨动着它，已经硬硬的了，连同周围色泽浅淡又细嫩的皮肉一同轻咬，甚至还拉扯着。  
Peter想要明天Tony穿上衣服的时候，还会因为布料摩擦到红肿的乳尖而微微的难受一下。  
长久以来因为Peter的这个嗜好，Tony无法不去承认他多了一个敏感带，酥酥痒痒带着刺痛的感觉迅速蔓延到他大脑和全身，汇聚成欲望的火种烧得他热欲汹涌。  
“你再咬下去，会肿的…”  
被心爱的人占有的感觉还是挺有代价啊…  
不过说到底，还是自己一手惯出来的，照此以往下去，他指不定哪天会被小狼狗按在床上摩擦。  
“那就换个地方。”Peter松口放过已经饱受蹂躏的胸口，一路向下吮吸着腰腹的肌肤，衔住内裤的边，将它扯下去。  
一点都不意外里面的家伙弹出来打到了他的脸。  
狐狸再狡猾，也终归有自己的目的，一旦暴露就太容易找到弱点了。  
张嘴含入性器饱胀的前端，Peter刚刚才热身完毕的舌头刺戳着小巧的铃口，想要溢出的前液根本就没有机会存活，全数都被直接吞咽。听着Tony压抑的喘息，年轻人更是有了成就感，柔软的小舌绕着系带和沟壑周围打转，却偏偏不多吃进去一些，专注地玩弄这整根柱身的最前面一点。  
“你该试着深入一些。”Tony抚过Peter的眉峰，加上一句，“当然我知道你的嘴巴太小，喉咙也很浅，做不到就快停下吧。”  
激将法对于Peter肯定是屡试不爽的。  
Tony感受到自己性器被吞到了温热紧窒的地方时除了浑身酥麻的舒畅当然还有一点得意。  
不过他的臭小子的确学坏了，以前能含着舔一会儿就是极限了，这种需要技巧的深喉是绝对做不了的。  
家里的电脑没有小电影，所以他是和那个色情的邻居交流的经验一定没错。  
“都和Loki学了什么？”  
回应他的是Peter努力收紧的口腔和逐渐放松的喉咙，还附赠了舌头与牙齿的默契配合。  
“看来他教的不错。”  
还泰然自若的样子让Peter很有挫败感，他很想看到Tony失控的模样，可惜一次都没有，从认识这个男人的第一天、到说谈就谈的恋爱、结婚…  
畅行无阻得像是命中注定。  
Peter加快了吞吐的频率，试探着Tony的底线在哪里，想知道Tony会不会因为他放荡的姿态而忍不住拉扯他的头发带向自己，然后向他说一些低俗的词汇。  
很遗憾，即使最后Peter眼里噙满了生理性的泪水，嘴角也沾满了因为吞咽不及留下的津液，Tony都没有做出他幻想里的行为，只是拍了怕他的脸，让他停下并且将他拉了起来伸手擦去唇边的水渍。  
“你这张小嘴实在不太适合口交，算了吧。”见Peter眼里还没消退的湿润裹挟着失望，Tony只能再安慰一番，“好吧，是我快要被你弄得忍不住了。”  
“那我是不是该有点奖励？”搭在Tony腰间的手摸到了后方，Peter终于是抓上了他惦记了一晚的屁股。  
“你想要什么奖励？在这里做吗？让我为你口一次，还是说你想操我的屁股？”虚了眼睛，Tony凑过脸靠近Peter耳畔，用胡茬磨蹭着薄软的耳垂，“Parker先生？”  
“可…可以吗？”  
结结巴巴的询问，Peter自己听着都觉得丢脸，明明十几分钟前他还信心百倍地要把Tony拿下，这会儿一句暧昧的Parker先生就让他内心动摇得像是被风吹着的单颗芦苇。  
“如果这是你要送我的生日礼物的话。”

生日礼物？！

糟了，他是忙昏了头吗？自己不爱过生日就连Tony的生日也忘得一干二净？还要在这么个日子里想着上了他？  
“不不不，我不是这个意思…Tony…我以为还要过两天才是…”  
Tony眼里一闪而过的黯淡更是把Peter的内疚拔高到了顶峰，手也无处安放地移到了前面，做了亏心事般地想要给敞开的衬衫合上扣子。  
结果却是被按住脑袋吻了个大脑缺氧，乖乖配合着Tony手里的动作，等到脑袋清醒，人是已经面朝着墙壁贴上了半个身子。  
“想要我吗？”  
“你猜…”Peter抵着墙面咬牙切齿，“你就不会…嗯…说一次你想要我之类的这种话吗？”  
“比如？”  
滑腻的两指撑开了小穴，润滑液是下车的时候从驾驶座上不小心带下来的，Tony顺手就揣进了口袋，还感叹着他们的邻居日常生活还真的是有点单一啊。  
“我怎么知道…唔…你慢点…”  
Peter连个施力点都找不到，到底为什么走道的墙面也要铺上瓷砖？太平滑了…  
“放松点，跟着Loki学坏的小东西，你的屁股已经饥渴到连我的手指都不放过了…”Tony故意缓慢地转动手指，显得很费力的样子，“吸得这么紧，我怕我插进来你会直接射出来。”  
敏感的指腹感到了一阵紧缩的压力，Tony好像发现身下的人现在对于和自己的性爱已经不太满足普通模式了，不知道是该感谢Loki还是去找Thor聊聊他的情人带坏小孩的事…可想着那个小泰坦对Loki的态度，说什么也不会有用了。  
“我有多想要你自己心里不清楚吗？”抽出湿漉漉的手指，Tony换上自己一直没有软过的性器顶在濡湿的穴口缓缓向里寸行，“我很失策没在这里装个监控，把你现在淫荡的样子录下来，让你以后每次和我做的时候都看看你是怎么样用你这么小的洞把我吞进去的。”  
“你知道你又在夹我吗？”  
Tony平静的语调讲出这些话让Peter身体里的血液都在沸腾，甜蜜温柔的性生活过久了，来这样一次的感觉实在太刺激。  
“你闭嘴，你现在嘴里除了发出叫声和哭声，我一个字都不想听到。”插到底的阴茎又以极缓的速度抽出，Tony在差毫厘就要离开Peter身体的瞬间却猛然再次撞击进去，自己的胯骨重重地打在了臀肉上。  
“我真的爱死你的屁股和声音了，第一次和你开黑就想把你买下来给我做个够本，见你第一面就想带你去酒店开房，说起来，走到结婚这一步，要不是你的小屁股，我可真要后悔。”Tony伴随着这些编造出来言辞的抽插，每一下都全根没入，弄得Peter喘息声愈发紊乱。  
“叫给我听啊，求我再用力一点干开你的小屁股！”Tony只觉得手中握着的腰在发软，当即抓得更紧，“别就知道享受，站好了，想早点回家，就好好咬住我，这样我才能射得早一些。”  
“嗯…唔…Tony…”  
他真的快站不稳了，Tony从来没有从进入开始就这么猛，每一次都能鞭笞到脆弱的腺体上，酸胀酥爽麻痹了神经但放大了全身的感官，无论哪里的肌肤被轻轻触碰一下都尤为致命，撞击的拍打声和Tony傲慢却不下流的话语让Peter越来越沉沦…  
“求你…Tony…”  
“求我什么？你把你的诉求说清楚啊宝贝儿…”将衣服推上去一些，Tony饶有兴致地用手指在笔直的脊椎骨上描绘，他猜想，这个动作能让小狼狗全身的汗毛都竖起来。  
“想被你操哭…唔…”发软的膝盖险些让Peter跪下，扶着墙壁才能勉强再次站好，甚至还把屁股抬得更高，让结合的地方留不下一点缝隙，“弄疼我吧…老狐狸…”  
“这种要求我也没法不满足你。”  
嘴上说的是Peter想要听的，然而Tony心里还是觉得他得隔离开这个家伙和Loki的“日常经验交流”…  
嗯…好吧，也许偶尔来这么一次也不差，尤其当做生日礼物的话。

所以爬上二十七楼没要了谁的命，倒是停下来之后耗费了两个人的全部力气。  
完事后进了家门，Peter脱着衣服往浴室走，边向过生日的人表达歉意，忘记自己伴侣生日这件事，实在错的离谱。  
“其实是后天没错。”Tony倚在沙发上欣赏爱人的脱衣表演，眼里欲望的光芒似乎又在慢慢汇聚。  
脱了一半的衣服卡在两只手臂上，Peter脸上如果能显现文字的话一定都是问号，摸摸口袋里的手机解锁，硕大的5.27像是当头一棒。  
“你骗我？”Peter扯下衣服直接丢在了老狐狸的头上，“就为了你的屁股，这样骗我！”  
“我没有哦。”

如果这是你要送我的生日礼物的话…  
回想了一下Tony当时用语，好像他确实没说是今天。  
所以他又被那种可怜巴巴又委屈的眼神骗了？  
“我明天要交的工作，在我洗完澡之前帮我做完，否则说什么我今晚也要拿你一血。”  
砰一声，Peter可以说是砸上了浴室的门，留下外面的男人闻着他的衣服狡猾地笑了一会儿，随后发了条消息给Friday.

「有个小小的工作交给你完成，明早之前用Peter的邮箱发到赛委会去就好」  
「你为什么不亲自搞定，很简单啊。」  
「我在训练一条小狼狗」

Friday看着这个理由虽然不解，但还是打开电脑利落地解决了小学生作业一样难度的工作收尾，心里倒是一直悬着疑问。  
养了小狗为什么要在晚上训练？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【番外】  
Challenger、封号的惩罚

【您的消极游戏行为（中途挂机逃跑、游戏中故意送人头、恶意辱骂、非法使用第三方软件等），已触发封号处罚，被封停十二个月，请共同维护英雄联盟良好的游戏环境！】  
Loki对着游戏客户端提示的登录错误信息有些傻眼…  
果然一点侥幸都不能抱着啊…  
这样算起来，这个赛季的所有奖励都没有了！  
王者边框、专属图标和限定皮肤，甚至连段位都只能停留在凄惨的铂金I，并且还会经历一年内因休眠期所产生的降级！  
也就是说，他会在自己的游戏生涯第一次做个黄金菜鸟？  
看来他得给始作俑者一点教训！

眯着眼和封号处罚对视了一会儿，Loki决定用离家出走进行报复，之前说好领结婚证的事？  
那就等他账号解封再重新聊吧！  
没分手绝对是真爱。  
没打死Thor也是爱得很深了。  
扔开鼠标，Loki表面看似平静，心里早已怒火中烧地去收拾起了打算开溜的行李。  
正好之前办了一张去中国的签证，他在中国也有认识的电竞俱乐部朋友，干脆就自己玩这一趟，要是人家也缺个教练分析师，他就待上个一年半载，管吃管住就行。  
边查询着天气状况并订着最近的机票选择着衣服，Loki极其不愿意地回忆着导致封号的那天是个何种情形…

正值赛季初始，Loki是特别喜欢在这个时候去打自己的定位赛，因为每每这个阶段，所有的老玩家都知道一个潜规则。

【这是代练和代练之间的斗争，还请普通玩家先行撤离至安全区域，等状况稳定再上线，否则连跪将会让你们游戏体验极差】

虽然游戏公司打击代练的力度还算大，但终归防不住一心想要通过他人之手而获取高分段玩家的虚荣心，你游戏公司有办法封号，玩家总有办法应对。  
所以Loki一方面来搅黄代练的节奏，另一方面，代练总是要实力强劲一些，也让自己这个立于巅峰的高端玩家能找到乐趣。  
正打到十场定位赛的最后一局，Loki发挥得极其完美，和他对线的中路仅凭经验也看得出是个代练，却被自己压制得头都抬不起来。  
Loki用的是中后期续航能力极佳的发条魔灵，伤害和风筝都是一流的，尤其在自己手中更是操作得令人窒息。  
恰逢团战，势不可挡地连续击杀，眼看新赛季第一个五杀即将落入囊中，却因为背后突然从床上起身抱住自己的男人咬了他耳朵的行为而相让给了队友。  
“我的五杀！”  
胳膊肘撞击身后人的动作就像闹着玩，搞不好还会起反作用，Thor最近又沉迷上了去健身，胸肌更是结实了不少。  
“我都看完一场电影了，你的最后一局骗我两个小时了。”撩开Loki脖子上披散的黑发，Thor用唇轻轻蹭着那里的皮肤，“别打了吧，你建立了这样的优势，要是打不赢，只能说明你的队友都是傻子。”  
“真的是最后一局了。”  
Loki缩着脖子躲闪会让他分散注意力的亲吻，想要和Thor再协商一下，好歹先把这个第十场打完，先定下一个基础段位吧。  
“好，那你玩你的，我玩我的。”  
只想着尽快结束游戏的Loki没领会到这句话的含义，只当Thor会乖乖躺回床上继续玩他的I pad…  
直到伸进他睡裤里的手不安分地挑逗，才反应过来Thor指的自己玩是要玩他…  
“别闹，就一会儿，最多十五分钟就结束，唔…你别…别摸了！”  
胡乱地收着兵线，Loki双手在键盘鼠标上无暇离开，只能尽力合拢他的双腿来做抵抗。  
“没关系，以你的技术，随便打都能赢。”嘴上说得轻巧，可Thor的手却是按住了Loki的大腿根部，继续着自己的上下套弄。  
他也不刻意加强对Loki分身的刺激，只是给他搞硬起来，让前端有些湿润，转而抽出了手，顺着上衣摸进腰腹，在圆圆的肚脐周围用指尖骚扰。

要死。  
Loki极力克制着难熬的欲望，他现在比以前更敏感，因为自从辞了INF回纽约着手创建自己俱乐部之后，他和Thor的生活可谓荒淫无度。  
猫尾项圈算什么？柜子里随便翻一翻，情趣用品展销会一样。  
有一次更是仗着这层楼不会有外人上来，直接在电梯口来了一发，结果刚穿好裤子就见隔壁两个人从电梯出来，虽然Peter看上去也有点奇怪，但总不会比自己说出“我们在这里看风景”更糟…  
“你…先停下…”  
Loki的手渐渐发软，操作的技巧也变得不再犀利，钻入他耳孔里的舌头舔舐得色情，也影响着他的听力，队友PIN信号的声音越来越模糊。  
而Thor的两只手竟也一起探进了他的衣服里，停顿在左边的胸口，绕着那颗乳头打转。  
哦对，他前段时间一时脑热去打了个乳环，现在上面正穿着个小小的乳钉。  
“好好打，不要动。”停下了对耳朵的攻击，Thor下巴搁在Loki的肩头，和他脸贴着脸，手里凭着感觉在取那个金属制品，“注意力集中啊，团战了。”  
Loki右手控制着走位，Thor右手则固定住乳钉的一端，都是小心又稳固，而他们的左手，也同样在细腻地操作。  
只不过，Loki犯下了失误，Thor却没有。

「搞什么！这种局面还能空大？原地空大？」  
「演我们？故意的吧！」  
「睡着了还是在做爱啊！混蛋！」

他是想要R闪加金身的，可就在想要按下D键闪现进入战场之时，Thor捻开了乳钉的另外一端，缓缓地抽着金属的细小棒子，让Loki浑身一阵颤栗，没把需要很靠手速的技巧成功发挥，像个菜鸟一样站在原地空放了一个大招，画面既尴尬也愚蠢到了极点。  
队友的无情谩骂还就真的说中了原因，尽管他也不可能去回复。  
“这种操作换做你平时要把队员骂到哭吧？”Thor认真地评价着输得狼狈的团战，手里仍旧以磨人的速度在往外拉扯，说真的，他不太喜欢Loki这个杰作。  
鬼知道给他穿环的人有没有故意摸上几下，就算正直的工作，他只要想到Loki光着上身被人捏着乳头穿孔就妒火燃烧。  
“你就不能再等一会儿？现在好了，十五分钟不够了！”  
除了双手还算自由，Loki整个身子都被圈得很紧挣扎不开，带着体温的金属一点点从他乳尖上撤离，那种故意放慢的速度，逼得他小腹酸胀，腿间的家伙丝毫没法低头。  
“不着急，你再打多久都行。”Thor抽出了乳钉，连同固定的塞子一起丢在桌上，“作为一个前职业选手，你应该要心无旁骛，小心啊，别按到语音键，当然你要是愿意别人听到你性感的声音我也没有太大的意见。”  
没有了硬物的阻碍，Thor捏起那颗小巧的乳头更加得心应手，轻柔地搓捻，指尖时不时划过无论怎么玩都还颜色浅浅的乳晕。  
“去拿你的蓝BUFF…”  
说完，Thor只是把手贴在了Loki的胸口，可跟着打野进入蓝区的Loki反而更为不自在，总感觉下一秒就会被没有征兆地拧掐。  
刚获得加成的BUFF，他还得马不停蹄地去游走，每一步都要小心，后期的局势容不得再一次严重的失误了，可Loki的大脑运作得很迟钝，集中不了注意力去判断哪里会有眼位哪里又会有埋伏。  
身后捣乱的人会咬他的肩膀会玩弄他各处的敏感，偏偏还在自己就快要熄火的时候再次骚扰，大家都是男人，阴茎一直处于挺立的状态不知道难受的吗？  
浑浑噩噩地又和队友开始了一波团战，Loki咬着牙才支撑下来，老实说，这样的手法和意识简直糟糕透顶！否则也不会出现双双团灭的情形，正常情况下，至少他能保一个和自救，也许还不能直接拿下胜利，可一路高地肯定有了。  
“你…做什么！”  
屏幕还是灰色，离复活剩余三十多秒，Loki毫无防备地被压在了桌面，即使按着自己脖子的仅仅是一只手，他竟也挣脱不开，力量太悬殊了。  
自己也该远离电子产品多锻炼了…  
听着身后细微的声响，Loki还抽空神游了一番，思索去晨跑还是上健身房。  
“我都看得出来刚刚打得好烂，作为你的赞助商，我有必要惩罚你的不尽责。”  
宽松的睡裤被褪了下去，Thor湿润的手指顺着股缝摸到穴口，异常快速地进行着扩张，水声让Loki感到羞耻，却不敢过多的动作，因为他手边抵着的就是语音快捷键。  
“要复活了～”勾过瘫软的腰，借助着润滑和扩张过后的湿软，Thor没客气地将Loki钉在了自己性器上。  
惊呼声逞能压下的后果是Loki被口水呛到咳嗽，脸上分不清是憋红了还是羞红。  
Thor给他拍着背，嘴里刚提醒完Loki补件装备出门，后一秒又用他低沉的嗓音在这个中路大神的耳畔补充。  
“慢点…别咳了，你每咳一声，都会夹我一下…不如叫出来吧…”  
死死咬着唇没说话，Loki平复了喉咙的不适后只想快速结束这场对局去应付…不，应该说去惩治Thor…

可就像见了鬼，明明这个点一波团战定胜负的事情，双方却像约好了似的在反反复复试探，就是不动手。Loki烦躁得快要发疯，身体里的性器在间歇着顶弄，身上的双手也在不停地点火。  
一筹莫展之际，不知道谁没忍住给了先手，Loki趁着身后人还算老实，没有犯下失误地主宰了团战，从敌方手里接下男爵，胜利已唾手可得。  
“不打了！”  
松开鼠标和键盘，Loki挪了下臀部，给自己寻找更为深入的位置，挺起腰让后背贴在Thor的胸口。  
“还没结束呢～”穿过细窄的腰线，Thor抓住前端泛起湿润的分身，套弄揉搓，干净圆润的指尖轻刮着敏感脆弱的铃口。  
“赢不了算我的。”  
侧身反手勾过Thor的脖子，伸舌舔了舔他的嘴唇，Loki闭上眼享受起性爱中的热吻，这让他心中充满了安全感。  
用吻的轻重来表达自己的感受也不妨是件有情趣的事。  
舒服了就交缠得温柔，需要更强烈一些就去咬Thor的舌头。

除非一种情况，就是Loki被搞得受不了才会停下亲吻，抓挠着Thor的腿，断断续续地低吟着像是求饶又像是渴望的破碎话语。  
“慢…慢点…我不行了…”Loki伸手想要触碰自己只要随意安抚几下就能够释放的分身。  
“游戏都打不好的人还想自己玩？”抓过Loki的胳膊别在身后，Thor在咬上他的脖子之前还特意压低了本就深沉惑人的嗓音，“乖…自己射出来…Loki…”  
“嗯…咬我…Thor…我喜欢你咬我…”  
刺痛带来了无边无际的快感，Loki仰着脖子欣然接受身后人的一切作为，无论是在他这片衣领也藏不住的肌肤上留下印记，还是在背脊上落下的湿吻，无一例外像是被羽毛不停撩拨着敏感带，令他止不住颤抖。他算不上那种遇到激动或是剧烈性爱容易皮肤发红的体质，但今天也不知触动了他哪根不对劲的神经，耳朵脖子甚至胸口都潮红得厉害。  
也许是这个姿势太过深入，每一下抽插都不可避免地在致命的位置上挤压肆捻。  
“唔…”  
Loki咬住了下唇，突然而至的灭顶快感带他去了高潮的巅峰，不可控制地收缩着肠壁，脚趾也蜷紧，大脑里除了空白什么也钻不进去，酸胀伴随着极致的舒爽，一丝一丝地从唯一的宣泄口射出，羞耻地留在了床单、地面、Thor的膝盖和自己的大腿上。  
“别…射…里面…”  
话说得还是晚了，Thor并不打算在规律收缩的紧窒中和自己的意志力做点什么斗争，也不想再去折磨Loki，他是可以继续体验这份快乐，但他熟知Loki在高潮过后的一段时间内过分的触碰和性交会给他带来很多不适。  
不如一起高潮来得更贴近彼此…

「发条？你人呢？」  
「挂机？」  
「还活着吗！该死…」  
「算了输定了，出去举报吧！」  
「一起举报，喊对面也帮个忙举报挂机的垃圾」  
Loki自然是没有看到这些对话了，等他洗完澡缓过神来，屏幕上只有电闪雷鸣的【Defeat】，点击确认之后客户端弹出了定级到铂金1级的信息——定级赛的最高等级。  
无所谓了，输掉一局就输吧，反正很快他就能打上去了。  
揉揉眼睛关闭了游戏和电源，顺手再去关了灯，Loki掀开被子往那个还未熟睡的人身边靠去，Thor应该要比游戏好玩~

对，真的好玩。  
好玩到自己账号被封了一年。  
Loki合上收拾完毕的行李箱停下回忆，将证件钱包都装进随身小背包中，他要来一场不辞而别。  
打车去了机场，航班延误只能在候机大厅里无聊地坐着听听音乐刷刷INS，心里莫名生起了一些不好的预感和惴惴不安。  
就这么一走了之，是不是有点太幼稚了？就为了一个游戏…  
Thor回去看到他跑了应该会很担心吧？  
其实挂机也是他最后自己做的选择…  
要不然出国溜达一圈将就尽早回来吧？或者干脆就不走了…  
耳机里跳转到的抒情歌曲让Loki冲动的情绪跟着缓和了下来，左右来回滑动着手机界面，他考虑着至少给Thor打个电话。  
“飞机晚点真的挺讨厌的。”  
左边的耳机被拽走，惊了Loki一身冷汗，以为是个不礼貌的陌生人。  
Thor坐在他身旁，将耳机塞进自己的耳朵：“歌还不错。”  
“你…怎么…我…”  
“我回家看到你被封号了，还有，你订票的时候太大意，走的是我的账户…”Thor展开胳膊搭在Loki肩上，把人往自己怀里带了一些，“一起去吧，我们早该出去走走了，封号封得还挺好的，就是时间有点长。”  
“我的错吗？”  
“当然是我的错，放心吧，等我们回来，你的账号就解封了。”  
“我没打算去一年。”  
“Tony Stark说他能给你缩短到一个月。”  
“那我们能不能现在就回去？”  
Thor没有看错，这个网瘾需要电一电可能都治不好的人眼里放着兴奋和期待的光。  
“不能，第一站的酒店Tony都帮我们定好了。”  
正好此时广播告知着开始检票登机，Thor顺势捞起还在动歪心思的人。  
“可我们都不会中文。”Loki被揽着走了几步，仍旧试图改变Thor的主意。  
“Tony帮我们联系了英文特别好的地陪。”  
“我…还没有去兑换钱。”  
“Tony…”  
“你和Tony Stark过去吧！！”  
劝说失败，Loki气绝地扯回自己的耳机，把行李箱推给Thor，带着重新燃烧起的怒火向安检的位置走去，等到了目的地，他一定要换成套间里有两个房间的！不对，直接再开一间最好！


End file.
